Masoquismo
by Marie Emma Hdz
Summary: Él fue todo para mí durante dos años.Aunque sabíamos que estaba mal,que acabaríamos mal,y yo estaría destrozada continuamos,hasta que todo se salió de control y él acabo con lo nuestro,de cierta manera.Pero no quería olvidarlo.Por puro masoquismo.
1. Masoquismo

****-Ѽ Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas Ѽ-****

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: <strong>Él fue todo para mí durante dos años. Aunque sabíamos que estaba mal, que acabaríamos mal, y yo estaría destrozada continuamos, hasta que todo se salió de control y él acabo con lo nuestro, de cierta manera. Pero no quería olvidarlo. Por puro masoquismo.

**AUTORA: **Mariie Cullen PotteR.

**RATED: **M.

**NÚMERO DE PALABRAS: **8.349.

**CATEGORIA: **Cullen.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para esta loca historia mía…

**Recomendación Musical:** Masoquismo- Eiza Gonzáles. Aunque no sea conmigo- Enrique Bunbury. Antología- Shakira. De que me sirve la vida- Camila. No Me Queda Más- Selena. & la que ustedes quieran!

* * *

><p><strong>"MASOQUISMO"<strong>

Los compases suaves de la música volvieron a empezar, mientras que yo miraba por la terraza de mi apartamento el día nublado, demostrando mis emociones. Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que iban a juego con la mesa de patio… No tan adecuada para una terraza, pero _él _me la había regalado... Así que era importante.

Solo llevaba mi ropa interior y una bata larga de satín blanco. Todas mis otras cosas estaban empacadas, solo estaba mi vestido de fiesta y los accesorios, junto con una pequeña maleta. Las demás cosas, toda mi ropa y accesorios, ya debían de estar en el departamento nuevo que compre, lejos de Seattle, lejos de _él_...

_Estúpida_

_Ilusa_

_Masoquista…_

Me volví a reprender mentalmente, ¡Dios! Me odiaba, me odiaba por haber hecho lo que hice… Me odiaba por haberme enamorado del novio, no… Del _prometido _de mi prima, mi casi hermana… Me odiaba por haber sido la amante de _él _durante casi dos años… Aun cuando ellos seguían siendo novios… Y prometidos.

Aún recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que lo conocí…

Teníamos como diez años, mi querida prima, mi casi hermana, Tanya, había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, sus hermanas y ella se vinieron a vivir con nosotros a Seattle. Mis padres y yo vivíamos en Forks, pero desde que fue el accidente con mis tíos Eleazar y Carmen, decidieron que cambiarnos de ciudad sería muy bueno.

_Así que, una vez hecha la adopción de las Denali, nos mudamos a Seattle. Durante un mes nos pudimos adaptar y conocer a los que serían nuestros nuevos vecinos. El matrimonio Mallory era muy bueno, pero su hija Lauren era un ángel. Con ella, Tanya y yo nos hicimos muy amigas. Los señores Stanley también les agradaron a mis padres, pero Jessica era harina de otro costal, ella se llevó sensacional con Irina, Jess y yo no encajábamos, ella era muy chismosa y yo tranquila. La prefería lejos que cerca. Los señores Newton también fueron amables… Su hijo Mike, mostro gran interés por mí, según Tanya. Desde el momento en que vi como Jessica se sonrojaba cada vez que Mike le hablaba supe que estaría en problemas, sí el pronóstico de Tanya era cierto. Los señores Hale fueron, gracias a Dios, los únicos que en verdad cayeron de inmediato con mis padres y sus hijos con nosotras… Bueno, tal vez excepto Irina y Rosalie, la rubia hija de Giselle Hale. _

_Al empezar las clases, fue cuando los conocimos. _

_Los Cullen eran hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen, director general del Seattle Grace. El mejor hospital, según lo vi en mis muchas visitas a él, de todo Seattle. _

_Emmett Cullen era grande, muy grande, tenía quince años y estaba de novio con Rosalie Hale, de 13. Su hermano gemelo, Jasper era todo lo contrario a Rose, él era tranquilo, ella extrovertida, él refleja paz, ella belleza._

_Es por eso que Alice Cullen, la pequeña Cullen, según él y Emmett, estaba tan profundamente enganchada con él. ¿El problema? Alice tenía nuestra edad, y Jasper una novia que no era de nuestro gran agrado. Para sorpresa mía, pude congeniar muy bien con Alice. Aunque éramos completamente diferentes. _

_En cambio, ella y Tanya eran muy parecidas, las dos amaban las compras, ropa, maquillaje, artistas... y a su hermano mayor._

_Edward Cullen._

_Debo admitir que mi primera impresión de él fue desagrado. Había algo en él que me desagradaba… Tonta de mí._

_Tanya y Edward se llevaron muy desde que se presentaron, no sé si fueron imaginaciones mías, pero en ese momento creía ver un tipo de chispa entre Edward y yo cuando nos tomamos la mano en forma de saludo._

_Loca, sí lo sé… Pero yo creía en el amor a primera vista, ese amor desesperante y bello que Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Emily Brönte y demás literarias románticas describían. Yo quería conocer ese tipo de amor, enamorarme, tal vez sufrir, pero ser feliz…_

_Y durante una milésima de segundo en el que Edward y yo nos vimos por primera vez, tuve un atisbo de esperanza… Pero al voltear a ver a Tanya, vi en ella un brillo especial._

_Ella también se había enamorado. Ella también tuvo su amor a primera vista. Y yo no era nadie, ni podía, hacer que ella no fuera feliz. Adoraba a mi prima… La quería ver feliz… Así que desde ese momento, con solo diez estúpidos años de edad, sabiendo que tal vez encontré a mi primer, ¿Y por qué no? Amor de mi vida tal vez, lo deje pasar… _

_Estúpida_

_Ilusa _

_Masoquista_

Desde ese día, empecé a repelar a Edward, y como bien dijo Tanya, Mike me trajo muchos problemas con Jessica… y con Edward.

Aunque él y yo solo fuéramos "amigos", a él no le gustaba que hablara con Mike, nunca lo entendí, ya que él era un muy buen amigo. Pero en cuarto año, cuando hubo un desagradable accidente con Jess, decidí alejarme de Mike. Eso pareció calmar a Edward y me volvió a hablar con la misma calidad de siempre.

Gracias a un pequeño accidente, Alice y Jasper pudieron estar juntos y Tanya y yo nos unimos más a esa enana llamada Alice.

El día en que conocí a Jacob Black, fue cuando en verdad descubrí a un Edward Cullen furioso. Teníamos dieciséis años e íbamos en primero de secundaria. El clan, como nos llamábamos, era inseparable. Hasta que a mi vida llego Jacob Black. Iba en segundo, de los más cotizados hombres del instituto, y quarterback del equipo americano.

Lo conocí por accidente, en realidad.

Yo iba tarde a mi primera clase, era la segunda semana del segundo mes desde que entramos a clases. La secundaria era genial, aunque las Mates eran horrorosas, era divertido sabernos "mayores". Era increíble ver como todos aún habíamos aguantado casi nueve años a todos juntos y no cansarnos unos de los otros.

_Era por eso que nos llamábamos el clan, todos juntos. Tipo tres mosqueteros, todos para uno y uno para todos. _

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuando choque con algo duro y grande, solo alcance a poner las manos detrás de mi cuerpo para caerme en ellas, sentí el feo golpe seco en mi culo y como caí en una de mis manos, ok vale. Haber puesto mis manos no fue una brillante idea después de todo.

— _¡Auch!_ — _me queje cuando saque mi mano de mi culo y la sobe. La cosa con la que choque me ayudo a levantarme tomándome por la cintura._

— _Lo siento, no te vi_— _solo pude ver sus hermosos ojos oscuros. Su rostro y cuerpo eran de un color rojizo, de cabello corto negro y muy, muy guapo. Grande y musculoso. Lo que me llamo la atención de él fue su tatuaje de un tipo lobo con símbolos en su antebrazo derecho. En el momento en que vi ese tatuaje, supe que pertenecía al equipo de americano. Todos los tenían. _

— _Sí, bueno… Con tú tamaño y el mío, creo que era poco probable que me vieras…_—_trate de bromear, cosa que creo funciono ya que me sonrió, mostrándome unos perfectos dientes blancos._

— _Jacob Black_— _extendió su mano. La tome y sentí su calidez. Era agradable. Pero no había chispas como con Edward…_

— _Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella._

— _Bella… perfecto para ti. _

_Me sonroje y desde ese instante mi vida cambio. _

Desde ese día, empecé a juntarme con Jake y sus amigos. Los llamaban 'La Manada' porque todos eran muy unidos, eran como hermanos. No se separaban y siempre se ayudaban uno a los otros. Como nosotros. Nunca vi a Edward tan furioso cuando se enteró que era amiga de Jacob Black- por alguna extraña razón, él odiaba a Jake con el alma.

Casi nunca me juntaba con mi clan. Tanya se sintió feliz, diciéndome que Jake era un gran chavo y que si llegaba a ser su novia sería increíble, además de la chica más envidiada por el campus femenino del Instituto. Pero yo solo quería ser novia de una persona. Pero esa persona ya estaba con mi prima.

El día en que Jake me pidió ser su novia, descubrí a Edward y Tanya teniendo relaciones sexuales, fue un poco traumante.

_Jake me había pedido ser su novia en la escuela y yo le había dicho que lo pensaría, al llegar a casa me acordé que mis padres estaban en Forks, visitando a la Abuela Swan porque tuvo un pequeño accidente. Kate e Irina se fueron a la casa de Jessica para hacer no sé qué._

_Me deje caer en el sillón de la sala y suspire, mirando con pereza la chimenea apagada. La casa estaba en completo silencio, en realidad, casi podía oír hasta cuando una ajuga cayera. _

_Pensé en la proposición de Jake, él era agradable, dulce, cariñoso… Creo que era el hombre perfecto. Pero no para mí. Cuando estaba por decidir, escuché un ruido muy raro. Respingue y mire a la escalera, tratando de no respirar y que el miedo no se apoderara de mí._

_Intente agudizar lo más que pude mi oído hasta volví a oír ese ruido… _

_Pero… Era un gemido…_

_Un gemido demasiado alto… _

Me volví a sorprender, y por algún motivo extraño, subí las escaleras con cuidado escuchando cada vez más fuertes esos ruidos. Un escalofrió me recorrió entera al llegar al cuarto que compartía con Tanya.

_Abrí un poco la puerta y la imagen que vi me dejo con nauseas, sorpresa y un corazón roto. Edward y Tanya estaban teniendo sexo en la cama de ella, las ropas de los dos estaban amontonadas en mi cama._

_Nuestro cuarto era grande, las dos camas estaban separadas por un pequeño espacio, a cada lado de las camas, había mesitas de noche, en el medio de las dos, había una lámpara. De mi dalo de esa mesita, un libro y del de Tanya, su diario. Compartíamos habitación porque era divertido. Era de un tono rosa y azul, su color favorito y el mío. Cada quien tenía su ropero, frente a las camas. A un lado de mi ropero y frente a mi cama estaba la terraza, a mí siempre me encantaron las terrazas, podía salir de noche y disfrutar del cálido aire. La televisión de pantalla plana estaba enfrente de la cama de Tanya, el baño estaba a un lado del ropero de Tanya._

_Cuando mi prima comenzó a gemir más fuerte y se agarró a Edward, y él también empezaba a gemir, fue todo lo que pude aguantar. Con la misma suavidad con que abrí, cerré. En realidad, no sabía de donde carajos había sacado la fuerza para no azotar la puerta. Me quede recostada en la puerta hasta que los escuche gritar. Lo que me hizo echar a correr fuera de ahí, fue el dulce 'Te Amo' que se dijeron los dos. _

_Pude escuchar como mi corazón se volvió a quebrar. _

_Entonces solloce, y eché a correr lejos de la casa, atrás de ella, teníamos un gran jardín, que tomando un pequeño sendero a unos cuantos kilómetros entre árboles y un poco de pasto, te dejaba en un bello parque. Ese era mi lugar favorito, el mío y el de Jake, y que él vivía cerca del parque. _

_Por razones del destino, fui a parar a ese parque y a Jake. No tenía planeado verlo, pero cuando lo vi, jugando con su sobrinita Claire en un columpio, todo el dolor que sentía desapareció. Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos cuando grite su nombre y corrí a él, sin pensárselo abrió sus brazos y me refugie en ellos. Le dije que si quería ser su novia. Fue cuando recibí mi primer beso. Aunque en las entrañas de mi ser, desearon que hubiera sido Edward ese primer beso… _

_Al día siguiente, llegue a la escuela con Tanya, ella se encontró con Edward en el estacionamiento y los dos se sonrieron cómplices y ella se sonrojo, yo simplemente trate de mostrarme indiferente, pero para Lauren fue imposible que actuará, ya que me vio con tristeza y reprobación. _

_Cuando le iba a decir que pasaba, vi a Jake caminar a nosotros. Un sentimiento de alegría y paz se instaló en mí, sonreí y por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Lauren y Edward me miraban confundidos y sorprendidos, cuando Tanya llego a Edward y le dio un beso en los labios, Jake se acercó los suficiente como para que pudiera gritarle._

_— ¡Jake!— y corrí a él, ante la mirada perpleja de todos, al llegar a sus brazos, salte en ellos como lo hice ayer. Pude sentir su risa y cuando me separé para verlo, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes los vi brillar. Una parte de mí se sintió mal, pero la otra prefirió disfrutar de mi novio. De ser feliz, al menos tratar de serlo, con él._

_— Buenos días, amor— susurró antes de darme un beso sin soltarme de la cintura y dejarme en el piso_.

Cuando nos separamos, yo estaba sonrojada, porque sentía la mayoría de las miradas en nosotros. Tanya tuvo razón, desde ese día fui odiada y envidiada por todas las mujeres de la escuela.

Pero fui odiada e ignorada por Edward, durante los dos años que estuve con Jacob.

Desde el día en que fui novia de Jake, decidí cambiarme de cuarto, Tanya se sorprendió y se entristeció, pero yo no podía seguir con ella, en la misma habitación donde Edward había estado tan íntimamente con mi prima. Mi cuarto fue el más alejado de todos, pero tenía una espectacular terraza.

Los dos años con Jacob fueron increíbles, conocí su lado romántico y pasional. Pero también el celoso e inseguro, cada vez que hacía una escena de celos, que no era constante, era divertido. Jake era alto, muy alto, fuerte y vaya que era seguro de sí mismo, pero verlo tan vulnerable ante mí, por mí, subía mi ego y me hacía quererlo más.

Lo malo de todo esto, es que nunca lo pude amar.

Cuando él se fue a la Universidad, seguimos siendo novios. Durante ese año, Edward se acercó más a mí, y juro que trataba de hacer que le fuera infiel a Jake, pero no podía… Ni hacerle eso a Jake ni a Tanya.

Cuando nos graduamos, me fui a la misma Universidad que Jake, fueron los cuatro mejores años de mi vida. Pero al graduarme, y él con empleo, me pidió compromiso. Había perdido contacto con Edward durante los cuatro años de mi carrera Literaria.

Cuando me lo encontré por accidente en el Central Park de N.Y, fue la primera vez que lo volví a ver. Y fue el maldito día en que Jake me pidió ser su esposa.

Mi encuentro con Edward fue inesperado, tropezamos y yo lo reconocí por sus ojos, él me reconoció porque decía que no había cambiado nada. Me dijo que me veía igual de hermosa que siempre, solo que más sensual y madura. Me sonroje ante ese comentario y los dos fuimos a tomar café, pasamos toda la tarde conversando de nuestras vidas.

Él seguía con mi prima, y lo sabía, se puso un poco serio cuando le mencione que vivía con Jake desde hace dos años. Pero algo entre nosotros cambio cuando por accidente, al salir de la cafetería, resbale y él me alcanzo a agarrar, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca. No sé qué paso, pero de un momento a otro, solo fui consciente de sus labios en los míos, de lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos.

De cuanto lo amaba.

Pero el recuerdo de Jake llegó a mi mente, ya iban a ser las ocho- ¿Tanto tiempo nos quedamos hablando? sí, parece que sí- así que me separe de Edward respirando entrecortadamente, le dije que lo sentía, y me fui corriendo de ese lugar. Al llegar al departamento, Jake se veía preocupado.

Me abrazo y me dijo que qué fue lo que paso, porque me tarde tanto en aparecer. Yo solo lo pude ver culpablemente y él, increíblemente, me entendió.

_— Es él, ¿cierto?— me pregunto en voz baja._

_— Sí— susurré bajando la cabeza. Jake lanzo un juramento en voz baja y suspiro, se pasó la mano por el cabello y soltó una risa amarga._

_—Vaya, bonito día tenía que esperar para regresar— masculló con algo de rencor. Me miró por un momento antes de sacar del bolsillo interior de su saco una caita de… Tiffany`s…Oh, demonios…_

_— No es lo que crees—dijo rápidamente, al ver mi expresión de sorpresa— Era… Te iba a pedir matrimonio esta noche. Pero… pero creo que el destino no nos quiere juntos, ya que Edward volvió a aparecer en tu vida._

_Me quede helada ante esa declaración, no lo podía creer. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, Jake llegó a mí y me las seco dulcemente._

_— No llores, cariño. Sé que esto es difícil, pero creo que caímos en la monotonía. Estábamos juntos por comodidad._

_— Eres un gran hombre, Jake… El hombre perfecto— fue todo lo que pude decir._

_— Sí, pero no el hombre perfecto para ti, Bella… Ese es Edward, que tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, frijolito. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde, porque si no, volveré a atacar._

_Sonreí tristemente y Jake me dio un último y casto beso en los labios. Él no era tonto, desde un principio supo de mi amor a por Edward, y lo aceptó, lo intento borrar pero creo que un amor como el que le tengo a Edward, no se borra tan fácil._

_Creo que es poco probable que lo haga._

Después de ese día, una semana después, me regrese a Seattle, mi mamá había tenido un accidente y estaba grave. Fue cuando volví a ver a todo el clan.

También fue cuando volví a hablar con Edward desde lo que paso en N.Y. no lo había visto desde hace una semana y volver a verlo fue un impacto. Pero fue más el dolor de verlo con Tanya.

Mi mamá murió ese día, y mientras algunos del clan consolaban a Tanya, Kate e Irina, yo me cerré completamente. Jake me había acompañado, pero ya todos sabían que habíamos cortado. Él simplemente me presto su hombro para llorar. Aunque yo quería que fuera otro hombro, otro hombre. Pero él estaba consolando a mi prima, que perdió a una segunda mamá.

Me lamente el que mi madre no pudiera ver a sus nietos, me pudiera ver vestida de blanco. Agradecí el que me haya podido ver graduarme. Charlie lloró conmigo durante toda la noche. Mientras mi papá hacia el papeleo para el acta de defunción y todo eso, yo me quede con mi mamá en la morgue, odie a los maldito conductores borrachos.

Le hable a mi mamá de todo lo que sentía, el dolor del que se haya ido, hasta el dolor y amor a por Edward, nunca se lo dije. Y no sé porque, pero solté todo ese día, en ese momento. Le dije que me sentía muy sola, muy triste, cansada y… derrotada. Sin saber que Edward me escuchaba y cuando acabe mi discurso, sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor.

_— No estas solas, nunca lo estarás, campanas, estoy contigo— me dijo con fuerza, enrede mis brazos en su torso y lloré, sin importarme lo que fuera que haya oído. Desde que fui novia de Jake, él nunca me volvió a llamar campanas._

Desde ese día, nos volvimos más unidos. En el entierro, él se quedó conmigo, Tanya estaba con sus hermanas y por lo que pude ver, no le molesto que Edward me consolara y apoyara a mí y no a ella, que era su novia.

Después del entierro, me vine a vivir a Seattle, quería estar cerca de mi papá. Mis primas también se mudaron a Seattle, yo me quede en un pequeño apartamento que me regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí los 21, según ellos, para que los pudiera visitar con Jake.

Edward siempre me venía a ver, varias veces salíamos y hasta una vez actuamos como novios. Pero yo sabía que algo estaba mal. Estaba mal que le hiciera esto a Tanya, estaba mal que me diera falsas esperanzas a mí misma, porque sabía que esto era una ilusión…

Tres meses después de habernos estado viéndonos, Edward me confeso que le gustaba. Que lo quería intentar, pero que no era capaz de dejar a Tanya. Entendí lo que me pedía. Me pedía ser la otra. La amante.

Y por alguna estúpida razón, acepté. Porque lo amaba, era mi religión. Mi vida, mi alma… Mi perdición.

Acepte ser su amante, ante los demás su amiga, ante nosotros su amante. Esa noche fue mi primera vez.

Sí, sé que esta de locos eso de mi primera vez, cuando viví técnicamente tres años con Jake, pero cuando lo intentábamos hacer, yo no podía. Sencillamente no podía… Ni quería.

Cuando Edward me hizo suya, fue increíblemente hermoso. Él se sorprendió de que aún, a mis 23 años, fuera virgen. Pero le dije que lo estaba esperando.

Patética, sí lo sé…

_Estúpida_

_Ilusa_

_Masoquista…_

La música volvió a cambiar, esta vez la deje correr, estaba medio harta de la misma canción. Por más que me sintiera especificada con ella, tenía que cambiar. Todos teníamos que cambiar.

La canción empezó suavemente, esta también era acertada. Joder, me sentía tan putamente mal. Las náuseas volvieron, pero las rehusé. No hoy, no ahora…

Suspirando, empecé a mover el pie con el ritmo de la melodía, empecé a cantar el estribillo acordándome de todo. Esta canción era tan jodidamente acertada. Así me sentía. Yo quería que él fuera feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo…

Fui la amante de Edward por dos años, dos increíbles y maravillosos años, fueron incluso mejor que todo mi noviazgo con Jake, Edward me enseño cosas que yo ni sabía. Me enseñó a amar, a desearlo, a saborearlo.

Demonios, cuando teníamos sexo, me sentía como una estúpida al no saber casi nada de ese tema. Pero creo que le agradaba eso, le agradaba saber que él era el primer hombre que tomaba mi cuerpo…

El primero y único.

Casi todos nuestros amigos creían que solo éramos amigos. Casi todos.

Solamente Lauren y Rosalie eran tan jodidamente persuasivas que lograron darse cuenta de todo.

_Fue en una noche del clan, salimos todos a tomar un café y hablar de lo que estábamos haciendo, les conté que trabajaba de maestra. Todos estábamos cómodos, escuchando un relato entretenido de Jessica, cuando sentí una mano moverse por mi pierna, pegue un salto que gracias a Dios nadie vio, y mire discretamente a Edward, que estaba a mi lado, una mano la tenía en su barbilla, usándola de recargadera, la otra la tenía perdida debajo de la mesa, sus ojos miraban a Jessica divertidos, pero ese brillo solo aparecía en sus ojos cuando me deseaba. Su mano se movió rápidamente por mi rodilla hasta mis muslos, debajo de la falda. Encontró mi ropa interior y sencillamente la hizo a un lado, separo mis pliegues y me empezó a acariciar lentamente, haciendo que la respiración se me entrecortara y se me hiciera imposible poder prestar atención._

_Empezó a hacer más profundas sus caricias, más fuertes… Metió un dedo dentro de mí, bombeando ligeramente, me mordí el labio para no gemir, seguramente estaba roja, metió otro dedo y los curvo lentamente, haciéndome jadear casi imperceptiblemente y agarrarme al borde de la mesa, quería cerrarlos ojos y disfrutar de ese contacto, pero no estábamos solos…_

_— ¿Bella?— la voz de Lauren interrumpió a Jessica en, al parecer, el momento más divertido. La miré sorprendida y Edward retiro sus dedos rápidamente— ¿Te sientes bien?— pregunto mirándome preocupada. Trate de sonreír, pero aún no podía respirar con tranquilidad._

_— Sí, claro… todo bien. — Traté de sonar convincente, pero falle estrepitosamente._

_— ¿Por qué estás tan roja? ¿Te sientes bien?— Pregunto Rosalie también preocupada, en estos momentos agradecía que la mesa fuera rectangular y me sentara en la orilla, al lado de Edward y nadie al otro lado. Todos me miraron preocupados. La mirada de Edward era 'preocupada' pero sabía que estaba divertido por el asunto. Maldito bastardo._

_— Bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza… tal vez tanto trabajo me está afectando._

_— ¡Oh!— Exclamo Tanya— ¿Y qué haces acá? Vete a tu departamento y descansa._

_Una idea cruzo mi mente. Mire a Edward discretamente, antes de regresar mi atención a Tanya._

_— Creo que te tomare la palabra, prima, pero…— me mordí el labio, esperando que esto funcionara— Deje mi coche, me trajo un taxi, en realidad._

_Cosa que no era mentira… Casi. Sí había dejado mi coche, pero fue Edward el que me trajo. Solo que no podía decirle esto a mi prima._

_— De eso no hay problema. Edward te llevará —sonrió a su novio— ¿Verdad?_

_Edward me miró, actuando como si lo pensará, pero sabía que ya lo había pensado, él también quería tenerme._

_— De acuerdo, me debes una, Swan—sonrió a mí, me ayudo a levantarme y despedirnos de los demás, una vez en el volvo, se volvió a mí y me beso con fuerza._

_— Necesitaba hacer esto— murmuro contra mis labios, una vez necesitamos respirar. Yo asentí._

_— Yo también._

_— Vamos a tu departamento, le daré una excusa a Tanya. Te quiero para mí._

_Cuando llegamos a mi departamento, Edward le hablo a Tanya diciéndole que se iría a su casa, que la veía mañana en la tarde. No sé qué le dijo Tanya pero debió ser algo bueno, ya que sonrió y me tomo en brazos, llevándome a la habitación._

_Toda la noche se quedó conmigo, simplemente amándonos. Muy en mi interior, me regañe el que se quedara conmigo toda la noche… Ahora ya no sabría vivir sin sus brazos alrededor de mí, mientras dormíamos._

Para mi buena suerte, Lauren y Rosalie fueron a mi casa al día siguiente y nos encontraron juntos. Nunca me había gritado así Lauren… Nunca. Me llamo de todo, pero al final, me dijo que guardaría el secreto. Rosalie sencillamente se me quedo mirando y luego a Edward, se acercó a él y le dio una cachetada, diciéndole que era un maldito bastardo por haberme dado esperanzas y haberle hecho eso a Tanya, obligo a Edward a irse y hablamos más las tres, ahondamos el tema y estuvimos gran parte del día hablando de esto. Lauren me entendió y dijo que ella creía que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos. Cosa que no fue. Rosalie sencillamente me dijo que no me ilusionara mucho y que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre iba a estar para mí.

Me apoyaron y ayudaron durante los dos años que estuve con él. Él era mi vida, me hacía reír, me hacía feliz. Nos completábamos y era maravilloso. Se llegó a convertir en lo mejor de mi vida. Durante horas hacíamos el amor, o simplemente hablábamos, acurrucados. Hubo dos veces que fue tanta nuestra desesperación de estar unidos, que no se puso el condón, pero no pasó nada… Desgraciadamente.

En Noviembre todo cambio. Para bien y para mal.

Tanya había salido de viaje, Edward llevaba varias semanas raro conmigo. Cuando terminábamos de hacer el amor, se me quedaba viendo y quería decirme algo, pero después se arrepentí y me daba un beso. Nunca supe que quería decirme…

Lo averigüé de la mala manera.

La noche que Tanya regresaba, Edward y Alice, o sea solo Alice, organizaron una cena. Todo el clan iría. Quedamos que Edward iría a mi casa a por mí y nos veríamos con los demás en el restaurante.

_Me estaba terminando de arreglar para la cena, con un mal presentimiento de esto, cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Me termine de poner el zarcillo de aguamarina mientras iba de camino a la puerta. Cuando la abrí me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de ver a Edward parado ahí, con una gran sonrisa. Bueno, siempre era una agradable sorpresa verlo ahí…_

_— ¿Puedo pasar?—Pregunto en voz baja, había algo raro en él. Yo le sonreí e hice mi cuerpo a un lado para que pasara, en cuanto estuvo fuera, cerré la puerta y lo sentí darme la vuelta bruscamente y aventarme a ella, para empezar a besarme._

_Me reí de su urgencia._

_— Desesperado— me burle, gemí cuando él comenzó con un agradable camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello hasta mí mandíbula. Mordí mi labio y deje a mis manos actuar solas. Le quite con presura su chaqueta y afloje un poco su corbata, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la sala, no había mucho tiempo y los dos nos necesitábamos, así que el sillón de mi sala sería nuestro refugio por el poco tiempo que nos quedaba._

_Me dejo caer suavemente en él, y se recostó en mí, le hice hueco entre mis piernas, tanto como el vestido me lo permitió. Cuando vi que solo podía muy poco mover mis piernas, odie el vestido largo hasta los pies, de escote tipo V, juntándose en el cuello, formando una O alrededor de él, en la cintura era un gran cinturón de piedras azules, del mismo color del vestido y del cuello, la espalda era descubierta, donde acaba el cinturón, empezaba la falda vaporosa… lamentablemente no tan vaporosa, ya que no podía abrazar a Edward con mis piernas._

_Cuando me di cuenta que la falda de había subido demasiado, gracias a Edward, sentí sus manos en mis piernas, acariciándolas lentamente, de un solo movimiento me arranco mi sopa interior de encaje azul. Gruñí, era el… ¡Dios! Hasta había perdido la cuenta. Edward rió y me volvió a besar, solo pude desabrochar sus pantalones y él se encargó de sacar su miembro y penetrarme rápidamente, gemí de placer, él gruño._

_Se empezó a mover lentamente, me dio suaves besos por todo el cuello y hombros, suspire feliz. Llevábamos una semana sin podernos ver, sin podernos tocar… Todo por mi muy maldita bocota. Hace una semana, cuando terminamos, él me acostó en su pecho y yo de mensa le dije 'te amo'. Edward solo dijo 'mierda' y se acordó que Taya se iba ese día. Creo que ni siquiera me había escuchado, pero durante la semana lo dude, ya que no me hablaba, no nos veíamos._

_No habíamos estado juntos hasta ahora. Me mordí el labio para contenerme cuando se empezó a mover más rápido, sabía que lo estaba haciendo rápido. Casi no teníamos tiempo, pero yo lo quería disfrutar, presentía algo malo. Muy malo._

_Empezó a moverse más rápido, cogiendo impulso de la mano del sillón, haciendo que el orgasmo se aumentara en mi vientre bajo, deje de respirar por un momento, y cuando no pude aguantarlo más me deje ir. Edward dejo caer la cabeza en mi cuello y gimió fuertemente._

_Nunca gritaba, pero ese día fue diferente, el orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza y grite, sin tener conciencia de lo que decía. Cuando todo se empezó a normalizar, Edward respiraba entrecortadamente, le acaricie el cabello y le bese la frente._

_— Ya es tarde, Bella… Hay que irnos— me dijo, separándose de mí, se arregló la ropa rápidamente y yo hice lo mismo. Me arregle el vestido y zapatillas, me vi por última vez en el espejo y cheque que todo estuviera bien._

_Claramente no lo estaba, ya que había algo raro en Edward, lo sentía distinto. Muy… frío, distante. Mi mente empezó a pensar cosas malas, cosas que yo no quería admitir._

_Cuando llegamos al restaurante, todos nos estaban esperando, Edward fue con Tanya y la beso dulcemente, mi corazón se contrajo, pero Lauren y Rosalie me hicieron señas._

_— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto, chicos?— Nos preguntó Alice, antes de que pudiera ir a con Rose y Lauren. Me sonroje pero Edward fue más rápido que yo._

_— Bella que no quería terminar —Entendí el doble significado, me puse más roja, al igual que Lauren y Rose. Me podría haber reído, pero no era correcto— Las mujeres tardan años en arreglarse— Añadió con una sonrisa diabólica, al ver mi reacción ante sus palabras._

_— ¡Ay, Edward!— Se quejó Alice, mirando fastidiada a su hermano— Nunca apresures a una mujer— las caras de Rose y Lauren no tenían precio, ellas entendían el maldito doble sentido de esas palabras, lástima que los demás no. Edward se mordió el labio, pensando lo mismo que yo. — Si no, te va como en feria._

_— Te lo puedo asegurar, hermano— Añadió Jasper, besando el tope de la cabeza de la duende. El mesero llego para mostrarnos nuestra mesa, una rectangular en medio de la sala._

_Me senté en medio de Jasper y Emmett, frente a Rose y Lauren, Edward y Tanya juntos, y Alice a la cabeza, junto como Jessica, Mike a su lado derecho, junto a Lauren. Rose y Emmett quedaron frente a frente, y por lo que pude ver, estaban felices. Ya que Rose se sonrojo y Emmett se rió de algo. No quise saber qué es lo que estaban haciendo. La cena transcurrió bien, entre risas y pláticas. Hubo un momento en donde Edward y Tanya desaparecieron, y la conversación dio un giro radical, hablando de nombres de bebes._

_— Pues a mí me gustaría que mi hijo se llamara Reymundo, para decirle Rey— Dijo Alice, a lo que Jasper la miro como si estuviera loca._

_— Ni drogado, amor— le replico suavemente— Se llamará William, Rey es… Digamos que después nos puede matar por ello._

_Alice lo miro por un momento, pero después alzo las cejas en señal de entendimiento._

_— Cierto._

_— ¡Já!— Se burló Jessica— Nosotros tendremos niñas— Dijo tomando la mano de Mike a lo que él sonrió dulcemente a ella, Jess tenía siete meses de embarazo y dos de casada. — Se llamaran Melanie y…_

_— Elaine— completo Mike, orgulloso de los nombres de sus bebes. Jess sonrió feliz, tocándose suavemente el vientre hinchado._

_— Me encantaría un varón y una niña— Empezó Rose, mirando a Emmett, el gran oso le regreso la sonrisa._

_— El varón se llama Carlisle, como mi papá._

_— Y la nena, Scarlett Lilian. Como mi abuela y mi madre— Termino Rose, Emmett asintió y la señalo feliz._

_— ¡Eso, eso!— nos hizo reír su lindo gesto, Lauren rodo los ojos ante la actitud infantil de Em._

_— Yo por mi parte, solo tendré un niño. Edgar Alejandro William II— Miramos a Lauren un poco sorprendidos, hasta que se empezó a botar de la risa, comprendimos que era una broma. Bruja— ¡Mentira!— suspiro fuertemente y volvió a respirar normalmente— Lo llamaría Nicholas. Amo ese nombre, no sé porque._

_Sonreí, yo sabía el porqué, su primer novio se llamó así, y al parecer fue el más grande amor de mi amiga._

_— A mí me gustaría una niña que se llamaran como mi madre…— Empecé, sin recordar donde estaba bien, solo imaginando a una bebe, con la cara de Edward y sus ojos. Esos ojos que me vuelven loca— Renné y Esme. Renesmee. — Todos se quedaron callados ante mi confesión, entonces cache lo que había dicho. ¡Oh, mierda!_

_— ¿Renesmee?— Pregunto Tanya, regresando con Edward de la mano, nadie dijo nada. Edward me miro confundido, yo solo me pude sonrojar. — ¿Quién es Renesmee?_

_— La hija de Bella— se burló el muy maldito de Emmett, una vez salió de su aturdimiento, pude ver a Tanya sorprenderse y Edward tensarse. — Su hija imaginaria con nombre extraño de loca._

_Se empezó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo reaccionar a los demás, y que también rieran, me reí un poco, aliviada… Solo Rose y Lauren me miraron significativamente._

_— ¡Vamos! No es tan malo. Es hermoso— Defendí mi nombre. Era mi sueño. El nombre de mi hija, en memoria de mi madre y mi suegra, que también era como una madre para mí._

_Aunque no fuera mi verdadera suegra._

_— Bella, esta raro— Rió Alice, la mire feo y carraspeo. — Vamos, ¿Renné y Esme? ¿Esme porque?_

_— El nombre de Esme es hermoso— terció Lauren, agradecí su aparición, ya que no sabía muy bien que decir. — Es decir, puede ser la abreviatura de Esmeralda. Pensándolo bien, me gustaría tener una nena y llamarla así._

_— No está mal— sonrió Tanya, mirando a Edward— Aunque a mí me gustaría un hijo, que se llamará Edward._

_De repente, mi palto se convirtió en la cosa más interesante que nunca. Pude sentir los ojos de mis amigas verme, pero no pude levantar mi mirada._

_— Sí, me gustaría así— La voz de Edward se oía… Emocionada. Demonios._

_— Aunque creo que primero va el matrimonio— Dijo como si nada Alice, la familia frente a mí, detrás de Rose y Lauren, eran la cosa más interesante de mi vida._

_— Hablando de eso…— Mi corazón se paró unos segundos cuando escuche a Edward decir eso, el ruido de una silla moviéndose me paralizo, contuve la respiración hasta que él volvió a hablar— Tanya, hemos compartido muchos años juntos. Han sido los más maravillosos años de mi vida… Eres la mujer de mi vida, y me encantaría pedirte que seas mi esposa._

_Tuve que pensar en cualquier otra cosa para no derrumbarme ahí mismo, escuche el jadeo de Tanya, Rose y Lauren, sabía que esta primera por sorpresa y las últimas dos por mí. Mi copa de agua era muy bonita, de vidrio cortado, con varios diseños alrededor._

_— Sí— contesto la voz de Tanya, totalmente emocionada y a punto de llorar. — Sí acepto ser tu esposa, Edward Cullen._

_Con esas sencillas palabras, paso de todo. Los vítores de nuestros amigos exclamando, el suspiro de derrota de Rose y Lauren, el chillido de emoción de Alice, el claro sonido de un beso y mi corazón haciéndose pedazos._

_¿Cuántas veces puede un corazón romperse y volver a unir, para volverse a romper, pero esperar a que siga funcionando?_

_Me obligue a felicitarlos, deseándoles un gran matrimonio. Trate de ser fuerte, pero desde ese momento, la principal conversación fue la boda. Me entere que Edward había ido con Alice desde hace una semana a comprar el anillo. Entendí el por qué no había ido a verme todo esa semana, pero también entendí que el día que le dije que lo amaba, él fue a despedir a Tanya y a comprarle el maldito anillo._

_No le importo que le dijera te amo, no le importó que le diera mi corazón y vida durante dos malditos años._

_Ese mismo día, decidieron casarse el 14 de Febrero. Lo que siguió de la cena, ya no pude comer nada, no sé cómo fue, pero Emmett Jasper se dieron cuenta de todo. Me mantuvieron distraída de la conversación que Alice estaba teniendo con Tanya y Edward, al parecer, mi prima había nombrado a Alice la organizadora de la boda. Cuando estábamos en el postre, Tanya me pidió ser su dama de honor._

_— Pero, ¿Por qué yo?— Pregunte, tratando de salirme de esa._

_— Porque aunque amo a mis hermanas, tú te mereces ese puesto. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, y eso te lo debo de agradecer. Eres mi hermana. Has cuidado de mí, y de mi Edward siempre._

_Después de ese discurso, no me pude negar, mis amigas me miraban con tristeza, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar más. Agradecí cuando por fin acabo la tortura. Nos despedimos de todos y le pedí a Lauren que me llevara a mi casa, Rose dijo que si podía ir también._

_Acepte gustosa. Emmett entendió el mensaje y él y Jasper me dieron ánimos, les sonreí con verdadero agradecimiento. Abrace a Tanya y a Edward con dolor._

_El camino a mi casa fue rápido y en silencio, al llegar a mi departamento, y cerrar la puerta, me derrumbe. Lloré como nunca había llorado, mis amigas me sostuvieron y trataron de que no me quebrara completa. Fue la noche más larga de mi vida. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño, provocado por el llanto, recordé que no usamos protección..._

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con una decisión. Decidí que esto entre Edward y yo terminaría. Por mi bien, el de él y el de Tanya.

Durante los siguientes cuatro meses todo fue caos, ignore a Edward por completo, él me buscaba seguido, pero le aclare que ya no debíamos seguir juntos, me dijo que me necesitaba explicar algunas cosas, solo le dije que ya no había nada que explicar.

Ante los demás seguimos siendo amigos. Y me lo intentaba demostrar a mí misma, sin tener éxito. Las pruebas y todas esas cosas de damas de honor fue otra pesadilla, en la última prueba de vestidos tanto de damas como de novia, fue cuando me volví a derrumbar, ver a Tanya con su vestido toda feliz, emocionada e ilusionada me afecto más de lo que esperaba.

Cuando Tanya se fue porque tenía que ver algunas cosas con Edward y la música, me derrumbe, Alice me pregunto qué pasaba y entre Rose y Lauren le explique todo. No se sorprendió, no me grito, es más, me dijo que porque no le pedí a Edward que me diera mi lugar.

Le dije que eso no era posible. Él era de Tanya, yo nada más fui la otra. Alice se lamentó de que pudimos estar juntos.

Un aire frío me azotó el rostro, abrí los ojos y miré el cielo nublado. Cuando la siguiente canción comenzó, supe que esa no era la indicada, más sin embargo la deje correr. Me reí ante el coro…

Claro que si había imposibles cuando se amaba, y el amor sincero sí se acaba. Sencillamente, a veces el amor no es suficiente.

Me obligue a levantarme y terminarme de vestir, me puse el vestido largo morado suave, de manas cortad y escote en corazón, estaba drapeado ligeramente en la parte de la cintura, con un broche de diamantes en la parte de lado de la cintura, dejando caer esa parte recogida, la demás era lisa. La parte del escote tenía unos cuantos diamantes, dándole un toque delicado. Me puse los tacones del mismo color del vestido y me deje el cabello suelto, el maquillaje contra agua me obligaba a no llorar, si Alice me veía con los ojos rojos me mataba, deje la bata en la pequeña maleta, al igual que las demás cosas que había usado, desconecte mi Ipod y lo guarde en mi bolsa de viaje. Solo me faltaban treinta minutos para llegar a la iglesia y prepararme.

Tome mi bolso y corrí a la puerta, una vez estuve fuera de mí departamento, llame un taxi y le di la dirección de la iglesia. Al llegar, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban. Salude a algunos y me dirigí dentro de la iglesia, al pequeño cuartito donde lo usaba la novia. Todo ahí era caos, Alice estaba muy hiperactiva, arreglando los últimos detalles, Tanya se veía preciosa. Ella era una novia preciosa.

— Bella, ya llegaste— Sonrió feliz. Le regrese la sonrisa.

— Sip. Ya es el día. Hoy es el gran día.

Mis amigas me vieron discretamente, Lauren se acercó a mí y me jalo del brazo.

— ¿Lo harás?— Me pregunto preocupada, sabía a qué se refería.

— Sí, es lo mejor…

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, antes de darme un gran abrazo.

— Hey, Bella, Edward me pidió que te dijera que si puedes ir a hablar con él un minuto— Me pidió Jasper, entrando en el cuarto. Me separé de Lauren y asentí a Jazz, el me vio con una triste sonrisa. Solo se sonreí como si no pasara nada.

Cuando me encontré frente al otro cuarto donde Edward se estaba terminando de arreglar, respire profundamente y abrí la puerta, él estaba ahí, luchando con el moño. Sonreí y fui a él, le arregle rápidamente el moño, me sonrió en agradecimiento.

— Gracias. Por todo— Entendí el significado de esa palabra. Tome aire otra vez.

— Edward, quiero que seas feliz. Tanya es tu felicidad, y espero que sean muy felices juntos. Siempre.

— Perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir, Belly-Beans.

Tuve que cerrar los ojos ante su apodo, ese era su apodo para mí. El apodo que me decía de niña, con el que me enamoro.

— Siempre te amé. Pero creo que tú no, siempre te amaré y nunca te olvidaré. Me diste lo mejor de mi vida.

Él me miro intensamente, pero yo solo pude darle un último beso. Nunca pensé que el beso fuera tan intenso, me beso como nunca me beso, con fuerza y delicadeza, con deseo y… amor. Con cariño. Fue uno de nuestros besos más apasionados y más dulces también.

Al separarme, descanse mi frente en la de él, sus brazos me acariciaban mi espalda y brazos. Lo vi fijamente por un momento, antes de darle un gran abrazo, él me lo correspondió y suspiramos fuertemente. Me obligue a separme de él.

— Es el momento— Solo pude decir, antes de que él dijera algo más, me aleje de él y me fui de ese cuartito. Al llegar con Tanya, solo pude arreglarle bien el velo y caminar juntas a la entrada de la Iglesia, nunca en mi vida había sentido un caminito tan largo, cuando iba caminado en el altar, no pude evitar imaginarme que era yo la que se casaba, pero me volví a obligar a regresa al presente, me situé al lado de Alice y trague saliva.

Cuando Tanya empezó a venir, me fue imposible no ver a Edward, sus ojos brillaban emocionados, sonreía como un tonto. Enamorado.

Como un día imagine así estaría por mí…

_Estúpida_

_Ilusa_

_Masoquista_…

Vi el piso por un momento y así pase la mayor parte de la ceremonia, hasta que no lo aguante más… Poco a poco me fui yendo hacia atrás, agradecía el ser pequeña y delgada, aunque en estos meses había bajado mucho de peso.

Cuando estuve detrás de Rosalie la voz de Lauren me llego a los oídos.

— ¿Estas segura, por última vez?

— Sí, Lauren— Conteste, viendo cómo se tomaban de la mano, como el padre lo ordeno— Es lo mejor, y lo más necesario, me tengo que alejar lo más pronto posible.

— Te quiero, amiga… Mucha suerte.

Me dejo su lugar y en cuanto quedé fuera de la vista de los demás, técnicamente corrí a la salida, al voltearme a verlo por última vez, el padre los había declarado marido y mujer. La última imagen que tuve de él, fue el verlo besarse con mi prima, siendo ya esposos.

Corrí fuera de ese lugar, dejando las lágrimas rodar.

Hace dos meses, me había topado con James, un amigo de la universidad. Él me dijo que estaba casado y que tenía un pequeño negocio de una editorial en Londres, cuando me dijo que si le gustaría que trabajase con él, no lo dude. Acepte. Su esposa Victoria me ayudo a conseguir un apartamento amueblado, cerca de la editorial. No me quería llevar nada de muebles a Londres, no lo quería recordar ahí.

Al llegar a mi departamento, lloré mientras me preparaba para el vuelo. Saldría en media hora, así que no tenía mucho tiempo. Deje las cartas es la mesita de café de la sala, listas a la vista e hice una más rápidamente.

Querido Edward:

Todo lo que pasamos fue sencillamente maravilloso, nunca podría olvidarte.

Desde niña me enamore de ti, pero me aleje por mi prima, ahora pienso que hubiera pasado si hubiera luchado por ti… Creo que tal vez, tu y yo habríamos estado juntos.

Pero tal vez ese no era nuestro destino. Solo puedo decirte una cosa.

Te amo y siempre lo haré, como te lo dije hoy. Por favor, no me vayas a buscar, déjame intentar olvidarte. Lo necesito.

Espero que seas muy feliz con Tanya, les deseo lo mejor y espero algún día volver a vernos, sin nada de dolor.

Cuídate mucho, por siempre tuya.

Bella.

Doble la carta y la deje en otro sobre, garabateando su nombre. Sabía que parte de la carta era cierto…

Él fue todo para mí durante dos años. Aunque sabíamos que estaba mal, que acabaríamos mal, y yo estaría destrozada continuamos, hasta que todo se salió de control y él acabo con lo nuestro, de cierta manera. Pero no quería olvidarlo. Por puro masoquismo.

Guarde el vestido en el closet, y me dirigí a la sala, tome la mano de la maleta el sobre de la clínica que no había abierto aún, empecé a caminar a la entrada, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que me llamaran para preguntarme donde estaba.

Cuando llegue a la entrada, miré mi departamento por última vez. Recordé todos los buenos momentos que pase ahí, pero también los malos. Con una última lágrima, salí de allí.

Tuve razón a cuanto me llamaron. Pero yo ya estaba en mi avión, lista para despejar. Solo tome la llamada porque vi su nombre.

— ¿Dónde estás?— Me pregunto con desesperación.

— ¿Leíste la carta?— Pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— Sí, por favor, Bella… ¿Dónde estás? Nos preocupamos cuando no te vimos en la iglesia, y más cuando no llegabas a la fiesta, entonces vine a buscarte, pero Lauren, Rose y Alice vinieron antes, cuando regresaron sin ti fue cuando decidí ir a verte. Para encontrarme con que no estas y que te vas…

— Edward, por favor… Es necesario esto. Lo necesitamos.

— No te vayas… Te necesito. — Cerré los ojos ante su confesión.

— Te acabas de casar… Ya tienes una nueva familia, y yo ya no cuadro en ella. Como decía la carta, te deseo lo mejor del mundo, pero por favor, déjame hacer esto. Lo necesito para seguir viviendo.

— ¿Por qué me dejas, Bella? — Lloró mi Edward.

— Porque soy una masoquista, pero ya no puedo seguir así, me lastimo a mí misma… Te amo… Hasta pronto, Edward, mi amor…

— Bella, no…—Corté antes de que pudiera decir más… Sollocé, pero apague el celular. Cerré los ojos cuando la azafate pidió ponerse el cinturón. Una vez en el aire, me atreví a abrir el sobre de la clínica.

Leí minuciosamente todo, una mano voló a mi vientre y luego la otra, dejando en mis piernas la carta. Lloré de alegría, lloré de dolor.

Ese catorce de Febrero, perdí al amor de mi vida, pero gane al amor de mi existencia. El día en que mi vida cambió, el día en que Edward le pidió a Tanya ser su esposa, yo gane una nueva razón para vivir… A mi pequeña Renesmee.

_Prueba de embrazo: Positiva._

_Tiempo de gestión del feto: 17 semanas._

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p><strong> NA: Sí llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por haberme leído, espero te guste ese Shot que lo hice con mucho cariño. Sé que este es difícil el desamor, pero seamos sinceros, el desamor siempre está ahí.**

**Esta historia fue algo que salió cuando escuche la canción Masoquismo de Eiza Gonzales, y quise convertirlo en Shot, concursa en el concurso Cuando El Amor No Basta, que sinceramente, es verdad… A veces el amor no basta… **

**Gane el cuarto lugar, a mucha honra! :P Jejejeje!**

**Ojala ustedes si encuentren a su amor, mil gracias por haberme leído. A ver si hay segunda parte :P**

**Muchos besos y nos vemos pronto!**

**Mariie.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>-Ѽ Travesura realizada Ѽ-<strong>******


	2. Segunda Parte

****-Ѽ Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas Ѽ-****

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>Los personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para esta loca historia mía…

**Recomendación Musical:** Me Enseñaste- Adammo. Need- Hanna Pestle. & la que ustedes quieran!

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Parte.<strong>

**_4 años después…_**

— ¡Mami!— Grito una dulce voz, despertándome de mi cabezada.

Ugh. Aquí vamos de nuevo…

Suspiré y me levante de mi cómoda y calientita cama, para correr descalza al cuarto de mi hija. Nuestra casa era grande, de dos pisos, y cuatro habitaciones. Era una hermosa casa victoriana, en un buen vecindario, con un parque enfrente. Nuestros vecinos eran agradables… o al menos algunos. El matrimonio Knightley era un poco… Anticuado. Veían con malos ojos el que sea madre soltera. Chelsea y Dimitri eran un matrimonio de mayor edad, el señor casi tenía 60 y la señora 54.

Mis otros vecinos, o más bien vecina, era Leah Clearwater, su hermano menor Seth, también vivía con ella, pero como él estaba en Universidad, se pasaba casi todo el día en el campus. Leah era una chica extrovertida y rara, cuando le veía siempre iba con un hombre diferente.

Mi compañera de casa, como le decía Renesmee, era Gabrielle Evenson, hija de Evan y Anastasia Evenson, la conocí cuando tenía casi seis meses de embarazo, en mi trabajo, todos se fueron a comer, pero yo aún no acaba el manuscrito que me mandaron desde hace dos semanas, y ella llego a buscar a James, dio la casualidad de que él era su primo.

Se sentó conmigo y empezó a platicarme de todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Me cayó bien la chica, supe que estaba estudiando baile en el Royal Academy Of Arts. Era una muy buena bailarina, sus padres se conocieron cuando tenían 18, en secundaria. Evan Evenson es uno de los más conocidos empresarios del cine, tanto en el Reino Unido como en Estados Unidos, Anastasia Evenson era una publicista también muy reconocida. Su hermano, que aún no conocía, era el 'heredero' del imperio Evenson, acá en Londres eran algo como tipo la realeza.

Gabrielle era una hermosa muchacha de ojos aguamarinas, cabello rubio platinado en rizos definidos y hermoso, piel crema, alta y esbelta, el cuerpo perfecto de una bailarina de Ballet. Belle era una chica dulce y suave, amaba con locura y pasión a Renesmee. Solo tenía dos años menos que yo.

Ella se vino a vivir a mi casa por… Bueno, ni siquiera sé cómo se vino a vivir. Solo sé que pasaba mucho tiempo acá con Renesmee y siempre se quedaba a cenar, comer y a veces venía a desayunar. De un día a otro, le dije que se viniera de una buena vez, y tres años después, acá estábamos.

Gabrielle trabajaba en las obras de teatro que la invitaban a participar, pero su trabajo fue hacerse de su 'pequeña' gran fortuna, maestras de baile y un pequeño estudio. 'El Belle Baible'. No estaba segura de que significaba, pero ahí practicaba mi bebé ballet. Amaba a la tía Belle y quería ser como ella de grande.

Vaya amor que le tenía a la madre…

No es que me queje, mi hija me amaba, como yo a ella. Fue muy difícil los primeros meses… Yo ya tenía casi cuatro meses de embarazo cuando… bueno, cuando lo deje. James y Victoria me ayudaron mucho en esos casi dos meses, hasta que a mi vida llego Belle y ella fue la amiga que nunca tuve.

Me decía las cosas de frente, no se andaba con rodeos y me ayudo en todo momento, cuando mi bebé nació nunca la vi tan más emocionada como ese día, estuvo llorando durante todo el momento en que me permitieron ver a Renesmee.

Aún recuerdo cómo me sentí al aterrizar el vuelo en Londres… Y cuando les dije todo a mis amigas, la bombo exploto.

_Estaba nerviosa, no lo niego. Me sentía rara, cansada, triste… Feliz. Sentía que todo lo que paso durante estos dos años me estaba cobrando factura. Fue grande la tentación de prender el celular, pero solo soporte quince minutos con él apagado, antes de prenderlo y llamar a James, sin fijarme en nada más._

_— ¡Bella! — Contestó la ronca voz de mi amigo, y ahora nuevo jefe._

_— Hola, James… Ya llegué, estoy en el aeropuerto._

_— ¿Ya tan rápido? — ruidos— Oh, vaya, si ya van a ser las ocho… Voy para allá, linda._

_Colgué, diciéndole que se viniera tranquilo. En cuanto destape mi oreja de mi celular, este vibro, avisándome de que había llegado un mensaje nuevo. Respire profundamente una bocanada de aire y vi la pantalla._

_Tenía dieciocho llamadas perdidas de Edward y como cincuenta mensajes de texto de él, y entre mis amigas casi treinta. Me aventure a abrir una de mis amigas. Era Lauren._

Sigo pensando que esto es una mierda, deberías de ser lo suficientemente valiente y decirle lo que en verdad sientes. Esto es de cobardes.

Eres una cobarde.

Regresa, por favor! Estamos muriendo sin ti, Bella!

Lauren.

_Me mordí mi labio para no llorar, leí unos cuantos de mis amigas y estuve a punto de llorar. Pero me controle y solo decidí contestar uno._

Lauren,

Sabes que esto era necesario. Lo necesito.

En cuanto me instale y este un poco mejor (que lo dudo mucho, pero bueno…) Te hablare, tengo que contarte algo… Y será mejor que reúnas a todas las chicas ese día… Es una… Gran noticia.

Las quiero, por favor, no le den ninguna información mía a Edward. Pronto les hablare.

Bella.

_Escribir su nombre ese día, fue doloroso. Cuando James llego a por mí, me recibió con un gran abrazo y me llevó a su casa, donde Victoria y él me hicieron una cena de bienvenida, agradecí el gesto, ya que me moría de hambre. Y a partir de hoy, comería por dos._

_Al ser más noche, me dejaron dormir con ellos ese día, en cuanto pegue la cabeza con la almohada, una gran tristeza se apodero de mí, y no pude reprimir las ganas de llorar también._

_Las imágenes de todo el día, la noticia… Todo se me juntaba, y llorando era la única forma de desahogarme, cuando era ya muy entrada la noche, pude dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un dolor insoportable de cabeza y cuatro llamadas perdidas, dos de él y dos de Lauren. Suspire, tomando mi celular, calcule la hora y haya debía de ser noche. Marque el número de Lauren y espere a que contestara._

_— ¡Bella! — Grito en cuanto contesto._

_— ¡Bella! — Reconocí las voces de mis amigas y supe que estaban todas._

_— Hola, chicas— Pude contestar en voz baja._

_— Bella, por favor, regresa… Te necesitamos — Rogó desesperada Rose, me dolió escucharla así, yo la quería como una hermana más._

_— Saben que no puedo._

_— ¿Por qué? — Pregunto demandante Alice — ¿Por qué no puedes regresar? Bella, deberías de ser más valiente…_

_— Alice, se acaba de casar, yo no puedo hacer nada… Y no lo voy a hacer, por mi bien. Por nuestro bien_

_Me toque involuntariamente la panza y suspire, hasta ese momento vi la realidad de mis palabras. Estaba embarazada. De Edward Cullen._

_— ¿Por su bien? Bella, Edward está destrozado, cómo casi todos, tu papá está triste, Sue también. Nosotras no sabemos que hacer sin ti. Edward está deprimido, y Tanya confundida y herida de que te hayas ido, en su boda… Amiga, esto no es por su bien, es solo por el tuyo. Por egoísmo— Deje que Alice sacará todo, desde el primer momento en que vi cómo se mordía los labios para no decir nada, cuando le dije la verdad entre Edward y yo, supe que no quería decir lo que pensaba._

_— Alice, estoy embarazada. — Al mal paso darle prisa— No puedo enfrentar a mi hija o hijo ante esto. No sería justo para esa personita, a partir de ahora, ya no puedo pensar en mí misma. Tengo cuatro meses de embarazo y en esos casi cuatro meses, no me he cuidado como se supone. Así que sí, lo hago por nuestro bien._

_El silencio en la otra línea me alarmo, reflexione mis palabras y las note normal. Solo que, bueno… Dije todo de un tirón. Creo que fui demasiado cruda._

_— ¿Bella? — La frágil voz de Lauren me regreso a la realidad._

_— ¿Sí?_

_— ¿Embarazada? — Susurró apremiante Rose._

_— Sí, y no pueden decir nada. Acá en Londres encontré trabajo, y un buen departamento. Me quedaré a vivir aquí, y no quiero que nadie, solo ustedes y mi padre y Sue, lo sepan. Edward no se puede enterar de esto. Prohibido hacerlo._

_— ¿Voy a ser tía? — Me pregunto incrédula Alice._

_— Sí, Allie, en cinco meses tendrás en tus brazos a una niña o niño._

_— Seré tía…— Silencio— Seré tía…. ¡Oh, Santa mierda, seré tía!_

_Me reí por primera vez en varios meses de la reacción de Alice, después de eso, hable un poco más con las chicas y decidimos que no hablarían de eso con Edward, solo los Señores Cullen y mis padres. Alice me dijo que ella se lo explicaría a sus papás. Yo tenía que explicarle a Sue y Charlie este embarazo._

Un mes y medio lo pase bien, tranquila y preocupada, hasta que conocí a Gabrielle.

Gabrielle fue una chica dulce, ella me aconsejo que debería decirle a Charlie y Sue cuando tuviera el primer ultrasonido donde se pudiera ver bien, que les mandará un video de mi hija…

Estaba segura que era niña, muy segura. Cuando volví a hablar con las chicas, las notaba algo raras, no les pregunte el porqué, creía saber la verdad. Tanya y Edward estaban casados. Eso debía de ser lo suficientemente raro.

Cuando recibí y pude ver a mi hija en la pantalla del ultrasonido, Gabrielle fue la que me acompaño, lloré con ella y en verdad que agradecí el haberla conocido.

Ese mismo día, les entregue a mis papás el video. Sue se había casado con Charlie hace menos de un año, ellos eran compañeros de Universidad y eran novios antes de que mi madre llegara a la vida de mi madre, fue rara la relación de Sue y Charlie, mi papá era joven y tenía una oportunidad más en el amor, él todavía estaba enamorado de Sue, así que no tardaron mucho en casarse.

Charlie y Sue, técnicamente, lloraron cuando les dije que serían abuelos. Luego les mande el video y la foto. Y como dijo Belle, los tenía comiendo de mi mano… Bueno, de la de mí bebe.

Elle me ayudó mucho cuando fue tiempo de decirles a los señores Cullen. Carlisle y Esme se sorprendieron de lo que había hecho, pero no me despreciaron ni nada. En realidad hasta la señora Cullen estaba de mi lado.

_— Hubiera dado todo lo que tengo para verte convertida en la nueva Señora Cullen. Adoro a Tanya, pero te amo a ti, Bella… Te prefiero como nuera._

Las palabras de Esme me tomaron por sorpresa, Carlisle me dijo que me cuidara mucho en el embarazo, les presente a Belle, como lo había hecho con mi padre y Sue. Belle fue adorada por Esme, le encargo cuidarme y Carlisle le dijo que no podía dejarme caer en la depresión. Le dije que por mi bebe nunca lo haría.

Meses después, Renesmee Carlie Cullen nació en el St. Clements Hospital, el 20 de Agosto, a las doce en punto de la madrugada del día 20. Ese día, Belle estuvo a mi lado siempre, al igual que Leah, mi vecina.

Ella era una buena mujer, joven y bella. También ella se enamoró de la persona equivocada. Sam Uley, estuvo dos años con él en la Universidad, hasta que su prima Emily llegó y técnicamente se lo robo, Leah se salió de esa universidad y termino su carrera de Diseño Gráfico. Se trató de olvidar por completo de Sam, fracasando estrepitosamente. Al menos ya éramos dos las que entendíamos ese sentimiento profundo de dolor.

Mis padres llegaron a la semana, con los Cullen y mis amigas, inclusive con Emmett y Jasper. Su visita me encanto y me hizo sentir como en casa. Lauren y Belle no se llevaron muy bien que digamos. Pero después de ver Lauren, como Belle me trataba y saber todo lo que me ayudo, ella también fue su mejor amiga.

Belle estaba encantada con mi familia. Se veía feliz, sabía por ella que sus padres estaban en crisis matrimonial en ese momento, ella solo se dedicada a sus estudios, pero era difícil teniendo a tus padres gritándose por cualquier cosa. Su hermano, que era el único que la ayudaba y el mayor, seguía en París, terminando su carrera Administrativa.

Esa fue una de las cosas que también la hicieron venirse a vivir con nosotras. No soportaba cada día que sus padres se gritaran por una gran estupidez, ni que ante los demás, fueran la familia ideal. Era demasiado para ella, su madre siempre le estaba criticando tanto su peso como su carrera, su padre nunca estaba con ella y eso me hartaba genuinamente. Los señores Evenson eran agradables con mi hija, pero yo sabía que ellos creían que yo era una mala influencia para su hija, pero Belle se rebeló ante ellos y por eso vive conmigo. Otra buena razón.

Renesmee se había enamorado del Ballet cuando vio a tía Belle bailar El Cascanueces. Desde ese día, no ha dejado a Belle en paz hostigándola a que le enseñe ballet, tuve que meterla al estudio de Belle, aunque ella feliz de la vida con Renesmee. Mi hija era para Belle la hermanita que nunca tuvo.

Mi hija era una belleza, tenía la cara de su papá, y su cabello, fusionado con lo rojizo del mío, era perfecta. Sus ojos avellana verdes eran hermosos. Eran una combinación entre los míos y los de él. Ella era una fusión de nosotros.

Solo que era una pequeña cobarde que odiaba las tormentas y no tener a tía Belle cerca, le asustaba. Gabrielle estaba ensayando para la obra El Lago De Los Cisnes, ella sería la principal, así que llegaba un poco tarde. Renesmee dormía tranquila cuando veía a Belle llegar, al parecer mi hija nació con los 'poderes de visión' de su tía Allie, ya que ella presentía las cosas que estaban por pasar. Por muy raro que parezca.

Renesmee era muy valiente en muchas cosas, pero para otras… Era una pequeña cobarde que quería a su mami y a su tía con ella.

Y mi linda hija había visto una película que terminantemente le prohibí ver desde hace una semana, pero la señorita no entendió y ahora ya no puede dormir sin su león de peluche. Desde hace tres días.

Ese peluche Edward me lo había regalado cuando cumplí trece años… Pensé que era un bonito recuerdo de él y algo que mi hija podría tener de su padre. Pero su peluche se rompió por estar ella jugando con él y unas tijeras… No tengo idea de que fue lo que paso, solo sé que mi bebe llego corriendo conmigo, llorando desconsolada, y me dijo que su león estaba muerto… Y sip, estaba descabezado.

Lo estaba arreglando cuando me quede dormida. El grito de mi hija me despertó.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé? — Pregunte entrando en su cuarto, la noche era fría y muy oscura y para molarla, estaba lloviendo horrible. Me preocupe por Belle.

Ella estaría ensayando hasta tarde, pero esta tormenta no me gustaba. Y Renesmee estaba muy nerviosa. Algo me decía que pasaría. Tuve que prender la lámpara de

— Tuve una pesadilla, mami…— Murmuro ella.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Me acosté con ella y se abrazó a mi cintura— Cuéntame, hija.

— Soñé que tía Belle tenía un accidente y molía… Yo no quielo que muela, mami. Ni tú ni ella. No las quelo peldel.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la abrace más fuerte.

— No nos perderás. Tía Belle está ensayando para ser una bella bailarina, como la princesa Giselle, ¿te acuerdas, bebé? — Ella asintió, le seque las lágrimas que aún tenía y me moví para agarrar papel y limpiarle su nariz de botón, rosita por el llanto— Bueno, ella será Giselle. Y ¿Cómo es la princesa?

— Pelfecta…

— Así es, la tía Belle debe de estar perfecta. Debe de ser hermosa.

— Pelo ella es helmosa… Cómo tu, mami.

— Gracias, hija… Ahora, duérmete. Mañana haré panques.

Mi hija sonrió pero el brillo en sus ojos me advirtió que no solo soñó eso, sonreí cómplice y me reí de Renesmee cuando ella me miro pilla.

— ¿Qué más escondes, pilluela? — Le pregunte juguetona.

— También soñé con un señol de ojos veldes que me decía que nos buscó pol mucho tiempo… Pensé que ela mi papá. Cleo que ela mi papi, mami.

Nunca le había mentido a mi hija sobre su padre, siempre le dije que por algunas cosas no pudimos estar juntos. Le mostraba fotos de él y ella me decía que su papá era muy guapo. Nunca le conté sobre Tanya, o al menos de ella como su esposa. Hasta hace unos meses, le dije que su papá se había casado cuando yo me enteré que estaba embarazada, por eso que cada 14 de Febrero me sentía mal. Ella me abrazo y me dijo que algún día su papá regresaría con nosotras.

Los sueños de mi hija a veces se hacían realidad, es por eso que me tense cuando dijo lo de Belle, pero no pude articular palabra cuando ella me dijo eso, mi hija me veía inocentemente, esperando que dijera algo pero yo no podía.

Tuve que dejar de ver a mi hija y tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de volver a ver a mi hija.

— Bueno, nada es imposible. Tal vez algún día, bebé…

No pude terminar la frase, simplemente no podía. Hablar de Edward era doloroso, pensar en él, recordarlo… Era un tormento. Siempre tenía que sonreír durante el día, pero en la noche es cuando más resentía su ida…

Desde el día en que dormimos juntos, toda la noche, nunca pude olvidarme de sus brazos alrededor de mí.

— ¿Algún día lo velemos? — Pregunto mi bebé en voz baja.

— Tal vez, Renesmee.

Sonreí ante mi hija y ella me regreso la sonrisa esperanzada, le di un beso en la frente y me abrace a ella, durmiéndose prontamente.

Durante unos minutos, no pude más que recordar la sonrisa de él, su voz, su risa… Sus brazos, sus besos… Todo. No lo podía olvidar. Era imposible aunque hayan pasado cuatro años…

Suspire e intente pensar en otra cosa, pero las palabras de mi hija regresaron. Ella dijo que Belle sufriría un accidente. Y ella no llegaba, ya eran casi la una de la madrugada y no llegaba. Me empecé a preocupar.

Hace dos semanas, Belle, Renesmee y yo sufrimos un percance con la familia de Belle, sus padres fueron a uno de los bailables de Belle y se ofendieron por la 'vulgaridad' del baile.

Eran las dos de la tarde, y Belle todavía no salía a escena, Renesmee estaba impaciente por querer ver a su tía en acción. Mi hija estaba saltando en su asiento, Leah nos había acompañado. Belle había estado ensayado muy duro para este baile, era algo nuevo para ella y estaba nerviosa de cómo quedaría.

Yo la había visto ensayar y era genial. La canción era hermosa y la coreografía perfecta. Renesmee estaba emocionada, demasiado.

_— Renesmee, por favor deja de moverte, te caerás— Le dijo riéndose Leah, mientras hojeaba el programa que se presentaría._

_— Renesmee, hazle caso a Leah. — Añadí cuando ella no se dejó de mover. En cuanto callé, mi hija se quedó quieta, Leah bajo de golpe el programa y miró ofendida a mi hija._

_— A tu madre si le haces caso, pero a mí no, ¿eh? — Dijo en son de broma. Renesmee rió divertida y justo en ese momento anunciaron que el programa empezaba._

_Durante una hora, Renesmee, Leah y yo disfrutamos de unas bailes impresionantes, Renesmee amo el del ballet, ya veía a mi hija convertida en una bailarina de Ballet._

_Cuando llegó el momento de que Belle saliera, Renesmee estaba más impaciente, estuvo brincando en su sitio sentada, hasta que las luces se volvieron a apagar y anunciaron a Gabrielle Evenson, Alec Volturi y Riley Biers._

_El telón se levantó y la música empezó. Belle salió vestida de un vestido azul pegado al cuerpo, con falda vaporosa, cada vez que daba una vuelta, el vestido parecía volar, el escote de V era discreto y perfecto al cuerpo de Belle, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y los rizos bien peinados. Usaba unos tacos del mismo color del vestido, solo que con más pedrería y se amarraban al tobillo. Belle hizo un baile estupendo, sexy y sensual, pero fuerte y maduro. Alec fue su acompañante y Riley era el otro._

_Por el baile el vestido s ele subía a mi amiga, mostrando sus piernas y por lo que pude ver, volviendo un poco torpe a Alec cuando él creía nadie le veía. Desde que Belle se enteró que Alec sería su compañero tanto en esta, como en la obra de Lago de los Cisnes, ha andado muy feliz._

_Al acabar la canción, y con ella, Alec y Belle abrazados, inclinándose ligeramente y Belle arqueando la espalda, dándole el toque perfecto de caballero de película de vaqueros que le dará un beso a la damisela que salvo. Riley termino viendo a la pareja desde el otro lado del escenario._

_Las luces se apagaron y el telón bajo, dando por terminado el programa todos aplaudieron y vitorearon a Belle._

_El elenco salió a dar las gracias y el nombre de Belle fue muy sonado, algo que no nos esperábamos fue que Belle dio un pequeño discurso y canto. Ella era muy talentosa tanto para el baile como canto, esa canción yo la conocía. Y sonreí al recordar que el otro día, ella y yo la estábamos escuchando. Esa canción era muy cierta._

_Belle se identificaba con ella, y yo también. Debía de ser fuerte, solo seguir… Porque siempre habrá montañas que cruzar y nunca darse por vencido… Por la cima… Escalar la cima y llegar más lejos de lo que crees. Renesmee se rió feliz al identificar la canción. Su manita se levantó y con un dedo señalo al cielo._

_Sabía a quién se refería. Ella sabía que su abuela materna estaba muerta, y desde hace tiempo que escuchamos la canción, mi hija dijo que esa era de su abue Renné. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y no lloré porque no quería, ni podía. Todos terminaron aplaudiendo y Belle agradeció los aplausos._

_— Está canción es especial para mí, se la dedico a mi casi hermana, Isabella Swan, que ha sido la mejor amiga que una nunca ha podido tener._

_Sonreí ante la mención, también menciono a mi hija y Renesmee se emocionada aún más._

_Al ir tras bastidores, y felicitar personalmente a Belle, la felicidad se arruino. Los señores Evenson entraron la señora muy enojada, el señor con el ceño fruncido. Me sorprendí el verlos acá, ya que ellos nunca hablaban desde hace tres años con ellos._

_— ¡Qué descaro de salir como una vil zorra al escenario, Gabrielle! — Grito apenas y cerro la perta del camerino, le importo poco que mi hija estuviera ahí._

_— ¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Belle enojada._

_— ¿Es que acaso no sabes el ridículo que me has ocasionado con mis amistades? Dios mío, ya los imagino… ¡Oh, no! ¡Ahora todos pensaran que tengo como hija una cabaretera que vive con una mujer y su bastarda!_

_Y ese fue la luz verde para que Leah se llevara a Renesmee de ahí y Belle se acercara a su madre para darle una cachetada._

_— ¡No tienes ningún puto derecho para que le diga así a Bella y mi ahijada! — Grito furiosa mientras miraba a su madre con odio, su padre agarró a su esposa de los hombros y veía a su hija sorprendido, su madre la veía como si ella fuera una desconocida._

_— Gabrielle Elizabeth Evenson — Dijo lentamente la señora Evenson, con un toque filoso en la voz. Belle se estremeció un poco, cuando su madre la llamaba por su nombre completo, había muchos problemas — ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? ¡Yo soy tu madre! ¡Deberías defenderme a mí y no a esa! — Me señalo con un gesto despectivo._

_Y me pregunte, ¿Por qué mierdas sigo acá? Ah, cierto. Porque no iba a dejar sola a mi Belle, con esa cosa que se hacía llamar madre._

_— Y usted, no tiene ningún derecho a insultarme, a mí o a mi hija. Ni mucho menos llamarle cabaretera a su única hija — Fui mi turno d hablar, Anastasia me miró shockeada, sin creer que le haya hablado._

_— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme? Tú no eres más que una puta, con una bastarda, y no pienso dejar que mi hija sea igual que tú._

_— Usted o conoce mi historia, ni conoce la procedencia de mi hija. ¡Ella fue hecha con amor! Y por cosas del destino su padre no está con nosotras. Pero ella no es ninguna bastarda._

_La señora Evenson se rió irónica._

_— Claro, amor... — Se burló. Mi sangre ardía y Belle se encontraba callada, y una mirada de desolación en su rostro, me advirtió de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Oh, no…_

_Belle había estado pensado desde hace unos meses atrás cortar cualquier lazo con su familia, al tener la mayoría de edad, su fortuna e quedaría con ella. Sus padres no podrían tocarla ni manejarla a su antojo. Ni a ella ni a su esfuerzo._

_— Perdone, se me olvido que usted no conoce el significado de esa palabra — Golpe bajo, lo creo. Los ojos azules de Anastasia se abrieron como platos, y Evan solo me miró sin ninguna emoción._

_— Suficiente. Gabrielle — Se volteó a verla demandante, ignorando cualquier mirada de ella a su padre — Te vienes inmediatamente con nosotros. No volverás a ver nunca jamás a esta mujer o a su… hija._

_Anastasia empezó a caminar hacia la salida, y con una última mirada entre padre e hija Evan también. Pero Gabrielle se quedó dónde estaba y se acercó a mí, y entrelazando su brazo con el mío._

_— No, madre. — Dijo con seguridad. Anastasia se quedó parada a mitad de un paso y se volvió lentamente hacía ella._

_— ¿Qué has dicho, Gabrielle? — Pregunto lentamente._

_— Que no me voy con ustedes… Ustedes nunca fueron mi familia, Bella y Renesmee sí. Ellas son mi familia y a la familia nunca se le deja._

_— Belle…— Hablo por primera vez su padre. Ella negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos aguamarinas._

_— Nunca estuvieron conmigo. Siempre me dejaron con mi nana, ella es mi madre. Tú solo eres la señora que me tragó al mundo — Miró con tristeza a su madre, ella se estremeció ante sus palabras, pero negó con la cabeza — Y tú…— Su mirada se regresó a su padre — Tú solo me diste la vida… Ni una muestra de cariño. De amor… Todo era para mi hermano. Todo era para Ian. Y no estoy criticando ni refutando nada. Solo dijo la verdad. Así que no, no me voy con ustedes. Me quedo con mi familia._

_Anastasia se acercó furiosa a Belle, pero ella levanto la cabeza en forma desafiante, por primera vez la vi enfrentarse a su madre, su padre solo la podía ver como si la viera por primera vez._

_— Sí haces esto, dejaras de ser una Evenson para nosotros. Dejaras de tener un lugar en la familia._

_— Más en los medios, ¿verdad? — anastasia se quedó callada — Ante los medios, debemos aparentar que somos la familia perfecta. Nunca dejarías que esto — Señalo a su alrededor — Lo que hemos hablado, salga de aquí, ¿verdad? Pues bien. Yo misma cortó los lazos de familia. Yo ya no soy una Evenson._

_— ¿Entonces que serás? Tú no puedes hacer las cosas por ti misma. El apellido Evenson siempre te ha ayudado._

_— Claro que no — Volví a hablar. Anastasia Evenson se volteó a verme con rencor y antes de que me dijera algo, también levante la cabeza desafiante — Belle siempre ha hecho las cosas por sí misma. Nunca necesito del apellido Evenson. Y ella será una Swan._

_Belle me miró emocionada y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo su agarré más fuerte._

_Para Anastasia, eso fue como si le hubiera dicho una vulgaridad. Se tapó la boca con la mano y entre ella hablo._

_— ¡Olvídate de nosotros, Gabrielle! — Grito. Se alejó de nosotras y tomó a su esposo de la mano, jalándolo para irse. Evan solo miró a su hija una vez más y se fue. — ¡Lo lamentaras Gabrielle, y tú también, Isabella! — Fue lo último que escuchamos. Ni siquiera le hice caso._

_En cuanto la puerta se cerró, belle se dejó caer en la silla más cercana. Se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar, le puse una mano en la espalda y sobe de arriba abajo, tratando de calmarla._

_— Nunca me había enfrentado así a mí… A Anastasia Evenson._

_— Belle, lo que dije era cierto. Tú eres una Swan, nunca has necesitado del apellido Evenson para triunfar._

_Belle levanto la cara y me miro con las lágrimas cayendo sin parar. Sonrió rotamente, me dolió tanto, que solo pude abrazarla._

_— Lo sé… Tú eres mi hermana, y doy gracias a Dios haberlas conocido._

_Me regreso el abrazo fuertemente y estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente y Leah y Renesmee entraron en la habitación. Mi hija corrió hacía su tía Belle y la abrazo fuertemente._

_—No lloles — Le pidió con sus ojitos de cordero, solo vio una vez a Alice hacer eso, y ella los hacía a la perfección._

_— No lloró, amor…— Respondió ella, sonrió ante Leah y le di las gracias en silencio, ella asintió con una sonrisa, tome a Renesmee en brazos y suspire. No sabía que hubiera echó si ella escuchaba todo lo que Anastasia dijo._

_— Bueno, ya… Que el mal rato se olvide, vamos a cenar y a celebrar a Belle._

_Todas sonreímos y Belle se cambió rápidamente, volviéndose a retocar, media hora después, nos topamos con Alec. Belle se sonrojo y bajo la mirada._

_— ¡Oh! Hola, Belle… Bella, Leah… Señorita Renesmee — Mi hija sonrió ante Alec. Lo conocíamos desde hace casi cuatro meses, el día en que a Belle la invitaron a participar en el programa, Alec se hizo parte de la familia. Yo sabía que a Belle le gustaba Alec, y él no estaba tan lejos._

_— Hola, Alec. — Saludamos Leah y yo amablemente. Renesmee rió e hizo una graciosa reverencia en mis brazos._

_— Senol Alec — Sonrió coqueta. La sonrisa de Rose._

_Mis amigas solo la vieron unas cuantas veces y mi hija se acordaba tanto de ellas…_

_— Belle, ¿estás bien? — Pregunto Alec. Belle levanto la cara y lo miró confundida. Sonrió lentamente y asintió._

_— Sí, claro que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_— Porque vi a tus padres pasar, y tu madre estaba furiosa._

_Belle palideció, pero negó con la cabeza._

_— Digamos que ya no soy una Evenson._

_Alec la miró intensamente, y con la mirada se entendieron. Alec asintió con la cabeza y nos volvió a ver._

_— ¿A dónde van? — Pregunto._

_— A cenar. — Contesto Leah._

_— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras? — Sugerí, Belle me miró asombrada y sonrojada, Alec sonrió y asintió._

_— Será un placer… Claro que si a Belle no le importa._

_— No, claro que no... Sería genial. — Dijo Belle emocionada. Alec sonrió y le ofreció su brazo a Belle, lo tomó sonrojada y sonrió dulcemente. Leah y yo nos miramos significativamente._

_Juntos nos fuimos a un restaurante italiano que estaba cerca del teatro, pasamos un buen rato, pero de mi mente, las últimas palabras de Anastasia Evenson no salían de mi mente._

Suspire desesperada, deje a mi hija acostada en su cama y corrió a mi cuarto, agarré el león que estaba tirada en la cama y justo se cayó una fotografía, la tome confundida y al verla el león se me cayó a la cama.

Era una foto donde él y yo estábamos abrazados, acostados en mi cama, solo con los piyamas, habíamos tomado esa foto cuando me compré una cámara nueva, dos meses antes de que Tanya y él se comprometieran. Yo tenía el pelo revuelto y una gran sonrisa, él tenía una mano extendida y la otra alrededor de mi cintura, su cabello revuelto daba a entender que hubo sexo mañanero.

Los dos teníamos una gran sonrisa, y un brillo especial en los ojos. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las palabras de mi hija regresaron de golpe a mí. Un sollozo escapo de mis labios y eso me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Me sequé las lágrimas que se lograron escapar y corrí de nuevo al cuarto de mi hija, con el león y la foto en mis manos. Deje el león al lado de Renesmee, y apague la luz. Mi bebé dormía profundamente.

Salí lentamente de su habitación, cerré con cuidado y me recosté en la pared de enfrente, poco a poco me deje caer, sollozando en silencio. Acerqué la foto a mí pecho y mis rodillas también. Lloré en silencio, como desde hace años que no lloraba.

Mi embarazo fue hermoso, descubrí que podía contar a por todo con Belle, también sentí ese amor de las madres encinta, sentí a mi bebé crecer en mi vientre… Pero también sentí una tristeza infinita. Yo estaba disfrutando de nuestra hija, y él no…

Yo la estaba viendo crecer, sentir… Y él sencillamente ni estaba.

Suspire profundamente y me paré con esfuerzos. Camine a mi habitación y cerré la puerta lentamente. M habitación se parecía a la que tenía en mi casa de Seattle, pero un poco menos grande y de colores sofisticados, muebles de madera caoba y un bello balcón. Yo misma había comprado todos mis muebles, con ayuda de Belle…

Camine hasta los pies de mi cama y gatee hasta llegar a las almohadas, me deje caer en ellas y apague la luz de la mesita, poco a poco, me deje llevar por la inconsciencia, pero entonces los recuerdos se amontonaron en mi mente.

No podía dejar de pensar en él, lo extrañaba mucho. Quería que viniera de la nada y me abrazara fuertemente entre sus brazos, quería que me hiciera suya de nuevo, que me besara como él solo sabe hacerlo y abrazarme toda la noche, dormir juntos. Que viera como nuestra hija estaba creciendo, como se convertía en una bella Swan. Una bella señorita Cullen.

Pero eso no podía ser, porque él estaba casado, por más que mi mente fantaseara con nuestra vida juntos, él ya tenía su vida con su familia. Alargue una mano y espere que me la tomara, esperé sentir su toque. Pero nada. Él no estaba aquí, por más que lo buscara, no estaba. Volví a llorar, esta vez enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada y gritando.

Lo extrañaba… Tanto que dolía.

.

.

.

Un ruido desagradable me sacó de mi agradable sueño, fruncí el ceño e intente ignorarlo, se paró por un momento y suspire aliviada, cambie de posición y justo cuando volvía a dormirme, ese sonido desagradable regreso. Pero está vez lo reconocí. Era mi celular.

En medio de una nublina mental, lo cogí y conteste, al que yo pensé, era el milésimo timbrazo.

— ¿Bueno? — Pregunte con voz adormilada.

_— ¿Con la señora Isabella Swan? —_ Pregunto una voz desconocida. Abrí los ojos un poco más y mire confundida a mi alrededor.

— Sí, con ella habla.

_— Señora, hablo del Royal London Hospital._

Me alarme al escuchar que era un hospital, el sueño de Renesmee regreso otra vez a mí…. Belle… Mire asustada el despertador de mi mesita de noche y eran las tres de la mañana.

— Sí, ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunte con temor.

_— La señorita Gabrielle Evenson tuvo u accidente, encontramos en su celular su número. Y el del señor Ian Evenson. Decidimos hablarle a usted, cuando el señor Evenson no respondió._

Esperen un momento… ¿Accidente? Oh, mierda…

—Disculpe, ¿Cómo que accidente? ¿Qué clase de accidente? ¿Gabrielle está bien?

_— La señorita Evenson esta grave. Sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Al parecer, la lluvia le hizo que no tuviera frenos y chocó contra un poste, fue tan fuerte el golpe, que el carro quedo destrozado. Es un milagro que este viva._

Todo el aire que tenía en mis pulmones, desapareció al escuchar la explicación. El miedo se apodero de mí y casi me pongo a llorar ahí mismo.

— Salgo en este instante para haya — Fue lo único que dije antes de colgar.

Tuve que despertar a Leah y explicarle lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba confundida y asustada por Belle, pero prometió quedarse con Renesmee hasta que regresará, daba gracias al cielo por haber pedido un préstamo al banco y sacar un coche, conduje lo más rápido que pude al hospital, que estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad, pero que malditamente estaba técnicamente cerca de donde Belle estaba ensayando.

Mi mente trabaja a mil. Había algo raro en ese accidente, Belle siempre ha sido de las que manejan despacio, y ese coche fue un regalo de su padre…

Su padre…

Oh, mierda… Que no sea lo que estoy pensando… ¿Acaso sus padres serían tan crueles como para mandarla matar?

_"¡Lo lamentaras Gabrielle, y tú también, Isabella!"_

Las palabras de Anastasia Evenson regresaron a mi mente, pero era imposible… Por muy mala que sea esa mujer, no creo que pueda hacerle daño a su propia hija…

Al llegar al hospital, corrí a la recepción y pregunte por Belle.

— Está en cirugía, espere en la sala y ahora mandaran llamar a alguien que sea familiar — Me respondió fríamente la recepcionista, de unos cuarenta y algo años, con el pelo teñido de rubio y ojos azules. De piel clara y un poco llenita, con grandes lentes negros.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en el primer lugar que encontré, cerca de la recepcionista. Casi no había gente, no… Error. No había gente, más que uno que otra persona y doctores, al igual que creí o residentes.

Suspire y enterré mi cabeza entre mis manos, pero no tuve mucho tiempo en lamentarme cuando un doctor salió con una bata azul y un gorro quirúrgico en la cabeza. Un cubre bocas no me dejaba ver su rostro.

— ¿Familiares de la señorita Evenson? — Pregunto mirando a todos lados, me levante como si me hubieran puesto un rebote y corrí al doctor. Algo en su voz me hizo estremecer, algo me hizo acordarme de… de él.

— Soy yo. Soy su hermana. — Hable en un jadeo. Él me miro a los ojos y sus ojos esmeraldas me dejaron paralizada un momento, hasta que parpadeo rápidamente y casi susceptiblemente negó con la cabeza.

—Ella esta grave. No le mentiré. El golpe fue fuerte, tiene una hemorragia interna, que estamos tratando de cortar, recibió varios golpes, el que más nos preocupa, es el de la cabeza. No sabemos con certeza que tan fuerte es…

Esa voz… Esa voz era idéntica a la de Edward. Deje de mirarlo a los ojos y los cerré, no era momento para pensar en él, sino en Belle.

— ¿Sobrevira? —Pregunte en un susurro.

— Todavía no lo sabemos, señorita Evenson, estamos haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo… La mantendremos informada. — Hizo ademan de darle la vuelta, pero tenía que preguntarle algo.

— Espere — Lo detuve, tocándolo suavemente del brazo, una corriente eléctrica me atravesó de inmediato, así que aleje mi mano de él— El accidente… ¿Fue…? — No supe como continuar.

El doctor suspiro y miró a su alrededor.

— La policía nos dijo que puede que haya sido intencional. Es todo lo que le puedo decir. Con permiso.

Y con eso se fue, dejándome sola, confundida y preocupada.

Esa voz era idéntica que la de él, al igual que sus ojos… Pero no, él estaba en Seattle, no en Londres, él estaba con su esposa.

Suspire, sintiéndome más desdichada que nunca. Tenía miedo. Miedo por Belle, no sabía que pasaría. Y lo que él doctor me dijo… Confirmo de alguna manera mis sospechas.

Los Evenson intentaron matar a Belle.

Con horror y furia, me deje caer otra vez en la silla donde estaba. Las palabras tanto de Renesmee como de Anastasia, no dejaban mi mente. Y sumando al doctor ese… Estaba echa un caos. Deje mi cabeza entre mis manos y suspire derrotada.

— Disculpe, busco a la señorita Gabrielle Evenson, soy su hermano mayor —La suave voz me hizo estremecer, pero en estos momentos no podía pensar en nada más que él era un Evenson.

La rabia tomo mi lugar y me levante furiosa, dirigiéndome al extraño que hablo, estaba de espaldas y su gran espalda ni siquiera me intimidó, la rabia era mala compañía.

— ¿Qué demonios quieren de ella? — Grite enojada, él se volteó a verme y todo se paralizo.

Sus ojos azules me dejaron sin aliento, al igual que su belleza su mandíbula cuadrada me recordaba mucho a… a él. El doctor misterioso volvió a mí mente, para ser desterrado de inmediato. Su cabello negro azabache estaba desordenado y parecía como si hubiera estado tocándoselo mucho. Sus labios carnosos y rojos estaban torcidos en una mueca de confusión.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para gritarme así? — Pregunto enojado, me importaba un carajo que fuera guapo. Belle era mi hermana y él era un Evenson-

— Su hermana. Isabella Swan. — Dije con confianza, él me miró paralizado y después la rabia tomo partido también.

— Nosotros no tenemos ninguna hermana. Solo somos ella y yo. — Me hablo con frialdad, que me hizo estremecer, pero la hice de lado y lo enfrente.

— Claro que no. Ella corto cualquier lazo con los Evenson, ella es mi hermana.

—Yo soy Ian Evenson, hermano de Gabrielle. Usted no es nadie, señorita — Bueno, al menos tenía 'modales'.

— Sé quién eres. Eres parte de la maldita familia de mierda que la intento matar esta noche — Conteste casi gritando, viendo todo rojo. Él palideció y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Hasta entonces, tuve en cuenta mis palabras.

Oh, carajo.

— ¿Qué dices? — Pregunto en un susurro.

— Que tu familia intento matar a Belle. Eso dijo. — Fue lo único que pude decir.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de nosotros, Isabella Swan? — La voz de Astasia Evenson me hizo girarme y que varias cosas pasaran a la vez.

Verla a ellos, los padres de Belle, parados a unos metros lejos de mí. Viéndome como si hubiera dicho una vulgaridad.

El doctor con el que había hablado hace rato, viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos, y sorprendido. Poco a poco se quitó el cubre bocas, pero antes de ver su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la puerta roja que llevaba, creo yo, a quirófano.

Me confundió su actitud, pero la mano de Anastasia en mi cachete me hizo voltear a verla, furiosa.

— ¡Estoy segura de que usted mando matar a Belle, y no me lo puede negar, por qué usted sabe la verdad! — Grite, tocándome mi cachete.

Anastasia abrió los ojos como platos y palideció. Note el jadeo de Ian detrás de mí y como el padre de Belle miraba a su esposa confundido.

Y el verdadero tormento de Anastasia Evenson inicio ahí.

* * *

><p><p>

**Sí, ok… Un poco raro… Pero tengo pensado hacerlo mini-fic, de entre 10 y tantos caps… Creo q no pasarn de los 10.**

**Ojala les guste & les doy las gracias a todas, TODAS, las que me dejaron un RR, 37 RR… Wow… muchas gracias!**

**Ojala les guste esta parte & me dejen un RR, tendrá en Pov Edward pero más adelante.**

**Algo sí, Edward tendrá rival. Adivinen quien es, eh? :P**

**Jajaja, ok, ok… Me voy… nos vemos el próximo domingo!**

**El viernes actualizo Importa la Edad Y el sábado Mi princesa! :P**

**Besos!**

**Mariie.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>-Ѽ Travesura realizada Ѽ-<strong>******


	3. Nota Importante!

****-Ѽ Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas Ѽ-****

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se que está prohíbido poner notas en FF, solo la pondré por unos días...<strong>

**Se que no he actualizado... & prometí hacerlo... & lo haré, peor no ahora...**

**Unos problemas personales demasiados graves no me dejaran hacerlo. Lo siento de verdad, peor esto es necesario. Perdí el hilo de mis historias & necesito re-encontrarlas. **

**A los malos comentarios: No me enojaré, no haré berrinche ni nada de eso... Solo decirles gracias. Admito q se me estaba yendo la cabeza a las alturas, & esos RR me trajeron de vuelta los pies a donde deben de estar. "Tomar de cada RR lo bueno" Ese es mi lema.**

**De verdad q siento mucho no actualizar, pero una persona a qien yo amo con mi alma, q me dio todo lo q sy, esta muy mal... & tengo q estar ahi para ella, así que... si me quieren, aprecias o lo q sea q sea yo para ustedes, compréndanme & ténganme paciencia.**

**Juro recompensalas...**

**Las amo mucho...**

**Mariie.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>-Ѽ Travesura realizada Ѽ-<strong>******


	4. Tercera Parte

****-Ѽ Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas Ѽ-****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Holaaa! Ya volví &amp; como prometí, actualicee! Espero les guste &amp; nos vemos abajo! <strong>**

****:D****

****Recomendación Musical: Te amaré- Hey Dunbar, Mientras tanto- Pandora, La Vida Después De Ti- Lu., La De La Mala Suerte- Jesee&Joy. & la qe qieran! ;D****

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera Parte<strong>

Anastasia Evenson me miraba sorprendida y por primera vez desde que la conocí, estaba callada. La deje callada.

Evan miraba a su esposa, sorprendido y… furioso. Ian estaba jadeando detrás de mí, como si estuviera pensando algo que no le agradara mucho.

— Retráctate— Fue lo primero que dijo Anastasia después de un rato.

— Ni lo piense— Hable con voz fuerte —. Estoy segura que usted la intento matar. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo puedes hacer ese tipo de declaración sin ninguna evidencia? — Contestó nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa. —. Es una estupidez.

— ¿Entonces porque estas tan nerviosa, mamá? — Fue Ian el que respondió por mí.

Y nuevamente, ella se quedó en silencio. Empezó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

— Yo nunca intentaría hacerle eso a mi hija. Es mi pequeña, ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo haría eso?

— Porque era preferible que Gabrielle muriera, para que no te avergonzaras de ella, Anastasia.

La confesión del señor Evenson me dejo muda. Lo mire completamente sorprendida, Anastasia se volteó para verlo en shock e Ian se había quedado en completo silencio.

Evan miraba a su esposa como si la viera realmente. Horrorizado. Pareciera como si no se creyera nada. Yo sabía que debía estar pensando, no podía creer que la madre de su hija estuviera tentada a matarla, mucho menos a que ella misma la mando matar.

Es cierto que no tenía pruebas, pero tenía certeza de que así era…

La fría voz de la recepcionista nos hizo voltear a verla.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — Exclamó exasperada, bufo y miro a los señores Evenson enojada—. Acá viene gente de todo tipo, pero, señores, sinceramente deberías darle vergüenza el que se estén peleando como protagonistas de una mala novela de televisión, deberían de estar más preocupados de cómo está la chica a que si fue la señora esa— Señalo despectivamente a Anastasia—, la que quiso o no quiso matar a su hija. Deberían prestar más atención al doctor Volturi que esta frente a ustedes.

Hasta ese momento, volteé y volví a ver al mismo doctor con el que había hablado. Sin la cara destapada.

Toda la sangre se fue de mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que no era Edward. Una decepción enorme me lleno, y me regañé a mí misma por haberme ilusionado con que ese doctor era Edward.

— Llevo quince minutos aquí parado, esperando a que terminarán su drama personal para decirles noticias acerca de la señorita Evenson— Habló fríamente el doctor, pero algo estaba mal… No era la misma voz que había escuchado cuando me dio noticias de ella por primera vez. La ilusión volvió a llenarme —, ahora, les pido de la manera más atenta que si van a seguir haciendo ese drama, se vayan del hospital. Acá se debe mantener calma y no el escándalo.

Fue la primera vez, desde que llego la familia de Belle, que me sentí estúpida. Me sentí mal, mientras Belle luchaba por su vida, yo estaba ilusionada pensando que Edward vendría a por mí, cuando la verdad era que él estaba feliz de la vida con su esposa. Lejos de Londres.

Lejos de mí.

A mis los Evenson me resbalaban, bueno… Tal vez no todos. Solo la señora Evenson.

Ian se volteó a su madre y la miro duramente.

— Me importa poco si la quisiste matar o no… Solo te dijo, te advierto como hace cinco años, aléjate de mí y ahora de Belle. Intenta hacerle algo y te mandaré a la cárcel, me vale poco que seas mi madre. Desde hace seis años ya no lo eres.

Los ojos de Anastasia de llenaron de lágrimas y se tuvo que tapar la boca para que un sollozo no saliera.

— Ian, ¿sigues con eso? — En su voz solo se oía la incredulidad y horror. Fue la primera vez que la escuche tan… shockeada.

Ni cuando Belle dijo que ya no sería una Evenson, Anastasia se veía así.

— Sí, y seguiré así por toda mi vida. — Ian paso de mí y se acercó a Anastasia— Desde que me entere de toda la porquería que le hiciste a Heidi, hace cinco años, te detesto. Te dije que te alejaras de mí. Ahora te dijo, alejate de mi hermana, no voy a permitir que la hagas como tú, o peor, quieras hacerle lo que le hiciste a Heidi.

Todo esto parecía para mí una escena completamente ajena y confusa, yo solo quería ir con Belle, saber que estaba bien y estar con mi hija. Seguramente despetara y al no encontrarme se asustará, solo espero que Leah se lo dija de una forma no tan shockeante para Renesmee.

Aún en su estado de horror, Evan paro a su hijo.

— Suficiente, Ian. El doctor y la señorita tienen razón, entrá tú con Isabella, yo me llevaré a Anastasia.

— Pero…— Empezó a replicar ella, pero su esposo la agarró del brazo y tecnicamente la arrastró fuera del hospital.

La fuerte espalda de Ian estaba tensa, su chaqueta de cuero negro se amoldaba perfecto a su cuerpo, y por lo tenso, creí que se rompería, sus hombros subían y bajaban con rapidez, estaba enojado.

Muy enojado.

Decidí dale su tiempo y mejor saber del estado de Belle, me volví al doctor Volturi que miraba en donde los señores Evenson salieron, sorprendido.

— Disculpe lo anterior, doctor. — Suspire, los ojos verdes de él me volvieron a mirar, pero también note que sus ojos eran verde azulados.

Nuevamente, la ilusión regreso.

— No se preocupe, señorita… — Dejo la frase inconclusa.

— Swan, Isabella Swan— Sonreí rápidamente y él también por cortesía, asintió con la cabeza.

— Eso pasa casi diario, señorita Swan. Aro Volturi, soy el doctor de guardia, pero estaré atendiendo a la señorita Evenson hasta que este mejor.

— ¿Cómo está Gabrielle? — Pregunte con miedo. El apellido Volturi me sonaba, pero no podía recordarlo en ese momento…

Los ojos del doctor se volvieron serios, algo en mi interior se encendió. Miedo. Por el rabillo del ojos vi como Ian respira profundamente y se volteaba brusco hacía nosotros.

— Dígame que fue lo que paso y como está mi hermana… Por favor. — Añadió.

El doctor Volturi lo miró significativamente.

— Síganme a mi despacho— Fue lo único que nos dijo, hizo amago de empezar a caminar, pero se volteó a la recepcionista que estaba murmurando algo muy bajo y miraba enojada sus papeles—, señora Cope, el doctor… El nuevo— se interrumpió y volvió a hablar— me ha pedido que me cambien a mi al caso de Gabrielle Evenson.

— ¿Por qué, doctor? — Pregunto la señora Cope, confundida.

— Él vendrá luego y le explicará — Algo en ojos del doctor debió advertir a la señora Cope, porque me miró rápidamente e hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, asintiendo con la cabeza. —. Vengan, por favor.

Sin hacerle caso a las miradas de sorpresa y confusión de la señora Cope, Ian y yo seguimos al doctor Volturi. Ian iba callado y caminaba cabizbajo, perdido en sus pensamientos, me permití verlo más de cerca.

Sus pestañas largas daban sombras a sus ojos, sus labios carnosos estaban pálidos al igual que su rostro, era guapo. Muy guapo y varonil.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió entera y tuve que dejar de verlo, llegamos a una puerta caoba, donde se leía en una placa dorada Doctor Aro Volturi, en letras negras. El doctor nos dio el paso, y yo primero entré en el consultorio.

Era grande y muy iluminado, con muebles elegantes de madera coba y en contraste con los suaves tonos que estaba pintado.

— Tomen asiento, por favor— Pidió el doctor, tomando asiento él en su silla negra reclinable.

Ian me ayudo a sentar y le di las gracias con la mirada, pero él no me miraba, miraba al doctor seriamente. Se sentó y puso los codos en sus rodillas, sin dejar de ver al doctor. El doctor no se inmuto ante la mirada de Ian, pero busco unos papeles en su escritorio.

— ¿Nos puede decir que le pasa a Belle, por favor? — Exiguió Ian, empezando a desesperarse.

— La señorita Evenson sigue en cirugía, el doctor… el doctor en turno está operandola.

— Pero usted dijo que nos iba a decir noticias de ella— Dije con temor, la vista nublada por la lágrimas.

— Así es, señorita Swan… Y mis noticias no son agradables. Por favor, les pido que me dejen hablar y que cualquier duda, me lo digan al final.

Ian y yo asentimos y nos preparamos para lo que diría el doctor. Por un momento, me sentí como hace casi seis años atrás, cuando Tanya sufrió un accidente y casi muere. Fue en el primer mes desde que eramos amantes Edward y yo.

— Gabrielle Evenson está grave — La voz del doctor era seria, me obligue a no irme en mis recuerdos y estar aquí. En cuanto él dijo esas palabras, todo el aire en mis pulmones desapareció—. El golpe fue muy fuerte, tuvo una hemorragía interna que estan tratando de cortar, se fracturo el pie derecho y también lo tienen que operar. El golpe en su cabeza es lo que más nos tiene preocupados. Hay varias posibilidades, tanto de que quede en coma, o despierte y tenga perdida de memoria. Nosotros, por supuesto, es recomendable que despierte aunque no recuerde mucho.

Me quede en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer, solo era conciente de las palabras del doctor y como mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, y tuve que taparme las boca para apagar mis sollozos. Ian solo respiraba jadeando y miraba al doctor incrédulo.

— Pero…— Mi voz tembló—¿Sobrevivíra, no?

— Tenemos esperanza en ello, señorita Swan. Pero no estamos seguros.

— ¿La podemos ver? — Pregunto Ian después de un momento. El doctor asintió lentamente.

— En cuanto esté estable, podran verla. Me temó que solo por turnos.

— No— replico Ian—. Isabella quiere a mi hermana como yo, creo que los dos tenémos derecho de verla juntos, además— añadió cuando el doctor abrió la boca para replicar—, será bueno para la recuperación de Belle tener a las personas que la quieren con ella.

Ante eso, el doctor no pudo replicar. Miró a Ian y luego a mí, asintió suspirando.

— De acuerdo, pero… Creo que está de más decir que la señora Evenson no puede entrar.

Ian se echó a reír con ironía.

— Demás. Yo mismo me encargaré que esa señora no incomode a mi hermana ni a ustedes.

La determinación en la voz de Ian me dejo muda. Algo grave debió pasar como para que él repudié a su madre. En ese punto, me enoje. Está bien que Anastasia no sea la mejor madre, pero a veces pude notar como ella si quería a Belle…

Hasta ese momento, dude de mi acusasión.

Me enojo el que Ian hablará así de su madre. ¡Ya quisera yo tener a la mía conmigo y que me dijera que hacer! Que me apoyará y cuidará, estoy segura que si ella estuviera viva, me hubiera advertido del sufrimiento que viví con Edward.

El doctor asintió igual de asombrado que yo, se levanto y nos dijo que iría a saber de Belle, en cuanto él se fue, Ian suspiro y dejo caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

Nos quedamos un buen rato en silencio, no me atrevía a romperlo. No me atrevía a sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

Por mi parte, no pude evitar recordar esos momento donde me sentí verdaderante mal y culpable cuando Tanya estaba en el hospital, luchando por su vida…

_Cumplíamos un mes de… bueno, de amantes. Edward había preparado una cena para nosotros, Tanya no regresaría hasta el miercoles, así que podía quedarme parte de la noche con él, sin miedo a que mi prima nos descubriera._

_Durante ese mes, era raro ver a Edward en mi departamento y tener relaciones sexuales, sin ser nada… Más que amantes._

_Me sentía culpable, temerosa y había veces de que el miedo de que Tanya nos descurbiera no me dejaba ni respirar. Varias veces intente terminar esto, pero cuando veía a Edward, al llegar a mi departamento, me lo impedía. Se veía feliz, relajado… Totalmente distinto a como lo veía con Tanya._

_Yo no sabía de sus problemas o si es que tendrían. Ya que ellos eran la pareja perfecta._

_Esa noche, me vestí con mi mejor vestido de gala, uno negro, pegado al cuerpo y que tenía una avertura desde el muslo hasta el suelo, mostraba sensualmente la pierna._

_Me estaba terminando de arreglar, cuando llamaron a mi celular. Iba dos horas tarde, pero Edward me había hablado que él pasaría por mí a las diez, ya que tuvo que estar en un caso. Su trabajo como doctor le encantaba, pero a veces lo exasperaba._

_Contesté sin ver la pantalla tactil._

_— ¿Bueno?_

_— ¿Bella?_

_— Hola, Edward… Justo estaba pensando en ti. ¿A que hora pasas por mí?_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo del otro lado de la línea, y fue inevitable no asustarme. Por un momento creí escuchar su corazón latir desbocado, pero me di cuenta de que era el mío. El miedo me empezó a paralizar._

_— Bella… No puedo pasar por ti—Contestó Edward pausadamente, casi sin aliento. Una voz de fondo me llamó la atención._

_— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no? —Pregunto confundida._

_— Porque estoy en el hospital…—Con esas palabras, me lo dijo todo. Al principio, creí que se había lastimado y mi corazón casi se sale del pecho…—Tanya se intoxico gravemente y está en Urgencias, cuando llegué a la casa para ver la cena, la encontré desmayada… No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba así, o cuanto comió… Pero está grave, Bella…_

_Cuando me dijo todo eso de corrido, todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme en silencio, lentamente visualize a mi prima comiendo la cena que Edward hizo, cayéndo al suelo y ahogándose, luego a Edward entrando y viéndola._

_Pero, ¿con que se intoxico?_

_— ¿Con qué se intoxico? —Pregunte cuando pude volver a hablar._

_— Con la crema de champiñon…—Cerré los ojos, mi prima era alérgica al champiñon y a la nuez…—Y también con el pollo con crema de nuez… Era una cena para nosotros, no pensé que ella llegaría…_

_¡Claro que no pensó que Tanya llegaría! Se supone ella estaría en un viaje de negocios… Mierda._

_— Espera, solo… Solo deja me cambio y voy al hospital… ¿Alguien más lo sabe?_

_— Solo tú, hasta ahora… Voy a llamar a Alice y Rose y Lauren… También a los demás…—Sonaba tan apesumbrado…_

_Fue la primera vez que me arrepentí de haber aceptado esto… De haber aceptado ser su amante._

_— Yo le llamó a Charlie, lláma a los demás, en media hora llego. —Y con eso, colgué… corrí a mi baño y me quite de golpe todo el maquillaje, viéndome en el espejo, el rimel se me había corrido y lágrimas de desesperación salían de mis ojos, ni siquiera había notado esas lágrimas…_

_Me quite mi vestido y lo tiré hecho una bola en un rincón del baño, me puse unos pants pegados y mis tennis blancos de zapatilla, me cambie totalmente mi ropa interior y una camisa de manga larga casual, más mi sudadera del mismo color del pants era mi atuendo. Seguía llorando, simplemente no podía parar. Me agarré mi cabello en una coleta y borré todo rastro de maquillaje que aún quedó._

_Apenas noté cuando corrí por mi cartera y la cambie a una bolsa normal, correr fuera de mi apartamento y llamar a un taxi, apenas llegué al hospital, corrí a recepción._

_La señorita me habló de manera fría y cuando me dio noticias de Tanya, me encontre con Edward. Lo primero que hice fue verlo, para después echarme a sus brazos y llorar desesperada._

_— Lo siento, lo siento…—Solo podía susurrar eso. Él me acariciaba el cabello y me decía que no era mi culpa._

_Pero sabía que lo era… Era mi culpa. Si solo hubieramos salido a cenar… Si solo hubiera dicho que no cuando me pidió ser su amante… ¡Carajo! No estaría así de preocupada._

_Cuando llegaron los demás, el doctor nos había dicho que Tanya estaba respondiendo mejor al medicamento, que fue una gran intoxicación y que si Edward no hubiera llegado a tiempo… Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento._

_Pasamos la noche en vela, en el hospital, Edward podía verla, por ser médico de ese hospital. Pero nosotros no podíamos verla y estaba desesperada. Me dormí en el hombro de Charlie, cuando me desperté, Edward nos dijo que Tanya ya estaba fuera de peligro._

_Me permití llorar en ese momento. Mi papá me abrazó a él y me dijo que ella estaba bien. Pero aunque sabía que tenía que dejar a Edward, fui incapaz… simplemente no podia, ni quería._

— ¿De dónde la conoces? —La pregunta de Ian me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo mire confundida, sin saber a quien se refería. —. A Gabrielle… ¿De dónde la conoces?

— De hace cuatro años, ella entró al lugar donde trabajo y buscaba a mi jefe, James Donaille, al parecer es su tío, empezamos a hablar y bueno… Nos hicimos buenas amigas. —Explique lentamente. Es como si más hablará de Belle más me daba cuenta de que esto en verdad estaba pasando.

— ¿Ella fue a buscar al tío James? —Parecía sorprendido, y confuso. —. Vaya, que las cosas cambian cuando te ausentas tanto tiempo…

Sabía a lo quese refería, ya no era lo mismo… Habían otras cosas.

— No sé lo que hay pasado en su familia, pero desde hace tres años, ella vive conmigo, es mi hermanita y es la adoración de Renesmee…

— Espera—Me interrumpió—, ¿Quién es Renesmee?

Oh. ¿olvide mencionarle que tenía una hija? Bueno, supongo que era comprensible, saber que mi casi hermana estaba luchando por su vida, mientras que yo recordaba cuando Tanya casi muere, me tenía mal… Estaba mal.

— Es mi hija. —Dije con firmeza. Nadie me ha criticado nunca sobre mi estado de madre soltera. Nadie. Y nadie lo va a hacer.

— ¿Tienes una hija? —Se notaba sorprendido, mucho más que con lo de James. ¿Tan raro era ver a una madre soltera? Por Dios, que humanos…

— Sí, tiene cuatro años mi bebé…—La fuerza en mi voz era muy notable. No iba a permitir que nadie dijera algo de mi bebé.

— Bueno, eso… —Se quedó mudo. Mi mirada no dejaba sus ojos azules, pero lo miraba desafiante. —Deberías avisarle a tu esposo, entoncés… Él también debe estar preocupado.

Mi boca se abrió y me quede mirándolo incrédula. ¿Creía que estaba casada? Para eso, debería tener un anillo en mi dedo… Y que el novio estuviera conmigo, y no en Seattle…

— Soy madre soltera.

Ian me miró atentamente, escrutándome con la mirada, me sentí incómoda ante ella… Nunca nadie me había mirado de esa forma, cómo… Leyéndome, queriendo saber quien era…

Solo tres personas me miraron así. Una estaba muerta, la otra estaba en Seattle con su esposa y la última estaba en cirujía.

— Eres muy joven como para ser madre soltera, ¿sabes? —Me dijo Ian después de un momento de silencio. Respingue ante el sonido de su voz, era suave… Ronca y suave.

No como la aterciopelada que yo adoraba, pero era distinta… Y hermosa de otra manera…

— Eso me dicen todos…

— ¿Puedo…, se puede saber que le paso al padre de la niña? —Titubeo.

Me quede realmente sorprendida ante su pregunta, ¿Por qué diablos quiere saber de mi vida?

Mi mirada fue desconfiada. La vida me había enseñado a no confiar ciegamente de la gente. Edward lo hizo. Anastasia me lo confirmaba.

Lo que no te mata, fuerza te da…Yo había sufrido mucho, sin y con Edward, sufriendo cuando Tanya estaba cerca, temiendo que ella nos descubriera, viédolos casarse… Viéndo que felices eran ante todo el mundo, mientras que él y yo lo éramos entre cuatro paredes.

Mi hija era mi más grande felicidad, era mi vida. Belle había llegado en un momento clave de mi vida, ella llegó para quedarse y me ayudo a sobrellevar la pérdida de Edward, llevar mi embarazo, ella fue la que se paraba conmigo a buscar los malditos antojos. Nosotras vimos nacer y crecer a mi bebé, Renesmee también era parte de ella.

No entendía porqué Ian Evenson quería saber de mi vida, ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado correctamente. Y yo le había gritado. Mierda.

— Creo que eso es algo muy personal como para decirlo a un desconocido. —Fue lo único que dije. Me cruce de piernas y de brazos, viéndolo con los ojos entreccerados.

— Tienes razón. —Asintió con la cabeza, extendió su mano y solo pude quedarme viéndola. ¿Qué diablos…?— Ian Evenson. Soy el hermano mayor de Belle, tengo 31 años, odio los hospitales y soy fotógrafo.

Torcí los labios, queriendo saber a que jugaba, los Evenson no eran de confiar, solamente Gabrielle lo era…

— Isabella Swan. —Contesté al final, tome su mano y la aprete. Era cálida…—Soy la hermana postiza de Gabrielle, tengo 28 y mi hija tiene 4, yo también odio los hospitales y soy maestra de preescolar por las mañana, mientras que en las trades soy ayudantede la editorial de James.

Ian sonrió y pude dejar de estar a la defensiva contra él, él también quería a Belle… Al parecer, odiaba a Anastasia, no sabia porque y mi morbo quería saber que había pasado en la familia…

Empezamos a hablar de nosotros, de cómo conocí a Belle y él de su trabajo en Francia, de cómo fue que le avisaron y que dejo todo para irse corriendo acá. Yo por mi parte le dije que había dejado a mi hija con una vecina cinfiable, me dijo que la llamará y mientrás él fue por café, le hable a Leah.

Renesmee seguía profundamente dormida y ella estaba nerviosa, le explique la situación, me pidió que la mantuviera informada, cuando colgué Ian había regresado con café para los dos.

El doctor Volturi llegó una hora después a decirnos que Belle estaba fuera de peligro y estaba en su habitación, nos dio luz verde para ir a verla y quedarnos con ella… Vi mi reloj, eran casi las cinco de la mañana.

Nos permitió quedarnos con Belle y verla, cuando entré en la habitacion y la vi, fue imposible no llorar. Estaba conectada a varios cables y tubos, su bella cara estaba palida y el ojo izquierdo estaba morado y un poco hinchado, aparte de los moratones, tenía una expresión relajada. Ian se acercó a ella y juntando sus frentes, lloró.

Minutos después, se separó de Belle y me permití acercame a ella, la abrace y me sente en una silla, cerca de la cama. Sin poder evitarlo, me quede dormida. Cuando desperté, Ian me miraba atentamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunte confundida.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Te quedaste dormida por unas horas… Todo sigue igual.

Miré a Belle y la vi dormida plácidamente, sonreí ante ella y mi celular empezó a sonar. Me disculpe con ian y conteste saliendo de la habitacón.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¿Mami? —La voz de mi bebe asustada me hizo golpearme mentalmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí realmente?

— ¿Qué pasa, mi bebé? —Intenté mostrarme relajada.

— ¿Onde ta la tía Belle? Leah me dijo que esta en el hospital, pelo… ¿es veldad? ¿Tas con ella?

— Renesmee, cariño, estoy con ella y sí, la tía Belle sufrió un accidente, pero está mejor… Está dormida, en cuanto despierte, te digo, ¿sí, mi amor?

— Shi, mami… Pelo me dices…

— Sí, mi niña… Pásame a Leah, por favor.

La voz de mi bebé fue sutituida por la de mi amiga, le dije que cuidará de Renesmee y que Belle estaba fuera de peligro, que en cuanto ella despertara, yo me iría a cambiar de ropa.

Me despedí de ella y de mi bebé, cuando colgué, me recoste en la pared, viendo a un punto lejano en el pasillo, volteé ante un riudo y creí ver a un doctor esconderse. Pero eso no era posible. Era demasiado infantil.

A mi mente volvió el doctor que me habló por primera vez que llegué al hospital. Él no era el doctor Volturi, de eso estaba segura… ¿Podría ser poible que Edward estuviera acá? Pero de ser así, ¿Por qué estaría acá?

Suspire y volví a la habitación, Ian miraba con cariño a su hermana. Cuando nos vimos, sonreímos y volvímos a quedarnos en silencio. Media hora después, entró a la habitación Alec, muy alterado y con el doctor Volturi agarrándolo de los hombros. Hatsa ese momento recordé de donde me sonaba conocido el apellido. Así se llamaba Alec. Alec Volturi.

Le permitimos tiempo a Alec y le explique a Ian quien era él. Él se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

Los señores Evenson no volvieron.

Tuvo que pasar casi medio día para que Belle despertara. Estaba confundida y asustada, cuando vio a Ian, lloró. Él la abrazo y le explico que paso. Ella estaba confundida.

Cuando me vio, la pude abrazar con fuerza, ella se quejo ríendo y me pregunto por Renesmee, le dije que ahora la llamaría. Pase media hora con ella, hasta que el doctor volvió para tomarle los signos a Belle y con él, Alec se quedo permanetemente con Belle hasta la noche, Ian y ella me dijeron que me fuera con Renesmee y tuve que aceptar, mi hija debía de estar muy confundida y asustada.

Ian se ofreció a llevarme y tuve que aceptar. Por insistencia de Belle.

Cuando nos despedimos de ella, y pasamos por recepción, la señora Cope hablaba con un doctor con la mitad de la cara tapada, cuando nuestros ojos se toparon, ese esmeralda me dejo sin palabras, él solome miraba sorprendido. Por un momento, creí ver a Edward en él.

Pero negué con la cabeza y deje que Ian me llevará a su auto, le inique mi departamento y llegamos más prnto de lo que pensé.

— Gracias…—Dije cuando él se estaciono y me quite el cinturón. Solo quería correr a mi departamento y abrazar a mi bebé.

— De nada, Isabella.

— Bella. —Corregí automáticamente. —Me gusta que me llamen Bella.

— Bella será. —Sonrió, dejándome sin aliento. —Quería disculparme contigo por haberte hablado de esa manera en el hospital, cuando llegué… Estaba alterado y no sabía quien eras…

— Disculpa aceptada. Solo sí tú me perdonas por haberte gritado…

— Olvidado…—me quede perdida en su mirada, él debio notar algo en mis ojos porque carraspeo y volteó al parabrisas. —Vete, tú hija te debe de estar esperando…

Asentí, y abrí la puerta titubeante.

— Bella…—Su voz me hizo voltear a verlo interrogante. —¿Te gustaría que… pasará por ti para ir a ver a Belle?

— Claro…—Sonreí—, solo déjame estar con Renesmee un rato y… Yo te llamó.

Él asintió, pero me miro confundido, me pidió mi celular, se lo di confundida y él anoto algo en él.

— Listo—Dijo, regresádomelo—, ahora si podrás hablarme… No tenías mi número.

Me sonroje ante eso. ¡Que tonta! Yo te llamó, ¿Cómo si ni siquiera tenía su número?

— Sí, claro… Entoncés…—Salí del carro, el aire frío de Londres me golpeo. —Te veo despues…

Él asintió y cerré la puerta, lo vi irse y entré corriendo a mi departamento, tan solo abrir y cerrar mi puerta corrí a buscar a Renesmee, ella estaba con Leah, acostadas leyendo.

— ¡Mami! —Grito mi bebé, saltando de la cama y corriendo a mí. La cogí en brazos y sonreí ante su cabello. Le di las gracias a Leah y ella sonrió, se despidió de Renesmee y me dijo que iría a ver a Belle.

Le explique a mi bebe lo que le paso a Belle y ella solo quería ir a verla, pero la tuve que bañar y dormir. Le avise a Ian que iría hasta mañana. Él me dijo que no había problema, el doctor le había llamado y Alec se quedaría con ella, ya estaba fuera de peligro.

Los días pasaron rápidos y los mensajes entre Ian y yo era más frecuentes, todos los días, en la tarde, ibamos a vera Belle. Renesmee nos acompañba y se sentaba en la cama a leerle a Belle, que estaba cada día mucho mejor, no supe nada de los Evenson desde ese día.

Cuando el dieron el alta a Belle, Alec nos ayudo a llevarla a nuestro departamento. Ian anunció que había comprado uno al lado de Leah, así que viviríamos cerca.

Mi hija y él habían hechó un gran lazo. Eran compañeros de aventura, Renesmee posaba para Ian y él se divertía con ella en esas "sesiones", mientras que Belle y yo nos reíamos de las poses de Renesmee.

Los días dieron pasos a semanas, y las semanas a meses… Sin pensarlo, llegamos al mes de Agosto, habían pasado cinco meses desde el accidente de Belle y aún no sabíamos nada de los Evenson, bueno… Solo de Anastasia, los padres de Ian y Belle se divorciaron dos eses después del accidente, Belle y Alec se hicieron novios ese mes.

Ian y yo… Bueno, salíamos. A veces. Era mi amigo, se había llegado a convertir en un buen amigo. Que yo apreciaba…

Y que me gustaba, de acuerdo lo admito. Me llegó a gustar. Más bien, me gusta.

Pero con eel tiempo, él me contó que había estado comprometido con Bree Tanner, hija de una de las amigas de Anastasia, pero dos meses antes de la boda, ellas tuvieron un problema y Kristie Tanner, la madre de Bree, se la llevo lejos de Ian, él se entero de algo, que aun no me quiere decir, sobre sus padres y decidió irse a Francia, le dolió dejar a Belle, pero mantenía contacto con ella.

Él me dijo que estuvo dos años triste, pero encontró trabajo y se volcó en él. Es muy famoso entre los fotógrafos. Recordaba a ver visto en algunas fotos hermosas de verdad, su nombre.

Renesmee ahora decía que quería ser fotógrafa. Un mes después de que Alec y Belle fueran novios, Leah nos dio una sorpresa.

Desde hace casi seis años no veía a Jake, hasta hace dos meses…

_Leah estaba desde unas semanas para acá nerviosa, no sabía el porque, salía casi todas las noches y regresaba ya tarde. Renesmee decía que Leah tenía novio, y Belle quería saberlo. Pero les dije que se quedaran calladas sin decirle nada._

_Un día, estando en mi sala viéndo unos trabajos de mi clase, escuchaba una canción. Cerré los ojos, recordando. Un suspiro se me escapo y me mordí el labio. Era acertada esa canción. "Tómate un tiempo mi amor, que yo viviré esperando…"_

_Era cierto, yo lo seguía esperando, pero ya no podía más… Renesmee necesitaba un padre, iba a cumplir cuatro años y no sabía nada de tener un padre. Desde que Ian había llegado a nuestras vidas, ella sonreía más y decía que ya sabía cómo era tener un padre._

_Estaba pensando en ello, cundo tocaron a mi puera, deje de lado mis apuntes y abrí la puerta. Leah entró muy nerviosa, cerrando detrás de ella la puerta._

_— ¿Pasa algo, Leah? —Pregunté preocupada, ella me miraba nerviosa._

_— Bella… Sé que huiste de Seattle, porque tenías que hacerlo… Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que alguien de tu pasado ha regresado?_

_Me quede en silencio, ¿Qué demonios…?_

_— ¿De quien estamos hablando? —Fue lo único que pude decir._

_— De…—Por favor, Edward no, por favor, él no…—Jacob Black. He salido con él desde hace unas semanas…_

_Toda mi respiración despareció. Mi corazón latió rápido, peor me sentí aliviada… Y culpable, ¿Por qué no quería ver a Edward? Hace tres meses lo necesitaba con ansias, pero ahora… Tenía miedo._

_— Bueno—Empecé lentamente—, me enojaría porque no me han dicho nada. Y él no me ha venido a ver, no a su sobrina._

_Sobre todas las cosas, Jake fue un gran amigo, como mi hermano, y yo quería que él conociéra a mi Renesmee._

_Leah respiro aliviada y sonrió, dejo de mover sus manos nerviosas y grito, echándo sus brazos a mi cuello._

_— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_— De nada—Reí—, pero ¿De qué?_

_— De no enojarte por habertelo ocultado. Tenía miedo de no saber cómo reaccionarías. Él y yo… Bueno, me he enamorado de él._

_Sus ojos relucían, la lleve a la sala y ahí empezamos a hablar. Se veía feliz. Era obvio que por fin había superado un poco lo de Sam._

_— Bueno, él es un gran hombre. Cuídalo mucho y ámalo mucho, se lo merece. Después de lo que le hice…_

_— Sé que estabas con él por… comodidad—Me dejo muda que ella lo supiera, Belle y ella sabían de un novio que tuve antes de Edward, pero nunca dije su nombre. —. Siempre hablara de ti, Belle y Renesmee. Le conto todo de ustedes y él te identifico al instante. Me contó lo de ustedes. —Me explico. Asentí, con una expresión de sorpresa._

_— Entiendo…_

_— Bueno, él quiere volver a verte, y conocer a Renesmee…_

_— Estaría perfecto. —Sonreí, volvería a ver a mi amigo._

_— Le dije que viniera hoy en la noche, ¿está bien?_

_Asentí con la cabeza, prepararía un cena sencilla, Belle estará encantada de saber la verdad del nerviosismo de Leah y Renesmee conocería a un tío nuevo._

_Leah se fue con la promesa de regresar a las ocho con Jake, cuando llegó al hora, estaba nerviosa._

_Ian había aceptado venir a cenar con nosotros. Cuando llegó Leah, me puse a temblar, cuando entró por la puerta mi amigo, casi lloró, me lance a sus brazos y los dos reímos._

_Cuando le presenté a Renesmee, ella sonrió y corrió a sus brazos. Jake la abrazo sorprendido, y ella le dijo que era su tío. Jake río y vi a Ian… ¿celoso?_

_Pasamos la noche entre risas y recordando, por primera vez en varios años vi a Jake totalmente feliz y desde que conocía a Leah, también. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Jake se despidió de mi hija muy tierno._

_— Hasta luego, pequeña Nessie. —Ella se rió por el nombre, y yo me quedé paralizada._

_— ¿Acabas de llamar a mi hija Nessie? —Le pregunte lentmente, él sonrió sin dejar de abrazarla. —¿Cómo el monstruo del lago Ness?_

_Su rostro decayo y palideció. Dejo a Nessie con Belle y todos nos vieron confundidos mientras mi hija expectante._

_— Bells, sabes que te quiero… Y aunque conocí hace… Dos horas a tu hija también la quiero…_

_— ¿La llamaste como el monstruo del lago Ness, Jacob? —Volví a preguntar, Belle y Leah captaron y Belle fulmino a Jake con la mirada, mientras que Leah e Ian aguantabn la risa._

_— ¡Es de cariño! —Exclamó desesperado. Entendía su desesperación. Él me conocía enojada. —Es cómo… Nesme, de Renesmee, pero Nesme se escucha my grotesco, así que Nessie se escucha más bonito. ¡Ella es Nessie, Renesmee Swan!_

_Swan… Se escuharía muy bien Cullen. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Negué con la cabeza y me concentre en lo que dijo Jake. Lo admitía. Se escucha mejor Nessie a Nesme._

_Suspire, derrotada._

_— Solo porque suena mejor Nessie que Nesme. —Le amenacé. Él sonrió y los demás se echaron a reír por fin. Los miramos confundidos._

_Hasta ese punto entendí, ellos no nos conocían. Al menos no me conocían enojada y él sí, él si me conocía enojada y varias veces había sido la trampa de mi enojo._

_Al final nos reímos con ellos, mi hija nos miraba confundida._

Desde ese día, Renesmee era Nessie, era más dulce decirle así.

Jake venía a diario a verla, y luego iba con Leah y Nessie al parque a jugar. Belle y Alec salían a las terapias de ella, por el accidente, Belle perdió la temporada de Ballet y tenía que estar yendo a terapias para volver a tener el mismo movimiento de su pie.

Ian me acompañaba a mi trabajo, pasaba por mí a los dos y luego me llevaba al departamento, a veces a cenar, otras cenabamos con Belle, Alec, Leah, Jake y Nessie. Nos convertimos en una familia. Una hermosa familia.

Mis amigas me hablan a diario, y les contaba sobre Ian, Nessie, sobre Belle y Alec. Se sorprendieron cuando les dije sobre Jake y Leah. Lauren vendría en Agosto unas semanas, nos preparamos para cuando llegará, decía que me tenía que contar muchas cosas.

El señor Evenson nos venía a visitar también, sin Anastasia a su sombra, se mostro ser un hombre cariñoso y amable. Adoraba a sus hijo, pero amaba a Belle, quería recompensar todos esos años que Anastasia les quito, y Belle e Ian estaban encantados. Evan se convirtió en un abuelo para mi hija y un padre para mí, en tan poco tiempo se ano mi cariño incondicional.

Desde hace pocas semanas, se venía comportando raro, hasta que un día, cuando Leahy Jake salieron con Nessie y Belle y Alec a las terapias, Evan llegó con la cena antes de tiempo.

Solo estabamos Ian y yo. Nos sentamos en la sala y después de un momento, Ian hablo.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá?

Evan suspiro y puso sus manos en sus rodillas. Me puse un poco nerviosa.

— Esté es el asunto… Anastasia vino a mi departamento hace unas semanas atrás, ella me amenazo, juro y perjuro que ella… —Se quedo un momento en silencio, ese silencio me asusto. Demsiado. —Que ella se encargaría de que te arrepintieras de todo lo que le has hecho… Dándote donde más te duele…

A mi mente llegó Renesmee. La idea me aterro, y me paralice completamente, eso debió alertar a Ian porque me abrazo fuertemente.

— No le hará nada. Sobre mi cadaver llegará a Nessie, todo estará bien.

Asentí, sollozando. Evan nos contó que ella se fue después de eso, varias veces la habia visto por los alrededores del departamento, y dijo que había puesto guardia. Le agradecí su ayuda.

— Sé cuanto amas a tú hija, y en este poco tiempo, yo la he llegado a adorar. No permitiré que ella le haga daño. No permitiré que le haga daño a Nessie como se lo hizo a Heidi y mi Maggie.

Su voz se corto e Ian lo abrazo ahora a él. Sabía que habia algo extraño ahí, pero me quede callada. En ese momento solo podía pensar en mi bebé. No podía permitir que Anastasia le hiciera daño.

— No les pasará eso… Lo prometo. —Juró Ian, abrazando a su padre y viendo a la nada.

Me quede en silencio. Respiraba lentamnete, tratando de relajarme, pero era imposible, tenía miedo. Y solo quería que Leah y Jake regresaran del parque par abrazar a mi bebé.

Cuando ellos llegaron, corrí a Nessie, arrancándola de los brazos de Leah y sentándome con ella en un sillón y sollozando, Evan e Ian me miraron tristes y Jake y Leah confundidos, Ian les explico la situación, y Jake se enfureció. Leah lo tuvo que agarrar del brazo para que no hiciera nada. Cuando llegaron Belle y Alec, me fui a dormir con Nessie, no podía despegarme de ella. No podía ni quería.

Belle habló conmigo y me prometió que Anastasia no le haría nada a mi bebe, todos me lo prometieron.

Una semana antes de que Lauren llegará y Renesmee cumpliera los cuatro años, rompieron su promesa…

* * *

><p><strong>Wuaaaaa! ¿¡que paso¡? Bueeno, lo sabran en el próximo cap! ;)<strong>

**Ahora, perdonenme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, tuve unos problemas bastantes serios que me lo impidieron, gracias a todas esas bellas personas que me ayudaron y apoyaron.**

**Ahora, me da mucho pena hacer esto, pero es nececario. A los RR anónimos, ¿Saben? Sus críticas me valen poco, me valen poco porque son de personas que escudan tras un anónimo, solo a Elizabeth Cullen la respeto, porqe ella me dijo sus razones, & yo le dije las mías, creo yo que al final nos logramos entender.**

**Como dije en la nota, tomar de cada RR lo bueno, pero cuando una chiqilla estúpida qe solo poqe no puede hacer una historia & desarrollarla, dice en un RR anónimo lo qe a ella misma no se puede decir, qe puedo tomar de bueno en eso?**

**No quiero arruinar mi historia con esas cosas, díganme lo qe qiera, pero NO DEJARÉ DE ESCRIBIR. Amo escribir & no lo dejaré, hasta que por razones más fuertes qe mi voluntad lo tenga qe dejar.**

**Ámenme o Déjenme, pero no dejaré que esas personas cobardes me digan qe hacer. Como me dijo mi papá: "Los perros ladran, Sancho, señal de que nos ven" Así qe, SIGAN LADRANDO BITCHES! :D**

**Jajaja, Okey, sé que muchas estaran desesperadas por saber que pasará en el próximo, cof cof, Vanessa, Ariana, Cath, Iza, cof, cof… Así que me voy a escibir… Si me van a dejar malos RR, mejor ni se molesten, seguiré escribiendo & no iré a llorar por esos RR de personas cobardes. Prefiero llorar por los problemas qe tengo en mi familia. No sé cuado vuelva a actualizar, peor Demonios! Qe tengo mucha inspración & las ideas viene & van! Tal vez más pronto de lo qe creen vuelva a actualizar! Sobre Importa La Edad, prometo pronto actualizar, esa historia dio un cambio radical en la vida real & ahora me dejo con dudas… :) Bueenoo!**

**Ah! También las invito a qe lean mis OS Amor Inmortal & La De La Mala Suerte, en esté último, se enteraran de lo qe me paso realmente. :D Ok! Ahora sii! **

**P.D: Dejaré la nota para qe las qe ya comentaron, si qieren puedan volver a comentar! ;) Estoy a un PM de distancia, estoy tb respondiendo los RR qe me han dejado, poco a poco lo hago! :P Mi Faceebook, porqe si lo qieren!: MaariieeCaarmeen Hdz' (sí lo sé, muchas letras! :P**

**Nos vemos pronto! Las amooo!**

**Mariie Emma.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>-Ѽ Travesura realizada Ѽ-<strong>******


	5. Cuarta Parte

****-Ѽ Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas Ѽ-****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Holaaa! Ya volví &amp; como prometí, actualicee! Espero les guste &amp; nos vemos abajo! <strong>**

****:D****

****Recomendación Musical: la qe qieran! ;D****

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarta parte.<strong>

Corrí como loca por el pasillo del hospital, estaba asustada, aterrada, desde hace dos meses que casi no respiraba, el miedo me apretaba tan fuerte el pecho que me impedía hablar…

Desde el momento en que vi como el coche se llevaba a mí bebe, dejando a Leah tirada en la acera, mi corazón se detuvo. Cuando encontraron la mochila de ella con sangre, me sentí morir…

Pero ahora… ahora había esperanza de que Renesmee estuviera viva, y me aferraría a ella, a esa pequeña luz de esperanza con mi vida… Los pasillos del hospital nunca se me hicieron tan largos y desolados…a mi mente las palabras de mi bebe me llegaban. Cuando la escuche en la noche una puta semana antes de ese día, hacer una oración por su padre. ¡Dios! Necesitaba tanto a Edward… Desde hace dos meses que lo necesitaba…

Dos malditos e insufribles meses donde secuestraron a mi bebe…

_**Dos meses antes, dos semanas antes…**_

La conversación con Evan nos dejo un poco alterados, no me imaginaba la vida sin mí muñeca. Sin mi vida…

Esa noche, me fui a mi habitación a bañar, cuando salí, mi corazón me insto a dormir con mi bebé. Al llegar a su cuarto, la escuche rezar.

Yo no era muy religiosa, sin embargo le hable a mi hija de Dios. Ella dice que la Virgen María la cuidaba a ella, a mí, a sus tíos y tías… Y a su padre.

— Queído Diosito, sé que no te he hablado desde hace días, peó me duemó tempano poqe me toca despetáme tempano—Escuché que hablaba mi bebé, entreabrí la puerta y vi a mi nena arrodillada en la mitad de su cama, con las manos juntas viendo la pared, en ella habíamos colgado un cuadro de un ángel, diciéndole que por medio de él, Dios la cuidaría. —, además, sabes que no me guta despetáme tempano…

Me reí bajito, mi bebé se veía tan dulce e inocente. Su pijama del camisón con la Cenicienta era su favorita, y siempre se la ponía. Rosalie se la había regalado cuando cumplió dos años, le quedaba muy grande en ese entonces, aún le quedaba grande, pero la amaba. Sus rizos estaban en dos trenzas bien peinadas, aunque sabía que en la mañana no estarían tan bien como ahora, a cuatro años de edad, me era un misterio como le hacía Renesmee para quedar tan despeinada.

— Te extaño, papi…— Sus palabras me dejaron fría, sacándome de mis pensamientos— Han pasado casi cuato años desde que no te veo… Yo sé que tú etás conmigo… Y tabien sé que Diosito te dida lo que te etoy dishiendo… Poque como digo mi mami y tía Belle, él me cuida y entonces te cuida a ti tabien…—Se quedo un momento callada, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por mi cara, casi sin darme cuenta, me tape la boca con la mano para ahogar los sollozos—. Sé que a ti te gustaía esta con nosotas… Conmigo y mi mami. Peó esa señoa no te deja… No she poque, mi mami no me dice, solo me dice que ella es tu esposa… Peó yo sé que tu nos amas, y quiées esta con nosotas…

Intente no llorar, pero ya era tarde, recuerdos de él llegaron a mi mente, casi podía ver a Edward a su lado, sonriendo con su particular sonrisa. Me imagine una vida con él, lo que hubiera pasado si Edward y yo nos hubiéramos casado, si él hubiera estado conmigo, como hubiera sido mi embarazo… Como malcriaría y mimaría a nuestra hija… Reí al verlo rendido ante su pequeña manita, aceptando cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, malcriándola un poco más. Por un momento, me arrepentí de no haberle dicho a Edward, de haberme ido.

— He intentado no llolal, poque mi mami me necesita… tía Belle nos ha ayudado mucho, peó mama extaña a papá, lo sé poque la he ido a vel de noche y ella llola po él… Diosito, cuídalo. Aunque no esté con nosotas, no pemitas que le pase nada malo… Que algún día estemos unidos ota vez. ¡Como en mi sueño! Una familia de vedad… Con mi papi y mi mami…

Ella se persigno y le hizo un guiño pícaro al ángel, sonrió dulcemente y se acostó en su cama, reuní todas mis fuerzas de voluntad para borrar las lágrimas restantes de mi rostro, tomar aire hondo y entrar a su cuarto aparentando normalidad. Ella me esperaba y cuando me vio sonrió, dejando mostrar los hoyuelos de la familia Cullen.

— Mami… ¿Poque me abazate muy fuete hoy? —Me pregunto cuando estaba frente a su camita, arreglando las sabanas y arropándola.

— Porque me gusta abrazar a mi bebé mucho muy fuerte, Nessie. —Me agache para darle un beso, aspirando su deliciosa aroma.

Ella sonrió y se abrazó a mi cuello, murmuro un te quiero y le bese la frente nuevamente, me acosté con ella y le cante unos minutos antes de que cayera en brazos de Morfeo. Me quede un rato más con ella, viéndola dormir dulcemente.

Era igual a su padre, pestañas largas y negras, mejillas sonrojadas, cabello rojizo cairelado, las mismas facciones bellas y en ella dulces y delicadas. Mi perfecta bebita. Sus ojitos siempre brillantes me encantaban. Sus labios rositas estaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Le acaricié suavemente su mejilla, era como tocar el suave pétalo de una rosa. Suspire y no me di cuenta que lloraba hasta que mis lágrimas mojaron un poco la carita de Nessie, ella arrugo su naricita de botón y me quite las lágrimas restantes, Renesmee suspiro y se removió un poco, volviéndose a dormir.

Me levante con cuidado, dejando un suave beso en la frente de mi hija y salí con cuidado de su cuarto.

Necesita de un padre, necesita el amor paterno… Mi pobre bebé… Necesita a su padre.

Camine a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tenía mucha sed, estaba descalza y todos se habían ido. Solo estaban Belle y Alec, Ian estaba en la cocina. Cuando pase cuidadosamente por la sala, escuché una conversación rara entre Belle y Alec.

— Deberíamos decirles. Están en su derecho. Los dos. — Dijo Belle, el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina, detrás de los sofás de la sala, donde ellos estaban sentados, estaba oscuro, yo podía verlos, pero ellos a mí no.

La cara de Belle era un poema, mientras que Alec la miraba reprobatoriamente.

— No está bien, si ella se fue de ese lugar, es por algo. Y no estés del lado de él, conoces la historia mejor que yo. Creo que él tiene la culpa. Nunca debió de hacer eso y no tiene derecho.

— ¡Claro que lo tiene, Volturi! Es el padre —Susurró, una alerta en mi cabeza empezó a sonar.

— Pero solo por engendrar, ella la ha educado. Él ni siquiera lo sabe.

Está conversación se me hacía rara, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que algo sabía y se me escapaba.

— ¡Por eso mismo, Alec! Hay que decirle. Él tiene derecho a saberlo. Si ella no le dijo fue por algo, la amo con mi alma, pero siento que estuvo malo lo que hizo…

— Suficiente. Ella es como tu hermana, y no voy a hablar de esto hoy contigo, suficiente tenemos con que la loca de tu madre las quiera matar… Mañana regresaremos y hablaremos los dos—Resalto la palabra Alec— con él. Fin de la conversación.

Decidí no seguir escuchando conversaciones ajenas, por la cara de Belle, esa conversación no acaba aún, así que fui a la cocina. En ella estaba Ian, sirviéndose café.

— Hola—Saludó con una sonrisa, se la regresé. —. ¿Café?

— Por favor— Él puso otra taza y la lleno de café, me la pasó y me la preparé mientras él tomaba un sorbo. —. No es por ser grosera, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

— Preferí quedarme hasta que te tranquilizarás… Y que si Alec se enojaba, no pasará a mayores…

— Alec es un caballero, estoy segura que él no le haría nada a Belle. —Lo defendí, él me caía bien, me había protegido muchas veces de Anastasia y adoraba a mi hija.

— No me refería a Alec—Soltó una carcajada—, si no a Belle… Mira, esto…—Me enseño su antebrazo, arremangándose la camisa y mostrando un brazo fuerte y cubierto de suave vello negro, una cicatriz de media luna estaba en el centro.

— ¿Qué te paso? —Pregunté sorprendida, él se volvió a reír.

— Belle me lo hizo cuando tenía cuatro años, y yo le robe su muñeca favorita y la degollé, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. A los catorce, cuando un chico jugó con ella, mi hermana lo miro como vil cucaracha, cuando el tipo ese le pidió perdón, y se fue a sus clases de ballet.

Me reí ante la imagen, una pequeñita Belle mordiendo a su hermano, por defender a su muñeca y dejando al tipo ese, a los catorce años, con una disculpa en la boca y caminando a sus clases de Ballet. La carcajada se interrumpió cuando un grito salió de la sala.

— ¡Entonces, vete a la mierda, Alec! ¡Si no puedes ver que ellos merecen ser felices, los tres, entonces no me hables hasta que lo entiendas, estúpido! —Grito Belle, enfurecida.

— ¡Cuando te calmes, hablamos! ¡Todavía tenemos que hablar bien con él y… con ella!

Alec paso por la cocina, enfurecido, no nos vio y fue directo a la puerta, azotándola al salir. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver un florero azul celeste salir volando y dar a parar a la puerta, un segundo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Belle entro echa una furia a la cocina, Ian me dijo con un gesto que me callara y así lo hice. Fue por un vaso y lo lleno de agua, de la nada lo aventó al fregadero, rompiéndose este en miles de pedazos y salpicándola de agua. Ella gruño de furia y limpió su desastre, sin vernos ni hablarnos, salió de la cocina, con un vaso nuevo en sus manos.

Ian y yo nos quedamos callados hasta que se oyó la puerta azotándose del cuarto de Belle.

— No le hables hasta que ella lo haga…—Me recomendó, tomando otro sorbo de café, me senté con él en la mesa y empezamos a hablar.

Me encantaba sentirme tan cómoda, con Jake fue diversión y cariño, con Edward amor y pasión… Pero con Ian me sentía… normal, tranquila, relajada…

Durante una hora estuvimos hablando de cualquier trivialidad, me conto que al casi terminar la carrera de Administración, decidió irse a fotografía. La Administración no era lo suyo y prefería mil veces sacar fotos. A sus 31 años, nunca se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión. Empezamos a tocar temas más profundos, hasta llegar a comentar lo que paso este día y lo que nos dijo su padre. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que nada lastimará a mi bebe.

Mucho menos una loca demente psicótica como Anastasia Evenson.

— No dejaré que nada le pase a Renesmee, Bella. —Me prometió, mirándome a los ojos intensamente—. No puedo dejar que les haga daño como a Heidi y Maggie…

Sus ojos decayeron y miro la mesa, mi curiosidad pudo más así que tímidamente me atreví a preguntar:

— ¿Se puede saber quiénes son ellas?

Ian me miró pensativo, decidiendo contarme o no.

— Eres como una hermana para Belle, en este tiempo has llegado hondo al corazón de los dos… Y de todas formas, Anastasia quiere hacerle daño a tu hija y por ende, a ti…—Meditó, mareándome un poco—, de acuerdo… Por favor, no juzgues a mi papá…

Esas palabras me intuyeron algo, decidí callarme y esperar a que él me lo dijera. Sabía lo que conllevaba la palabra juzgar… Claro que sí la sabía.

— Mis padres se casaron por compromiso, ellos eran novios de secundaria y cuando papá se fue a estudiar a Italia su carrera, mamá se quedó acá a estudiar la suya. Papá regreso, y mamá creyendo que eran novios aún, fue a su casa a recibirlo. Pero mi padre había hecho su vida haya en Italia, tenía una novia… Heidi. Ella se fue a Estados Unidos por algo de su familia, mi mamá se enfureció cuando supo que papá estaba comprometido, decidió que sería mejor hacer de la suya… Emborracho a mi padre y se acostó con él. Al mes siguiente, ella estaba embarazada y mi padre tuvo que casarse con ella.

Me quedé callada, y él miro a la nada. Sabía que Anastasia era mala, pero me equivoque, estaba loca… Completamente loca.

— Cuando Heidi regreso, para ver a la familia de mi padre, descubrió que ellos estaban casados y que mamá estaba a punto de dar a luz. Se decepcionó mucho de mi padre, y mamá la obligo a irse… Fue así como vine a este mundo, por una pasada de copas y la ambición de mi madre. Pero eso no fue todo, cuando yo tenía seis años, Heidi regreso, pero mi madre lo esperaba, Heidi era de las personas que lucha por lo suyo, como mi madre… Solo que ella lo hace sin medir consecuencias y Heidi sí lo hacía. Mi mamá se embarazó de Belle para retener a papá, pero cuando Anastasia vio que Gabrielle era la adoración de mi padre, ella odio a Belle.

Jadee por aire, lo sabía. Sabía que esa loca no quería a mi Belle.

— Cuando cumplí 15 años, me enteré que mi papá y Heidi eran amantes. Fui a su estudio en su trabajo y lo vi besándose con ella, le reclamé pero supe que no tenía derecho, mis padres se odiaban. Mi padre me retuvo en su estudio y me dijo que Heidi había sido su novio durante tres años y prometida durante uno, se iban a casar cuando ella regresará a Londres, pero Anastasia lo arruinó. Me dijo que ellos eran amantes desde hace años, unos meses antes de saber que mamá estaba embarazada de nuevo. Casi diez años de amantes. Belle tenía nueve años. Y mi papá tenía otra hija. Margarette, tenía en ese entonces cuatro.

Virgen mía… No podía dejar de escuchar, era extraño oírlo, pero… No podía dejar de escuchar.

— Anastasia siempre lo supo, cuando yo cumplí 25, Belle 19 y Maggie 14, Anastasia decidió atacar…—Se quedó un momento callado. —. Heidi y Maggie murieron el 14 de Noviembre, tras dos meses de estar secuestradas.

Ahogue un grito de horror, miré horrorizada a Ian. ¿Por qué presentía que Anastasia tenía culpa en ello?

— Mi papá nunca supo como murieron, pero yo sí… Escuché a mi madre decir las órdenes de lo que les harían a ellas. Mi papá se enteró de ello dos meses después, casi mata a mi madre. Lo detuve y me fui de la casa, no podía seguir ahí. Lo sentí por Belle, pero sabía que papá la defendería. Creo que me equivoque. —Unos momentos de silencio siguieron. No podíamos hablar, no sabía de qué hablar, le quería decir que yo la había protegido, aunque Belle no necesitase esa protección. —. Tal vez… no entiendas a mi padre, y su relación clandestina. Cuando una tercera persona se interpone entre una relación, es porque ya había una gran brecha entre esos dos. No es que justifique la infidelidad, pero todo tiene un porqué.

Me levante de sopetón y me recargue en el fregadero. Él me había contado algo muy íntimo de su familia, ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo? Yo entendía a la perfección a su padre, la infidelidad a veces era extraña de entender, muchos no sabía porque lo hacían, yo aún me preguntaba porque lo hice. Porque no le exigí que dejará a Tanya. Pero era excitante el hecho de que nos descubrieran, eso pensaba antes de saber que estaba completamente enamorada, que si él me dejaba, moriría.

Ian me había contado algo tan íntimo... Tome mi decisión.

— Claro que entiendo a tu padre, Ian. Porque…—Tome aire fuertemente, preparándome para lo que se venía—, porque yo fui amante del padre de mi hija por dos años. Era el novio, ahora esposo, de mi prima, mi casi hermana…

Escuché la silla arrastrarse bruscamente en el suelo, sentí como Ian se paraba sorprendido. También sentía su mirada en shock. Nunca, después de Belle y Leah, había dicho eso a alguien más, los recuerdos se amontonaron en mi mente y las lágrimas empezaron a luchar por salir.

— ¿Tú…, amante de una persona? —Su voz era completamente sorprendida. ¿Tan raro era escuchar a una mujer decir que ella había sido amante de un hombre?

Supongo que sí.

— Fue mi primer amor. Desde niña…—Empecé a hablar, sin voltearme a verlo—, era mi mejor amigo. Ni siquiera sé cómo se dio. Solo sé que él no me amaba… Se caso con Tanya después de dos años de estar juntos. Supongo que se cansó de mí. —Suspire—. Yo siempre le dije te amo, pero él nunca… Porque nunca lo sintió. El mismo día que se caso, me vine a Londres y en el avión me entere que estaba embarazada.

Ian se acercó con cuidado a mí, quedándose a mi lado. Suspiro y me tomo de la barbilla, levantando mi cara, vio mis lágrimas e hizo una mueca de dolor, quito dos lágrimas traicioneras y me sonrió con dulzura.

— Cuando un hombre dice Te Amo, lo dice porque lo siente. No te juzgo. No tengo derecho. En realidad, te admiro. Decidiste irte, tal vez fue lo mejor… Yo por mi parte, nunca te habría dejado ir, ni te hubiera convertido en mi amante. Te hubiera convertido en mi mujer.

Su revelación me dejo fría. Era cierto que Ian despertaba emociones encontradas en mí, pero yo seguía amando a Edward, y creo que nunca lo olvidaría. Nunca podría.

Él se acercó lentamente a mí y supe sus intenciones, me debatí entre dejarlo o no. Pero cuando sus labios tocaron los míos, supe que ya no había vuelta atrás. Estos meses habíamos estado más cercanos, él un caballero. El hombre perfecto. Lástima que no sabía si podía ser mi hombre perfecto.

Sus labios suaves y dulces bailaron con los míos en un baile sensual. Era… cómodo. Sentía revolotear mi corazón, pero estúpidamente me atreví a compararlo con lo que sentía cada vez que Edward me besaba. Y no era ni la mínima parte de lo que sentía en este momento… Con Edward ese fuego empezaba lentamente, para acabar en un momento tierno e íntimo. En este momento, yo solo sentía… ternura.

Tal vez me estaba adelantando demasiado.

Suspire y ese suspiro Ian lo malinterpreto. Se alejó poco a poco de mí y me sonrió dulcemente, intente corresponderle pero no podía, una opresión se aferraba a mi pecho.

— Me gustas, Bella. —Me confesó. Me despedí de mi ritmo cardiaco normal en ese momento—. Y mucho… Sé que esto es difícil… Pero, ¿te gustaría intentarlo conmigo? ¿Ayudarte a olvidar a ese hombre que no te supo valorar? ¿Me dejas se tu héroe?

Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de decirle si lo correspondía. Pero por alguna razón, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y lo bese. Sonreí tiernamente cuando me pidió ser mi héroe, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sí, necesitaba a un héroe en mi vida…

— Tú también me gustas. Y sí, aceptó intentarlo. —Dije, aún de puntillas y con mis labios cerca de los suyos.

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante y me dolió en el alma. Me dolió porque sabía que lo utilizaría, pero Renesmee necesitaba de un padre y yo… Yo necesitaba olvidarme de Edward. Yo necesitaba tratar de olvidarlo.

.

.

.

Esa noche, cuando Ian se fue, corrí a mi cuarto y lloré como tonta. Me sentía mal. Sentía que traicionaba a Edward y a mi bebe. Me quede dormida hasta que el llanto se apagó. Al día siguiente, pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, él ya la tenía. Belle y Nessie estaban en el comedor comiendo, la sonrisa de Belle no estaba, y aún se veía enojada.

— Buenos días. —Dije en un murmullo, bese la coronilla de mi bebe y ella me regreso una de sus sonrisas angelicales.

— Buenos días, mami… ¡Ian hizo pancakes! Y etoy comiendo futa.

Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma, le di un rápido saludo a Belle y ella me lo regreso igual de frío. Cuando llegue con Ian, me tomo de sorpresa que me diera los buenos días y me besara delante de ellas dos.

Nessie no vio nada pero Belle abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Su enojo repentinamente cambio.

— ¡Oh, mierda! —Grito, Nessie la vio curiosa e Ian y yo la fulminamos con la mirada. —. Quiero decir… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Están juntos! ¡Mi Dios!

— Hermana, te agradecería no dijeras esas palabras frente a Nessie. —Dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

— ¡No me han contestado!

— No nos preguntaste, Belle. —Le guiñé un ojo. Ella me miro exasperada, y bufo.

— ¿Están o no juntos? —Pregunto tratando de calmarse. Ian me volvió a agarrar de la cintura, y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Yo sonreí, tratando de parecer cómoda. Lo estaba, pero me sentía muy extraña.

— Sip. Ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia, y ella acepto. —Dijo sencillamente Ian. Me atragante, pero lo logre disimular.

Belle nos miró sorprendida y me escruto con la mirada, sabía lo que estaba pensando y me daba miedo que lo descubriera. Ella era tan malditamente consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, era buena leyendo a la gente. Tenía miedo de que se diera cuenta que lo utilizaría y que me odiará por lastimar a su hermano.

— Bueno…—Empezó lentamente, una sonrisa se formo en su bello rostro— ¡Muchas felicidades! Me alegro por ustedes. Aunque es raro… Mis dos hermanos como novios.

Se echó a reír ante la ironía, y le seguimos, yo forzadamente. Renesmee nos miraba curiosa, su mirada se poso en Ian y sonrió.

— ¿Qué es novio? —Pregunto confundida.

— Novio, es como… Como alguien a quien quieres mucho y quieres estar con él, cuando quieres compartir tu vida con esa persona, se casan. —Explico Ian, sentándose frente a la sillita de Nessie, la sonrisa de Belle desapareció y su rostro se formo una mueca preocupada, la mire curiosa.

— Ohhh…—Exclamo mi hija— Yo también te qeó mucho, Ian… ¿Eles mi novio?

La pregunta de mi hija nos desarmo a todos, una sonrisa dulce se formo en nuestros rostros y la expresión extraña de Belle desapareció. Ian se rió dulcemente y tomo a Nessie entre sus brazos.

— Si usted quiere, señorita Nessie. Seré su novio, pero—Agrego, sonriendo pícaro a mí—, su madre también lo sería.

— She compatí. —Sonrió, dejando ver sus hoyuelos y sus pequeños dientes. Me deshice en gelatina, mi hija era tan bella… Tan tierna…

El resto de la mañana paso lentamente, Belle estaba muy callada y pensativa, su celular sonó miles de veces, pero ella no contesto. La mire mal.

— Deberías arreglar lo que paso con Alec, él te ama… No dejes que por terceras personas esto que ustedes tienen se arruine. —Le recomendé en la tarde, cuando su celular volvió a repicar.

Ella me miró impaciente, algo iba mal. Se acercó a mí, sin dejar de verme a los ojos fijamente.

— Si yo te escondiera algo, ¿podrías perdonarme?

La mire con cuidado, evaluando su expresión seria y ansiosa. Suspire.

— Sí fue por mi bien… Me enojaría, eso sí y mucho. Pero al final, terminaría perdonándote, porque eres mi hermana y eso hacen los hermanos.

Belle suspiro y sonrió de nuevo. Me dio un gran abrazo.

— Todo lo que estoy haciendo, es por amor a ustedes. —Creí escuchar que ella decía.

La tarde se pasó en un santiamén y en la noche, Alec vino a la casa, pidió hablar con Belle y ella aceptó, alegando hablar afuera. Ian y yo estábamos en la sala, con Nessie, viendo una película. Al terminar la película, mi hija estaba profundamente dormida en los brazos de Ian.

La tome entre los míos y la lleve a su recamara. Salí con cuidado y me reuní con Ian en la sala. Paso un rato más antes de que Belle regresara a la casa, pálida y sonriente.

— ¿Paso algo? ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Ian con curiosidad.

— Sip. —Hizo explotar la "p" —Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida… Todo está tomando forma.

Sonrió enigmáticamente, esta niña me sacaría de quicio, era una completa loca. La semana se fue volando, en la rutina de ir a comer todos juntos, que Ian me llevará a mis trabajos y que se fuera a su departamento después de que terminamos de hablar, o sea a las diez, once de la noche, se hizo constante, Belle y Alec llevaban a Nessie el parquecito cuando yo regresaba del trabajo, Belle y Alec estaban bien, aunque se veían extraños cada vez que estábamos Ian y yo con ellos. Jake se mudo con Leah y al parecer estaban pensando en fecha para la boda. Belle no le gustaba que la acompañara cuando llevaba a Ness al parque, nunca pregunte el porqué, al y al cabo, mi hija se divertía y ella pasaba tiempo con Renesmee y Alec.

Belle había terminado sus terapias hace unas semanas, pero seguía yendo. Le había preguntado porque seguía yendo al hospital con Alec antes de irse al parque con Renesmee, ella me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, pero me contesto un poco nerviosa.

— Porque el doc que me atiende, me lo recomendó, para que en la temporada navideña vuelva a bailar con normalidad.

Asentí y fui a la cocina, Belle estaba muy rara desde que Ian y yo éramos novios. Pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, con Alec. Tal vez yo lo estaba malinterpretándolo y solo quería pasar más tiempo con su novio.

Tal vez estaba histérica. Lo contado por Ian sobre Heidi y Maggie aún me calaban, sobre todo con el hecho de que Anastasia nos rondaba y el hecho de que me odiará, me ponían aún más nerviosa. El odio es algo terrible y no te hace pensar con sensatez, en personas como Anastasia, ese odio era… Como un huracán, destruyendo todo a su paso sin detenerse a ver lo que causaba después de que se iba.

— ¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? —Me pregunto Ian, entrando a cocina y dándome un beso en el cuello, detrás de mí.

Me estremecí, era tan raro que me besarán, cuando me había acostumbrado a ser besada por una sola persona de esa forma.

— Sí, sigue siendo un misterio para mí. —Me reí en voz baja, Ian sonrió y rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza. —. ¿Dónde está Nessie?

— Fue con Leah y Jake al parque, Belle y Alec dejaron que ella se fuera con ellos, parece que Leah y Ness hicieron una apuesta y Jake debe pagar. Me compadezco de lo que haya sido que perdió.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte confundida, viendo la expresión divertida de Ian.

— Porque iba vestido como la princesa Bella. No tengo ni idea de donde mierda lo saco. — Se echó a reír, y yo le seguí ante la imagen mental de Jake en el vestido amarillo de Bella. —Renesmee y Leah iban tomándole fotos y diciéndole que el parque esperaba a la princesa.

Mi carcajada acompaño a la de Ian, mientras me agarraba el estomago. Sabía que las apuestas de Jake eran fuertes, pero Leah sabía jugar muy bien, Renesmee era como su tía Alice. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con castigos de princesas, ella lo aceptaba. Me empezaba a preocupar el haberle comprado todas las películas de las princesas.

Por la noche, pude ver a la princesa Jake en vivo y en directo. Estábamos en la sala Ian y yo, viendo una película, cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse y las risas de mi hija y mi amiga se escucharon de inmediato.

Cuando pasaron a la sala, fue imposible no ahogar la carcajada que salió de mí cuando vi a Jake. Él me vio muy feo y yo lo único que pude hacer, fue reírme más fuerte.

— Claro…—Empezó, pero un carraspeo de parte de Leah, lo hizo gruñir notablemente molesto y cambiar su voz por una chillona intento de niña—Claro, ríanse, cuándo sean ustedes vestido así, ¡YO me reiré en su cara!

Ian no pudo más y se echó a reír, le seguí. En ese momento, no le creía mucho a mi amigo, viéndolo con el vestido de Bella era tan difícil tomarlo en cuenta en serio.

— Jake, amigo—Ian se paró y paso un brazo por los hombros de Jake, él le miro irritado, pero Ian volvió a reírse—, te recomiendo que primero te quites ese traje, dejes de hablar con voz de pito y te vistas decentemente, princesita.

La carcajada volvió a salir de todos, excepto de Nessie, que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es voz de pito? —Pregunto inocentemente.

— Emmm, nada, cariño. Nada. —Dijo Leah, dándole un beso en su cabello, mi hija se encogió de hombros y se rió.

Cuando Belle y Alec llegaron, alcanzaron a la princesa Bella, la risa de Belle fue tan contagiosa que todos nos volvimos a reír. Alec trató de no reír, pero la risa de su novia termino por desarmarlo y se echó a reír histéricamente.

Cuando pudimos calmarnos, Jake estaba furioso. Miró a Leah y ella asintió con la cabeza, corrió por todo mi apartamento hasta llegar a la puerta, deshaciéndose del vestido de Belle en el camino a la puerta, gritando: "¡Libre al fin!". En ese momento, pensé en Dobby, cuando digo: "Dobby es un elfo libre".

Mi risa volvió a sonar, seguida de la de Belle y los demás. Cuando Jake regreso, volvía a ser él. Cenamos en buenas risas y molestando a Jake, que aceptó las burlas y juro nunca volver a aceptar apuestas con Leah y Ness. Todos se fueron ya tarde, Ian se quedó todavía conmigo unas horas más.

Esa noche, estaba nerviosa. Durante toda la noche no dormí muy bien, un sueño se repetía constantemente en mi mente. Soñé que mi hija estaba en peligro. Que me la quitaban de mi lado y la lastimaban, también soñé con Edward. Soñé cuando pasábamos esas noches alocadas, cuando me dormía con él en sus brazos. Soñé una vida con él, con nuestra hija, con que dormía conmigo. Sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor. Pero Ian volvió entró en mi sueño y me desperté sobresaltada.

Me sentí tan mal… Me sentí pésima, no podía hacerle eso a Ian. Él era mi novio ahora, Edward era de mi pasado, tenía que ser de mi pasado. Ian sería mi presente y futuro, él podría ser el padre que Renesmee nunca tuvo y que necesita.

Suspire profundamente y me levante de mi cama, me senté en el alfeizar de mi ventana, para ver la noche. Era oscura y fría, como presagio de lo que pasaría pronto. De un mal presagio. Abrí la venta y deje la mitad de mi cuerpo fuera, observando la noche oscura, las nubes se veían más amenazantes, me quede un momento viendo la luna y las nueves, sentí una mirada sobre mí y baje la mirada hacía la calle, pero no había nadie. Solo coches parados. Suspire y cuando las nubes anunciaron la lluvia, cerré la ventana.

Mire el reloj, 3.30 a.m. suspire e hice cuentas mentalmente, en Seattle serían las 7.30 de la noche, podría hablar un rato con mi abuela, hace meses que no hablábamos y extrañaba nuestras platicas.

Me fui a sentar a la mecedora de madera caoba en la esquina de mi cuarto, donde tantas veces arrulle a mi bebe para que se durmiera. Suspire y volví a ver a la ventana, la lluvia mojaba sin piedad mi ventana. Me estire para tomar el teléfono de la mesita de noche y llame el número de mi abuela. La conocía, de seguro estaba en su casa tomando chocolate caliente, viendo su novela en turno. O estaría con la vecina chismorreando de las esposas jóvenes de los vecinos nuevos.

Oh, sí… conocía a mi abuelita.

Me fui a sentar a la silla mecedora donde muchas veces dormí a mi bebe en ella, la lluvia pegaba fuertemente contra la ventana. Un presentimiento me dejo sin aliento. Algo malo pasaría. Un trueno me saco de mis pensamientos y suspirando, me estiré para tomar el teléfono y marcar a la casa de mi abuelita.

— ¿Hola? —Canturreo como saludo. Reí como niña pequeña.

— ¿La señorita Swan? —Imité el acento inglés. La risa de mi abuela me confirmo que ella me reconoció.

— Creo que se equivoca, señorita. Mi hermosa nieta vive en Londres, con mi hermosa bisnieta, que por cierto no he sabido nada de ellas en varios meses—Me recrimino en tono burlón.

— Siento eso, abu—Reí nerviosa—, he estado ocupada con mi hija, Ian y Belle. Además, Jake regreso a mi vida, como pareja de Leah. ¿Puedes creerlo?

— ¡No! —Grito mi abuela. Reí emocionada.

Estuvimos media hora hablando de todo y nada, le conté que era novia de Ian, de cómo estaba mi bebe y de todo lo que había pasado estos casi tres meses.

— ¿Y cómo estás realmente? —Me pregunto mi abuela después de quedarnos unos momentos en silencio. Cuando le dije como me convertí en novia de Ian.

— Pues, bien…—Titubee. Suspire, sabiendo que no le podía mentir a mi abuela. Ella me conocía mejor que yo misma. —. Sinceramente, no lo sé. Es decir… Me siento bien con Ian. Pero… extraño demasiado a Edward. Demasiado.

Listo. Lo dije.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en todos estos años. Pero necesitaba decirlo. Algo me obligaba a tener que decirlo. No sabía que era y no estaba segura de sí me agradara, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.

— El primer amor es imposible de olvidar, mi niña—Fue la contestación de mi abuela. Siempre tan dulce conmigo.

Cuando se lo dije a mi abuela, solo me vio a los ojos y me pregunto si lo amaba. Le dije que sí, y lo único que me pidió fue que me cuidara. Que cuidara mi corazón

Por otro lado, mi abuela Dywer, la mamá de mi mamá, solo me miró a los ojos y me sonrió tristemente. Fue lo único que hizo. Solo ellas lo sabían de mi sufrimiento, aparte de mis amigas.

—Lo sé, abuela. Pero duele. Duele demasiado y mi hija necesita tanto de su padre…

Un silencio siguió a esas palabras, la oí suspirar.

— Isabella—Me habló por mi nombre completo. Cuando ella me hablaba así, era algo serio —, no estás pensando utilizar a Ian como sustituto de Edward, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería cruel.

— No, abuela…—Me detuve, no pude seguir diciendo nada en mi defensa. Porque eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Es decir, sí, me gusta Ian. Me siento cómoda con él, pero no siento esas mariposas, ese fuego… Ese algo que me hacía quedarme con Edward. Con Ian era tan diferente, porque me sentía… extraña.

Para ser sincera, me sentía demasiado incómoda para besarlo y no podía llegar a más. Tal vez era que me aferraba a Edward, a su recuerdo.

— Hija, Ian no se merece eso. Es un muchacho muy bueno, honrado y agradable. Es cierto que ama a Renesmee con su alma. Pero él no es su padre.

— Puede serlo—Susurré.

— Bella—Su voz se suavizo y eso me calmo un poco —, es cierto que te fuiste porque ya no podía más con lo que pasaba aquí, en Seattle, con Edward y Tanya. Pero hija, al no decirle a Edward que estabas embarazada, tú misma mataste esa posibilidad de que Renesmee tuviera a su verdadero padre con ella.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera, abuela? —Reclamé. La amaba, y mucho. Pero me hartaba cuando se ponía en ese plan. En creer que nunca me debí de haberme ido. Pero yo ya no podía, no podía hacer eso más tiempo. —¿Qué ese mismo día, en la fiesta, o al día siguiente, o cuando regresaran de su jodida luna de miel, decirle a Edward, "Hey, ¿adivina qué? ¡Estoy embarazada! Vas a ser papá, ¿quieres que ocultemos a nuestra hija en un jodido apartamento, como hemos ocultado nuestra relación clandestina?"

Un silencio abrumado me indico que mi abuela intentaba no gritar y empezar con su sermón. Ella lo sabía, sabía que yo tenía razón. Si me quedaba en Seattle, mi hija también estaría escondida. Aquí en Londres ella libre. Podía salir al parque, a jugar, ser mi hija frente a todos.

Si me hubiera quedado con Edward, Renesmee no tendría esa libertad que tiene acá en Londres, estaría encerrada, tendría que mentir todo el tiempo. Esconder el hecho de cómo fue concebida, o quien es el padre frente a mis amigos, frente a Tanya.

Irme fue la mejor opción, aunque mi corazón, parte de él y de mi alma, haya quedado haya.

— Hija, las cosas han cambiad tanto. Edward ha cambiado. Y creo que es momento de que te enfrentes a él, no toda tu vida podrás huir de él. —Dijo mi abuela en voz calmada.

— Abuela, no huyo de él. Tengo mi vida aquí en Londres. Y no creo que las cosas hayan cambiado tanto, Edward y Tanya están casados, felizmente casados. Tal vez ya hasta tengan hijos. Es momento de que lo deje atrás y yo también sea feliz.

— Y estoy de acuerdo con eso, mi niña…—Suspiro mi abuela. —. De acuerdo, este tema está tomando mucha importancia y no quiero acabar así la llamada, mejor dime, ¿has hablado con tú abuela Angelique?

— No, tampoco he hablado con ella. Con ninguna de las dos he hablado, abuela. Que mala nieta soy.

— No lo eres, mi Bella. Simplemente estás muy ocupada. La fiesta de la niña será en grade, eso toma tiempo. Y también buscar un vuelo para todos los que vivimos en Seattle.

— Lo sé…—Reí, mi hija quería a todos en su fiesta, y para ello solo faltaban una semana. Estas semanas, ella nos había traído de cabeza con su dichosa fiesta de princesas. Todos deberían ir de princesas y príncipes, nuevamente, me preocupaba haberle comprado la colección de princesas completa. —La princesa de la casa lo quiere en grande y quiere muchas princesas.

— Tal vez no seremos princesas, pero somos reinas. Y ahí estaremos. Quiero ver a mi princesa Renesmee y conocer en persona al apuesto Ian.

Reí ante eso y hable todavía veinte minutos más con ella, acordamos que ella buscaría a Lauren, que llegaría unos días antes de la fiesta, pero un día antes del cumpleaños de mi hija, para que las dos se fueran juntas. Cuando colgué, eran más de la cinco. Me sentí mal por enviarla a dormir tan tarde, pero esa sensación de paz y felicidad después de hablar con mi abuela, me hacía sentirme mucho mejor.

Me acosté en mi cama y me quede profundamente dormida, para despertarme unas hora después por un terremoto pequeño, de cabellos rizados alborotados rojizos y unos ojos verdes avellanas verme impacientes.

— ¡Mami, mami! —Gritaba mi hija, saltando en mi cama—Ya es de día, vamos a comé, qeó í al paqué con mi tío Alec y la tía Belle.

Gruñí interiormente, me tuce que desperezar, eran las nueve de la mañana. Sonriendo, agarré a mi bebe en mis brazos y salimos de la cama juntas. La lleve cantando a la cocina, donde le hice su desayuno a una muy alegre Renesmee y una muy adormilada Belle.

— Vaya, ¿Por qué tan dormida, Belle? —Me burlé, ella siempre estaba de buen humor y bien despierta en las mañanas.

— Preocupaciones…—Susurro—. No sé como me irá en las audiciones para el ballet, no sé si aguante bailar bien… Es decir, me siento mejor, pero… Tengo miedo… Además, de que tengo… Otro problema, un dilema más bien… Pero—añadió con rapidez—, me preocupa más el ballet.

La abrace por los hombros y le di un beso en la cabeza, ella era una perfecta bailarina de ballet, lo iba a logar.

— Lo lograras, amor, ten fe.

Sonreímos y desayunamos un poco más animadas, la plática de Renesmee nos mantuvo en risas. Belle me dijo que Ian regresaría hasta la noche, fue a una sesión de fotos a palacio de Buckingham, para la nueva temporada de otoño-invierno de Jane Volturi, la hermana de Alec, una reconocida diseñadora de todo tipo de ropa. Me encantaban sus diseños.

Jane era una joven de ojos azules y cabello muy rubia, muy bien parecida, como su hermano gemelo. Era dulce y amable, adoraba a Renesmee, pues varias veces había venido acá a hacerle los vestuarios a Belle. Desde ese tiempo eran amigas. Mucho antes de que Belle saliera de la academia The Royal Ballet.

Era sábado, así que tocaba sábado de películas, vestí a mi hija y nos fuimos a la sala a esperar a Belle, mientras ponía una película para niños. Pasamos la mayor parte del día viendo películas, hasta que Leah llegó y se puso a ver películas con nosotros, empezamos a ver las románticas. Alec llego una película después, y le dijo a Belle y a Nessie sí iban al parque un ratito.

A mi hija le encantaba el parque, no sabía porque.

— ¿Me dejas í, mamá? —Me pregunto tiernamente mi bebe, la mire con los ojos entrecerrados, hasta que vi la misma mirada de mi hija en Belle y me reí.

— De acuerdo—Me reí viendo a mi hija saltar, le di un beso a mi hija en su cabecita rizada. — ¿Por qué te gusta ir tanto al parque, Renesmee?

— Poque veo al seño apuesto, él me compá dulces. Y paletas. También patica con mi tía Belle y mi tío Alec. Es amabe y siempe me taé una estampita de la pincesa Cenicienta. Aunque también su hija me guta, me guta etá con ella. Es divetida. Y jugamos en los columpios.

Me quede callada ante la confesión de mi hija, ¿Quién señor? Interrogue a Belle con la mirada y ella me sonrió nerviosamente.

— Es un compañero de la academia, Alec y él se llevan muy bien y vive cerca de aquí, tiene una hija y le gusta llevarla a ese parque, aparte de que estando con nosotros, el tiempo se va más rápido y las niñas se divierten. —Me explico con tranquilidad, la miré dudando, pero una mirada más a sus ojos, fue suficiente para convencerme de que decía la verdad.

— De acuerdo. —Reí, Alec solo juagaba con Ness, ajeno a la conversación. Al final, Leah se pego a ellos, porque Jake llegaría hasta la noche también.

Me quede sola en la casa, pensando que hacer de cenar. Cuando me decidí por hacer pasta con lasaña e ir a comprar todo, me di cuenta que Belle había dejado su celular. Sonreí negando con la cabeza. Siempre se le olvidaba a a esa mujer. Tome mi bola, un suéter y el celular de Belle, frente al parque había una tienda de víveres, ahí podría comprar todo y regresarle el celular a Belle.

El parque se dividía en dos. Una parte estaba el espacio para correr y atravesando una pequeña calle, donde casi no pasaban autos, estaba la otra mitad, donde estaban los juegos y demás cosas. Vi a lo lejos a Belle, Alec y Leah vigilar a Ness, en el lado de los juegos, vi a mi hija jugar con una niña de cabellos rubio rojizo. Sonreí y baje al cabeza, casi corriendo a la tienda, el aire estaba fuerte, pero no me preocupada por Renesmee porque estaba bien abrigada.

Compre todo lo necesario para la cena, le compre a mi hija un chocolate, y pensé en que debería invitar a cenar a ese compañero de Alec y su hija, es decir, si su hija y Nessie eran amigas, sería bonito que vinieran a la casa a cenar.

Cuando pase por el parque, ya de regreso a casa, vi a Belle y a Alec hablando con un señor alto, de espalda ancha y cabello tapado con una gorra, estaba de espaldas a mí, en el lado contrario del parque, donde yo iba caminando. Leah estaba a unos metros de los juegos, viendo con curiosidad al señor. Renesmee jugaba con su amiga en los columpios.

Belle me vio acercar y se puso tensa, murmuro algo y camino a mí, bloqueándome el paso para seguir viendo al señor o a Alec.

— ¡Bella! —Exclamó, poniéndose frente a mí, y volteándome, dejándome de espaldas al señor, Alec y Leah. Enarque una ceja confundida. —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a comprar la cena y…—Rebusque entre mi bolso, haciendo malabares para tener todo en equilibrio, las bolsas de la cena y buscar en mi propia bolsa, Belle miraba nerviosa hacia atrás de mí, me quise voltear pero encontré el celular, que empezaba a vibrar. —. Ten, se te olvido otra vez…

Sonreí divertida, pero ella no lo hizo, miró el celular y vio que era un mensaje, lo abrió y suspiro. Me volvió a mirar y sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡Gracias! ¿Qué tal si vas preparando la cena? Ya tengo hambre, y en un rato Ness se querrá ir. En realidad ya se fue su amiguita.

Volteé justo cuando el señor agarraba a la niña con la que mi hija había estado jugando y sin voltear, camino con ella para irse del parque, me pareció extraño, mi hija se despidió de él y de su amiga. Sonreí, cuando volteé a ver a Belle ella se veía más tranquila.

Empecé a caminar y ella a mi lado.

— Deberías invitar a la niña y al padre para que vengan a cenar a la casa algún día—Sugerí como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Sí, algún día…—Susurró, suspiro y me miro culpable—, ya no puedo, Bella…

Nos paramos, ella se puso de espaldas a Alec y a Leah, que ahora hablaban entre susurros, Leah había cruzado la calle, Renesmee seguía en los columpios.

— ¿Qué no puedes? —Pregunte confundida.

— Ya no puedo con esto… Bella, debes de saber algo. Algo que tal vez haga que me odies y mi hermano igual…

— Belle, me estás asustando…

— Bella… Yo… Alec y yo… Nosotros hace tiempo que vemos… A alguien. Que tú conoces muy bien.

Una alarma en mi cabeza empezó a sonar, deje de prestarle atención a Belle para mirar detrás de ella, Leah y Alec empezaban a alterarse, porque Leah alzaba sus manos y empezó a gritar. Mi hija dejo de jugar en los columpios, cuando me vio, para correr al final del parque, para intentar atravesar la calle para ir conmigo.

Todo paso tan rápido, que no estuve seguro de que paso primero.

Leah le dio una cachetada a Alec y grito:

— ¡Es problema de ella, no de ustedes!

Belle me miro culpable y dijo unas palabras que no logre tender.

Renesmee intento atravesar la calle, cuando la alarma en mi cabeza se hizo más potente y vi como un coche negro derrapo frente a mi hija, abría una de sus puerta y mi bebe desaparecía dentro.

— ¡RENESMEE! —Grite con todas mis fuerzas. Después, todo paso en cámara lenta. Leah y Alec voltearon justo cuando la puerta se cerraba, deje caer las bolsas y correr al auto, Belle también grito y me siguió, parecía como si fuera espectadora de una película, Alec y Leah se echaron a correr también, pero no lograron alcanzar el coche.

Grite el nombre de mi bebe con terror. Y seguí corriendo, tan rápido como podía, hasta que ya no pude más. Jadeaba por aire, mis pulmones ardían y no podía hacer nada más.

Me deje caer de rodillas en medio de la calle. Y así, viendo como ese coche negro se llevaba a mí bebe, mi corazón dejo de latir y yo ya no pude respirar.

* * *

><p><p>

**N/A: *se esconde rápidamente detrás de la lap* Seee, sé que me querrán matar por estoo! Pero es necesariooo! Edward vendrá pronto, más pronto de lo que creen.**

**No dejen de lado la historia que dijo Ian, & no olviden a Heidi ni a Maggie, qe después tocaremos más a fondo ese tema! :) Qe habrá dicho Bele, que Bella no puso atención? Quién es el tipillo con el que hablaban Alec & Belle? Qué le habrá pasado a Nessie?**

**Si, okey, sé qe me querrán matar por hacerle esto a mi bella Nessie. Pero es necesario. Los detalles más mínimos, no los olvide chicas. No los olviden.**

**Ahora. Tengo que decirles que estoy en finales. & me están haciendo un examen departamental, que me cuesta el 60% de mi calificación. Debo una materia :( Siii, mate es horriblee! :O Ahora, espero que para junio, la segunda semana, ya este libreee! Como Dobby! :D Jajaja, Okno' Emm, tengo dos sorpresotas. O sorpresitas. Quieren saber como nació Nessie? Como fue el embarazo de Bella? & como diablos apareció Belle en su vida? Bueeeno, pronto lo sabran! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap, & decirles, recuerden que es mini-fic. Pronto acabará, pronto habrá la versión de Edward, calma, no desesperéis! :D**

**Bueno, prometí dejarlo hoy en la noche. Acá está! Espero les haya gustado! Me dejan un RR? Ah! Por cierto… De Importa La Edad, muajajaja, ya tengo el cap! :P solo esperar a que le haga uno qe otro ajuste & listoo! :D Lo publicare!**

**Bueenoo, ahora síi.. Nos vemos pronto! Recuerden, para después de la segunda semana de Junio pede que ya este libre… Nos veríamos por ese entonces. Las amoo!**

**Mariie Emma.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>-Ѽ Travesura realizada Ѽ-<strong>******


	6. Quinta Parte

****- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Holaaa! Bueno, lamento mucho la demora! :( Maldito examenes, &amp; depresión... Como sea, ya regrseee! Como el capii me qedo absurdamente largo, decidí cortarlo! El domingo a más tardar les dejo la otra parte... Me estaré concentrando en este, ¿Importa La Edad? &amp; otro que aún no subo, antes de irme a Cancún &amp; poner en Agosto Tengo Mucho Que Aprender De Ti(Rodilllaaaa! Va por tii!) &amp; La Fuerza Del Destino<strong>**

****Bueno, dos cosas, a las que son Team Ian... Lo amaran! & otra, les dije que Heidi & Maggie eran importanteees! :D Ya sabran porque & como verán, todo va tomando forma! ;****

****:D Emm, Capi dedicado a mi hermosa Sara(Heather Doll, en FF!) A mi rodilla, A Mimi & a Eve! :DD Las amooo! ;)****

****Recomendación Musical: Mm, fue un poco difícil pero sería: Regresa A mí-Il Divo, Me Llora El Cielo- Jesse&Joy, & Need You Now- Lady Antebellum. :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Quinta parte.<strong>

— ¡Bella! —Escuché la voz de Belle cerca. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo veía el lugar donde el coche negro desapareció.

Los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer, y solo oí un grito lejano, me tomo varios segundos darme cuenta que era yo la que gritaba, Belle llego a mi lado y me abrazo, en ese momento, explote.

Empecé a gritar de horror, dolor y furia. Belle me intentaba controlar, pero estaba demasiada enojada, estaba enceguecida. Me deshice de los brazos de Belle y me pare rápidamente, dejándola de rodillas en media calle, la mire con odio, ella se estremeció ante mi mirada y me miro confundida.

— ¡No debiste traerla hoy, Gabrielle! ¡Si no la hubieras traído, esto no hubiera sucedido! —Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella se paró de repente, y me miro sin expresión en sus ojos. Arqueo una ceja y me miro fríamente, para después pasar al dolor y que sus ojos se volvieran acuosos por las lágrimas no derramadas. Alec y Leah estaban a unos metros detrás de nosotras, Leah estaba completamente sorprendida, y sangraba de su barbilla, se había caído al intentar detener el auto, Alec me miraba sorprendido y furioso.

— Yo no tengo la culpa, Isabella… Y si me traje a Renesmee al parque, es porque ella quería. Es porque necesitaba hacerlo…—Se rompió su voz al final. Negué furiosa.

— ¡NO! —Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Ella se debió de haber quedado conmigo en la casa, viendo películas. Nada de esto hubiera pasado.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes, ella debía venir a verlo! —Esta vez, se soltó a llorar, respire profundamente y Alec corrió a ella, Leah camino unos cuantos pasos, por el rabillo de mis ojos, pude ver como la gente empezaba a aparecer, como cuchicheaban.

Leah negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

— ¡¿Cómo mierdas iba a saber que le querrían hacer daño? Explícame, Isabella, que no puedo concebir como. Renesmee es mi ahijada. Mi bebé. Ella y tú fueron las que me sacaron de toda la mierda en la que estaba. Y tú no lo sabes. No sabes nada, absolutamente nada de mi vida, ni siquiera Ian. Solo te preocupabas por esconderle a Renesmee que su padre fue el marido de tu prima porque fuiste su puta amante por dos años. Solo te preocupabas por huir. Nunca me preguntaste de mi vida, lo único que sabes es que mi madre me odia… Pero no sabes nada más. —Dijo todo eso sollozando, sin parar.

Me quedé de piedra. Ver a Belle llorando, con Alec abrazándola, me hizo despertar. La mención de Anastasia me hizo despertar.

Anastasia vino a mi departamento hace unas semanas atrás, ella me amenazo, juro y perjuro que ella… Que ella se encargaría de que te arrepentirías de todo lo que le has hecho… Dándote donde más te duele…

Las palabras del señor Evenson me golpearon bruscamente, deje salir todo el aire que tenía y mire aterrada a Belle y Alec, ellos se percataron de mi mirada, y Belle se apartó de Alec, cuando me deje caer, ella corrió a mí y me sujeto.

— Anastasia…—Fue lo único que pude decir—. Mi bebé, mi bebé…

Me volví a romper. Una parte de mí, estaba arrepentida por como le había hablado a Belle, pero en ese momento yo estaba enceguecida, sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Mi hija…

Un dolor, mucho más fuerte de cuando me aleje de Edward, me empezó a abrirme el pecho. Como si me quisiera desgarrar por dentro. Cerré los ojos y me sujete a Belle. Ella me parecía entender… Y eso lo agradecía en demasía.

— Ven, vamos a la casa… Debemos hablarle a la policía, a Ian…—Belle y Alec se lanzaron una mirada significativa, Alec entendió el mensaje, al parecer.

— Le hablo ahorita… Belle…—Le ayudo a su novia a pararme y ayudarme a ir al departamento, Leah corrió con nosotros. Traía su bolsa, la mía, la de Belle y las bolsas de comida.

Me importaba poco ahora comer. Solo quería que esto fuera un mal sueño, que mi hija regresará. No quería creer que esto fuera verdad.

— Le hable a Jake, viene en camino, Ian también. La policía viene al departamento, ellos hablaran con todos. —Informo Leah, caminando rápidamente delante de nosotros. La gente alrededor miraba confundida la escena, pero no podía más que llorar.

No supe bien como llegue a mi departamento, solo sé que estaba sentada en la sala viendo a la nada cuando Ian, junto con su padre, llegó y corrió a abrazarme. Me abrazo fuertemente. Y yo solo pude llorar más.

— Mi bebé, Ian… Mi bebé —Repetía una y otra vez. No podía dejar de llorar, de decir eso.

Solo recordaba una y otra vez cuando mi hija desapareció en ese coche negro. En las malditas palabras de Anastasia. Me echaba a llorar con desesperó y cuando llegaron los policías, les conté muy alterada como paso todo, no podía estar quieta, me paraba, me sentaba, estaba de un lado a otro, iba a su habitación para ver si de un momento a otro ella estaría ahí, dormida…

Que todo sería un mal sueño.

Pasamos la noche en vela, viendo direcciones, posibles lugares a donde se la pudieron llevar, nombres… Solo se me venían dos. Uno, estaba muy lejos de aquí, en Seattle, y era imposible que Edward lo hubiera hecho. Él ni siquiera sabía de Renesmee. El otro, lo dije en cuanto los policías me preguntaron de quien sospechaba…

— Anastasia Evenson.

Más de uno se sorprendió, pero Ian, Belle y Evan, no.

— ¿Por qué cree que ella fue, señora Swan? —Pregunto una joven policía de cabellos negros y muy alta, parecida a una amazona. Daba miedo verla, pero su belleza era impactante. Era peligrosa y hermosa. Perfecta para su trabajo. Un acento extraño se trababa a veces con su inglés.

— Porque ella me amenazo, hace no mucho tiempo…—Contesté lo más calmada que podía.

— Anastasia Evenson vino a mí un día, hace casi un mes, me vino a advertir que se vengaría de Isabella donde más le doliera. —Escuché la declaración del señor Evenson, Ian respiró profundamente, mientras que Belle tragaba fuertemente.

Alec le hizo una seña y ella se alejó de nosotros, la seguí con la mirada, las palabras que me dijo en el parque no las lograba recordar. Alec y ella discutían, Alec tenía el celular en las manos, Belle hablaba con alguien. Se fueron al cuarto de ella cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

— Investigaremos a la señora Evenson —Declaró la oficial de belleza peligrosa—. No se preocupe, señora Swan, encontraremos a su hija.

— La agente Zafrina es la mejor en esta área —Me tranquilizo el otro oficial, cuando, supuse la que era su compañera, se fue —, su hija estará en buenas manos.

Yo solo asentí, y me deje caer en el sillón de la sala, dejando salir todo el aire en mí, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Intente respirar con normalidad, pero no podía. Esto era como un mal sueño, como una película de terror, donde no sabes donde estás, qué pasará y cómo acabara esto.

Cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a salir, los agentes ya estaban poniendo sus propios métodos para vigilar, cámaras, teléfonos. La oficial Zafrina había ido con su compañero, Vladimir, a ver a Anastasia, cuando dieron las nueve de la mañana.

Ese día no fui a trabajar. James me hablo para decirme que pasaba, y cuando le conté, solamente me dijo que venía en camino. A la media hora, él y victoria llegaron a mi casa.

— ¡Bella! —Grito Victoria en cuanto me vio, corrí a ella y me refugie en sus brazos. Victoria tenía seis años más que yo, tenía cinco meses de embarazo, era su primer bebé tras siete años de matrimonio.

Ella y James fueron los que me ayudaron a conseguir el departamento, las cosas de Nessie y gracias a ellos conocí a Belle. Son parte de mi vida, y de Renesmee, sabía como les afectaba esto también a ellos.

En la tarde, la agente Zafrina y el agente Vladimir regresaron, Anastasia Evenson había salido del país hace dos semanas, al parecer, su familia la había invitado a pasar una temporada en España, para que se relajara después del escándalo del divorcio con Evan. Según ellos, era poco probable que estando ella fuera del país, haya podido secuestrar a mi hija.

Ian no me había soltado desde que llego a mi departamento, me consolaba cuando empezaba a llorar y me ayudaba a no alterarme y ponerme a gritar. Jake y Leah estaban muy conmocionados, Belle y Alec muy callados, inclusive habían salido varias veces en el día.

Casi a las seis, el teléfono sonó, dándome esperanzas. Corrí a donde estaba, y conteste casi sin aliento.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Hola, Bella! —La voz de mi amiga me hizo desilusionarme —, oye, te llamaba para decirte que el avión salé mañana al mediodía, más o menos llego en la noche, casi en la madrugada creo. Tu abuela viene conmigo, las chicas te mandan saludos y dicen que te ven en tres días.

Cuando Lauren empezó a hablar, recordé a mi familia. Yo estaba en Londres, pero ellos no sabían nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora.

— Ahora, ¿Dónde está mi pioja? Quiero hablar con ella. —Siguió hablando Lauren, y cuando menciono el apodo que ella le puso, me solté a llorar —. ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?

— Lauren…—Sollocé, todos en la sala estaban callados, viéndome llorar, solo Ian se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Me recosté en él y lloré con más fuerza. La voz de Lauren me hizo salir de mi estado.

Escuchar su voz alterada me hizo sentir peor. Pero tenía que decirle, ellos tenían derecho a saber que es lo que pasaba.

— Lauren… Tengo terribles noticias…—No podía dejar de sollozar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bells? Me estás asustando, por favor, habla ya.

— Secuestraron a Renesmee ayer en la tarde, llevamos toda la noche de ayer y todo el día de hoy buscándola…

Cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca, fue como si un balde de agua fría me cayera y me diera cuenta de la realidad. ¡Dios, era verdad! No era aun sueño. Era real.

— Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad, Swan? —Al no recibir respuesta, mi amiga empezó a gritar, se escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la línea y por un momento me asuste por Lauren.

Cuando ella se alteraba, era muy peligroso que algo filoso estuviera cerca de ella.

— ¡No puede ser vedad, Isabella! ¡Joder, debes estar de broma!

— ¿De verdad crees que bromearía con algo así, Lauren?

— Joder…—Jadeo, se quedo un momento en silencio—. Llamaré a las chicas, tomaremos el primer avión, tú abuela y tú padre se infartaran.

No le pude decir que no les dijera, porque era una maldita egoísta que quería de sus seres amados en ese momento, sentí ese miedo de cuando mi mamá murió… Y ahora Edward no estaba para protegerme…

— Te llamo en cuanto esté llegando.

— ¡Lauren! —La llamé, cuando la realidad me volvió a golpear —. No le digas ni una palabra a Edward, no quiero que él sepa…

— Bella, él es el padre, tiene derecho, cuatro años son suficientes como para no saber nada de ti y de saber que tiene una hija.

— Por favor, ahora no…—Volví a sollozar, de un tiempo para acá, Lauren estaba de parte de Edward. Pero ahora no podía escuchar su perorata de siempre. Un suspiro lleno la otra línea.

— De acuerdo, aunque no va a servir de mucho, porque él… se va a enterar de todas formas…—Me dijo de forma misteriosa, no tenía ni ganas de entenderle a sus juegos extraños.

— Por favor…—Volví a susurrar.

— Te llamaré cuando estemos llegando. Te quiero, amiga…

— Yo también…—Y colgó.

Me imaginaba el desastre que se formaría en Seattle, mi familia peleándose por conseguir boletos a Londres, la confusión, el terror…

Exactamente lo que estaba viviendo ahora…

.

.

.

Eran las dos de la mañana, el café se había acabado, Lauren me había marcado hace menos de quince minutos para decirme que ya habían llegado, Ian y Jake fueron a por ellos, junto con otros agentes.

James y Victoria habían ido unos momentos a su departamento, no sé si para descansar o algo más, suponía que para descansar, prometieron regresar lo más pronto posible.

Estaba sentada en la sala, con la foto de mi bebe en mis manos, era una foto que hace poco nos habíamos tomado, Ian le había regalado un lobo, y ella lo tenía abrazado, mientras que yo la cargaba, ella miraba a su lobo y yo a ella… Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

— Tiene que dormir…—Escuché que decía Belle, su voz me parecía muy lejana…—, llamaré a Alyssa, ella la controlará. Lleva más de dos días así, no puede más.

— ¿No le has hablado? —Pregunto Alec. Mis sollozos bajaron cuando recordé a mi amiga. Pobre Alyssa, cuando se enterara, ella también sufriría…

Alyssa fue la que me atendió durante mi embarazo, era la pediatra de Nessie. No sé como reaccionaría, ni siquiera si estaba despierta…

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, pero fui consciente de cuando Belle le hablo a Alyssa, platicaron un momento y ella colgó, en menos de media hora, Alyssa llegó a mi departamento, con los ojos llorosos y su maletín. Mi amiga era mediana, un poco más grande que yo, delgadita y de bellos ojos azul claro, de cabellos castaños casi rubios y piel crema.

Ella era bellísima, pero en esos momentos se veía terrible, acongojada, asustada. Como yo estaba.

— Bella…—Susurró, sentándose a mi lado y viéndome con los ojos acuosos, me abrace a ella y lloré.

— Mi hija, Alyssa… Mi hija…—Ella me abrazo con fuerza, Belle se acercó a nosotras y se unió al abrazo. Minutos después, Alyssa se alejó, y preparo una inyección.

Sabía lo que me daría, no era tonta… Me doparía para que pudiera dormir un rato, pero no quería dormir. No podía…

— Te sentirás más relajada, no puedo decirte que tranquila, pero podrás descansar un rato…—Susurró con su dulce voz.

Ya no tenía ni fuerzas para pelear, solo asentí y me deje hacer. Sentí un pequeño piquete y después como poco a poco, el cansancio me ganaba. Cerré los ojos y de lo único que fui consciente, fue como mis amigas me acomodaron en el sillón.

.

.

.

Unos fuertes brazos me cargaron con cuidado del sofá, ese calor yo lo conocía. Durante meses fueron mi refugió, mi hogar. Me aferré a ese cuello que tantas veces había besado, llorado y abrazado.

Sabía que era solo un sueño, pero quería que fuera lo más real, descanse mi cabeza en su hombro y me deje llevar.

Edward me llevó a mi habitación, una euforia me recorrió cuando se acostó conmigo en mi cama, pero entonces recordé a mi hija, recordé los días pasados, los años llevados, y supe que solo era un sueño. Él no era real…

— Edward…—Susurré, volviéndome a aferrar a ese cuello. Queriendo que fuera verdad…

— Perdóname…—Susurró él también y en ese momento, ame tanto a mi imaginación—. Perdóname por no haberlas cuidado, por no haberte dicho la verdad a tiempo… Por arruinarlo todo…

— Edward… Mi hija… Nuestra hija…—Lloré, él me dio un beso en la frente, y entonces, todo se empezó a poner negro, el cansancio me volvía a hacer mella. —, no me dejes, Edward, no otra vez…—Alcance a susurrar antes de perderme en el descanso provocado por la droga.

— Nunca lo volveré a hacer, Bella… Lo prometo…

.

.

.

Las voces se distorsionaban, no las podía entender, no sabía que decían… Suspire y me di la vuelta, quedando frente a la puerta entreabierta, una débil luz salía del pasillo. Cerré los ojos, cuándo las lágrimas empezaron a salir, cuando los recuerdos volvieron en toda su totalidad…

No era un sueño.

Mi hija estaba secuestrada…

Y Edward… Abrí los ojos y levante un poco la cabeza, miré a mí alrededor, no había nadie. Con un sollozó, me deje caer y volví a cerrar los ojos cuando su olor me despertó, la almohada a un lado mío olía a él… Su olor estaba impregnado en esa almohada.

Eso fue lo único que me hizo salir de la cama y correr al pasillo. Desde mi habitación, podía ver la sala y parte del pasillo para ir a la cocina y a la puerta. La Agente Zafrina y el agente Vladimir estaban hablando con mi papá y Sue, James y Victoria estaban con ellos, no se habían ido, Belle estaba sentada con Alyssa, Leah, Lauren, Rose y Alice a su lado. Inclusive Kate, su esposo Garrett, Irina y su esposo Laurent estaban aquí, las dos rubias hablando con mis amigas de pie, mientras que sus esposos estaban hablando con algunos policías. Mis amigos estaban aquí.

Mi familia.

Pero no lo veía a él…

Ni a Tanya.

No supe si sentirme dolida o aliviada de no verla, pero había algo raro, la forma como Irina tenía la mirada triste. Como si algo le pesara demasiado a Kate, cada vez que veía a su hermana y a Laurent, como hablaba con Lauren y las chicas en susurros.

Yo no me había llevado muy bien con ellas, me llevaba más con Tanya, pero con el tiempo, aprendimos a querernos, ellas nunca se enteraron de mi romance con Edward.

Ian estaba con Jake, Emmett, Jasper y Alec en el pasillo de la cocina, Laurent y Garrett se acercaron a ellos y empezaron a hablar. No me notaron en ningún momento.

El cuarto de mi hija estaba a dos zancadas del mío, el de Belle en medio del de las dos, enfrente. Con cuidado fui al cuarto de ella, lo abrí y ese olor casi me hace desvanecerme. No era un sueño, mi imaginación no era tan buena como para imaginar todo eso. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del olor, de la fantasía…

Edward estuvo en mi casa, en mi cama, en el cuarto de nuestra hija…

Abrí los ojos aterrada, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Pero solo estaba la cama de mi hija, como estaba desde el sábado, sus peluches estaban acomodados, sus fotos, sus cositas. Todo estaba en orden. Solloce. Edward no estaba, y tampoco Renesmee.

Ese dolor en el pecho me volvió a golpear, no podía respirar, me tuve que agarrar de la manija de la puerta. Todo era irreal…

Camine con pasos inseguros hasta la cama de mi hija, donde días antes nos habíamos acostado y la había escuchado rezar por su padre… Me recosté en ella y ahí estaba su olor. El olor de mi hija, junto con algo diferente…

Se me quedo atorada la respiración en la garganta cuando me di cuenta de que era el olor de Edward, el que se mezclaba con el de Renesmee. Más lágrimas salieron al imaginármelo. Al saber que él estuvo aquí, pero entonces, me confundí, ¿Cómo puede saber de nosotras, que estamos aquí?

Con la respiración agitada, me imagine lo peor. Tanya y él estaban aquí, y/o Belle o Leah les dijeron la verdad, o Ian o… O mis amigas se la tuvieron que decir… Oh, Dios… No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo… O para verlo en estos momentos.

Pero entonces, me volví a detener. Ya lo había visto… Casi. Me había cargado a mi habitación y quedado a dormir conmigo, por no se cuanto tiempo. Pero… Nuevamente, detente, Bella… ¿Cómo sabía donde vivía y como entró a mi casa?

Mierda… ¿Qué es lo que no sé de Edward… Y Tanya?

Un sollozo escapo de mi garganta y lo ahogue con un peluche de mi bebé. Me quede unos momentos así, aferrada a la cama de mi hija, perdida en mis pensamientos y miedos…

Unos golpes me hicieron saltar y que mi corazón empezara a latir rápidamente, me levante y miré a la puerta. Ian estaba ahí, parado en el marco, viéndome comprensivamente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y alcé mis brazos a él. De inmediato, él fue a mí y me abrazo con fuerza, poniéndome en la protección de sus brazos.

Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y me deje acurrucar bajo su calor. Estaba siendo una egoísta, también estaban más personas que sufrían por mi bebé… Ian se veía destrozada, y ni que decir de Belle, Leah y Alyssa… Sospechaba que mis amigas estaban igual o peor que ellas

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, solo sintiendo el latido de su corazón y tratando de pensar lógicamente. Pero no podía, tenía la duda de cómo diablos fue que Edward estuvo aquí. Sí estaba con Tanya o… Ni siquiera sabía si ellos tuvieron hijos o algo así, son esposos desde hace cuatro años… Debió pasar algo entre ellos, ¿no?

Además, Edward se veía muy enamorado cuando se caso con Tanya… Y sin embargo, él me había dicho que lo perdonara por no habernos cuidado, por no habernos dicho la verdad a tiempo y arruinarlo todo… Me acordaba perfectamente de sus palabras…

Suspire y enterré mi cara en el cuelo de Ian, él me volvió a apretar más entre sus brazos y me beso la frente.

— Todos estaban preocupados por ti. Las chicas pensaron que Alyssa te dio muchos calmantes.

— ¿Cuándo tiempo he estado dormida? —Pregunte confundida y sorprendida. Lo sentí como horas…

— Casi dos días. Estamos a miércoles…

— ¡Oh, Dios…! ¿Qué hora es?

— Van a ser las diez… ¿Quieres comer algo? Te puede hacer daño no comer en dos casi cuatro días, más que en dos café y en los otros dos nada, por estar dormida…

Lo mire a los ojos, él estaba preocupado…Estaba preocupado por mí. Suspire.

— No tengo nada de hambre en este momento…—Susurré.

— Lo sé, pero tienes que intentarlo… No quieres que cuando Renesmee regresa, te vea toda pálida, flacucha y enferma, ¿verdad?

Le volví a mirar a los ojos, esperanzada y con las lágrimas queriendo salirse.

— ¿De verdad crees que ella volverá?

— Por supuesto que sí…—Me volvió a besar en la frente. —. Ella tiene que regresar, de eso me encargo yo, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo…—Me sorbí los mocos y me seque las lágrimas, él me sonrió dulcemente y me ayudo a parar. Me beso suavemente en los labios y con un brazo en mi cintura, salimos del cuarto de mi hija.

Me recargue en él para caminar. Me sentía débil. Antes de llegar a la sala, fui abordada por un pequeño torbellino de cabellos negros, me agarro de la cintura, quitándome del lado de Ian y abrazándome fuertemente. Abrace fuertemente a Alice y le deje un beso en su coronilla, solo le ganaba por una cabeza.

En cuanto Alice me soltó, Rose se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome igual de fuerte. Las había extrañado tanto… De estar toda una vida juntas, a cuatro años separadas y solo vernos ocasionalmente.

Rose se alejó de mí y Lauren se acercó lentamente, me lance a sus brazos y lloré en ellos. Lauren y yo éramos como hermanas, amaba a Alice y Rose, pero había algo que me unía a Lauren. No sabía que era, no sé si porque fue mi primera amiga cuando llegue a Seattle… U otra cosa. Pero la adoraba, y ahora ella también estaba sufriendo por mi hija.

— Supongo que es justo que sepas que Esme y Carlisle vienen para acá. —Susurró en mi oído, aún abrazadas.

Asentí con la cabeza.

— Me lo imaginaba…—Me separe de ella y me mordí el labio, le tome de la manos y volví a susurrar—. ¿Edward está aquí, con Tanya?

Lauren se vio sorprendida por un momento y yo me confundí. ¿No le dijeron ellas? Pero… ¿entonces, cómo llego a mi casa, a mi cuarto y al de Renesmee?

— Creo que ahora no es tiempo de hablar de eso…—Fue su única respuesta antes de que mi papá llegará a mí.

— ¡Campanas! —Exclamo entre aliviado y preocupado, me cobijo entre sus brazos fuertemente y yo me aferré a su cuello.

— Papá…—Exhale. Nos quedamos unos momentos así.

Nadie se atrevió a romper ese momento, mis sollozos eran sordos. El cuello de mi papá los ahogaba. No supe por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, solo sé que lo abrace hasta quedarme sin lágrimas.

Se separo de mí y me miro con ternura, me quito un mechón de mi frente y me dio un beso en mi frente. Me aleje un paso e intente caminar, cuando las fuerzas empezaron a fallarme. Todo se me movió bruscamente y sentí como mi vista hacía como flash. Mi cabeza me empezó a dar vuelto y tuve que cerrar los ojos. Unos fuertes brazos me agarraron antes de caerme.

Ian me llevó al sillón y Alyssa me tomo mi muñeca, tomándome el pulso.

— Estás muy débil, Bells…—Susurró, mirándome preocupada. —Belle, prepárale algo de comer. Debe comer. Está demasiado débil…

La aludida asintió y corrió a la cocina, Alice la siguió y juntas prepararon algo. Lauren se sentó a mi lado y me tomo de la mano, apretándomela dulcemente.

— No te preguntare como estás, porque eso sería una chingadera… Pero, me alegra volver a verte… Lamentablemente en está situación. —Susurró, la mire con una sonrisa débil. La había extrañado.

Me abrace a ella y así nos quedamos unos momentos. Belle y Alice llegaron unos momentos después y me obligaron a levantarme e ir a la cocina, me deje caer en una silla y con desgano empecé a comer. No sentía el sabor, solo masticaba y lo tragaba. Las pláticas volvieron a darse en el departamento y el agente Vladimir y la agente Zafrina llegaron a mí, Ian se sentó a mi lado y me dieron un reporte pequeño de lo que había pasado en los dos últimos días.

Lograron encontrar el coche donde se robaron a mi hija, pero estaba vacío. Lo encontraron cerca del aeropuerto internacional de Londres. Preguntaron a todo el personal si habían visto a mi hija. Le enseñaron una foto y preguntaron si había alguien más con ella.

Una señorita les dijo que ella sí había visto a la niña. Mi corazón salto ante esa confesión y mis ojos se agrandaron expectantes.

— Era una azafata, que ese día había llegado de un viaje de París a Londres, vio a la niña con una pareja de ancianos, como de unos 60 o 50 años. La niña se removía y no se quería quedar con la señora. Estaba asustada según la azafata. —Empezó a decir Zafrina.

— Ella se acercó para ver que pasaba y los señores se levantaron y se fueron, en cuanto la vieron acercarse. La señorita en cuestión los siguió y ellos salieron del aeropuerto. No tomaron ningún avión. De eso estamos seguros. La señorita dijo que se subieron a un copper azul cielo y salieron a toda velocidad. Se le hizo raro que se alejaran de ella, y ella los siguió. La niña no dejaba de retorcerse y cuando la subieron al coche, lloró. —Termino Vladimir, viendo las notas que tenía en las manos.

Mis ojos se aguaron. Mi niña…

— ¿La señorita podría reconocer a los ancianos? —Pregunto Ian, pensativo.

— Sí, ella nos hizo favor de ir a las oficinas y dio un retrato hablado de la pareja. La tenemos en la mira, se llama Daniela Fiorella. Es italiana, pero reside aquí en Londres. Ella misma nos dio su número y a cualquier cosa, le habláramos. Le dejo inquieta saber que esa niña lloraba y pedía a su madre.

— Dios, ¿Cómo hay gente tan mala como para separar a una hija de su madre? —Pregunte, sollozando. Ian me abrazo y deje descansar mi cabeza en su hombro.

— Eso no es todo, Isabella…—Replico Zafrina, viéndome fijamente. —. Logramos identificar a la anciana pareja. Eran ayudantes de Anastasia Evenson cuando ella empezaba su negocio. Al parecer eran muy unidos a Evenson. Los intentamos localizar, pero parece que se los comió la tierra.

— Entonces mi madre tiene que ver con el secuestro de Nessie, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Belle, que había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio. Los agentes asintieron con la cabeza y ella miro a otro lado, mordiéndose el labio y suspirando. —. Tengo que salir. Alec, vamos…

El aludido la tomo de la mano y salieron del departamento. Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio. Ian suspiró y me apretó más fuerte hacía él.

— Aún no cree que Anastasia sea ese ser cruel que todos le dicen. Durante su niñez, ella fue la niña mimada de mamá, cuando cumplió los 19 y yo me fui, todo cambió. Ella aún no se acostumbra a esto. —Me explico, haciéndome caricias en círculos en el brazo, me recosté en él y fije mi mirada a la nada.

— Supongo que no es fácil darse cuenta quien es tu madre en realidad…—Susurré.

— Nos tenemos que ir, Isabella. La mantendremos informada. —Declaro Zafrina, me quite las lágrimas de mis ojos y asentí. Me pare e Ian conmigo, y despedimos a los agentes.

Mi familia estaba en silencio, se veían quebrados. Me senté en el sillón y me quede viendo a la nada. Mis amigas se sentaron conmigo e intentaron hacerme plática, pero no lograban sacarme una palabra. Alyssa se tuvo que ir dos horas después a su guardia. Prometió estar al pendiente. James y Victoria también se fueron y prometieron volver mañana.

Yo seguía confusa por muchas cosas. ¿Para que querría Anastasia secuestrar a mi hija? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?

Mis amigas se veían muy tristes, Kate e Irina hablaban en intermedios con Lauren, pero ella parecía aferrada a algo, ya que las Denali se veían frustradas. Ese también era otro asunto. ¿Dónde estaba Tanya y Edward?

Mis amigas estaban agotadas, habían conseguido habitación en el hotel de enfrente de mi departamento, se despidieron de mi y prometieron volver para mañana temprano. El departamento tenía dos habitaciones más, mi papá y Sue se quedaron conmigo. Ello se fueron a dormir veinte minutos después de que mis amigas se fueron.

Belle regreso casi a las dos de la madrugada. Se veía un poco mejor, pero aún muy confusa. Alec se quedo en la sala, mientras ella iba a la cocina. Me levante y fui con mi amiga. Solo quedábamos Ian y yo en la sala.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunte suavemente. Belle río irónicamente.

— Lo estaré cuando todo esto acabe. —Suspiro. —. Es que no puedo creer que mi madre haya hecho esto. Porque sé que ella lo hizo.

Se dejo caer en una silla, con una taza de café entre sus manos. Me senté a su lado y mire la mesa fijamente.

— ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? —Pregunto después de un rato—. Que yo tengo la culpa… Ella me odia. Me quiere ver sufrir y te arrastro a ti entre su odio. ¡Y no sé porque me odia o a ti! —Susurró con vehemencia. Se veía tan perdida mi pobre amiga…

— Porque tú le quitaste el amor de papá, Belle. —dijo Ian de repente, entrando en la cocina. Las dos lo miramos confundidas. Él suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza para adelante, viendo el suelo. Después de unos momentos la levanto. —. Vengan, les contaré una historia.

— Ian, ¿no te parece que es el peor momento para una historia? —Le replico enojada su hermana. Él negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

— Tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar de ella. Supongo que es la razón para lo que Anastasia está haciendo.

— ¿De que hablas? —Pregunte mientras tocaban a la puerta. Él se quedó un momento callado.

Alec abrió la puerta y una voz conocida sonó en toda la casa.

— Pudieron haberme esperado, saben. Estoy vieja, y nosotras las viejas debemos tener más cuidado. —Técnicamente grito mi abuela Angelique, la mamá de mi mamá.

— Vamos, vieja, no seas tan dramática. —Esa fue mi abuela Marie. Me levante confundida y fui a su encuentro, ellas me abrazaron fuertemente. Alec sonrió y se fue a la sala, acostándose en el sillón. Él se había quedado aquí, junto con Ian desde el sábado. No querían dejarnos solas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Pregunte confundida.

— Bueno, supimos, y no por mi hijo, muchas gracias—Rezongó mi abuela Marie, buscando a mi papá, peor sin encontrarlo, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. —, que a mi bisnietita me la había secuestrado. Estamos enojadas, cansadas y tenemos hambre.

— Y ni se te ocurra llorar con nosotras, jovencita—Replico mi abuela Angelique —. Con nosotras te moverás y veremos que hacer, a quine le golpearemos el trasero. No quedarnos a llorar como viejitas solas.

Me reí por primera vez en varios días y las volví a abrazar. Mis abuelas se llevaban demasiado bien para mi bien. Eran como dos hermanas separadas al nacer. Las dos eran chismosas, cariñosas, amaban a sus hijos, y eran un poco escandalosas. Mi abuela Angelique había vivido una temporada en Londres, peo se regreso a Seattle. Las dos vivían muy cerca de la otra y se veían muy seguido. Era extraño, pero lindo.

Las acompañe a la cocina, cuando mi abuela Angelique se quedó parada frente a Belle e Ian, Ian se paró rápidamente y todo el color se fue de sus mejillas.

— Vaya, vaya… Buenas noches, Evenson. —Dijo con frialdad mi abuela. La abuela Marie la miró confundida y mi abuela Angelique la miró significativamente, mi abuela Marie miró sorprendida a Ian.

Yo me quedé confundida. Ian tragó en seco e intento hablar con normalidad.

— Señora Dywer. Han pasado años desde que la vi la última vez.

— Y no de la mejor forma, Ian.

— Esperen, ¿se conocen? —Pregunte confundida. Mis abuelitas se dejaron caer en las sillas y mi abuela Dywer suspiro.

— Sí. No de una buena forma, pero conozco a la familia Evenson muy bien.

Ian también se sentó y yo me acerque a ellas, confundidas.

— Niña, sírvenos algo de comer y ahora te cuento. —Pidió mi abuela Angelique. Asentí con la cabeza y Belle me ayudo a calentar lo que quedo de mi comida.

— Les estaba a punto de contar…—Susurró Ian, cuando deje los platos enfrente de ellas. Mi abuela Angelique era muy parecida a mamá, rubia de ojos azules, muy bella para su edad. Mi abuela Marie era otra cosa, de cabellos caobas y ojos castaños, igual de bella para su edad, el cabello de las dos estaba un poco encanecido, pero aún se podía adivinar el color de sus cabellos. Yo era la versión de mamá, según todos los que la conocieron, pero en cabellos caobas rojizos y ojos chocolates.

— Supongo que toda la historia. —Tanteó mi abuela Angelique con cuidado.

— Sí. Deben saberlo para saber parte del porque Anastasia hizo lo que ha hecho.

— Entonces si fue ella…—Susurró asombrada. Belle y yo estábamos muy confundidas. Alec se paró y se recostó en la pequeña isla que separaba la sala de la cocina.

— ¿Me quieren explicar que pasa? —Pregunte confundida. Mi abuela Angelique me vio un momento y luego miro a Ian, él asintió y mi abuela suspiro. Empezó a comer sin mirarme, Ian lo tomo como una señal.

— ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de mi papá, Bella? —Me pregunto Ian. Asentí, claro que me acordaba… Él también fue amante. Y fue la noche que Ian y yo empezamos como novios. —. Bueno, Belle, creo que ya lo sabes, pero de todas formas te lo aclarare.

— ¿Papá tuvo un amante? —Pregunto tímidamente Belle. Mi abuela Angelique miró confundida a Belle, ella estaba asustada de la verdad, la tome de la mano y Alec entró a la cocina, se sentó a su lado y tomo su otra mano.

— Sí… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Tenía 19 años, Ian. No soy tonta, vi el dolor de mi padre, la felicidad de mi madre y tú te fuiste. Escuche a mamá, una vez, gritarle a papá de su amante y su hija bastarda. Mi papá le grito que no les llamará así y que tuviera consideración a por ellas. Obviamente, mamá se burlo, pero fue todo lo que soporte escuchar. Era demasiado para mí. —Bajo la cabeza, sin poder ver a nadie a los ojos.

Alec la abrazo dulcemente y yo regrese mi mirada a mi abuela Angelique.

— ¿Tú que tienes que ver con los Evenson, abuela?

— Sencillo…—Dejo el plato a un lado y se limpió la boca. Me sonrió como mamá lo hacía cuando me iba a decir algo fuerte —. Yo fui la madre y abuela de la amante y bastarda de Evan Evenson.

Belle jadeo de sorpresa, Alec la miró sorprendida y yo me quede sin aire. Ian hizo una mueca y miro la mesa fijamente. Dios mío, ¿está familia estaba compuesta por puros secretos?

— ¿Qué dices? —Pregunte sin aliento.

— Heidi Dywer fue la amante de Evan Evenson, Margarette Dywer fue su hija. Yo envié a estudiar a Heidi cinematografía a Italia, en la mejor escuela, ella había conseguido la beca y le alenté a que fuera. Renné fue un gran aliciente para que Heidi fuera. ¿No te acuerdas de tu tía Heidi, la gemela de tu mamá?

Fue entonces que a mi mente vino una imagen de una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Lo único que diferenciaba a mamá de mi tía Heidi eran sus ojos y el cabello, mientras mamá lo tenía lacio, Heidi lo tenía rizado.

— Sí, me acuerdo…—Susurré.

— Bueno, Heidi regresó de Italia, muy emocionada, diciéndome que estaba comprometida y que se iba a casar con Evan Evenson, tú mamá y Charlie se iban a casar en Noviembre, por eso Heidi regresó. La boda fue bien, pero cuando estaba a punto de regresas Heidi a Londres, tuve un pequeño accidente, mi hija decidió quedarse conmigo hasta que me compusiera. Cuando regreso, había pasado un año. Ya me había resignado a perderá mis nenas. Yo conocí a Evan en la graduación de Heidi, pero solo sabía que eran novios. Cuando Heidi me dijo la noticia de su compromiso, pensé que ya se habían tardado… Pero cuando mi hija regreso unos días después de haber regresado a Londres, llorando y diciéndome que Evan se había casado con otra y tenían un hijo, me dolió en el alma.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento, no podía creer lo que mi abuela me decía. Ian respiraba con dificultad, como recordando cosas no muy agradables. Me recargue en él y le tome de la mano, besándole los nudillos, él sonrió tristemente.

— Heidi era una joven, tonta y enamoradiza, tenía 23 años cuando termino la carrera. Cuando cumplió los 29, mientras desayunábamos, me dijo que se regresaba a Londres, a luchar por su amor. Yo solo la vi a los ojos y le dije que se cuidará. Mis hijas eran tan luchadoras, nunca se cansaban por conseguir algo, pero claro, teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Tú tenías tres años cuando ella se fue… Y habías cumplido los ocho cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada.

Suspire. Era imposible de creer como Ian y yo estábamos conectados desde hace muchos años y ni cuenta nos habíamos dado. Pero en ese momento me paré. ¿Ian sabía quien era yo cuando me vio por primera vez? Él había visto a Heidi quien sabe cuantas veces, Heidi era la gemela de mi mamá y yo me parecía demasiado a mamá. ¿Me habrá reconocido? ¿O al menos le recordé a Heidi?

— Me contó que era la amante de Evan desde hace varios años. Nunca supe porque, pero solo le dije que tuviera cuidado con lo hacía, que no se dejará cegar por nada. No la regañé, ahora que lo pienso, debí hacerlo. Tal vez ahora estaría viva…—Su voz se cortó. Fue entonces que Ian tomó la palabra.

— Yo ya tenía 15 años, casi 16, cuando me entere de todo. Maggie tenía 4 años y tú tenías nueve, Belle… Cuando fue el cumpleaños número cinco de Maggie, decidí conocerla. Mi papá me llevo y conocí a Heidi y a Maggie. Heidi me pareció una persona maravillosa. Y Maggie era un amor de niña. Las ame desde el primer momento. Durante casi diez años las estuve viendo, Maggie me tomo como su hermano mayor y Heidi me quiso como un hijo más. No le importaba que mi madre fuera Anastasia, era más mi madre Heidi que Anastasia. Cuando supe que Heidi y Maggie estaban secuestradas, me dio mucho miedo. Pero me llene de terror al saber que estaban muertas…—La cocina se quedó en completo silencio, mi abuela Angelique lloraba en silencio, me partía el alma verla así, mi abuela Marie la abrazo y momento después Ian siguió con el relato—. Cuando conocí a la señora Dywer fue en el hospital, donde estaban Heidi y Maggie.

— De más está decir que no fue muy lindo nuestro encuentro…—Dijo por primera vez mi abuela. Para ese entonces yo deba tener 22 años, la carrera la había acabado un año antes, en Noviembre yo ya era amante de Edward… Mi mamá había muerto el 23 de Julio.

— No fue en las mejores circunstancias, pero bueno… Cuando entregaron el cadáver de Maggie y Heidi, la señora Dywer, solo miró a mi padre y le dio una cachetada… Después se fue. Pero estaba muy débil, así que la acompañe. El funeral fue pequeño y decidieron incinerarlas. Creo que eso fue más doloroso que cuando me entere de su muerte…

— Yo había acompañado a Angelique a Londres. —Intervino mi abuela Marie. —. Ella aún estaba mal por lo de Renné, no podía dejar a mi buena amiga sola. Juntas nos regresamos a Seattle. Cuando me hablabas de Ian, no sabía que era el mismo Ian de hace casi siete años.

El silencio fue lo que siguió a esas confesiones. Belle estaba muy callada, como tratando de asimilarlo todo. Se veía perdida y Alec la intentaba mantener en calma. Ian se veía más relajado y mi abuela Angelique a no lloraba, miraba a Ian con una sonrisa. Mi abuela Marie solo me veía significativamente. De repente, mi abuela Angelique me miró fijamente.

— Cuando nos dijiste que eras amante de Edward, sentí como si la historia se volviera a repetir. Como si escuchara la misma melodía tan familiar…

Baje la cabeza con vergüenza. Pero suspire y la volví a levantar. No podía decirles la verdad con Ian a mi lado, lo lastimaría… Y no me costó mucho saber que ellas la sabían. Sus sonrisas comprensivas me lo decían todo.

— No quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir. —Declaró mi abuela Angelique. —. Así que ahora nos pondremos las pilas y no dejaremos que nada le pase a esa nena que se llamaba Renesmee. Ella regresara a esta casa bien, y todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza. Fue en ese momento en que todo cobró vida. Anastasia Evenson me odiaba porque le recordaba a mi tía Heidi. Una parte de mí pensaba que ella pensaba que yo era Heidi y mi hija Maggie, pero ella no le haría daño a mi hija, antes tendría que pasar por mi cadáver.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohhhhhhh! <strong>

**Yo tb sufro el secuestro de mi nena mosha... :(**

**Se esperaban lo de Heidi & Maggie? Anastasia está completamente loca... **

**Tengan en cuenta a la azafata qe vio a Nessie! Lamento mucho la demora, tuve una recaída fea & las que leyeron Desde Mi Cielo, creo qe me entenderan... Bueno, espero el domingo más tardar, actualizar. Aún quedan dos historias más que Ian debe contar, al igual que Alice, Rose, Lauren, Kate e Irina, bueno, son muchas! :P Jejejeje.**

**Les comento que mi hermana Mimi- te re amo locaaa!- Hizo un grupo en Facebook, Xq el amor si es suficente, demosle una 21 oportunida,d masoquista yo? Jojojo, largo :P Sino aqi ta el link! www . facebook groups / Masoquistayo / Recuerden juntarlo todo! :D Bueeno, hay pondre adelantos, música & fotitos, tambien es de ustedes el grupo! :D Ustedes pidan unirse & yo o Mimi las aceptamos, mi facebook ahi esta! :d & en mi perfil tb lo encontraran! ;)**

**Mi amigetta Perry hizo un video! :3 Qe en el grupo tá & tb aqi lo pongoo: www . youtube watch ? v = i617nMpFAGY**

**Bueno, otra cosa... Las que qieren qe Edward aparezca, ya mero ya mero... Jejejeje, bueno, ahora me voy, qe tengo qe ir al doc... :( **

**Las qiero & nos vemos prontoo!**

**Mariie Emma.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- Travesura realizada -<strong>******


	7. Sexta Parte

****- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Holaaa! Bueno, hoy es miercoles, lalalala, jajaja, Okey! Nos vemos abajitoo! :D<br>****

****Bueno, dos cosas, a las que son Team Ian... Lo amaran! Las Tean Edward, NO ME MATEEEN! U.U  
><strong>**

****:D Emm, Capi dedicado a mi Anii Medina, cariño te amodoro, nunca lo olvides!  
><strong>**

****Recomendación Musical: Heroe-Enrique Iglesias, Eres tú-MDO, Déjenme Llorar-Carla Morrinson, My Inomrtal- Evanescence :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>SEXTA PARTE<strong>

Una hora después, mis abuelas se fueron a descansar a la habitación sobrante. Alec y Belle se fueron al cuarto de ella, Ian se mostró un poco molesto e incómodo por eso, pero Belle lo tranquilizo diciéndole que solo dormirían, estaban exhaustos.

Él y yo nos quedamos en la sala, hablando de la confesión, se me hacía tan raro lo que me habían dicho, era como irreal. Pero los dos estábamos decididos a recuperar a mi hija y salvarla.

—Anastasia está loca… En cuanto encontremos a Renesmee, la meteré a un psiquiátrico. Ella piensa que tú eres Heidi.

— ¿Qué pasaría si se entera de que tú y yo somos novios? —Susurré. Estábamos recostados en el sillón, abrazados. Su cercanía me tranquilizaba pero no como la de alguien que no podía sacarme de mi cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero no me da miedo lo que intente hacer… Le perdí el respeto hace siete años, cuando me enteré de lo que le hizo a Heidi y Maggie. No dejaré que le haga nada a Renesmee. Ni a ti.

—Ian…—Me levante en mis codos y lo mire directamente a los ojos, él me vio serio—, cuando me conociste… ¿Te recordé a Heidi? ¿Te recuerdo a ella o piensas que soy ella, o algo así?

Él suspiro y fijo su mirada lejos de mí, se quedo unos momentos callado, como recordando.

—Sí y no…—Respondió momentos después. Le mire confundida—. Sí, porque eres idéntica a tu madre, que es idéntica a Heidi… Pero no, porque tú eres tú, eres decidida, loca, adorable, frágil pero fuerte… Heidi siempre lucho por mi padre y por su hija, tú luchas por tu hija solamente… No te detienes a pensar en ti, piensas en lo mejor para Renesmee… Y te quiero tanto por eso…

Sonreí dulcemente y le di un beso en sus labios, su sabor era diferente, no era como el de Edward, era diferente… Y me gustaba.

Me recosté en él y pensé en donde podría estar mi hija. Era demasiado confuso, ahora no podía pensar con claridad… Renesmee y Maggie, ahora que lo pensaba, se parecían un poco. Me acorde de Maggie, solo la había visto una vez, cuando ella tenía 8 años. Una pequeña niña de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro, de piel levemente bronceada, tan bella y tierna… Era una chica muy dulce… Ian suspiro y mi cabeza se levanto con su pecho, me volví a abrazar a él y nos quedamos así.

Momentos después, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos en el sillón. Su calor era agradable y estaba muy cansada, era demasiada información para unas horas…

.

.

.

Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, tapada con una suave manta. Me fije en el despertador y eran las once de la mañana. Suspire y me deje caer en las almohadas, buscando su olor, aún estaba, pero tan débil que en unas horas desaparecería. Me fije en mi ropa, era la misma desde el sábado. Necesitaba con urgencia un baño.

Me levante con un suspiro y arrastre los pies al cuarto de baño, tomando de paso un cambio de ropa, unas bragas y un sujetador blanco. Me desnude y me mire al espejo arriba de mi lavabo, mi rostro cansado, mis ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, sin ese brillo de cuando Renesmee entro en mi vida…

Me veía tan cansada, tan débil… Y así me sentía. Desde que Renesmee nació, trajo felicidad, risas, travesuras y hermosos momentos a mi vida. Me regreso la vida, me regreso esa sensación de paz, de tranquilidad… Mi hija me volvió a dar luz en mi oscuridad, me saco del hoyo donde Edward me dejo.

Durante todos los años que estuve sin Edward, fueron largos, dolorosos y oscuros, pero mi hija siempre me da fuerzas para despertar y empezar un buen día. Para hacerme sonreír, de ilusionarme. Ella era mi fuerza, mi amor.

Era parte de mí… Y de Edward. Durante todo este tiempo, siempre soñé que hubiera sido de nosotras, si no me hubiera ido del lado de Edward, si él no se hubiera casado con Tanya… Anastasia no aparecía en mi sueño, ni Ian… Pero tampoco Belle, Leah y Alyssa, y ellas eran mis hermanas, nunca hubiera vuelto a ver a Jake. Por una parte, lamentaba el hecho de no ver a Edward, pero ahora… Ahora Ian estaba a mi lado.

Debía darle la oportunidad que Edward rechazo, cuando le pidió a Tanya ser su esposa.

Suspire y me metí a la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis cansados músculos, estuve un buen tiempo en el agua, solo disfrutando y pensando. Salí 30 minutos después, completamente vestida con ropa cómoda, y con mi cabello secándolo con una toalla blanca.

Me senté en mi tocador y me empecé a peinar mi cabello castaño rojizo, ya lo traía muy largo. Hasta más abajo de la cintura, con suaves rizos enredándose en entre sí. No me maquille, no tenía ganas de arreglarme.

Salí de mi cuarto y Belle salía del suyo, también acabada de bañar, me sonrió tristemente y se encamino a la sala. Suspire. No era la única que sufría la perdida de mi bebé…

.

.

.

El día transcurrió lentamente, casi dolorosamente, no encontraban cosas nuevas, lo mismo de siempre. Los días fueron pasando con demasiada lentitud y rapidez. Edward no volvió a aparecer, y a Tanya nunca la vi. Alice, Rose, Lauren, Kate e Irina se mostraban incomodas cuanto hablaba de Tanya.

Belle salía casi todas las tardes junto con Alec y regresaba hasta la noche.

Los días dieron el paso lento a las semanas, y sin darme cuenta, ya se cumplían tres semanas de esa tortura, no nos habían hablado, no querían recompensa por lo visto. No volvieron a ver a esa pareja de ancianos, la azafata Daniela no los había vuelto a ver. Alyssa siempre venía cuando no tenía guardia y se quedaba con nosotros, pensando en posibles lugares donde estaría mi hija, sin éxito.

Esme y Carlisle llegaron dos días después que mis amigas, la primera impresión de Esme fue llorar conmigo y abrazarme fuertemente. Ella amaba a Renesmee. Carlisle me vio tristemente y también me abrazo.

Desde ese día, ellos no se separaron de mi lado, consiguieron rentar un apartamento, era por esa razón que habían tardado. Rose y Emmett también consiguieron un departamento, donde Alice y Jasper se quedaron con ellos. Mi padre y Sue se fueron con Esme y Carlisle, mis abuelas se quedaron conmigo, junto con Lauren. Las Denali siguieron en el hotel. Mi casa era una locura todos los días, todos buscaban en un mapa los posibles lugares, iban y regresaban frustrados, Ian y Belle estaban desesperados, su madre no regresaba, parecía como si se hubiera desaparecido.

Evan estaba asustado, toda esta situación le recordaba a cuando Heidi y Maggie desaparecieron. Cuando mi abuela Angelique y Evan se re-encontraron, lo primero que mi abuela hizo fue quedarse callada y darle una bofetada.

—Me la debías desde hace tantos años…—Fue lo que dijo mi abuela, Evan solo la vio sorprendido y se llevo su mano a su cachete, asintió con la cabeza momentos después.

—Lo sé…—Susurró.

Después de eso, mi abuela dio media vuelta y se fue a la recamara. Evan se quedo profundamente sorprendido, pero lo escondió. El dolor y el trauma de esos meses regresaron a él. Ian y él hablaban a veces en clave.

Ellos fueron al lugar donde encontraron a Maggie y Heidi, sin éxito también. Es como si Anastasia supiera los pasos, las acciones que ellos harían, que haríamos, y nos dejo ciegos, sin saber que hacer.

La policía busco a Anastasia por todo el continente, pero ella desapareció, su familia se negaba a decir donde estaba y ni siquiera la policía la pudieron obligar. Se quedaron callados, sin decir nada.

A la semana cuatro, yo ya no podía más. Solo iba a trabajar media hora con James, él mismo me manda a mi casa para descansar, pero solo me culpaba, recordaba a mi hija, veía sus fotos, los videos de su cumpleaños.

El día de su cumpleaños, fue el peor, todos ese día, no pudieron hacer nada, era como si se hubiera muerto alguien. No salí de mi cama durante todo el día. Abrazada a la almohada, donde el olor de Edward aún se lograba distinguir, una foto de mi hija a mi lado, junto con su peluche de león.

Nadie me intento alegrar. Mis días en la escuela, donde trabaja la otra mitad de mi día, eran largos y ver tantos niños me hacían recordar a mi hija, Cassie, la directora de la escuela, me hizo pedir vacaciones, al enterarse de mi historia, me dijo que la rogaría a Dios a que mi hija regresara sana y salva conmigo.

Era miércoles e Ian había tenido que irse junto con Jake, Alec, Emmett y Jasper fuera. No sabía a donde, solo que el agente Vladimir se fue con ellos, Zafrina se quedo en la estación, buscando más información. Mis amigas estaban nerviosas, más que de costumbre, Belle estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo desafiante a las Denali cuando entre a la sala, me había bañado y cambiado de ropa.

Enarque una ceja, confundida. Kate la miraba furiosa e Irina confundida.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunte con cuidado, Belle me miro con determinación.

—Sí. —Contesto lentamente, miro a mis amigas y Lauren suspiro.

—Jódete, Evenson. —Susurró, miro a las Denali y ellas asintieron, me pareció tan raro y fuera de lugar su comportamiento. —. Bella, ¿te has preguntado, en este tiempo o antes, que ha pasado con Tanya y Edward, y él porqué que ella no esté aquí?

—Sí —Exclamé. —. Quiero saber que ha pasado y porque ella no está aquí.

Alice se sentó al lado de Belle, y Rose frente a ellas, Lauren tomo mi mano y me sentó a un lado de Rose. Ella y las Denali se quedaron paradas.

—Sabemos todo, Bella…—Murmuro Kate. Las mire confundidas.

— ¿De que hablan?

—De que Renesmee es hija de Edward. Que fuiste su amante por dos años…—Hablo Irina duramente, me quede sin aliento. Esto no era real…

—Pero también sabemos que él te ama, siempre lo ha hecho.

Ante esa confesión, me reí con ironía. —Edward nunca me amo. Solo fui una más en su cama….

—Claro que no, Bella…—Susurró Rose. —. No sabemos toda la historia, pero sabemos lo básico…

—Yo no quiero saber nada de Edward —Gruñí—, ¿dónde esta Tanya?

—Ese es el asunto…—Empezó Alice, me miro con amor—, cariño, tómalo con calma y relájate…

—Solo díganlo, me están asustando como la mierda…—Susurre asustada.

—Tanya… Bueno…—Agarró aire fuertemente Kate, con una mirada a Irina, se armó de valor, pensé lo peor…—. Tanya murió. Hace cuatro años…

Todo el aire en mi cuerpo desapareció, un dolor se instalo en mi pecho. Jadee por aire y me tape la boca con la mano. Tanya era mi hermana, convivimos por años, siempre juntas. Siempre unidas, cuando ella se caso, se veía tan feliz, que también por ella me fui, yo quería que fuera feliz. Que Edward no le hiciera ese daño.

Pero saber que estaba muerta…

— ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuatro años? —Murmure indignada—, cuatro años… ¿¡Y no me dijeron nada! —Grite.

—Estás enojada, lo comprendemos…—Recapacito Lauren. —. No encontrábamos la manera… Cada vez que hablábamos, era para saber como estaban, solo duraban unos minutos esas llamadas, y no sabíamos como hacerlo… Sé que está no es la mejor manera, pero ya era hora… Sarah Kirea cumplió cuatro años en Julio…

—Espera, espera… —Interrumpí su monologo. —. ¿Quién carajos es Sarah Kirea?

Todas se quedaron calladas un momento, hasta que Alice se paró. Y fue a por su bolsa, saco su cartera y se puso de rodillas frente a mí, buscando algo en su cartera. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Belle ponerse tensa y llevarse la mano a la boca con desesperación.

—Sarah Kirea es la hija de Tanya… Y Edward…—Mi corazón se rompió un poco más. Sabía que iban a tener hijos, eran una pareja de casados… Era obvio, pero eso no quitaba el que me doliera como la mierda.

Me mostro una foto de la niña y todo mi mundo se vino abajo. Era idéntica a Tanya, tenía sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello… Y fue su cabello lo que me llamo la atención. Yo ya había visto ese cabello, a esa niña… Esa sonrisa… Mi mirada voló a Belle, ella me miraba asustada. Pero no me era muy claro ahora… Tanya, ¿muerta? No era posible…

— ¿Cuándo murió Tanya? —Mi voz se rompió. ¿Habrá sido hace poco?

—Hace cuatro años… El 20 de Julio cumplió los cuatro años… Al igual que Sarah.

Jadeé. Diablos, diablos, ¡diablos!

—Hace cuatro años… ¿Y nunca me lo dijeron? —Grite, parándome de repente, Alice y Lauren se pararon conmigo, Irina me veía con disculpas y Kate no era capaz de verme. —. Carajo, sé que fui una perra al ser la amante de su novio, por dos años, pero ¡joder!, me aleje de él, cuando se casaron, les deje en paz…. ¡Tanya era mi hermana, maldita sea, y nunca, en estos jodidos cuatro años, me pudieron decir que ella tuvo una hija y que había muerto ese mismo día! Tenían que secuestrar a mi hija para decírmelo. ¡Para decirme que mi HERMANA ESTABA MUERTA!

Termine jadeando, mirándolas con lágrimas furiosas cayendo de mi cara, todas se veían apenadas. Belle se veía aliviada, pero aún no acababa. Mi mente lo estaba procesando todo aún.

—Lo sentimos, pero no sabíamos como decírtelo, cuando hablamos, solo era por minutos y nos poníamos al día lo más que podíamos, hablamos con Renesmee, tú solo llamabas una vez cada mes o cada dos… ¿Cómo arruinar ese momento, diciéndote esa verdad? La verdad se sabe tarde o temprano, pero nosotras esperábamos que no tan temprano. Queríamos que estuviera feliz, al menos por un momento…—Declaro Rosalie, viéndome con determinación. Ella tenía en parte razón, pero me dolía no haber ido a su entierro, saber de la otra hija de Edward…

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, volví a ver a la niña y ya no tuve sospecha. Era la misma niña que vi en el parque, hace cuatro semanas atrás, cuando mi hija fue secuestrada…

Pero entonces si Sarah Kirea estaba aquí, en Londres, y jugaba diario con mi hija, entonces… Entonces Edward también debía de estar desde antes que todo esto de Renesmee pasará. Él la conocía…

Y eso me asusto hasta la madre. Mire a Belle, que miraba al suelo, entre preocupada y aliviada, alzo la mirada y se cruzo con la mía. Solo le tomo un segundo saber en que estaba pensando.

— ¿Desde de cuando? —Pregunte, ella entendió mi pregunta.

—Desde que tuve el accidente… Él me curó, él fue mi medico personal…—Murmuro, mis amigas me miraron confundidas, pero todo estaba tomando orden en mi mente.

—Siete meses… Y nunca me lo dijiste, Gabrielle… Tú has visto, sabes cuanto he sufrido… ¿Para que me salgas con esto? ¿Desde cuando la conoce?

Belle suspiro, cerrando los ojos. —Casi cuatro meses… Pero no es lo que piensas, Bella —Se levanto rápidamente, viéndome con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué es lo que no creo?

—Él… Yo… Es que no me corresponde decir la verdad…

En ese momento, sus palabras en el parque, de ese día, regresaron a mí…

—Alec y yo vemos a Edward Cullen desde hace cinco meses, desde hace tres, él conoce a Renesmee, Bella… Perdóname, por favor… Yo…

La mire sorprendida, confundida… Tanya muerta, con una hija, Edward en Londres, desde hace siete meses, conociendo a Renesmee desde hace cuatro… Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez de mí…

Mire a la nada un momento, y antes de que pudiera decir algo o hacer algo, Ian, Jake, Alec, Emmett, Jasper, Vladimir y Zafrina entraron corriendo a mi departamento. Todos se veían asustados.

— ¡Bella! —Grito Ian en cuanto me vio, me abrazo fuertemente y me beso el tope de la cabeza, le mire confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bella, necesito que sea fuerte…—Empezó Zafrina. Esas simples palabras, fueron suficientes para asustarme hasta el último poro de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Zafrina? —Pregunto Belle con miedo.

—Daniela nos volvió a hablar, encontró una mochila de niña en el aeropuerto esta mañana en el baño de damas de la sala 29C.

Mi mirada ansiosa no se separaba de la aparentemente tranquila de Zafrina.

— ¿Y? —Pregunte impaciente.

—Señora Swan, es necesario que vaya a la delegación a reconocer la mochila… De todas formas, le hemos mandado a hacer unos análisis, para ver si es de la niña Renesmee. —Pidió Vladimir, con tranquilidad fingida, sabía que le habían cogido cariño a mi hija… Y a mí.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene la mochila? —Pregunto Rose confundida.

—Sangre…—Jadee ante la respuesta de Zafrina, el miedo me paralizo un instante antes de correr a mi habitación por mi bolso, un suéter y salir pitando de ahí, fuimos hasta la delegación en el coche de Ian, Belle y Alec con nosotros, esto era demasiado.

Dios, una mujer no puede soportar tanto en un día…

.

.

.

Al llegar a la delegación, Zafrina nos llevo hasta un pequeño cuarto, donde había varias cosas, cajas y papeles. Agarre fuertemente la mano de Ian, y espere hasta que Zafrina nos hizo pasar a otro cuarto, de color gris metálico, frío y con un escritorio de madera caoba en medio de él.

—Aquí traemos toda la evidencia de los casos, si no la reconoces, los resultados nos dirán si la sangre pertenece a ella o no. Quiero que tengas fuerzas…—Susurró, antes de traer una caja y ponerse unos guantes blancos, sacando con cuidado una mochila azul cielo, manchada en algunas partes fuertemente, otras en pequeñas manchas, me sentí desmayar en cuanto vi el frente. La princesa Cenicienta estaba sonriendo, mostrando su vestido azul, a su lado, un pequeño rasguño y las palabras, Belle, mamá y yo, en una esquina me confirmo que era la mochila que Renesmee llevaba el día de su secuestro.

—Es de mi hija…—Susurré. Zafrina aspiro fuertemente y la guardo. Los sollozos no tardaron en aparecer, Ian me sostuvo fuertemente, mientras lloraba con dolor, rabia, desesperación, con todo lo que sentía en ese momento. —. Es de mi hija…

.

.

.

Alyssa me tuvo que inyectar nuevamente un calmante esa noche. No podía dejar de llorar, de sentirme morir. Era demasiado para mí, en un día.

Tanya muerta, Edward aquí, mi hija con una media hermana, la mochila de mi hija manchada horriblemente de sangre, los resultados habían dado positivo. Era demasiado, y todo para mal…

Dormí cerca de dos días nuevamente, Belle fue la que me despertó. Se acostó en la cama conmigo, mirando al techo deprimida. Yo estaba mirando al techo sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Pregunte en un susurro, ella perfectamente sabía a que me refería.

—Porque te vi tan feliz con mi hermano, y a mi hermano lo vi mejor, lo volví a ver sonreír desde que paso lo de Bree… Sé que fui egoísta, pero Edward es un buen hombre, y ama a Renesmee…—Añadió rápidamente. —. Está como la mierda ahora que esta secuestrada. No se ha aparecido por aquí, porque él piensa que sería malo… Se concentra en su trabajo y en Sarah Kirea. Ella se siente triste sin su mejor amiga… Bella…—Se volteó a mirarme, mi mirada se encontró con la aguamarina de ella y me miro apenada—, sé que hiciste lo correcto, pero… ¿No te has detenido a pensar en que Edward no fue el único culpable?

—Belle… No quiero pensar en él ahorita, suficiente tengo con saber que tiene una hija, que Tanya está muerta y no saber donde esta mi hija…—No quería pensar. No ahora…

—De acuerdo…—Asintió. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y recordé cuando lo vi, cuando me llevo a mi cuarto.

—Ya vino una vez, ¿verdad? Cuando Ian y Jake fueron a por mi familia al aeropuerto…

—Sí…—Contesto suspirando—, yo le hable, después de que Alyssa te diera el sedante… Joder, cuando te vio, se dejo caer de rodillas y lloró…—Mire a otro lado, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas—, él lloró un momento y luego se levanto, y te llevo en brazos al cuarto, se acostó contigo y durmieron hasta que Ian y los demás llegaron. Tuve que despertarlo. Pero antes de irse por las escaleras de emergencia, paso al cuarto de Renesmee, y se dejo caer en la cama, llorando…

Me imagine a Edward llorando, llorando por nuestra hija. Dios, yo los aleje… Mi hija no conoció a su padre y Edward a su hija… Pero fue para protegerla, para que ella no sufriera lo que yo sufrí…

—Después de eso, se fue del departamento, desde entonces solo hablamos por minutos, le tenemos al tanto de lo que pasa. Cuando se entero de la mochila grito de frustración. Gracias a Dios, Sarah Kirea estaba en el jardín de niños…

Suspire nerviosamente, y me limpie las lágrimas. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio y mis ojos se cerraron poco a poco. Mi mente regreso a Edward, a su sonrisa, sus besos, sus caricias… ¿Cómo hubiera sido cuando nació Renesmee? ¿Cómo sería que él y yo estuviéramos juntos?

Pero Ian tomo partido en mi mente, él era bueno, él me quería… Pero las palabras de Belle regresaron también, lo volví a ver sonreír desde que paso lo de Bree… ¿Qué habrá pasado con Bree Tanner?

Me quede dormida, pensando en eso, estaba cansada, y no tenía ganas de nada. Solo de dormir y de despertar de esta asquerosa pesadilla.

.

.

.

Era 15 de Octubre.

El día era frío, el otoño hacía su aparición, trayendo consigo otro mes del año, y más desgracia con él.

Renesmee llevaba secuestrada casi dos meses, en tres días cumpliría dos meses de secuestrada y la manera de haber muerto de Heidi y Maggie no me dejaba en paz. Todos estaban deprimidos, realmente decepcionados de todos.

Los agentes Vladimir y Zafrina no lograron encontrar a esos viejos, Anastasia seguía sin aparecer la muy cobarde. Yo ya no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar, deje de trabajar, de levantarme de mi cama, solo lo hacía cuando Zafrina o Vladimir venían, pero al no encontrar nuevas pistas, me encerraba en mi habitación. No volvimos a hablar de Edward, ni de Tanya. Ian siempre se quedaba conmigo, me sostenía cuando lloraba, se dormía conmigo y me tranquilizaba. Me contaba cosas de Belle cuando bebé, pero ni eso me alegraba. Mis amigas estaban desesperadas ante mi silencio.

Alice inclusive estuvo a punto de llamar a Edward y decirle la verdad….

—No es necesario… La sabe…—Fue lo único que dije antes de regresar a mi cama.

Belle hablaba cada noche con Edward, sin obtener ella resultados de Renesmee por parte de él, también. En el hospital, no había rastros de ella, no había nada de ella ni de esos ancianos, era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado…

Todo el día me la había pasado acostada, sin hacer nada, sin poder comer o llorar. Solo miraba a la nada y suspiraba de vez en vez.

Al caer la noche, Ian entró en mi cuarto y se acostó conmigo, eran las tres de la tarde y las lluvias estaban a todo lo que daban. El día mostraba mis emociones. Desde hace semanas que tenía la duda de Bree Tanner. Pero no tenía fuerzas para preguntar, pero quería tener algo diferente en la mente, que no fuera Edward, Tanya, Sarah Kirea, o Renesmee.

Quería saber de Bree, que fue lo que los separo, pero el sello Anastasia estaba embarrado en esa historia. Ian estaba callado, como pensando en algo del pasado. Me decidí a hablar, necesitaba urgentemente hacer otra cosa, si no, terminaría loca… Más de lo que ya estaba.

—Ian…—Empecé suavemente—, ¿me contarías una historia?

— ¿No crees que es un terrible momento para eso? —Respondió con una pregunta incrédula.

—Tal vez… Pero quiero pensar en algo diferente… No puedo más…

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuenta, bebe? —Beso el tope de mi cabeza con amor.

—De ti y de Bree Tanner…—Lo sentí tensarse a mi lado, pero ya había hablado, necesitaba saber más…—. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Él se quedo tanto tiempo en silencio, que de verdad pensé que no me diría nada. Me estaba empezando a preguntar que decir para recomponer eso, justo cuando había encontrado las palabras correctas, él se apretó a mi costado y suspiro pesadamente.

—Ella y yo estábamos comprometidos… Nos conocemos… Conocíamos—Corrigió rápidamente—, desde niños. Era mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de aventuras. Ella fue la que me sostuvo cuando supe la verdad de mis padres… Ella fue mi todo, ella fue para mí, lo que Edward fue para ti…

Lo que es… Susurro una voz en mi cabeza. La ignore y me concentre en Ian.

—Irónicamente, nuestras madres eran mejores amigas, ellas mismas hicieron nuestro compromiso, nos hicimos novios en el último año del instituto, teníamos 18 años. Empecé la universidad y ella conmigo, yo administración de empresas, ella historia clásica. Le encanta la historia… Llevábamos cuatro años de novios, y fue cuando me cambie de carrera. Ella me apoyo en todo y a los dos meses, nos comprometimos, siguiendo el consejo de nuestras madres… Pero ellas se pelearon, nunca supe el porqué, pero sospecho que fue por mi padre. Mi madre odiaba que mi padre y Gianna, la madre de Bree, se llevaran tan bien.

Se quedo callado. Recordé cuando Belle me enseño una foto de Bree Tanner. Una mujer de belleza inocente, hermosos ojos pardos y largos cabellos castaño oscuro, enmarcando un pequeño rostro hermoso de porcelana. Ella tenía una nariz pequeña, con labios rosados un poco llenos. Era muy bella. En la foto, ella sonreía levemente, triste.

—No fue dos meses antes de la boda, que sucedió el desastre…—La voz de Ian se torno melancólica, como si le doliera lo que me estuviera a punto de decir. —. Mi madre llego gritando a la casa, diciéndome que cancelara el compromiso con Bree. Le pregunte indignado porque, si ella fue la que me dijo que me casara con ella. Me dijo que solo lo rompiera. Le dije que no y salí de la casa enojado. No comprendía porque la actitud de mi madre. Cuando la vi a ver, lo comprendí… En esos casi cinco meses de compromiso, casi no nos veíamos, su carrera la mantenía entre museos y bibliotecas y cuando nos veíamos eran solo por unos minutos y para hablar de la boda.

Poco a poco, su voz fue desapareciendo como recordando viejas cosas, recuerdos hermosos… La vida se basaba en recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, había veces en que tú te aferrabas a ellos, y eso era lindo, porque recordabas esos momentos hermosos, valieran o no la pena, te hicieron feliz en su momento y te volvían a hacer al recordarlos. Pero llegaba un momento, en que era buena hacer nuevos recuerdos y no vivir en el pasado.

Ian carraspeo y volvió a hablar, un poco más triste. — ¿Te has preguntado porque adoro a los niños, porque amo tomarles fotos y verlos?

Negué con la cabeza, confundida. ¿No estábamos hablando de Bree y él?

—Yo tuve una hija, Bella…

Jadee de impresión, lo mire confundida, ¿cómo? O sea, ¿Bree y él tuvieron una hija? Más sorpresas, querida mía.

—Bree tenía exactamente cinco meses de embarazo. Era mío. Mi mamá pensaba que nosotros aún no teníamos sexo, pero los dos éramos sexualmente activos—Eso me incomodo hasta la madre y él lo noto, porque siguió hablando de su hija—, ella me lo quería decir, pero no sabía como y se acaba de enterar cuando se estaba probando el vestido de novia. Teníamos tres meses desde el compromiso. Supusimos que el día que le pedí matrimonio, lo concebimos…

Irónico. Como yo, el día que Edward me rompió mi burbuja de cristal, pidiéndole matrimonio a Tanya, fue cuando mi pequeña Renesmee fue concebida con amor… Al menos de mi parte…

—Entonces, ¿qué paso? —Pregunte interesada.

—Abrace fuertemente a Bree y ella lloró, me dijo que mi mamá la vio y pensó que era de alguien más. Le grito de todo y le obligo a que ella rompiera el compromiso, pero se opuso… Fue entonces cuando empecé a ver la verdadera cara de Anastasia. Seguimos con la boda, los planes se fueron haciendo y el vestido se cambio. Exactamente, ella tendría siete meses de embarazo, y siete meses habrían pasado desde nuestro compromiso, la gente chismosa haría sus cuentas y no habría nada deshonroso en su embarazo. Pero mi madre no lo pensaba así.

—Ella hizo algo a Bree, ¿verdad? —Claro que sí, esa puta loca hacía lo que su jodida gana le dijera. Si algo le molestaba o no cuadraban sus planes, lo desaparecía. Ian asintió lentamente.

—Dos semanas antes de la boda, yo tuve que ir a una exposición para mi examen final. Me fui tres días a Florencia, a mi regreso, me entere que mi prometida estaba en el hospital…—Silencio. Y entonces, lo entendí… Jadee antes de que él continuara. Una mirada a sus ojos y me confirmaron lo que pensaba…—. Bree perdió al bebe, al caerse "accidentalmente" de las escaleras… Cuando la fui a ver, estaba llorando. Ni siquiera me dejo consolarla, me grito que era mi culpa y que me odiaba… Rompió el compromiso. Me sacaron a la fuerza del hospital y no me dejaron verla. Mi madre solamente dijo que las cosas estaban tomando su verdadero cauce, que tal vez, Bree y yo nunca debíamos casarnos ni tener algo que nos uniera de por vida. Ella estaba feliz con la muerte de su nieto y con la boda cancelada.

—Cuando Bree salió del hospital, solamente estuvo una semana en su casa, antes de mudarse de Londres. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Llevamos casi siete años sin vernos…

Todo fue silencio después de eso y mi mente me gritaba, ¿Por qué mierdas Anastasia siempre tenía que tener la culpa de la infelicidad de los demás? ¿Por qué quería que todos los que ella "amaba", acabaran lejos de ella o fueran infelices y la odiaran? No entendía como podía ser tan sádica, al punto de matar a su nieto, matar a dos personas y casi matar a su propia hija… No entendía como podía haber lastimado como lo hizo a su primogénito. Porque él amaba a Bree, y tenía la leve duda de que aún la amaba, por la forma que hablaba de ella, en que la recordaba, pero su mano nunca dejo mi cintura y busco confort en mi cuello. Lo abrace por el cuello y nos quedamos así, solamente callados y abrazados, intentando que mi mente reaccionara con lo que me acaba de contar.

—Nunca imagine… Volver a enamorarme de nuevo, Bella…—Susurró quedamente, si no fuera por la cercanía, dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado—. Cuando te conocí, algo en mí se removió, pensé que era atracción, pero con el tiempo se fue haciendo más intenso… Cuando conocí a Renesmee, fue como… Como tener la oportunidad que perdí con mi hija… La salvare, la salvare de cualquiera, a las dos… Porque… No soporto la idea de perderte a ti… De perder a Renesmee. De perderte a mi hija…

Mi respiración se quedo atorada en mi garganta ante esa confesión… ¿Su hija? ¿Consideraba a Renesmee su hija? Dios mío…

—Sé —Añadió fuertemente—, que tal vez no tenga derecho a decirlo. Pero en estos meses que he estado con ustedes, tanto como de novios como de amigos, la he llegado a amar como una hija… La considero m hija… Y tal vez no tenga derecho, porque sé que su padre es Edward y él está de regreso y tal vez luche por ustedes, pero yo también lo haré… Renesmee es mi hija, Bella… Así lo siento…

Le agarre el rostro con mis manos temblorosas y lo bese. Lo bese suavemente, con… Con amor… Ian se había metido profundo en mi corazón, tal vez nunca lo llegaría a amar como a Edward, pero… Pero lo amaba…

Amaba a Ian y el que dijera que Renesmee era su hija, me emociono y conmovió tanto... Me separe de él suavemente y junte nuestras frentes.

—Ella es tu hija… Padre no es solo el que engendra, si no el que amaba y educa… Tú has sido un padre para Renesmee. Y te agradezco tanto el que estés conmigo. Con nosotras… Y sé que la encontraremos. Nuestro amor a por ella es muy fuerte y lo podremos hacer, la podremos recuperar… Y formar nuestra familia… La familia que ella se merece…

Él sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y me volvió a besar, más fuerte, poniéndose arriba de mí.

—Te amo…—Susurró. Y mi corazón se salto un latido. Y sonreí, mis lágrimas también saliendo.

—Y yo ti…—Murmure en sus labios. Era la verdad, lo amaba…

Amaba a Ian…

En ese momento, Edward se fue de mi mente, todo desapareció y solo quedo Ian, mi hija y yo. Sabía que encontraríamos a mi hija pronto. Ella tendría la familia que se merecía, Edward la veía, sí. Y lo seguiría haciendo, pero ahora… Ahora todo era diferente.

Esa noche, me olvide de todo. Edward y Tanya no tomaron nuevamente forma en mi cabeza. Mi hija seguía en ella, pero con la convicción de que la encontraríamos. Esa noche me entregue al amor de nuevo, en cuerpo y alma… Segura de que él también me amaba…

De que fue un encuentro por amor…

.

.

.

**Tres días después…**

Después de esa noche, fue como si parte de mi fuerza regresará. Al día siguiente, desperté en brazos de Ian y me sentí feliz. Volví a sentirme amada y segura. Segura de poder encontrar a mi hija.

Mis amigas se sorprendieron de verme levantada y sonriendo, Ian y yo volvimos a la búsqueda, esperando cualquier llamado, o pista. Belle fue la única en saber el porqué de mis fuerzas renovadas, me vio a mi y luego a su hermano y volvió a hacer ese paseo de miradas, hasta que Ian la paro.

—Ya, Belle, te marearas…—Sonrió pícaramente.

Belle abrió grande los ojos y técnicamente grito: — ¡Oh, por Dios!

Reí ligeramente ante su reacción, pero pude notar una pizca de decepción en sus ojos, pero la felicidad los sustituyo, ella sonrió feliz y nos abrazó.

—De verdad, llegue a pensar que nunca pasaría…—Susurro en mi oído. Me sonroje, llevaba con Ian cuatro meses de novia. Le mire feo y seguimos desayunando. Mis amigas no notaron nada diferente entre Ian y yo. Y era mejor así, yo sabía que habían cambiado de bando. Alice defendía a capa y espada a su hermano y lo entendía, pero Rose también lo defendía y eso me era confuso.

Jasper y Emmett solo se quedaban callados, varias veces Jasper me intento hacer hablar de mis sentimientos a por Edward, pero nunca hable y él lo respetó. Emmett se llevo muy bien con Ian, los dos eran unos niños juntos. Jasper era el único maduro de ellos tres.

Ese día, amanecí nerviosa, se habían cumplido dos meses desde la desaparición de mi hija y estaba nerviosa. Mu nerviosa.

Mi día fue normal, Ian me ayudo a hacer el desayuno y hablamos un poco con los agentes, Ian salió a hablar con mi padre en privado llegado un momento de la tarde, yo me quede con las chicas viendo la tele, la policía nos había pedido que no hiciéramos ya nada. Esme y Carlisle habían salido junto con las Denali, suponía que para ver a Edward y Sarah Kirea. Al final, era su hijo y nieta, y cuñado y sobrina. Pensándolo bien, Tanya era mi hermana adoptada, pero hermana al final… Así que Edward era mi cuñado y nuestra hija, era su sobrina política de alguna manera. Jodido linaje. Pero tal vez no lo valía, porque Tanya era adoptaba, bueno, tal vez por el lado médico, pero por la ley…

Era complicado y un poco confuso. Si Edward pedía la custodia de la niña, que esperaba nunca lo hiciera, no sabía como sería. Era su hija sobrina política… Era algo macabro y un poco estúpido… Pero para la ley, eso importaría mierda… Un miedo irracional me entró cuando pensé en que Edward pedía la custodia de Renesmee. Dios, no. Ni siquiera estaba registrada a su nombre, ella era Renesmee Carlie Swan. Antes, en mi mente Cullen…

Ahora, Evenson sonaba muy bien… Pero, ¡Dios! ¿Qué estaba pensando? Me estaba haciendo muchas ilusiones. Estaba emocionada porque Ian la considerara su hija. Pero…

Pero no sabía si él y yo llegaríamos a algo más formal. Y no sabía como actuaría cuando tuviera enfrente a Edward. Tenía mis sentimientos claro a por Ian, eran por Edward que estaba confusa…

La puerta de mi casa se abrió de repente y Belle entro corriendo junto con Alec y los agentes, se veían felices, emocionados y preocupados.

— ¡Regreso! —Grito Belle, entre ansiosa y asustada.

— ¿Quién, enana? —Pregunto Lauren, enarcando una ceja confundida.

—Anastasia Evenson—Me pare ante la respuesta de Zafrina—. Daniela nos ha hablado para decirnos que ha visto llegar a la señora Evenson al aeropuerto y salir a un auto negro, directo a la ciudad. Y lo mejor o peor tal vez, el señor que vio la primera vez, que tenía a Renesmee la esperaba. Ella no vio a la señora o a la niña en el coche. Pero en cuanto vio desaparecer al coche, nos ha hablado emocionada. Hemos tomados los datos y buscado en la base de datos.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! —Grite emocionada y asustada—. Pero, ¿a que hora fue eso? ¿Dónde esta Anastasia ahora?

—Acaba de ser hace una media hora, una hora a lo mucho—Contesto Vladimir, mirándome serio—. Hemos puestos a los muchachos en búsqueda de Renesmee y Anastasia. Si encontramos a Anastasia, encontramos a Renesmee.

—Me pidieron ir a la delegación a ver las placas del coche, ese coche tiene un chip de rastreo—Hablo belle, muy emocionada—, ¡Dios, nunca lo deja de usar! Le he dado la clave y ahora, deben de saber donde está… ¡La encontraremos al fin!

Mis amigas gritaron y abrace a Belle, por fin… En cuanto encontráramos a Renesmee y la tuviera entre mis brazos, iría a golpear a la perra de Anastasia. Me importaba un carajo lo que pasaría, la golpearía.

Ahora, lo complicado regresaba, encontrar a la perra descarada antes de que ella hiciera algo más, que lastimará a mi hija. Los agentes se tenían que dar prisa antes de que ella cometiera algo más.

El timbre del teléfono me saco de mi felicidad y deje de abrazar a Belle para correr a la sala, debía de ser Ian o Esme. Tome el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en la mesa de la sala, junto a la lámpara y conteste, sonriendo.

— ¿Bueno?

—Bella, buenas tardes…—Me contesto Alyssa. Me alegre de escuchar a mi amiga, hacia días que no se pasaba a la casa, el trabajo la había absorbido. El tono serio de su voz me debió haber advertido, pero no hice caso.

¡Oh, esto la alegraría tanto!

— ¡Alyssa! ¿Cómo estás? Te hemos extrañado por acá. Los agente Vladimir y Zafrina nos acaban de decir que Anastasia ha regresado y ya tiene a su coche identificado, la están buscando. ¡Encontraremos a mi Nessie pronto!

Espere escuchar la emoción en la otra línea por parte de Alyssa, ella la vio nacer, ella es su pediatra, mi mejor amiga y amaba a mi hija como propia, sabía su historia. Y me alegraba haberla encontrado, mi hija tenía la mejor pediatra de todo Londres… Entonces, ¿por qué diablos no estaba gritando y saltando como todos lo estábamos?

—Bella, debes de ser fuerte a lo que te diré…—Empezó con su voz de médica, oh, Dios… —. Hace unos momentos, una niña de cuatro años ha llegado a urgencias, está grave y necesito operarla lo más pronto posible. Bella, es Renesmee… Antes de que hagas cualquier drama, mueve tu culo para acá, necesito que firmes unos papeles para que la operemos de urgencia y necesito tu consentimiento. Ven, ahora.

No le contesté, no pensé, sencillamente colgué y corrí a mi cuarto, por un abrigo, mi bolsa y regresar corriendo a la sala, todos me miraban confundidos, pero me importaba un carajo.

—Belle, llévame al hospital general, ¡rápido! ¡Es urgente! —Grite, ella solo me miro por una fracción de segundo y pareció comprenderlo, tomo a Alec de la mano y corrimos fuera de mi departamento, las chicas no tardaron en seguirnos, al igual que los agentes.

El viaje al hospital seme antojo eterno, una cuadra antes de llegar, el tráfico paro por completo, al parecer había sucedido un accidente o algo, no se movían y yo ya no tenía tiempo.

Mi hija se moría.

Así que baje del coche, ignorando los gritos de Belle y Alec y corrí lo más rápido posible al hospital, mi respiración me costaba y las lágrimas casi no me dejaban ver, pero no podía detenerme, al llegar al hospital, me pare un momento, tomando aire con las manos en las rodillas y levemente inclinada, no había comido nada desde la mañana, me sentía débil y no sentía mucho las piernas, la vista me empezaba a fallar, pero no podía… Mi hija… Mire el reloj en la pared. Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que había colgado, Dios… Tenía que llegar, tenía que encontrar a Alyssa, firmas esos dichos documentos y que mi hija se salvará.

Corrí como loca por el pasillo del hospital, estaba asustada, aterrada, desde hace dos meses que casi no respiraba, el miedo me apretaba tan fuerte el pecho que me impedía hablar…

Desde el momento en que vi como el coche se llevaba a mí bebe, dejando a Leah tirada en la acera e Ian atrás, sin poder hacer nada más, mi corazón se detuvo. Cuando encontraron la mochila de ella con sangre, me sentí morir…

Pero ahora… ahora había esperanza de que Renesmee estuviera viva, y me aferraría a ella, a esa pequeña luz de esperanza con mi vida… Los pasillos del hospital nunca se me hicieron tan largos y desolados…A mi mente las palabras de mi bebe me llegaban. Cuando la escuche en la noche una puta semana antes de ese día, hacer una oración por su padre. ¡Dios! Necesitaba tanto a Edward… Desde hace dos meses que lo necesitaba…

Dos malditos e insufribles meses donde secuestraron a mi bebe…

Sabía que tenía a Ian, pero joder, necesitaba a Edward, mis sentimientos en ese momento se aclararon. Lo seguía amando. Pero también amaba a Ian. Más sin embargo, necesitaba a mi hija… A mi bebe.

Llegue hasta el límite de donde yo podía entrar y una enfermera me paro y me impidió el paso.

—Señorita, no puede pasar, es solo con el pase del doctor. Es área restringida—Me dijo sin dejarme dar un paso más.

—Soy amiga de la pediatra Alyssa Austin, ella me dijo que viniera, la debo encontrar…—Conteste desesperada.

—La doctora Austin está en cirugía, espere un momento, y espere en la sala de espera, por favor…

La mire con oído, pero esa pequeña enfermera de cabellos negros y ojos castaños ni se inmuto, me señalo la sala y me obligo a ir ahí. Gruñí con desesperación, y me dejo sentada en ese lugar, yendo ella de regreso de donde vino. Me quede quieta cinco minutos, antes de ponerme a caminar como león enjaulado, a cada enferma o doctor que pasaba le preguntaba por mi hija o Alyssa, pero no me decían nada.

Los chicos no llegaban y me empecé a preocupar, pero no podía pensar en más. Volví a fijar mi mirada en el reloj.

Quince minutos desde que había llegado, y sin saber nada. ¡JODER! Entonces salieron dos enfermeras riendo, las pare y les pregunte por mi hija, pero ellas volvieron a reír y me dijeron que no sabían nada. Estúpidas. Y cuando les dije si podía entrar, ellas se rieron en mi cara y me dijeron, como si fuera una retrasada mental, que solo las enfermeras o doctores podían pasar.

Eso fue todo lo que pude aguantar.

— ¡¿Por qué mierdas no me dicen como esta mi hija? ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo, carajo! —Grite fuera de mí a las enfermeras pero esto me sobrepasaba, era demasiado. Dos meses sufriendo, sin saber como estaba…

Ellas me miraron sorprendidas y dejaron de reír.

—Porque la seguimos operando —Esa voz me hizo congelarme, y no me quise voltear, no quise que eso fuera real…—. Y me parece una mierda de ironía que digas que tienes derecho a saber, cuando también me quitaste ese derecho a mí hace cuatro años. Ni siquiera me diste la puta oportunidad de saberlo. Me la quitaste y tal vez ahora nunca la pueda conocer bien, porque esta grave, Isabella Swan. Mi hija se está muriendo.

Me volteé lentamente y mi corazón colapso. Por las palabras y la visión de Edward, en una bata de quirófano, en todo su esplendor y mirándome con furia.

Con odio.

Mi respiración se volvió superficial, mi vista se empezó a borrar, la debilidad se apodero de mí. Todo se vino encima de mí.

—Edward…—Fue lo único que pude decir antes de colapsar en el piso.

.

.

.

**_Narrador POV._**

Era una tarde común en el hospital general de Londres, los pocos pacientes que habían, era por fracturas o enfermedades menores.

La pediatra del hospital daba una ronda por el área de observación cuando empezó a haber un gran alboroto proveniente de la entrada de ambulancias, ya que llegaban dos ambulancias, en una venia una pareja de unos 50 o 60 años, ambos con múltiples lesiones, que inmediatamente fueron atendidos por los residentes de urgencias, mientras de la otra bajan a una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 4 años.

Al ser la única en la especialidad, Alyssa se acercó para empezar a valorar a la pequeña y enterarse del caso, pero al ver a esa pequeña niña con múltiples golpes su rostro de ángel, el shock principal al reconocer a su pequeña Nessie, tuvo que tratar de calmarse y empezó a interrogar a los paramédicos, las lágrimas querían salir, pero ella no las dejo, presto atención a lo que el paramédico a su lado le decía, mientras caminaban a la sala de observación.

—Es una femenina de 4 años, víctima de un accidente automovilístico, al llegar al lugar del siniestro la encontramos fuera del automóvil inconsciente, logramos estabilizarla en el lugar pues tenía una hemorragia intensa, restituimos líquidos en el camino colocándole una solución fisiológica, estaba entrando en shock hipovolémico, tiene además una fractura expuesta en el tercio medio del fémur y una fractura simple en el extremo distal del cubito, cuando la estábamos revisando, encontramos signos de deshidratación severa y desnutrición, sus constantes vitales están estables. También heridas pasadas, que no fueron realmente atendidas.

Alyssa asintió, se puso su estetoscopio, oyendo los débiles latidos de su pequeña. La niña seguía inconsciente y por una parte lo agradecía, no quería que ella sufriera el dolor inmenso que una fractura provocaba. ´

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente? ¿Le han administrado algún analgésico? —Pregunto tratando de modular su voz.

—30 minutos, máximo. Habían pasado diez desde que recibimos el llamado. No le hemos dado nada, Alyssa, ¿estás bien? —Contesto el mismo paramédico, mirando confundido a la doctora, Alyssa tenía una expresión de incredulidad y angustia en su rostro. Él sabía que Alyssa amaba a los niños, pero nunca había tenido una angustia así…

Sin dejarse llevar por la angustia y el dolor de ver a un ser tan puro y frágil como un niño sufriendo tanto dolor, pidió que se le tomaran muestras de sangre, radiografías y tomografías, ignorando por completo la pregunta del paramédico, había que ver si había más daños o si estos estaban escondidos al ser internos. Una vez listo todo esto se dio cuenta que había una pequeña hemorragia interna en abdomen, una fisura en el huso parietal y que había perdido demasiada sangre y electrolitos.

—Pongan una vía endovenosa, necesito que consigan mínimo tres paquetes globulares de sangre B positiva, pasen una bolsa de solución fisiológica para media hora, y llamen a quirófano y anestesia y choque, entraremos a cirugía en cuanto se acabe el primer paquete globular. —Ordeno diez minutos después, empezando a perder la cordura, Alex, un compañero la tomo de la mano y la apretó, mirándola confundido. Las eficientes enfermeras del hospital se ocuparon inmediatamente de lo se les pidió, se tratarían sus fracturas al momento de la cirugía,

Ella cerró los ojos, momentáneamente mareada. El shock dé la impresión había desaparecido poco a poco, dejándola un poco confundida. No sabía que hacer primero… Llamar a Bella, para que firmara los papeles, o llamar a Edward…

Su mente de inmediato le contesto…

—Llamen a Isabella Swan, y llamen al doctor Cullen, que venga a verme. —Ordeno, saliendo de la sala de observación, dejando a las enfermeras trabajar. Una enfermera joven, de cabellos dorados, corrió a hacer lo que la doctora digo, a los pocos minutos, Alyssa fue a recepción, la señora Cope le esperaba con el teléfono extendido.

—Está llamando, querida… Edward no debe tardar en llegar…—Dijo Susan Cope. Alyssa asintió y tomo el teléfono. Las malas noticias siempre llegaban primero.

Espero unos minutos a que Bella contestara, se le hizo eterno los cuatro timbres antes de que la dulce voz de su amiga contestara, realmente feliz…

— ¿Bueno?

—Bella, buenas tardes…—Empezó Alyssa, con voz seria. Un nudo se le formo en la garganta, pero lo ignoro.

— ¡Alyssa! ¿Cómo estás? Te hemos extrañado por acá. Los agente Vladimir y Zafrina nos acaban de decir que Anastasia ha regresado y ya tiene a su coche identificado, la están buscando. ¡Encontraremos a mi Nessie pronto!

¡Oh, no!, gimió Alyssa en su mente. No, esto no era posible. Espero unos momentos, antes de tomar aire fuertemente y decirle la verdad a su amiga.

—Bella, debes de ser fuerte a lo que te diré…—Su voz lo más profesionalmente posible, sin alterarse—. Hace unos momentos, una niña de cuatro años ha llegado a urgencias, está grave y necesito operarla lo más pronto posible. Bella, es Renesmee… Antes de que hagas cualquier drama, mueve tu culo para acá, necesito que firmes unos papeles para que la operemos de urgencia y necesito tu consentimiento. Ven. Ahora.

En la otra línea, no se escucho nada. Solo el tono de llama finalizada, suspiro y ella misma colgó. Una enfermera le toco el hombro y susurro algo a su oído. Ella asintió y le sonrió débilmente a Susan Cope, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, en una esquina doblaba Edward Cullen, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Edward le pregunto que pasaba con la mirada.

Dios, dame fuerzas…

— ¡Alyssa! —Exclamo Edward, llegando con ella y parándose frente a ella. —. ¿Qué pasa, para que me hablaste?

—Edward, quiero que seas fuerte…—Comenzó Austin. Esas palabras alertaron a Edward. —. Hace poco, ha llegado una pequeña de cuatro años, tiene tres fracturas, una expuesta en la pierna que requiere cirugía para su tratamiento, la otra esta en el brazo y solo tendrá que ser reducida mediante un yeso, mientras que la pequeña fisura en el cráneo cerrara sola, después de los estudios de rutina encontramos que tiene una hemorragia interna en abdomen por lo que es de suma importancia que la opere, perdió mucha sangre en el lugar del accidente y tiene signos de deshidratación y desnutrición pero esto ya se está corrigiendo, como primeras medidas, he indicado le pasen una bolsa de suero y una de sangre, para mantenerla estable y que ingrese al quirófano, solo necesito que su madre llegue, para que me firme los papeles…

—Pobre pequeña…—Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, miro a Alyssa profundamente y ella empezó a caminar hacia la sala donde estaba su pequeña. —. Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Alyssa se paró y lo miro, su rostro estaba entre preocupado y confundido, vestía un traje de quirófano. Debía de haber terminado de operar, él era médico general y varias veces se ocupaba de las operaciones de los demás doctores, cuando estos tenían otros pacientes. Suspiro y le sonrió con dulzura.

—La niña es Renesmee, Edward… Tú hija está aquí, gravemente herida…

Edward se quedo en shock, ¡no era posible! ¿Su hija? _Renesmee…_

—Me temo que no podré esperar a Bella para que firme los papeles, Renesmee necesita de urgencia la operación. Y ella tardara al menos media hora en llegar…

La cabeza de Edward reacciono ante eso, Isabella vendría. Pero su hija, su hija necesitaba ser operada de emergencia. Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y miró a Alyssa.

—Yo soy su padre, los puedo firmar… Alyssa, por favor, déjame participar en esta operación… Por favor…—Suplico. Alyssa lo vio un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza y seguir caminando, más rápido en ese momento.

Llegaron a la sala de observación y Edward se quedo seco al ver a su hija en esa cama, completamente inerte y tan lastimada… Su corazón se partió. Alyssa le entrego unos papeles, y Edward firmo casi son verlos. Alyssa dio la orden a las enfermeras y ellas la empezaron a mover al quirófano, Edward y Alyssa los siguieron, con un nudo enorme en la garganta y estomago.

Se lavaron las manos mientras que la niña era anestesiada y preparada para la cirugía. Antes de poder empezar la operación, una enfermera entró y les informo que Isabella Swan había llegado y estaba desesperada, Alyssa miro a Edward con aprensión.

—Vaya—Dijo el doctor que los ayudaría en la operación, los dos lo miraron, el doctor Volturi sonrió tras el cubre bocas—, yo empiezo lo básica, si pasa algo, les llamaré… Edward, debes verla… Alyssa, debes explicarle… Vayan. Lo ordeno como su jefe de residentes.

Los dos sonrieron ante Aro y salieron del quirófano. Edward estaba nervioso, la volvería a ver… Al menos consciente, al fin… Alyssa solo pensaba en su pequeña niña…

Antes de que pasaran para entrar a la sala de espera, el busca de Alyssa empezó a sonar, avisándole que tenía que regresar a donde estaba Nessie, a la vez que por altavoz era llamada _"Dra., Austin se le solicita en quirófano, Dra. Austin se le solicita en quirófano"_

No espero más, y salió corriendo hacia urgencias, presentía que algo le había pasado a Nessie, Edward se quedo paralizado, viendo a Alyssa correr, pero algo le llamo a ir a donde Bella. Mientras Edward caminaba para ver a su amada y gritarle o llorar juntos por su hija, sin poder hacer nada más porque no se sentía con las fuerzas de hacerlo, Alyssa Austin, prestigiada pediatra, primera de su generación, corría desesperada por los pasillos del hospital, en un intento por llegar lo más rápido posible con Nessie y rogando en su fuero interno que no fuera demasiado tarde.

_Por favor Dios, no te pido nunca nada por mí, solo por estos pequeños que me necesita, así que no me abandones esta vez y no permitas que una alma inocente y pura como Nessie se vaya, ella tiene que conocer a su padre…_

* * *

><p><p>

**OHHH, MIERDAAA!**

**& qe se aparece mi cabroncito al fin & a operar a su bebe & Alyssa, correeee! Jajaja, ¿lo querían? PUES LO TIENEN! & se vendrá con todo! Jajaja, Dios, qe esto se pondrá más fuerte... Se lo esperaban? Pues esto se pondrá intenso!**

**Emma: Querían guerra para Ed, no? Qe sufriera? Bueno, créanme, sufrirá… & mucho, carajo!**

**Emh… *se sonroja* See… Ella es Emma, & bueno, es como mi alter ego. Sip. La perra desquiciada que hace el drama dentro de mí (?) Jaja, loca, lo sé…**

**Emma: Soy su yo malo & si alguien se atreve a burlarse, la jodo, & no bromeo. *mirada de advertencia* Bueno, yo haré sufrir a Edward. Se lo merece el cabrón!**

***rueda los ojos* Joder, que eres peor que algunas personas que conozco que lo quieren lastimar… Pero sí, *sonríe maquiavélica* Sufrirá. Ahora, la que me preocupa, es mi bebe Renesmee. Muajajaja, como estará?**

**Les dije qe la azafata sería buena! :D Ahora falta saber donde está Anastasia, & qe Nessie se salve… Se esperaban lo de Tanya? Fue difícil decidir que hacer con ella, pero esto era lo mejor… u.u**

**Ian la ama, pero ¿& Bree? Bella misma lo dijo, _él la sigue amando… _Muajajajaj!**

**Emma: Ian la merece más, Edward la lastimo e Ian la está curando!**

***la ve feo* que no estamos en la misma persona? Dios, tú sabe lo que pasará, wee! Eres parte de mi!**

**Emma: Lo sé… *sonríe divertida* Pero es genial llevarte la contraria a ti misma! :D**

***vuelve a rodar los ojos* Dios… Cállate… *mira a sus lectoras confundidas* Emh, see, estoy loca. Jejeje, bueeno…**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, se toman un momento de su tiempo en leer esta cosa, en dejarme RR & en agregarme a favoritos & alertas. MUCHAS GRACIAS! Cuando empecé a escribir sobre este fic, solo era un Os más, algo sin mucha importancia, pero cuando vi el hermoso recibimiento que le dieron, me emocione… De verdad, mil gracias por tal aceptación!**

**A las chicas del grupo, Dios, qe me hicieron reír con su pelea de Team… :3 Aww, qe son ustedes? Team Ian o Team Edward. O como dice mi hermana Sofía, Team Edian!:D Jaja, esa loca…**

**A las chicas anónimas, de verdad, gracias! :D déjenme su correo o su nombre, porque con eso de FF cambio& ya no me deja ver el nombre de ustedes como anónimas, mas qe el Guest o Anónimo, no sé quienes son u.u**

**A Andrea Cullen: Muchas gracias, nena! Espero no haberte hecho ir al hospii con este cap! Jajaja, tranquila, qe yo te pago la cuenta del hospital (?) Jaja, okeyno' u.u. & bueno, respecto a la culpa… Yo creo que cuando en una relación se meten terceras personas, es porque ya estaba mal desde hace tiempo. Edward no es malo, es solo qe a veces tiende a querer resolver los problemas de todos, como pronto te darás cuenta & bueno… A eso de qe él o ella siempre tiene la culpa de los amantes… Yo creo que los dos lo tienen… Espero poder seguir hablando contigo! :)**

**A Iza Cullen: Pequeña, espero que te haya gustado! :) Lo hago con todo el amor para ustedes! & pagare la factura de tu hospi? Jajaja, bessuss!**

**Ahora, me voy de vacaciones una semana, del 19 al 27, a Cancún! Yeii! *salta por todo el cuarto en un pie* Lamentablemente, estaré sin internet… :( Quería actualizar este fic antes del 14, porque ese día es mi cumple! :3 Jajaja, & regresando de vacas, publico de ¿Importa La Edad? Empezare mañana, jueves, con un nuevo fic en conjunto con Diana Germanotta. :D Jajaja, o Diana Candía en Facebook! ;) se llamara Love´s Famous. Estén atentas! Lo hare por mi cuenta ;)**

**Bueno, creo qe es todo… Tengo que seguir escribiendo jajaja, el próximo cap será emm… No tengo idea… :P Espero haber cumplido tus expectativas, Keli! :3**

**Ah! Por cierto, las invito a leer a mi amor Heather Doll, con Os, participante el el Polla-ward 2, Destino de una Call Girl. Lo amaran! :D jaja, Sar, te amodoro!3**

**Anii, cariño, espero te haya gustado, es para ti amor! :3 Cuentas conmigo para todo & lo sabes!**

**Mimi, HEMANOTAAA! Graciias por todo, de verdad qe sii! :3 Verito! Florii! Jaja, te qieroo! Gracias por darme mi yellow hippo! :D jajaja LOL!**

**Okey! Es la 1.05 de la tarde & tengo qe salir u.u! Las queroo! Besuuss!**

**Emma: *medio aburrida, viendo una pelicula* Nos vemos en el próximo cap, lo hare sufrir mas! :)**

**Mariie Emma.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- Travesura realizada -<strong>******


	8. Séptima Parte

***saca su varita de sus botas de piel y sonríe con picardía, susurra suavemente, apuntando a la pantalla***

**- Lumus. Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAAA! Jejeje, bueeno, aquí me tienen de nuevo, dejando cap… En realidad es mi nena hermosa Heather Doll, porque yo debo de estar en Cancún para cuando ella publique… :) Deje salir a mi maga interior, lo siento, jajaja… Bueeno, este cap va dedicado a cada una de ustedes, por haberme dejado sus opiniones… Estoy orgullosa de decir que llegamos a los 220 RR! *Marie salta como loca por… Donde sea que esté en un pie* Jajaja, vale… Ya no los lío más, les dejo el capii, aclaraciones abajo! :D<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de S.M, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un ratico. :)

**Recomendación Musical**: Another Heart Calls- All American Rejects, Tocando Fondo Volverte a amar Equivocada- Camila, Juro Que Te Amo-David Bisbal, Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy. La cuestión-Antonio Orozco, Masoquista De Amor- DUAL.

* * *

><p><strong>Séptima Parte.<strong>

**POV Narrador.**

Alyssa Austin llego al quirófano donde tenían a la pequeña, a la cual ya le estaban dando las maniobras básicas de reanimación, con lo que el pequeño corazón empezó a dar señales de seguir bombeando vida a su pequeño cuerpo, que poco a poco regresaba a la vida, con una plegaria silenciosa agradecía a ese ser que está en los cielos y protege a todos, se hizo cargo de la situación.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Pregunto confundida al doctor Aro, él la miró seriamente.

—Mejor prepárate, la hemorragia ha aumentado y me da miedo lo que le pueda pasar a la hija del doctor Cullen.

Alyssa asintió y corrió a lavarse de nuevo, al ponerse la bata adecuada y regresar a la mesa, Aro Volturi empezaba la operación.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —Pregunto Aro antes de cortar la piel suave de Renesmee.

—Ha ido con Bella… Dios, espero que todo salga bien… Los dos han sufrido, y todo para nada…—Susurro. Aro la miro comprensivamente.

—Empecemos. Démosles algo de alivio al salvar a su hija…—Ordeno Aro, los dos sabían la historia, tanto por lado de ella como de él, y Aro pensaba hacer algo para ayudar, si ellos no lograban hablar como Dios manda.

Una vez la niña estabilizada, empezaron los procedimientos a realizar una laparoscopia exploratoria para detener el sangrado y la colocación de un fijador externo para reducir la fractura en la pierna, el cual debía usar por lo menos 6 meses para su mejoría, y además de enyesar el bracito también fracturado.

Después de 2 horas, en las que la Dra. Austin y el Dr. Volturi trabajaron mano a mano, para dejar como nueva a la pequeña princesita, Alyssa estaba cansada, pero satisfecha por los resultados. Aro realmente estaba satisfecho por lo bien que termino la operación. Edward no entro a quirófano durante esas dos horas y eso preocupaba a Alyssa. Ella sabía lo que podía pasar entre Bella y Edward.

Por su mente, paso una escena de Bella golpeando a Edward, o Edward gritándole hasta de que se moriría a Bella, inclusive a su mente, Ian vino e imagino que Edward o Ian se golpearían. _Joder, eso sería el colmo…_, pensó asustada.

Aro la mando a decirle a Bella y Edward como resulto la operación, él también estaba nervioso. Pero nada raro había pasado durante esas dos horas… Los doctores no podían estar más equivocados ante lo que paso entre Ian, Bella y Edward durante esas dos horas…

Alyssa se saco la ropa de quirófano, y poniéndose su bata, camino hacia la sala de espera. No estaba preparada para lo que se encontró en ella…

.

.

.

**POV Bella.**

Poco a poco fui recuperando la realidad a mi alrededor, la cabeza me dolía horriblemente y no sabia que hacer, que pasaba, donde diablos estaba… Estaba entre unos brazos fuertes, cálidos y tan familiares.

Mi vista se disparo ante el rostro de quien me tenía entre brazos y ese verde esmeralda que tanto amaba, me dieron la bienvenida, en una mirada feroz. Furiosa.

Santa mierda… Era Edward.

Me separe rápidamente de él, mareándome un poco e importándome una mierda. No quería estar cerca de él, sus palabras antes de que todo se hiciera negro regresaron como de rayo a mi memoria.

¿Me odiaba? ¡Con que puto derecho! Fue _él_ el que me dejo… Bueno, fui yo, en realidad, pero él se casó… Sin decirme nada. ¿Él me quería en su cama a cualquier hora? Nop. No iba a dejar que eso pasará, sé que hice mal en ocultarle lo de Nessie, pero nunca pensé en volverlo a ver. Sé cuanto sufrí por no tener a mi hija con su padre, pero sobre todo… ¿Edward habrá sufrido?

—Puedes decir algo, ¿sabes? —Fue lo primero que dijo después de quedarnos callados y que un asiento nos separará.

Le mire a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? —Susurré.

—Explicarme, tal vez, porque diablos no me dijiste de Renesmee… Porque huiste de esa manera de mí, porque no me dejaste explicarte nada… Porque me dejaste…—Susurró eso último con dolor.

Sonreí con ironía, ¿dolor? ¿Él era el lastimado, cuando fui yo la humillada y obligada a dejar todo para irme? No, no iba a dejar que hiciera eso.

—Uno, te casaste con mi prima y tuviste una hija con ella, por Dios, Tanya era mi hermana…—Empecé, al hablar en forma de pasado, él entendió que yo ya sabía que ella estaba muerta—, dos, no te dije de Renesmee, porque… ¿Qué ibas a hacer con nosotras? ¿Meternos en un departamento y ya? Tres, me fui de ti de esa manera, porque ya no podía más… Me dolía verte tan feliz ese jodido día…— ¿De dónde diablos sacaba toda esa fuerza para hablar todo lo que calle durante años? Tal vez el saber que mi hija pudiera morir, me daba ese valor que nunca tuve.

Necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía y pronto. Tenía círculos que cerrar, tenía que seguir adelante… No me di cuenta en que momento me paré ni que él y yo estábamos frente a frente, viéndonos con dolor, rabia y… Y odio.

—Cuatro, ¿tienes el jodido descaro de decirme porque _te deje_ el día de tu boda? No chingues, Edward…

—No lo hago. —Murmuro entre dientes, se acercó un poco a mí, manteniendo su distancia—. Joder, que no te chingo, Bella… Durante cuatro años, viví con Sarah Kirea y de la noche a la mañana, me mandan a Londres, y conozco a Belle, y por ende a Renesmee… ¿Sabes la jodida impresión que tuve cuando por primera vez la vi y supe que era mi hija?

—No te acerques a mí…—Susurré sin fuerzas, su maldita cercanía me afectaba demasiado.

—Haré lo que quiera hacer. ¿Quieres saber porque me case con Tanya? Bien, te la diré…

—No quiero saberlo…

—No jodas, Isabella…—Me dolía que me dijera por mi nombre completo, se rio irónicamente—. No quieres saber porque me case con ella, más sin embargo me lo echaste en cara hace dos minutos… Yo quiero saber porque me ocultaste a Renesmee, y tú solo me dices… Nada. Mi hija está en cirugía, ni siquiera la he llegado a conocer bien… Han sido cuatro meses de sufrimiento. Hace apenas seis meses, creo que menos, que empecé a hablar con ella… ¡Y ella me reconoció! —Edward se estaba alterando y lo sabía, pero yo no podía hacer nada más que escucharlo. Porque no sabía que decir. Simplemente lo estaba dejando dejarlo ir…—, y yo a ella no. No la reconocí porque no sabía de ella… ¿Sabes lo jodido que es eso?

Él se acercó más a mí. Y mi respiración se agito. Mis labios temblaron, porque aunque en ese momento lo odiaba, porque me haya hecho lo que me hizo… Lo seguía amando, y lo quería besar y golpear duro. Le quería dejar al menos un ojo morado, sacar toda esa frustración que tenía desde hace cuatro años. Quería que me dijera porque hizo lo que hizo, por una parte quería hablar como gente civilizada, pero por otra, golpearlo hasta dejarlo en coma. Hacerlo sufrir, como yo sufrí. La mirada de él, cambio por completo.

Ya no había odio, había otra cosa diferente. Y joder, yo conocía esa mirada, más sin embargo fue imposible moverme… No fue hasta que él se me acercó tan jodidamente cerca y sus labios rozaron los míos por un segundo, que me aleje de él y le di una cachetada.

Mi golpe sonó por toda la habitación casi vacía. Le mire ferozmente.

—Ni se te ocurra…—Gruñí. ¿Cómo era posible que primero me soltara toda esa mierda y después me besara? Y dice que soy yo la jodida…

—Bella…—Me congele ante esa segunda voz, enojada y preocupada. Me volteé y vi como Ian caminaba ferozmente hacia mí. Belle, Alec, Jake, Leah y los demás venían atrás de mí, solo Esme, Carlisle y las Denali faltaban. Mis padres también estaban ahí.

No sé que fue lo que me sucedió, pero tuve la imperiosa necesidad de correr hacia Ian, deje a Edward con su golpe aún atontado.

Me lance a los brazos de Ian y enterré mi cara en su cuello. Y lloré. Lloré porque en sus brazos todo se fue aclarando. Mi hija en quirófano, Edward aquí, su beso, todo lo que me dijo. Yo no sabía nada de Renesmee, Alyssa aún no salía y Edward había dicho que estaba grave mi bebé. ¿Qué tal si moría? Yo habría negado la oportunidad a Edward de conocerla. Yo no la disfrutaría más, no la abrazaría, la besaría…

Y eso me cago de miedo. Ian se aferró a mí y podía sentir la mirada de odio a Edward, pero eso fue lo último en preocuparme.

Yo solo estaba concentrada en mi hija. En como estaría.

Belle me miró con culpa y corrió a Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jasper se quedaron en sus lugares, viendo confundidos detrás de mí. Después de lo que parecieron años, me separe de Ian, con las lágrimas aun cayendo. Belle estaba sentada con Alec y Edward, hablando con él, se veía preocupada, confundida y sorprendida.

Alice se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo, al igual que Emmett, parecía como si no se hubieran visto en años.

—Es él, ¿verdad? —Pregunto Ian. Yo solo asentí y él suspiro. Asintió con la cabeza y me abrazo más fuerte. Miro a su hermana con confusión en sus ojos, pero belle solo se encogió de hombros y se abrazó a Alec.

—Joder, no puedo creer que él esté aquí…—Murmuro confundida Lauren. —, se ve… La última vez que lo vi, fue en el funeral de Tanya, él estaba mal… Sobre todo porque tenía a la niña en brazos…—No quise seguir escuchando, pero la voz baja de mi amiga, y su mirada de asombro y lástima me obligaron a seguir escuchando. —. Cuando nos dijo que se iba, yo no le volví a ver… Se ve de la mierda ahora… Casi igual de cuando cayó en la cuenta de que te fuiste…

Eso me enfureció. ¿Por qué diablos ahora estaban con él? ¿Y yo qué? ¿Mi dolor, sufrimiento, humillación, el tener que dejar todo atrás para empezar de nuevo?

— ¿Por qué mierdas dices eso? —Le pregunte enfadada, ella me miro como si cayera de que yo estaba aquí—. Quiero decir, él se caso con Tanya cuando me fui, ¿cómo podía estar _destrozado_ si era su plena fiesta, empezaba su luna de miel y su nueva vida con ella?

Lauren me miró comprensivamente. Pero fue Rose la que me contesto. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando llego o donde estaba. Ian seguía abrazándome fuertemente, los hermanos Cullen se veían entre confundidos y un poco enfadados. Belle estaba hablando con ellos, mientras que Alec hablaba con Edward.

Rose, Jasper y Lauren se quedaron conmigo e Ian, viendo la escena como si fuera algún tipo de programa de televisión o algo así.

—Porque ese cabrón cometió errores, sí, pero creo que al menos tiene la oportunidad de poderse explicar, de poder defenderse. No lo juzgues por lo que hizo apresuradamente, Bella… Somos humanos y los humanos cometemos errores, algunos más cagados que otros, pero se aprende la lección y se sigue adelante, algunos tratan de remediar ese error, otros siguen adelante. Él esta intentado enmendarlo. —Rose hablo con tanto fervor, que me fue imposible ver a otro lado.

Jasper solo estaba callado e Ian hablo por primera vez.

—Tuvo dos meses y cuatro años, para hacerlo… ¿Por qué en esos dos meses no busco a Bella, si ya sabía de Renesmee?

—Porque no podía separarme de Sarah Kirea, en ningún momento…—Respondió Edward, apareciendo detrás de nosotros, Ian y yo dimos la vuelta, pero su brazo nunca dejo mi cintura, abrazándome posesivamente. En lo que llevábamos juntos, él nunca se había mostrado celoso ni posesivo.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunte confundida.

—Mi hija nació de siete meses… Tiene problemas respiratorios y hace poco le descubrieron leucemia…—Jadee ante eso último—. Gracias a Dios, fui donante y le pudimos salvar la vida… Pero ella necesita de cuidados, y entre mi trabajo y ella, los días se me iban rápidos y lentos. Ustedes al menos sabían quien se la pudo haber llevado, yo tenía que esperar a Belle para que me dijera que pasaba, mientras fingía a Sarah que todo estaba bien.

Ian le miró con una ceja enarcada, Alice se puso junto a su hermano, y vi que estaba completamente en shock. Esto era demasiado.

—Lamento lo de tu hija, pero, ¿has oído decir que el karma es una perra? — ¿Ese fue Ian? Definitivamente, algo pasaba con él, porque él no era así. Mis amigos estaban callados, en shock.

Belle le miro enfada.

—Ian, cállate…—Le dijo en voz alta. Él la miro furioso, y Belle igual.

—No, ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo?

—Porque no sabes lo que dices—Ese fue Edward, viéndolo también furioso. Tal vez Ian se estaba pasando, pero… Me valía poco. Solo lo lamentaba por esa pequeña. Pero supongo que el karma perra tomo su venganza. —. Es obvio que no sabes lo que es tener un hijo enfermo. Es más, ¿eres padre?

Ian se quedó callado. Y algo en mí se despertó. La historia de él y Bree regreso a mí, creo que al igual que Belle, porque ella bajo la mirada dolida.

—Si, lo es…—Hablé, enfrentándome a ellos dos… Hable sin pensar, solo siguiendo el instinto…—Renesmee es su hija…

El jadeo de todos me hizo darme cuenta de lo que dije, Ian me miraba sorprendido, pero yo había dicho la verdad. Él había sido alguien importante en la vida de mi hija, desde que lo conocimos, eran amigos, él la llevaba a sus clases de ballet, y le hacia tanto el desayuno, comido o cena cuando yo no estaba, Belle, Alec, él, Nessie y yo éramos una familia. Las risas y juegos de nosotros, con mi hija, hizo eco en mi memoria.

Nessie adoraba a Ian, así como él a ella. Le enseño lo básico del abecedario, preparándola junto conmigo para el kínder garden. Belle le enseñaba Ballet, y Nessie amaba cuando Ian le hacía "sesiones" fotográficas. Mis amigas también eran pilar importante en la vida de mi hija, pero ella tenía su familia conmigo, Ian, Belle, Alec, Jake y Leah… Aquí en Londres.

Edward estaba lejos de poder ser el padre de Renesmee, él solo me ayudo a que viniera al mundo, solo a crearla, pero yo me encargue de ella, de su educación, de alimentarla y amarla, junto con Belle, la vimos crecer, y junto con Ian y Alec, vimos como poco a poco empezaba en su curiosa edad de los cuatro años. Edward nunca estuvo ahí, cuando lo necesite…

_Porque tú no lo dejaste, tonta…_, esa voz dentro de mí me hablo. La trate de ignorar, pero no podía…

La voz de Edward me hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Su padre soy yo, Isabella… No un tipo cualquiera. Y lo sabes bien… Que no la haya conocido apropiadamente y verla crecer, no es mi culpa. No es mi culpa que tú me la hayas quitado, antes incluso de saber de ella…—Su voz destilaba dolor, y él se veía mal… No pude concentrarme en nadie más, solo en Ian, Edward y yo…

—Ella hizo lo mejor para ella y para Renesmee —Hablo Ian, protegiéndome. —. Tú fuiste un poco hombre que en lugar de terminar con Taya y tener una relación decente con Bella, la volviste tu amante. ¿Qué querías con Bella? Después de casarte.

—Ella sabía bien en lo que se metía cuando acepto esa relación conmigo. Y tú no tienes derecho a opinar sobre lo que entre nosotros.

—Claro que lo tiene… Sí sabía en que me metía, pero tú también sabías que te _amaba_ demasiado como para no poder estar contigo. Jake fue testigo de mi dolor. Porque eras mi todo, Edward…—No separe mis ojos de los de él, él empezó a respirar rápidamente, los brazos de Ian se tensaron a mi alrededor—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera después de tu boda? ¿Quedarme para tenerme abierta de pies en cualquier momento?

— ¡BASTA YA! —Grito Belle, haciéndonos a todos reaccionar. Ella se veía en verdad enojada, frustrada y decepcionada. —. ¡Con un carajo, esté no es lugar para pelear! Renesmee está siendo operada, y en lo único que se preocupan es en que hubiera pasado si Bella no se hubiera ido, como si no lo supieran. Ella habría cortado todo con Edward, hubiera puesto distancia, porque es lo que ella hace. No quiere lastimar a nadie, pero cuando el daño ya esta ahí en ella, ¡ella se va! Edward, sé todo y lo sabemos, pero ellos no…—Nos señalo a Ian y a mí—, y joder, que sería realmente de ayuda que ustedes dos— Nos señalo a Edward y a mí simultáneamente con sus manos—, hablaran como Dios manda y dejen atrás toda esa mierda. Porque sea como sea, será Renesmee la lastimada. Bella, que bueno que pienses que Ian es su padre, pero Edward lo es… Te amo hermano, pero sabes que no puedes quitarle ese derecho que merece Edward, porque tú—Su dedo acusador me hizo sentirme realmente mal y no sabía porque—, te fuiste y no dijiste nada. No le dijiste y yo le tuve que decir, ¿malo de mi parte? Lo siento, pero Renesmee merecía conocer a su padre y no solo por unas fotografías sin vida. ¿Sabes la primera reacción de ella al ver a Edward? —Negué con la cabeza lentamente—. Decirle a Edward, "tú eres el que mi mamá me muestra en las fotografías, tú eres mi papá…" y abrazarlo. No puedes jugar con el corazón de Renesmee. Simplemente no puedes…

Ella termino jadeando, todos nos habíamos quedado en silencio. Nunc ala oí hablar así, ahora entendía porque era una Evenson. Ella tenía razón en parte. Pero no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Me quede un momento callada, viendo a la nada, hasta que levante mi mirada y la enfoque en Belle.

—Tienes razón… Hablaremos cuando tenga que ser, pero no hoy, no ahora… Me importa más mi hija, que tú…—Edward trago en seco, y me miro a los ojos.

— ¿Crees que a mí no? Solo que hay un problema, Isabella…—Se acercó un poco más a mí, pero Ian le impidió el paso, Edward y él se miraron peligrosamente, sabía por la tensión en el cuerpo de Ian, que si no se controlaban, eso acabaría mal… Edward me miro con fuego en sus ojos esmeraldas—. Sabes muy bien que te puedo demandar por haberme ocultado a Renesmee, puedo pedir su custodia y alejarla de ti…

—No te…—Empecé, temblando de miedo. Lauren. Rose y Jasper se pusieron tenso, como listos para golpear a Edward e Ian también…

— ¡Oh, sabes que sí podría! —Me interrumpió—. Pero no lo haré… Solo porque sé lo que ella es para ti, pero no dejaré que la alejes de nuevo de mí, la registrare a mi nombre, digas lo que digas… Ella es una Cullen. No una Evenson… Y nunca lo será…

Eso fue todo lo que Ian necesito. Me dejo de lado y le aventó un puñetazo a Edward que lo lanzó para atrás, el grito de Alice y Belle fue de sorpresa. Lauren y Rose solo se quedaron callados, podría jurar que intentaron esconder sus sonrisas.

— ¡No puedes amenazarla así y no esperar que responda, cabrón! —Exclamo Ian enojado, carajo, estaba pensando seriamente que algo había tomado el cuerpo de Ian, porque él no era así—. Tú tuviste tu tiempo de poder ser algo más, aparte de amantes, con Bella. Tu tiempo se agotó, ahora ella está conmigo. Y ten por seguro que algún día Renesmee será una Evenson.

Y de nuevo, eso fue todo lo que Edward necesito. Apenas pude ver como el puño de Edward choco contra la mandíbula de Ian, haciéndolo tropezar. Este fue mi turno de gritar en protesta y sorprendida. Me acerqué a él y le mire el rostro preocupada, él me miro con disculpas y luego a Edward con odio.

— ¡Tú no tienes ni un jodido derecho a hablar! —Grito Edward, con el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Emmett agarraba a su hermano, varios doctores, gente y enfermeras empezaban a remolinarse para ver el show que estábamos dando. —. ¡Que seas el novio de Bella, no te da derecho a decidir por Renesmee!

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo más, o alguien más pudiera hablar. El celular de Edward empezó a sonar, él se deshizo de mala gana de los brazos de Emmett, y contesto en un gruñido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto enojado. Se quedo un momento callado, escuchando lo que le decían.

Belle se acercó a nosotros y le dio una mirada severa a Ian.

—No me mires así—Le reclamo su hermano. —. Tenemos que hablar, pequeña demonio…

—Oh, claro que sí…—Suspiro, dejando que la preocupación tomara su rostro—. Voy a por hielo, ¿te encontrare vivo cuando regrese?

—Belle…—Dije disgustada, ella rio sin nada de gracia o diversión y solo asintió con la cabeza, Alec y ella caminaron a la cafetería, el pequeño grupo de chismosos se había disuelto cuando vieron que ya no habría pelea.

— Pero, ¿ella está consciente? —Exclamo preocupado Edward, me gire a mirarlo confundida, e Ian igual. —. ¡Joder! ¿Y que diablos esperan para traerla al hospital? Papá, tráela de inmediato.

Cortó un segundo después, se paso las manos por el cabello desesperado, Alice se acercó a él, y lo abrazo. Algo me decía que algo andaba mal con Sarah Kirea.

— ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto Emmett.

—Sarah tiene fiebre… Y eso puede ser malo para ella… Apenas se está recuperando de la operación.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Pregunte confundida.

—La operaron hace un mes, era por eso que no iba a contigo. —Me explico mirándome sin expresión alguna.

—Entonces, ¿tú también estás recién operado? —Pregunte con temor Alice, Edward asintió y se llevo una mano a su costado, casi sin pensar. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta que le costaba ponerse en pie o incluso hablar.

Ian le miro culpable.

—Oh, Dios…—Susurré. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el busca de Edward empezó a sonar.

—Ya llegaron…—Susurró antes de ir corriendo a la puerta, algo dentro de mí lo quiso seguir, pero me detuve. Yo no sabía que estaba pasando. Y ya no era capaz de mantener otras cosas en mi mente aparte de la operación de mi hija…

.

.

.

Tuvieron que pasar veinte minutos para que Belle llegara con el hielo. Y una hora para que Edward regresara más calmado, al parecer, lograron controlar la temperatura de su hija. Pero él estaba desesperado. Y lo entendía. Hasta ese momento, en que vi su desesperación, lo entendí.

Él tenía dos hijas en el mismo hospital, siendo atendidas y él no podía hacer mucho, solo esperar…

El karma si era una perra. Porque gente inocente tenía que sufrir lo que nosotros dos habíamos hecho y deshecho. Estaba cansada y también desesperada. ¿Cómo estaban las cosas con Renesmee? ¿Sobreviviría? ¿Por qué diablos no salían a decirnos nada?

Una hora después, de entre silencios, miradas matadoras, palabras ofensivas y de dolor, Alyssa salió de esa puerta que me separa de mi hija. Edward corrió con ella, luciendo un poco incómodo, yo llegue con ella junto con Ian y esperamos que hablara. Estaba desesperada, tenía que saber si estaba bien.

Y quería verla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien, protegerla como hace dos meses debí hacerlo. Golpear el culo de Anastasia y dejarla en prisión o en un psiquiátrico aunque sea…

Alyssa nos miro con suficiencia.

—Bien Bella; como sabrás, la pequeña tuvo un pequeño colapso por la pérdida de sangre con la que llego, afortunadamente logramos sacarla del choque y en cuanto sus constantes vitales nos permitieron entrar a cirugía, lo hemos hecho—Se detuvo un momento, evaluándonos a los tres con la mirada, Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Belle y Alec, la veían un poco más aliviados, Esme y Carlisle se habían quedado con la pequeña Sarah—, se detuvo la hemorragia del abdomen y se le coloco un fijador externo como tratamiento de la fractura en su pierna, por 2 semanas se quedara aquí para mantenerla en observación, si no se presentan complicaciones podrá irse a casa.

Sentí como el aliento regresaba a mí, mi hija estaba bien, viviría. Mi mirada voló a Edward, él se veía contento, más tranquilo, pero esa sombra de preocupación seguía en él. Me sentí mal por él, su otra hija estaba enferma, él había sido donante, pero aunque no sabía mucho de leucemia, sabía que era muy grave. Solo me quedaba rezar por Sarah, porque era mi sobrina y media hermana de mi hija.

Oh, Dios… Que enredó de familias.

— ¿Puedo verla? —Pregunte esperanzada. Alyssa me vio cuidadosamente y sonrió pacientemente.

—Ahora mismo la están trasladando a la sala de recuperación, y en dos horas pasara a su cuarto, donde podrás verla, el Dr. Volturi se ha quedado con ella, yo vengo a buscarte —Dijo lentamente. Asentí con la cabeza. Solo serían dos horas más, ya estaba a salvo, ¿qué podía pasar en esas dos horas?

—Gracias, Alyssa, no sé qué sería de mí sin mi pequeña, una vez más la has traído a la vida y no tengo con que pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras —La abrace delicadamente, mientras las lágrimas de alivio salían de mis ojos. Estaba feliz, tranquila. Mi hija estaba a salvo.

—Bien eso es todo de mi parte… Al menos por ahora, iré a ver cómo va el traslado, cualquier cosa yo mando a una enfermera a buscarte o vendré personalmente, no te preocupes…—Me tomo de las manos y sonrió tranquila—, Nessie está en buenas manos.

Asentí feliz.

Ella le hizo una seña a Edward y ellos empezaron a caminar juntos. No sabía que decían pero Edward se veía un poco preocupado. ¿Sería algo de Renesmee? No, supongo que era de Sarah… Ian me abrazo y hasta ese momento volví a sonreír.

Mis amigos estaban muchos más tranquilos y decidieron ir a la cafetería, Ian y yo fuimos a con ellos, no me di cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre hasta ese momento. Comimos entre risas y alivios. Todo volvía a ser color de rosa una vez mi hija a salvo, ahora Sarah Kirea estaba en mi mente.

Solo la había visto dos veces, una con mi hija ese horrible día y otro cuando me enseñaron su foto. Pero era idéntica a Tanya de niñas, inclusive tenía los ojos azules de ella, pero tenía algo que me recordaba mucho a Edward y esa era tanto su sonrisa como su nariz. La tenían recta, perfecta, como una estatua Griega, solo que Sarah la tenía un poco más respingada, y esa sonrisa que me hacía suspirar.

La misma que mi hija había sacado.

No sabía como estaba ella, y me preocupaba porque era mi sobrina, no solo la hija de Edward. Era lo último que me quedaba de Tanya. Decidí pasar a verla cuando viera a mi hija.

Después de dos horas por fin podía entrar a ver a Nessie, aunque seguía dormida por los efectos de la anestesia. Me sorprendí de que Edward estuviera ahí mismo, viéndola con adoración. Alyssa solo me dejo entrar a mí, dejo a los demás para después. Era de noche ya. Iban a ser las diez de la noche, mis amigos solo querían verla para poder irse a descansar.

Ian miro mal a Alyssa cuando le dijo que él no podía pasar, pero se quedó con Belle. Edward no notó mi estadía hasta que Alyssa habló, sonriendo un poco.

—Puede que despierte en unas horas o lo haga hasta mañana, tuvimos que administrarle más calmantes por el dolor, en cuanto despierte le haremos las pruebas pertinentes para ver si no hay daño en sus funciones cerebrales, como el habla o la memoria, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, mas tarde vendré a ver como sigue—Me explico y en ese momento, Edward levanto su mirada confundido. La cambió cuando me vio ahí de pie, viéndolo junto a mi hija.

Por la sonrisita de Alyssa, supe que ella había dicho "no" a Ian a propósito. Ella quería que me quedara con Edward a solas.

— ¿Puedo quedarme toda la noche con ella? —Pregunte con cuidado—, ya he estado bastante tiempo separada y no podría aguantar más. No podría separarme de ella ahora que ha regresado a mí.

—Como bien dijo Alyssa, puedes quedarte con ella—Fue Edward el que me contesto, sin moverse de su lugar dirigiendo su mirada a Nessie de nuevo—, esta es una habitación privada que estoy pagando para su comodidad, yo tampoco podría separarme de ella ahora que la he vuelto a encontrar…

Me sentí… Mal…

Les había quitado esa oportunidad, a los dos… En ese momento, cuando decidí irme, solo pensé en mí, hasta que pude salir del shock de saber que estaba embarazada, me empecé a preguntar si había hecho bien. Pero luego apareció Belle, y Alyssa… Y todo empezó a cobrar sentido en mi vida aquí en Londres…

Asentí cuidadosamente. Alyssa sonrió y con asentimiento rápido de cabeza, se excuso. Edward se quedo viéndome un momento y regreso su atención a mi hija. Me senté al otro lado de ella, frente a Edward, le toque la frente con amor, me olvide de Edward, de Ian, de todos y solo me concentre en mi pequeña.

Tenía algunos rasguños y sombras bajo los ojos, como cuando no puede dormir bien, pero aparte de eso, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones. Una pequeña sonrisa se hizo en su bello rostro cuando mi mano toco su mejilla y vi que Edward tomo su manito con amor. Es como si mi hija pudiera sentirnos juntos… Suspire.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso, solo sé que me quede observándola, admirando y agradeciendo que la haya podido volver a ver. Renesmee hizo una mueca de disgusto y mi mano voló a su frente, al igual que la de Edward, las dos chocaron, haciéndome estremecer, por las chispas que volvieron a salir. _¿Qué diablos?_

Nos miramos a los ojos un momento, sabiendo lo que sentíamos. O al menos yo. Renesmee suspiro y volvió su carita a la normalidad, con los ojos nos decimos varias cosas… Teníamos que hablar, pero no ahora…

Nos quedamos toda la noche así, a veces yo me dormía mientras él la vigilaba, y viceversa. Alyssa nos aviso que los demás se habían ido a descansar, inclusive Ian. Reviso los signos vitales a Renesmee y todo estaba bien. A la mañana siguiente, fui a por café, trayéndole a Edward. Había sido una noche larga. Él se tuvo que ir a mitad de la noche para ver a Sarah, que al parecer, le reclamaba su presencia. Regreso una hora después, un poco más aliviado. No me atreví a preguntarle nada…

Cuando regrese a la habitación, la puerta estaba medio abierta, dejando ver un poco adentro. Me asome cuidadosamente, Renesmee estaba despierta y sus ojos veían directamente a Edward, él la miraba sonriente y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando una lágrima salió de los ojos de él y m hija le alzo los brazos para que la abrazara.

—No lloes papi…—Dijo mi nenita. _Papi… Ella sabía quien era él…_

—Lloró de felicidad, princesa… ¿Sabes cuanto te extrañe yo y Sarah? —Ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Tanto tiempo habían convivido como para que mi hija lo mirara de esa manera? Me miraba… Como a mí, cada vez que me veía…—. Te amo mucho, bebé, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Clao. Tú ees mi papi, como mi mami. Y los extañe mucho… No me vuevan a deja sola, po favo—Suplico Renesmee, viendo triste a su padre.

—Nunca, bebé. Nunca…—La abrazo de nuevo, acunando su cabecita.

¿Había hecho bien el decir que Ian era su padre? Mi hija tenía muy presente que Edward era su padre… Ian era como, como su tío Jake para ella. Renesmee quería a Ian como a un tío más. Y mi mente me cuestiono, ¿y qué tal si lo que siente Ian por Renesmee es una ilusión de lo que pudo haber sentido con su hija? Suspire confundida, pero un poco fuerte, Edward se volteó a verme y en cuanto mi hija me vio, sonrió enormemente.

— ¡Mami! —Grito, alzándome sus bracitos, entré en la habitación, dejando atrás todo y preocupándome por solo llegar a ella y abrazarla fuertemente.

—Mi nenita…—Deje el café en un lado y la abrace fuerte. Le bese su rostro con cuidados y amorosos besos. La mano de Edward descanso en la pierna de mi hija, la buena. Ella se aferró a mí y luego me soltó, tomando mi mano y la de Edward.

—Tan aquí… Pensé que ea un sueño. Poque escuche sus voces… Mis papis tan conmigo—La inocencia de los niños era fascinante. Tan hermosa, tan pura…

Edward también sonrió. Y en ese momento, me sentí de vuelta en casa, hacía años que ya no veía esa sonrisa. Y me sentí confundida.

No voy a mentir, me dio miedo. Pero no, yo estaba con Ian y estaba segura de mi relación con él. Edward no iba a venir a arruinar eso que teníamos. Con mi hija, Ian y yo haríamos nuestra familia.

.

.

.

En la tarde, mis amigas vinieron a ver a Renesmee, mi hija estaba realmente feliz. Ian le sonrió con amor a mi hija y le beso la frente, mi hija estaba sonriendo a cada momento.

Cuando decidí salir a buscar a Sarah, me encontré con Alyssa, le pregunte sobre Sarah, pero ella me dijo que ya se había ido. Supuse que la habían dado de alta y estaba en casa con Esme y Carlisle.

El día fue mejor, mi hija mejorara a grandes rasgos y se notaba, los días fueron pasando con rapidez, Ian venía cada día y estaba con nosotros a cada momento. Todo volvió a tomar su ritmo, excepto que Edward y yo aún no hablábamos, Ian y Edward se habían declarado enemigos públicos y solo por Renesmee se controlaban.

Al darse la dos semanas, con cuidado trasladamos a mi bebe a casa, haciéndole una pequeña fiesta. Fue ahí cuando conocí a Sarah, era ella un amor de niña, tan dulce y llena de vida, que te parecía sumamente increíble de pensar que ella había tenido leucemia… o tenía. Sarah y Renesmee hablaron en su idioma de cualquier cosa, abrazándose de vez en cuando. Las dos nias eran grandes amigas y eso se notaba.

El mes de octubre se fue rapidísimo. Edward venía a ver a Renesmee cada día, casi siempre las noches, estando con ella un rato, Alice traía a Sarah todos los días, desde las dos de la tarde, que es cuando salía de su kínder, hasta que Edward venía a por ella, ella se convirtió en alguien más de mi familia, interactuaba mucho con Sarah y me encantaba mi sobrinita…

Noviembre dio paso a diciembre, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle decidieron venirse a vivir a Londres, su hijo estaba aquí y no me querían dejar sola Lauren había logrado encontrar trabajo aquí, como maestra en mi colegio donde trabaja medio tiempo, ella se había graduado como maestra de historia. Daba clases a los chicos de secundaria de ese colegio, desde quinto hasta séptimo grado.

Mis abuelitas estaban más que felices cuando apareció mi hija, la llenaron de besos y abrazos, pero ellas se tuvieron que ir junto con mi padre y Sue, de regreso a Seattle. Había algo ahí que no podían dejar ir. Y lo aceptaba. Nos veíamos diario por Skype, hablando antes de o irme a trabajar o de dormirme. Renesmee estaba encantada de ver a sus abuelitos vía satélite.

Le parecía gracioso, según ella.

La Navidad la pasamos todos juntos, entre risas y amarguras. Anastasia había vuelto a escapar, esta vez, no sabíamos donde estaba pero tanto Ian como Edward tomaron medidas de protección. Los agentes Zafrina y Vladimir seguían viéndonos, estando atentos a cualquier anormalidad.

Renesmee no podía caminar aún, aunque se moría por hacerlo, todavía tenía que estar en reposo. La navidad y años nuevo fueron muy hermosos al lado de mis amigos, tanto nuevos y viejos, como con Ian… Y Edward.

Ian y yo empezamos a llevar la relación a un nivel más físico, él tenía en mi cómoda su propio cajón, él vivía en mi casa, aunque viviera frente nuestro. Sabía que eso tenía molesto a Edward, que siempre nos viera juntos a Ian y a mí. Y para su mala suerte, siempre nos tenía que encontrar besándonos o abrazándonos.

Pero era su momento de sufrimiento. Yo ya no era la misma de hace cuatro años, ahora pelearía con mi felicidad, y si Ian y Renesmee la eran lucharía. Me importaba poco Edward. Él había tenido su tiempo. Y no lo supo aprovechar, ahora le tocaba a él.

Un día, Ian llegó a mi departamento un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Lucía confundido y shockeado. No pregunte nada hasta que estábamos en la cama, abrazados viendo la tele, antes de dormirnos.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunte suavemente, no salía d esu trance aún y llevaba dos horas conmigo y los demás.

—Sí…—Suspiro. Asentí y me acurruque más a él iban a dar las doce y diciembre en Londres era muy frío. Mi cama era calientita, pero con Ian a mi lado me sentía mejor. Renesmee ya estaba dormida y Belle al parecer también.

Nos quedamos un momento callados, solo viendo la película que pasaban en la tele. Habían pasado casi diez minutos de silencio, cuando Ian volvió a hablar.

—Bella, ¿qué asaría si yo te dijera que he vuelto a ver a Bree?

Esa pregunta me dejo confundida, me levante en mis codos y le mire fijamente, evaluándolo con la mirada.

—Pues… No lo sé—Contesté sinceramente. Él asintió y me quito un mechón de mi pelo de mi frente. —. ¿Cuándo?

Él me entendió a la perfección, fijo su mirada en un punto lejano.

—Hoy. Termine de hacer una sesión y empecé a caminar por un parque cerca del estudio. No me di cuenta que era el mismo parque donde le propuse matrimonio y que fuera mi novia. Estaba a punto de salirme cuando me la tope. Fue… Impactante…—Susurró, perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo que más me sorprendió, no fue su declaración, si no que me doliera o sintiera celosa…—Hablamos un poco y después me fui… Yo… No sé que sentir ahora y no quiero que me odies por eso…

—Ian…—Le interrumpí—, no te voy a odiar, ¿vale? Te quiero, y siempre contarás conmigo. Aparte de tu novia, soy tu amiga. Y sé que lo que hubo entre ustedes fue intenso, eso nunca se borrara, pero… Pero es necesario empezar de nuevo, empezar desde cero…

—Como tú…—Asentí bajando la cabeza.

—No te quiero obligar a que estés conmigo, si no… Si no te sientes seguro…

—Hey…—Agarro mi mentón y me levanto la cara—, amo estar contigo, tú y Renesmee se han convertido en mi familia. Te quiero, Bella… Y tienes razón, hay que comenzar desde cero… Pero quiero hacerlo contigo…

Sonreí ante sus palabras y le bese suavemente. No volvimos a acomodar y en poco tiempo me quede dormida. Pero sus palabras no me dejaron…

¿Esto nos afectaría? Esperaba con toda mis fuerzas que no.

.

.

.

Belle estaba enojada conmigo, casi no hablamos y cuando lo hacíamos siempre era para acabar en lo mismo. Estaba siendo una egoísta y lastimando a alguien que ya estaba sufriendo demasiado.

—Belle, yo no estoy lastimando a nadie—Le había dicho una vez. Ella me miro irónica.

— ¿Ah, no? —Pregunto sarcástica—. Por Dios, Isabella, estás castigando a Edward… Lo haces sufrir. Suficiente tiene con Sarah. Estás siendo una perra. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas? ¿No crees que deberías dejar de tener esos remordimientos y saber ser madura, dejar de ser una cobarde que a la primera huye? Te amo y por eso te lo dijo, fuiste una cobarde cuando estuviste con Edward, ¿por qué no le exigiste nunca nada? Sabías en que te metías, he oído tu versión ya la de él, pero la que más me pega es la vida de esas dos niñas. Sarah sin una madre, Renesmee sin un padre… ¿Hasta cuando, Bella? Y también Ian—Añadió—, él está enamorado de una ilusión y lamento decirlo de esta manera, pero es así como se ve. ¿Hasta cuando Renesmee y Sarah dejaran de sufrir y tener su familia deseada? ¿Por qué carajos no hablas con él de una puta vez? ¿Tienes miedo que él te diga lo que tú siempre has sabido, o qué?

Dio media vuelta y salió del departamento enojada, dejándome en shock.

¿Tendría razón mi pequeña Belle?

Quiero decir, yo no hacía nada malo a Edward, él aparecía cuando Ian y yo estábamos en nuestros momentos. Había sido buena con él. Dejándole ver a Renesmee cuando quisiera, que estuviera cuanto tiempo él quisiera. Al igual que a Sarah. Definitivamente Belle estaba de lado de Edward.

Sabía en lo que me metía. Cuando corte todo con Edward, fue por el bien de todos. Eso no me lo puede dudar.

Enero empezó muy frío, mi hija seguía en cama, pero ya más tranquila poco a poco daba pasitos, como cando aprendió a caminar. Edward estuvo con ella en cada momento, cuidándola y amándola siempre.

Enero también trago una sorpresa maravillosa para mí…

Ian y yo estábamos en la cocina, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Me sentía más segura ahora que Ian me había dicho que él y Bree habían quedado como amigos. Todo iba bien, al parecer, nuestra relación iba mejor que nunca y yo empezaba… A amarlo…

Desde hace unos días habíamos empezado a hablar sobre bodas… Habíamos visto 27 bodas y empezamos a debatir el que se sentiría ser siempre "la dama de compañía" y nunca la novia. Ese tema nos había emocionado, había empezado a hablar sobre vestidos, peinados, que esto, que lo otro… Me empezaba… a ilusionar. Mi relación con Edward era distante.

Casi no hablábamos, y él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Renesmee y Sarah y a veces con Belle.

Era lo mejor para los dos…

Estaba lavando los trastes, Edward estaba con mi hija y Sarah en el cuarto de ella. Renesmee se iría a dormir a casa de él, por lo mucho que me molestará, era su padre… Él también tenía derechos…

Ian estaba detrás mí, jugando con una manzana. Estábamos en nuestros silencios cómodos, hasta que carraspeo.

—Bella… Lo que decías de las bodas, de que te gustaría casarte… ¿Era verdad?

—Pues sí…—Conteste como si fuera lo más obvio—. Algún día me encantaría casarme…

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, pero era un silencio diferente. Ian dejo la manzana de lado y me detuvo en lo que hacía. Le mire confundida mientras me giraba y me ponía frente a él. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y le sonreí.

—Entonces… ¿Qué pasaría, si yo…—Se puso de rodillas lentamente, sacando una cajita de su abrigo, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza… No era cierto…—, te pidiera que fueras mi esposa? ¿Aceptarías? Los dos dijimos que sería buena empezar desde cero… Y quiero hacerlo con ustedes a mi lado. Te amo, Bella… Y quiero compartir mi vida contigo… ¿Aceptarías compartir tu vida y la de Renesmee a mi lado?

Me quede en shock, una sonrisa estúpida se empezó a formar en mi rostro, solo pude asentir con la cabeza, sin poder hablar. Él sonrió y me puso el bello anillo en mi dedo. Se levanto y eche mis brazos a su cuello, besándolo con pasión.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario lo abracé solamente.

Mis ojos picaron a mirar fuera de la cocina, mi mirada se digirió ahí y vi a Edward, mirándonos con dolor… Mi corazón se rompió un poco, al ver sus ojos acuosos… Él aspiro con fuerza y dio media vuelta al cuarto de Renesmee.

Enterré mi cabeza en el cuello de Ian y sollocé…

* * *

><p><strong>*Marie se esconde rápidamente detrás de su lap, o de una palmera* Lo sé, lo sé… algunas me querrán matar por esto, otras me amaran (?) Pero… Hey! Nessie esta bien! :D jejeje... Antes de qe hagan drama, no es el final y muchas cosas pueden pasar, faltan al menos dos caps mas de Bella, creo, tres mas de Edward, o cuatro, maybe, y dos más de Bella. Creo que ahí se incluye el epilogo.<strong>

**Okey, okey… Emma tiene la culpa del sufrimiento de Edward, fue ella la que casi escribió todo el cap. Yo puse las partes de Bella&Edward que se ven un poco más juntos.**

**Emma: *sonríe feliz, tomando una piña colada* Ohh, bendita venganza, te amo wee…**

***rueda los ojos* Sí, sí… yo tomo el control en el siguiente capii que no sé cuando lo subiré, algo si les dijo respecto al fic… Después de mucho pensarlo, analizarlos & todo eso, decidiré seguirlo a cabo como lo tenía en mi mente, no diré el final… solo tenga en cuenta algo… Soy Team Happy Endings A Morir! :D Así qeee… habrá final feliz, sea como sea, acabe como acabe, lo habrá…**

**Ojala les hay gustado este capii & a las chicas anónimos, las amoo! Yo tenía pensado responder sus RR, & darles las sorpresa, regresando de Cancún contesto cualquier duda, & todos los RR! :D**

**Ahora… La mayoría es Team Ian. & eso me empieza a dar miedo, jajaja… En el grupo de Facebok pongo adelantos, fotos & demás cositas… Recuerden, qe si qieren entrar, solo díganme a mí o a Mimi- mi hermana- & las agregamos! :D El link está en mi perfil, qe e sm Face personal, pero ahí me dicen o a mi hermana… Recuerde, el grupo se llama Xq el amor SI es suficiente, démosle una 2° oportunidad, masoquista yo? Largo, jajaja…**

**Yaaa, me voy… Ahh, por cierto…**

**GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJARON RR, GRACIAS A USTEDES LLEGUE A LOS 220 COMO DIJE AL PRINCPIO! :D Estoy feliz, llegar a ese numero de RR es… woa, increble. Una chica insegura de si misma, que es feliz escribiendo, que escribió este OS, que después se convirtió en fic, en un momento de frustración, de enojo & para burlarme del amor… :3Es increíble el apoyo que le han dado & se los agradezco enormementeee! Mil millones de gracias…**

**Ahora así, me piro vampiro! :D Dejenme saber que les pareció el cap, ya sea para amarme u odiarme, jaja, o morderme una pompi! Jajaja LOL! Besos! :D**

**P.D: Si Marie, me he colado. Hola a todos *Saluda moviendo una de sus manos en todas direcciones* Soy yo, Heather. Aquí les traje el capítulo y como dije, sería sorpresa, muahahahahah. Órdenes de la Jefa Marie. No subí antes porque FF se puso perra, pero el capítulo tan deseado ya esta aquí. No maten a Marie, porque me pondré salvaje *enseña sus dientes*. **

**Marie, encargo realizado. Pásatelo bien en Cancún! Tu querida amiga Heather. ;) *La guiña un ojo* Me despido de todos vosotros, algún día nos volveremos a ver. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Enorme besos a todos! *Se despide y sale corriendo, en pocos segundos ya no se la ve*.**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

><p><strong>*sonríe traviesa y vuelve a apuntar a la pantalla*<strong>

**-Travesura realizada-**


	9. Octava Parte

****- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Holaaa! Bueno, deben amarme porque ya no he tradado tanto ehh! :D Jajaja, menos de una semana, CREO! Jajaja, okey, gracias a todas por sus RR! :D 263! :o Me mataran, babes!<br>Emma: Queremos llegar a los 300! *gria desde su jaula*  
>SSSHH! *le lanza un pan, Emma le mira feo* Lo siento, ehm, espero qe les guste el capii &amp; amm Team Ian, NO ME MATEN! Team Edward, tranquilaas! :D<br>****

****CAP LARGO! Casi 30 hojas de Word! :o & lo termine ayer a las 3 de la mañana, ehh! no me pueden decir qe no las amodoro! Jajaja! *corazon*  
><strong>**

****Capii dedicado a tres personas especiales: Marisol & Eliana, chicas, las amodoro & espero me perdonen! A mi amiga Ame, qe cumplio años el lunes, FELIZ CUMPLE YEGUA! :D Espero te guste el capii, Besos!****

****Agradecerla a mi Heather hermosa por actualizar mientras yo estaba en Cancún, cuando pude escaparme de mis papas e ir a un ciber & entrar a mi corre, mas de 63 correos me esperaban, llore & grite de emocion al leer los RR! Aunqe me vieorn raro, me encanto! *corazon* Jajaja, & tambien me perdi de regrso al hotel u.u Jajaja, bueeno... Nos vemos abajo!:D  
><strong>**

****Recomendación Musical: Mientras Tanto- Pandora, Si No Estás Conmigo- Cinthia & Jose Luis, Breakway- kelly Clarkson. :D  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>OCTAVA PARTE<strong>

— ¡Me estás jodiendo! —Grito Lauren en cuanto termine de decir las palabras: "Me caso con Ian", agarro mi mano y miro mi hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Era algo sencillo, nada extravagante, un anillo de diamante, con un pequeño zafiro en el centro, la banda de oro blanco. Era hermoso y me gustaba mirarlo por horas, pero mi mente me hacia juegos y se imagina un novio diferente.

Había pasado dos días desde que Ian me pidió matrimonio, Edward se fue diez minutos después de que Ian me pidió, y no nos habíamos vuelto a ver. Había algo en mí cada vez que lo veía, algo se removía… Pero no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, a olvidar todo.

Así que solo Belle se encargaba de verlo cuando él venía a la casa a por Nessie y eso para mí estaba bien.

Mis amigas habían venido a comer a mi casa y fue cuando aproveche a decirles la nueva noticia. Rose estaba deslumbrante de felicidad, Leah igual, Lauren estaba que brincaba de felicidad, solo Alice y Belle se veían en shock, Alyssa estaba parada, recargada en la isla que separaba la cocina de la sala y me miraba con esos ojos analíticos que le veía en el trabajo.

—No jodo, Lauren… Es la verdad—Sonreí feliz—, me casó con Ian…

Otra ronda de gritos ensordecedores.

Me reí de mis amigas, era la primera vez en varios años que me sentía tan feliz, tan bien… Suspire de felicidad. Todo estaba tomando su rumbo y eso era bueno. Mis amigas me abrazaron y empezamos a hablar sobre la boda. Había decidido pedirle a Lauren, Rose, Leah, Alyssa, Alice y Belle que fueran mis damas de honor. Pero no sabía si Belle y Alice aceptarían. Alyssa sería mi madrina de anillos. Lauren de lazo.

—Bueno, ¿y para cuando es la boda? —Pregunto finalmente Alyssa, viéndome con una sonrisa.

—El 14 de Mayo. Tenemos más o menos tres meses para planear la boda. Al ser ustedes mis damas de honor, me tendrán que ayudar en todo—Sonreí.

Todas se me quedaron viendo confundidas, hasta que la comprensión llego a sus ojos. Alice me miro tímidamente.

— ¿Yo… yo soy parte del cortejo? —Pregunto tímidamente. Le mire como si fuera una pregunta tonta.

—Claro que sí… Eres una hermana más, Allie… ¿Por qué no serías parte del cortejo?

—Bueno, pues… Porque mi hermano…

—Tú hermano no tiene nada que ver, Alice…—Hablo Belle, mirándome sonriente—. Esto trata sobre Bella e Ian, no Bella y Edward.

Asentí lentamente. Algo había en la voz de Belle, algo… Extraño. Pero sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando, sabía que tendríamos que hablar y pronto

—Tú hermano no tiene nada que ver aquí, Alice. Tú eres mi hermana y amiga, serás parte del cortejo… Si quieres, claro—Añadí rápidamente.

— ¡Claro que quiero! —Salto sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente—. ¡Oh! Te amo, Bells.

La abracé riendo, Alice era… tan Alice. Me valía un pepinillo su hermano.

—Yo también, enana…

Empezamos a hablar de los arreglos, Belle se mantuvo callada, solo dando vagas respuestas. La veía raro, no estaba al cien aquí. Y también se veía un poco… Verde. A mitad de la plática, se disculpo para ir al baño y corrió a su habitación. No salió si no hasta media hora después.

Tuve que dejar ese tema de lado, ya cuando estuviéramos solas lo hablaríamos. La tarde se paso muy rápido y pronto estábamos haciendo planes para ir a tales lados, ir viendo en que iglesia nos casaríamos. Que salón…

Pero tenía más de dos meses para empezar con ello. Ahora solo quería hablar con Belle y estar un rato con mi hija. Para las siete, mis amigas se fueron y Belle corrió de nuevo a su cuarto, en ese momento la seguí y la encontré vomitando en su baño.

— ¡Oh, Dios, Belle! —Me arrodille a su lado y le quite el pelo de la cara. Estuvimos así como diez minutos…

Algo en mi interior se revolvió cuando nos miramos a los ojos. Sorpresa, confusión… Incredulidad.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunte lentamente. Ella se levanto y asintió, lavándose la boca.

Salió de su cuarto y se dejo caer en su cama, tocándose el estomago. Me senté a su lado. Era momento de hablar.

— ¿Cuántos…, cuántos meses tienes?

Ella suspiro y bufo, se tapo los ojos con sus manos y creí escucharla sollozar.

—Dos… Me acabo de enterar hace dos semanas… No sabía como decírtelo…—Susurró—, Alec aún no lo sabe…

Asentí, aunque ella no pudiera verme. El tema de la boda se convirtió en algo lejano. Aunque habíamos estado chocando mucho desde hace unos meses, Belle era mi hermana adoptiva pequeña, la amaba y siempre había estado ahí para mí, era justo que yo también hiciera lo mismo.

—Todo saldrá bien, pequeña…—Le palmee levemente su brazo. Ella asintió, dejándome ver sus ojos. Nos miramos a los ojos por un largo rato.

Con la sola mirada sabíamos que pasaba, ella respiro profundamente y se sentó.

—Bella… sé que estos meses han sido… Tensos… Sé que estuvo mal llevar a Renesmee a con Edward, a que la conociera sin tu permiso. Era algo que tú tenías que hacer… Lamento si te ofendí o…

—Solo quiero saber…—La interrumpí, a mitad de la frase. No era el tema con el que quería empezar, pero necesitaba saberlo. Esto era lo más fácil de empezar—, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— ¿Tú pensabas hacerlo? ¿Qué se conocieran?

—Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Edward, Belle… —Suspire, acostándome en su cama. Bufe frustrada. Ella también bufo y nos quedamos calladas unos momentos, pensando.

—Nada es para siempre, ¿sabes? —Dijo de repente, viéndome con una sonrisa débil.

Reí débilmente. No, nada es para siempre. Algún día, él nos hubiera encontrado, o algún día Renesmee me hubiera empezado a pedir a su padre, a querer saber de él. No se hubiera conformado con solo una foto…

— ¿Sabes? —Empezó ella lentamente, acostándose conmigo y viendo al techo—. Cuando supe quien era, lo primero que hice fue golpearlo…Le di un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que me dejo mas lastimada... Imagínate—Río—, yo toda adolorida, él revisándome y cuando me dice su nombre, me le quedo viendo y de la nada, ¡pum! El golpe en su mandíbula. Me miro como si estuviera loca…

Me reí ante la imagen mental. Ella rio conmigo.

—Dios, y como no eres nada salvaje…

— ¡Oye! —Se rio suavemente, después suspiro—. Extrañaba nuestros momentos, estos momentos… Me mataba no poder decirte la verdad. Pero era… Extraño. O sea, cuando lo empecé a tratar y supe la verdad, bueno, fue diferente de ver, porque ya sabía tu versión y la de él también la supe.

—Belle, no vayas por ese camino…—Le advertí, pero ella no me escucho.

—No sé porque no quieres hablar con él, hablar de esto y dejar ese tema en paz… No es mal padre, ama a Sarah, y también ama a Nessie. Yo sé que tú quieres empezar desde cero… Pero necesitas perdonar el pasado, perdonarte a ti misma, a él, y seguir adelante…

Me pare de la cama y me senté al estilo indio. Aquí venía lo difícil. Respire hondo y ella también se sentó, quedando frente a mí.

— ¿Sabes?, cuando yo veía en sus ojos, era como ver unas hermosas estrellas, un nuevo amanecer… Lo amo… Amaba—Me corregí rápidamente, ella no dijo nada, me dejo continuar—, le di todo de mí… Y, ¿qué fue lo que hizo? Casarse con Tanya. Llegue a creer que él la dejaría por mí, que empezaríamos juntos. Pero no fue así… Él se casó con Tanya y yo hui de todo lo que conocía y amaba. A veces creo que estuvo mal, pero luego me doy cuenta que nada bueno nos tenía Seattle. No sé que quería él hacer conmigo, después de su boda con Tanya. No sé que me quería decir los meses siguientes antes de la boda y me importa ahora poco… He aprendido suficiente.

—Tienen mucho que aprender aún, Bella…—Belle me miro comprensivamente, sonriéndome dulcemente, suspire, ¿por qué lo defendía tanto? —. Mucho que perdonar, tú estas aquí, él está aquí, yo creo que los dos pueden vencer esa diferencia, aprender a perdonar, y ser al menos amigos… Por el bien de Nessie. Yo creo que esa plática es necesaria.

—No tenemos nada que decirnos, Belle… Todo lo pudimos decir hace cinco años… No lo hicimos y por el bien de Nessie es mejor dejar ese tema en paz, dejar eso en el pasado. Empezar con Ian desde cero.

Suspire. Mire a Belle y ella me miraba desaprobatoriamente, torció la boca en una mueca y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes que aprender a perdonar, si no…—Suspiro, dejando que su mirada se perdiera, sonrió tristemente—, si no toda esa bondad que tienes, se puede convertir en amargura…—Bajo la cabeza—. Ahí tienes a mi madre de perfecto ejemplo. Ella no era mala, pero se dejo llevar por la obsesión y… Y esos fueron los resultados. Ese odio, esa amargura…

—Pero yo no estoy amargada ni resentida.

Levanto la cabeza, viéndome con esos ojos aguamarinas hermosas tristemente.

—Hasta la bondad más hermosa, se convierte en maldad pura… ¿Tienes miedo de hablar con Edward?

Dio en el clavo. Sonreí amargamente y exhale.

—Sí—Admití, solo con ella podía hablar de esta manera—, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder si hablamos… Me da miedo que…

— ¿Qué te diga la verdad de porque se caso con Tanya? ¿Qué te diga lo que tú siempre has sabido pero no has querido admitir?

Mire al techo, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo diablos le hacía Belle para dar en el clavo en todo? ¿Yo de verdad tenía miedo a lo que él me pudiera decir? Mire en mi interior, tras todos esos años de soledad, de ser su amante, de mantenerme en las sombras, dentro de cuatro paredes. Algo en sus ojos me decía lo que yo siempre había sabido. Pero necesitaba las palabras, necesitaba dejar de creer que yo nunca sería suficiente, que él no me dejaría por Tanya.

Pero cuando más segura estaba de nosotros, que podríamos hacerlo juntos, vencer todo juntos, él me separo de su lado, casándose con Tanya, pidiéndole matrimonio después de tener sexo conmigo.

Muchas noches imagine que hablábamos, que él me decía la verdad de porque me hizo lo que hizo. Pero en todas esas fantasías, él terminaba diciéndome que solo jugó conmigo, que solo quería mi cuerpo, no mi alma, mi corazón… Algunas veces terminábamos teniendo sexo para que después él me dijera que yo siempre fui la tonta, la otra que nunca quería dejar salir a la luz. Que me quería mantener en las sombras, con mi cuerpo cuando el quisiera para él.

Pero cuando nos veíamos en la calle, o nos topábamos, sencillamente salía huyendo, no queriendo que eso fuera verdad, que esos sueños se hicieran verdad y me destruyeran más de lo que estaba.

Y ahora, estando hablando con Belle, redescubría mis miedos pasados…

—Tengo miedo a que me diga todo y yo no sea capaz de dejarlo ir, de volver con él… Pero sé que eso sería una pendejada de mi parte, algo débil y lo que él me hizo, me había enseñado a ser fuerte. No dejarme de nadie, ser fuerte por mí y por mi hija. Además de que Ian no se merece eso de mi parte. Él se merece que seamos felices, los tres juntos.

Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas libres, me importo poco. Mire a Belle, ella me miraba con tristeza, como entendiendo al fin algo.

—Tienes miedo a la verdad, Bella…—No preguntó, y yo no respondí.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Todavía faltaba algo por decir…

— ¿Sabes? Cuando supe que eras novia de Ian, fue... Impresionante. Lo volví a ver reír, a ser un poco él… Pero él no está enamorado. No de ti.

Su confesión me dejo helada, ¿qué quería decir? Le mire como si me hubiera golpeado, cosa que hubiera sido mejor a escuchar eso de quien es mi hermana pequeña adoptiva.

— ¿De quién, entonces? —Pregunte con petulancia, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ian sigue enamorado de Bree. Lo sé…—Ella volvió a mirar al techo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza—. Yo lo vi cuando estaba con ella, ese brillo, esa sensación de felicidad que emanaba de él. Y cuando se entero que sería padre… Estaba eufórico, se te pegaba esa alegría, cuando Bree perdió al bebe y se fue, Ian quedo destrozado, no sonreía, no volvió a ser el Ian alegre que conocía y amaba. Se volvió como es ahora… Se van a casar, pero ¿lo hacen por amor?

Su pregunta me dejo confundida, ¡claro que era por amor! Si no, nos casaríamos…

—Claro que es por amor, Gabrielle.

—Bella—Me miro intensamente—, ¿de verdad te sientes feliz, volar y toda esa mierda de enamorada cuando estás con mi hermano? Quiero decir… Él ha sido un pilar fuerte para nosotras, lo sé, él nos ha ayudado mucho, pero ¿sientes amor o agradecimiento hacia él? ¿O el amor que me tienes a mí, o el amor que le "tenías" —Hizo comillas en el aire—, a Edward…?

Yo abrí la boca para hablar, pero nada salió de ella, la volví a cerrar. Yo… No lo sabía. Es decir, lo amaba, amaba a Ian… Pero había un algo cada vez que estábamos juntos. Y no sabía que era. Y ese algo se había intensificado desde que Ian hablo con Bree.

— ¿Sabes? —Belle empezó a hablar, dejándose caer en su cama de nuevo, me le quede mirando, interrogante—, Ian y Bree eran mejores amigos, cuando empezaron con su relación, me gusto. Yo la quería como una hermana más, cuando me dijeron que se casaban, ¡Dios!, me sentí tan feliz…—El rostro de Belle se transformo en una sonrisa, pero a los segundos desapareció, luciendo triste—. Cuando Bree perdió al bebe, Ian estaba desesperado, tan mal… Y cuando ella se fue, él sencillamente… Se cerró ante todos.

¿Por qué me decía esto ahora?

—Y luego, desapareció…—Continuo, con un gran suspiro—, después de cinco años, él regreso. Y te conoció. Y volvió a la vida, al menos un poco… Pero algo me dice que algo esta mal, él no es… Feliz completamente.

—No te entiendo, Belle…—Susurré. Ella se levanto en sus codos y me miro con nostalgia.

—Siento que él quiere redimirse en ustedes, tener la oportunidad que no tuvo con Bree y su hijo. Querer protegerlos como no pudo con ellos. Pero eso está mal, porque se hacen daño.

Negué con la cabeza. Esto no era posible…

— ¿Belle, me estás diciendo que lo que Ian siente a por mí no es real? —Pregunte en shock. Ella me miró con disculpas.

—No dijo que no sea real, pero… —Suspiro—, pero que no es más que una ilusión, como el sentimiento de querer proteger lo que no pudo en su momento.

Nos quedamos viéndonos por un largo rato, algo en sus ojos bailaba y sabía que en los míos también. Sé que Ian me ama. Él me ama…

¿No?

Quiero decir… Suspire, yo no le podía recordar a Bree. Yo no podía recordarlo y mucho menos ahora que nos íbamos a casar, no iba a permitir que nadie se metería con nosotros, en nuestra relación. Los dos habíamos sufrido mucho por esto, por el pasado. Era momento de dejarlo atrás y seguir adelante, de una manera u otra.

— ¿Te molesta que me case con Ian? —Pregunte finalmente a Belle, ella solo me miro por unos momentos y después negó con la cabeza.

—Es tú decisión, no la mía… Y solo quiero que sean felices…—Susurro finalmente.

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente. Le palmee levemente la pierna y le di las buenas noches, parándome de la cama y saliendo de su cuarto.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron muy deprisa, y casi sin darnos cuenta ya había pasado un mes desde que nos habíamos comprometido Ian y yo. Mi relación con Edward era solo de un hola frío, y un adiós apresurado. Él estaba con Renesmee todas las tardes, revisándola y pasando ese tiempo perdido de cuatro años. Sarah era una pequeña demonio que junto con Renesmee le hacían sufrir, obligándolo a ir al parque y tomarse sus "tardes de té", a veces yo también era invitada, pero esas veces eran muy tensas, él y yo no nos veíamos y solo sonreíamos por las niñas.

Renesmee empezó a caminar con la ayuda de todos, ella estaba feliz de poder volver a tocar el suelo con las dos piernas, no corría pero ya empezaba a caminar más rápido. Los preparativos de la boda empezaron y supe que tendría que decirle a Nessie pronto. Mi hija merecía saber que es lo que pasaría y por mucho miedo que me diera su reacción, tenía que saberlo. Ese día, en la tarde, decidí hablar con mi hija esa noche.

Ian casi no pasaba tiempo con nosotras, su trabajo se había intensificado desde hace varios días y por todos los preparativos, ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos. Y era raro, ya que me había acostumbrado a verlo diario, su sonrisa, estar entre sus brazos. Pero ese algo estaba ahí cada vez que yo lo abrazaba. Y era más raro.

Después de que terminara de lavar los trastes de la cena, Belle me aviso que Edward estaba aún en el cuarto de mi hija, me sorprendí porque pensé que él ya se había ido.

—Lleva media hora con ellas—me dijo Belle, sonriendo, nuestra relación había vuelto a ser la misma—. Les está contando una historia a Sarah y Renesmee. Las niñas están encantadas.

Me reí, había estado compartiendo con Sarah mucho tiempo y todo en ella me recordaba a Tanya, más sin embargo era hermoso tenerla conmigo. Era como tener una parte de Tanya conmigo.

—De acuerdo…—Sonreí, secándome las manos.

— ¿Sabes?, hoy es una noche perfecta para hablar—Insinuó con voz lenta. La vi burlona. ¿Una noche lluviosa a más no poder, con truenos y relámpagos, era el escenario perfecto para hablar del pasado, para poner el dedo en la yaga? Sí, claro.

—No, ni hoy ni nunca…—Tire el trapo al lavabo y le sonreí a Belle, camine hacia la sala—. Ya es tarde y Renesmee debe dormir, al igual que Sarah.

Camine hacia la habitación de Renesmee, Belle bufo y me dio las buenas noches, encerrándose en su habitación, dormía mucho y comía más que de costumbre. Aún no le había dicho nada a Alec ni a Ian, estaba esperando unos días más, en una semana más sería su primera ecografía. Y eso nos tenía emocionadas. Su pancita se le empezaba a notar y era tan dulce… Me recordaba a cuando yo había estado embarazada de mi hija.

Edward estaba hablando con Renesmee y Sarah sobre las estrellas y la luna, cuando entré a su cuarto, las niñas estaban acostadas en la cama de mi hija, acurrucadas y casi durmiéndose, arrulladas por la voz de Edward.

—Las estrellas nunca mienten…—Decía Edward, viéndolas con amor, con adoración—, ellas siempre tendrán la razón, cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas nada ni nadie las puede separar. Eso lo sabía la princesa Celeste y por eso nunca dudo de su príncipe.

Las niñas suspiraron alegres, viendo a Edward con ojos brillantes. Él termino de contar su historia, y las niñas estaban felices, suspiraban como enamoradas y Edward temió por su salud mental. Me reí un poco ante su tonta broma de padre celoso y él se volteó a mirarme sorprendido, una sonrisa lenta se formo en su rostro, yo me sonroje y mire a las niñas. Mi hija se sentó y me tendió las manos. Me senté al lado de Edward y abracé a Renesmee.

—Bebé, tengo que hablar contigo…—Le susurré. Ella asintió con la cabeza, frotándose sus ojos con sueño. Me di cuenta de que Sarah había caído profundamente dormida.

Edward se dio cuenta de mi mirada y se paso una mano por el pelo.

—Ahora nos vamos, solo quería darle las buenas noches a esta princesita—Sonrió a nuestra hija. Renesmee sonrió y le mando un beso. Él lo recibió con amor.

— ¿Se van a ir a su departamento, en medio de esta tormenta? —Edward vivía casi al otro lado de la ciudad, cerca pero lejos, y con una pequeñica dormida y está lluvia, podía ser muy peligroso. Aumentándole la manera de manejar de Edward… No, no podía permitir eso.

Él asintió cuidadosamente.

—Sí, si nos vamos ahora, llegaremos en media hora…—Hizo amago de pararse, pero mi mano voló a la suya, deteniéndolo.

Al segundo la separe, al sentir de nuevo esa corriente eléctrica. Renesmee solo estaba callada, viéndonos expectante.

— ¿Por qué…, porqué no te quedas? —Sugerí con voz temblorosa—. Quiero decir, está lloviendo horrible y no puedo dejar que Sarah viaje con este tiempo, hay una habitación de más y Sarah puede dormir aquí con Renesmee.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamo mi hija, de repente muy feliz—. Queénse, papi, po fávo.

Edward no fue capaz de decirle que no a su hija, él sonrió y asintió. Nessie chillo de alegría, pero la callamos al ver a Sarah revolverse. Decidí llevármela a la sala a hablar, mientras Edward iba a darse una ducha.

Senté a Renesmee en mi regazo, viéndola dulcemente, su dulce rostro me miraba expectante. Suspire.

—Hija, debes saber algo muy importante que pasará en nuestras vidas—Empecé con cuidado.

Ella asintió, esperando. Tome aire con fuerza, ¿por qué era tan difícil?

—Nessie, mira… Tú sabes que estoy de novia con Ian—Ella volvió a asentir—, bueno, hace poco, él me pidió matrimonio… Y yo acepte. Ian y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de dos meses, Renesmee.

Ella solo me miro con sus grandes y hermosos ojos por un largo tiempo, como asimilándolo, queriéndolo entender.

—Mami…—Dijo al final, le mire interrogante—, ¿tengo que decilé a Ian papá? Po qué yo ya tengo un papá y no quieo más…

_Oh, Dios…_ Mi corazón se partió un poco al escuchar eso. Mi niña… La abrace fuertemente.

—No, bebé—Susurre, con voz ahogada—, no tienes que decirle papá a Ian a menos que lo sientas así…

—Es que mi papá es Edwood. Él es mi papi.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, lentamente. Le bese el tope de ella y poco a poco la mecí, durmiéndola, fue más fácil y difícil de lo que creí. Ohh, mi bebé…

Poco a poco me levante y camine a su cuarto, la deje en su cama y le puse una piyama a Sarah, ella ni se inmuto. Las deje en la cama de mi hija y les di un beso a las dos, al voltearme, Edward estaba viendo con una expresión indescifrable. Le mire con una débil sonrisa y él suspiro, avanzo unos pasos y yo salí de su camino, le dio u eso a cada una de las pequeñas y las buenas noches, después se les quedo mirando un largo rato.

Su mirada era de adoración, amor y… Melancolía, como si las viera y recordara algo. Pensé que era en Tanya, ya que cada vez que veía a Sarah, podía ver a Tanya. Suspiro y se paro con cuidado, volteándose a verme con determinación.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar…—Susurró Edward, caminando a mí, la alarma en mi cabeza empezó a sonar, negué con la cabeza y camine lejos de la habitación de las niñas.

Él me siguió y escuche la puerta cerrarse.

—No es el momento, Edward…—Murmure. Sus pasos me siguieron y me detuvo antes de que me pudiera refugiar en mi cuarto.

—Debemos hacerlo…—Insistió.

— ¿Para qué? —Refunfuñe, soltándome de él y su agarre que me quemaba—, ¿de que va a servir? Ya no quiero saber nada del pasado, no quiero.

—Pero, Bella…

—Pero nada, Edward…—Lo interrumpí, enojada—, es todo. En dos meses me caso y quiero que el pasado se quede ahí, en el pasado. No quiero saber nada más y quiero seguir adelante con mi hija e Ian. Por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil.

Él solamente se quedo callado, respiro fuerte y asintió con la cabeza. Empezó a caminar al cuarto libre.

—Algún día tendremos que hacerlo, aunque no quieras. Me encargare de ello—Le escuche susurrar, pero negué con la cabeza y entre en mi habitación. Un rayo me hizo saltar antes de meterme finalmente en la cama.

Odio los rayos…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, el día era un poco frío y aún llovía. La noche había sido un martirio, tanto por los rayos como por el saber que Edward estaba a solo unos metro lejos de mí. Desperté como a las diez de la mañana y me metí a bañar, al salir, me vestí cómodamente y salí lentamente de mi cuarto, las risas y voces que provenían de la cocina me hicieron fruncir el ceño, sorprendida.

Las niñas estaban en la mesa, comiendo pancakes, poniéndole mucho jarabe mientras que Belle las veía divertidas y se reía ante las caras de golosas de las niñas. Edward estaba en la estufa, preparando más pancakes. Era…

Era la escena perfecta de una familia feliz. El papá, la hermana mayor, las hermanas menores y la… La mamá.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento y mi mente voló a Ian. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza y me dirigí a las niñas.

—Buenos días—Canturrie. Belle me miro con una sonrisa y las niñas gritaron felices, Edward solamente me miro profundamente. Le di un beso a las niñas en su frente y a Belle en la mejilla, le di una pequeña y débil sonrisa a Edward y él exhalo aire rápidamente y se volteó a seguir preparando el desayuno.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —Me pregunto Belle, tomando un gran bocado de pancake. Oh, sí… Esa hambre feroz estaría con ella a lo mucho… Siete meses. Sonreí.

—Pues… Sin comentarios—Baje mi mirada a la mesa y vi que un plato con tres pancakes estaba frente mío, no me había dado cuenta de ellos. Tome un tenedor y empecé a comer.

—Sí, los rayos pararon hasta muy tarde, creo…—Comento Belle—, supongo que no dormiste nada.

—Malditos rayos…—Bufé, tomando otro bocado. Hacia años que no comía los pancakes de Edward… Y estaban deliciosos.

Aunque el hecho de que casi fuera medio día y yo aún no hubiera comida nada aumentaba el hecho de que fueran tan ricos. Edward se sentó en la mesa a un lado de Sarah y sonrió a las niñas que seguían embobadas con el jarabe y su aspecto pegajoso de sus pancakes. Estire una mano y les aleje el jarabe, ellas no se dieron cuenta, seguían felices con el jarabe en su plato. Pensé seriamente quitarles ese plato y ponerles otro, cuando Edward les cambio el plato y sonrió.

—No queremos loquitas antes de las doce, ¿verdad? —Sonrió dulcemente a ellas. Las niñas se rieron y Renesmee salto en su asiento mientras que Sarah asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Un poco tarde para decirlo…—Musito Belle, viendo a las dos niñas empezar a ponerse muy alegres.

—Uh-hu—Él torció la boca, viéndolas con diversión.

—Es por eso que el jarabe se mantiene en el gabinete donde ellas no alcancen—Intervine sonriendo.

—Belle les dio el jarabe.

— ¡Traidor! —Murmuro la aludida. Me reí ante ese intercambio. En verdad parecíamos una familia. Y un estremecimiento me recorrió entera. No.

Belle y Edward parecían llevarse como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y no solo de hace unos meses. Edward se veía cómodo y yo también lo estaba…

Pero los ojos de Ian vinieron a mi mente y eso fue todo lo que necesite para regresar a la realidad.

— ¿E Ian? —Pregunte a Belle. Él siempre venía a comer con nosotros.

Belle se atraganto con el la leche que estaba tomando, tosió un poco y me miro sonrojada por el esfuerzo de toser.

—Él…—Empezó con voz temblorosa, gracias a la tos, carraspeó y miro a Edward rápidamente. Él estaba tenso. Bajo la mirada a sus pancakes y siguió comiendo. —. Él no va a venir… En todo el día.

Algo en sus ojos brillo. Le mire confundida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Él vino en la mañana, a las ocho. Yo acaba de regresar de correr y me lo encontré en la puerta, iba a tocar. Me dijo que solo pasaba de rápido para avisar que estaría en una sesión de fotos todo el día y que en la tarde se vería…—Dudo, pero me miro con honestidad—, con Bree.

Abrí los ojos confundida y sorprendida. ¿Bree? ¿Por qué iba a verla? Espere sentir celos o al menos un poco de ira, molestia. Pero, diablos, lo único que sentí fue curiosidad de porque ese encuentro.

—De acuerdo…—Admití al final, siguiendo comiendo. Belle me miro por un largo rato, antes de levantar una ceja, suspirar y seguir comiendo.

No mire a Edward. El resto del desayuno fue en un silencio tranquilo. Al acabar, Belle me ayudo a lavar los trastes mientras Edward prepara a Sarah para irse. Gracias a Dios era sábado. Las niñas parecían más calmadas, pero un poco tristes. Me estaba secado las manos mientras que Edward se despedía de Renesmee en la sala, pero ella bajo la cabeza triste y se negó a mirar a su padre.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebe? —Edward se arrodillo frente a nuestra hija y la miro tiernamente.

—No quieo que se vayan ni tú ni Saah…—Respondió ella, frunciendo su tierno ceño y levantando su hermoso rostro hacia él. Su expresión me dejo con una agridulce sensación. Sarah vino corriendo a ella y la abrazo—. ¿No se pueden quedá a viví con nosotas? —Pregunto inocentemente Nessie.

Jadeé ante la sorpresa y Belle dejo caer un plato al agua, salpicándose completa.

—Mierda…—Susurró, empezando a limpiar, Edward me miro en señal de ayuda y decidí ir a con ellos. Me puse a la altura de Renesmee y Sarah.

—Chicas, sé que ustedes se quieren mucho y…

—Sí—Me interrumpió Renesmee—. Saah es mi hemana mayó.

Me quede callada ante su confesión. Sarah sonrió y rio risueñamente.

—Sí—Exclamo, feliz—. Nessie es mi hemana.

— ¿Por qué dicen eso, niñas? —Pregunte en voz baja y temblorosa, Edward solo estaba callado a mi lado.

—Po qué mi papá—Sarah señalo a Edward—, es el papá de Nessie. Es nuesto papá y aunque no tengo mamá, tengo a papá y a Nessie, a ti y a la tía Belle. Como al tío Emm y Alice, y Jaspuh y Wose, y Kate y la tía Iina.

Sarah nombro a toda su familia feliz. Nessie asintió feliz.

—Belle nos dijo que aunque no tengamos la misma mamá, tenemos el mismo papá y que po eso somos hemanas—Explico Renesmee, sonriendo a su tía Belle. Edward y yo la miramos en shock. La explicación de las niñas nos dejo… En shock.

¿Cómo dos niñas de cuatro años podían entender eso?

—Bueno, yo…—Intento defenderse Belle, pero se quedo callada sin saber que decir.

—Niñas…—Empezó Edward, volteándose a ellas—. Ustedes son medias hermanas.

Las niñas asintieron con la cabeza, aun sonriendo.

—Sí, papá, somos hemanas… ¿Podemos viví con la tía Belle, Bella y mi hemana? —Pregunto Sarah, suplicándole a su padre con sus ojos. Oh, cielos…

—Mama, po fá…—Me suplico mi hija a su vez.

Edward y yo nos miramos y él las miro de nuevos.

—Miren, son hermanas, sí, pero no podemos vivir juntos. Belle se va a casar con Ian, Nessie, Sarah, y él vivirá aquí también y seríamos mucha gente. Lo siento nenas…

Las caras de las niñas cayeron poco a poco, sus labios temblaron y se negaron a mirarnos. Renesmee levanto su cabeza con su ceño fruncido.

—No quieo que te cases con Ian. Yo quieo que vivamos juntos. Con mi papá, no con Ian—Me dijo antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto, Sarah le siguió viendo enojada a su padre.

— ¡Renesmee! —Grite, poniéndome de pie.

Ella aún no podía correr, pero solo quiso alejarse de nosotros. Edward se paró lentamente, y me detuvo antes de que empezara a caminar.

—Hablare con ellas—Fue lo único que dijo antes de ir detrás de ellas.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, me deje caer en un sillón cerca, dejando mis codos en mis rodillas y llorando. Diablos. ¿Por qué ayer mi hija lo acepto tan bien y hoy estaba tan enojada con ese hecho?

Solloce un poco.

Sentí una suave mano acariciarme la espalda, ella se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió débilmente.

—Tranquila—Susurró Belle—. Todo estará bien. Solo necesita tiempo.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunte sollozando—, ¿por qué lo tomo tan enojada cuando ayer estaba bien? Es decir, ayer cuando le dije solo me dijo que si tenía que decirle papá a Ian y le dije que si ella no lo sentía y me dijo que su único papá era Edward… ¿Por qué ahora respondió así?

—Tal vez porque ella quiere a su familia junta…

La mire enojada.

—Gabrielle, sé que te molesta que me case con Ian, pero entiéndanlo, será MI decisión, y la de él, no la de ustedes, déjenme con ese tema en paz, por favor.

Ella solo me miro sin expresión y asintió suspirando.

—Solo te dijo lo que yo veo… Pero tienes razón, es tu vida. Tú sabrás que hacer con ella.

A la media hora, Edward salía con Sarah en un brazo y Renesmee en el otro. Mi hija se veía un poco más tranquila y cuando me vio salto a mis brazos.

—Lo siento mamá…—Me dijo con su dulce voz. Le sonreí suavemente y le bese su cabello.

—Tranquila, bebe.

—Creo que es hora de irnos…—Declaro Edward, tomando en abrigo de Sara y poniéndoselo, se acercó a Renesmee, que aún estaba entre mis brazos y le beso el tope de su cabeza, ella se devolvió el beso en su mejilla.

Y me volví a maravillar ante sus intercambios. Parecía como si nunca hubieran estado separados. Él me miro por un segundo antes de volver a ver a Renesmee.

—Recuerda lo que hablamos, ¿vale, princesa? —Ella asintió feliz. Enrollando sus bacitos en mi cuello. Le di una sonrisa a Edward y él me la devolvió se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Belle y se fue con una más dormida que despierta Sarah entre sus brazos.

Me fije en mi propia hija y ella también estaba durmiéndose, la lleve a su habitación y la mire dormir. Ella era tan hermosa cuando dormía. Se parecía tanto a su padre…

Suspire y le di un beso a ella en su frente. Salí de su cuarto y me encontré con Belle en la sala, hablando por teléfono.

— ¿Mañana? —Exclamo sorprendida—, pero, Alyssa, aún no le he dicho ni a Alec ni a Ian y yo…—Se quedó callada un momento—, sí de acuerdo… No, yo… Yo…—Suspiro—, le diré a Bella que me acompañe. Vale, te quiero. Adiós.

Colgó y la sentí triste. Sus hombros se bajaron como si tuviera un gran peso en ellos. Bajo su cabeza y acuno su vientre. Me recordó tanto a mi cuando me haba enterado que estaba embarazada…

— ¿A dónde tenemos que ir mañana, bombón? —Le pregunte, sentándome a su lado. Ella me miro sonriente.

—Con Alyssa, me hará mi primera ecografía, al parecer la semana que viene tendrá mucho trabajo y quiere hacérmela mañana. No puedo decirle a Alec nada aún, yo… Yo estaba pensando sí podías acompañarme…

Le sonreí dulcemente, abrazándola.

—Claro que sí, Belle… Mañana conoceré a mi sobrino.

Ella se rio emocionada y nerviosa, como la primera vez que yo estaba esperando a ver a mi bebé. Emocionada, nerviosa… Y triste. Aunque Alec estaba cerca de ella, no sabía nada porque Belle tenía tanto miedo de decirle. Sabía que se amaban. Se notaba a leguas, pero yo no preguntaría nada.

El resto del día se fue volando, junto a Belle y Lauren, que llego una hora después a comer, empezamos a ver los vestidos de novia y las de damas, teníamos que mandarlos un mes antes de la boda. Serían tres pruebas del vestido, la primera, del modelo que escogiera, para asegurarse de que tendría que hacerle. La segunda, a mitad del mes, para volver a checarle y agregarle lo que quisiera, y la última, que sería una semana justo antes de la boda, verificando que todo estuviera perfecto.

También empezábamos a ver las iglesias, la semana pasada habíamos ido, en un día, a recorrer todas las que nos gustaban. Me enamore de la St. Margaret, era tan hermosa… Tan… No sé, pero me da la sensación de que ahí debía de ser, entramos a preguntar y nos dijeron que teníamos que tener tres meses de anticipación. Nos pareció perfecto pedir el día 14 de Mayo para nuestra boda. Ahí mismo sería la civil. Ahora faltaba el salón.

Ian quería un tipo patio, y yo le mencione que había visto uno cerca de la iglesia, era un tipo patio de jardín, con hermosa vista a la ciudad de noche y se parecía a una casa que yo conocía a la perfección en Seattle, esa con la que soñé tantas veces. Empezamos a preparar todo.

Cada día se me hacía mas cortito y el mes se me había ido volando. Los vestidos de las damas serían como ellas quisieran de color azul cielo. Era mi color, según ellas. Aunque yo lo prefería azul turquesa…

Lauren se fue feliz de mi casa casi a las once, estaba emocionada, al igual que Rose y Leah, los vestidos ya los teníamos y el de novia igual solo faltaría ir una casa de modas y pedirlos. Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Esa noche me fui a dormir con una extraña sensación de soledad, como tristeza. Y no sabía el porqué.

.

.

.

Belle me despertó temprano al día siguiente. Nos preparamos y pedimos a Leah que cuidara a mi hija en lo que íbamos a con Alyssa. Era domingo y Londres estaba muy tranquilo.

Las calles estaban relajadas, y llegamos en 20 minutos al consultorio de Alyssa. Saludamos a la señora Cope, la agradable recepcionista y caminamos hacia el consultorio de Alyssa.

Edward no trabaja los domingos. Y eso para mí era un alivio. Yo empezaba a tener curiosidad de que hacía con Sarah los días que no estaba con nosotras… Con Renesmee.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de madera del despacho de mi amiga, escuchamos voces, Alyssa no estaba sola, estaba hablando con alguien más.

—Bueno, me parece jodidamente increíble eso…—Se rio feliz. Una rusa muy familiar me golpeo también.

—Necesitare ayuda extra—Dijo Edward, en voz baja y aterciopelada. Me estremecí.

—Cuenta conmigo, luego le diré a ella…—La voz de Alyssa era satisfecha y emocionada, Belle y yo nos quedamos confundidas viéndonos una a la otra, ella estaba a punto de tocar para entrar cuando la voz de Alyssa nos volvió a congelar—. ¿Cómo está la cicatriz?

—Está bien…—Susurro Edward. Estaba confundida. ¿Qué cicatriz?

—Okey… Edward, sabes que te quiero. Te has convertido en un muy buen amigo en estos meses y me siento identificada con tu historia con Bella. Pero Belle es como mi hermana, vi nacer a Renesmee y he estado con ellas desde hace cinco años. Te pido, por favor, que si ves que las lastimas, te alejes, como hace cinco años. Sé que es egoísta, pero a veces—Su voz cambio a la voz de profesional que siempre usaba cuando hablaba en su modo doctora—, tiendes a querer solucionar todo. Y eso esta entre bien y mal, porque ella también se debe dar cuenta de sus errores. No podrás querer rescatar todo, algún día todo se te ira de las manos y volverá a suceder lo de hace cinco años.

Edward bufo, pero se mantuvo callado. Alyssa continuo, en voz más baja.

—Bella y tú tienen un gran camino que recorrer. Lo que deben comprender, los dos, es que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… Y el beneficio de la duda. Tendrán que hablar pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí…—Contesto él después de un momento de silencio—. Yo me tengo que ir, Alyssa. Sarah me espera para desayunar y mis papás también. Te quiero y gracias por todo…

—Igualmente, recuerda lo que hablamos y nos vemos después…

Cuando escuchamos los pasos hacia la puerta, Belle y yo nos movimos y nos escondimos, viendo como Edward salía y se despedía de beso con Alyssa y se marchaba lentamente.

Unos cinco minutos después, tocamos al despacho de ella.

—Adelante—Exclamo tranquilamente, Belle abrió la puerta y entramos con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Aly. Llegamos—Sonrió Belle. Le di una débil sonrisa, sentándome en la silla al lado de ella.

—Hola, chicas. Belle, ¿lista para tu primer ultrasonido? —La pregunta estaba cargada de emoción como cuando fue mi primera vez. Ella asintió rápidamente y las dos reímos. Alyssa paso a Belle a un cuartito aparte, diciéndole que se acostara en una camilla de cuero azul, su despacho era blanco con azul, lleno de vida y algunas pinturas hermosas. Era acogedor y profesional.

Como ella.

Me senté a un lado de Belle, sonriéndole con ternura, tenía su camisa levantada y Alyssa le estaba por ponerle el gel.

—Sentirás frío. Tranquila.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamo Belle, cuando el gel la toco. Se estremeció—. Mierda, esta frío…

—Te lo dije…—Sonrió Alyssa, me eche a reír y pare cuando Alyssa empezó a mover la esa cosita para poder ver al bebe, después de unos momentos, se quedo en un solo punto.

Un pequeño bulto negro se veía en la pantalla, no era más grande que un aguacate, según Belle, pero sabía que sería por ahora. Después estaría como una sandía. Ella se rio ante mi tonta broma.

—Esa cosita pequeñísima—Empezó Alyssa—, es tu hijo o hija, Belle… Felicidades.

Unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando Alyssa congelo la imagen y lo pudimos ver un poco mejor y se pudo escuchar sus suaves latidos del corazón, mis propias lágrimas me impidieron ver un poco las cosas, pero estaba feliz por Belle. Miles de recuerdos llegaron a mí, me veía a mí misma en ese mismo despacho, sola y viendo por primera vez a mi hija, sin que nadie más que Alyssa y Belle fueran testigo de ello. Me sentí triste, melancólica.

Pero ver la gran sonrisa de Belle, me hizo quitar esa tristeza. Se limpio el gel y Alyssa nos hizo pasar de nuevo a su despacho. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y empezó a escribir algo en su portátil.

—Tendrás que empezar a tomar el ácido, nada de emociones fuertes y empezaras una dieta balanceada—Le ordeno suavemente Alyssa a Belle.

—Dieta balanceada mis huevos—Exclamo Belle, me reí ante su observación—, este niño o niña siempre tiene hambre. Como a cada hora. Me volveré una ballena.

—Hey, tranquila, que yo también comía a cada hora…—Replique sonriendo, ella me miro divertida.

—Síp, se nota…

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, gordita?

Ella me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados, y yo me eche a reír. Cuando estaba embarazada, Renesmee me hacía comer mucho, siempre me veía con algo en las manos. Ya fuera una galleta, pan, dulces o frutas. Siempre comía, admito que tal vez mi culo haya sufrido las consecuencias, pero no tan graves.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, culo grande—Ella me miro burlona y yo le saque la lengua, Alyssa solo sonreía tristemente y seguía escribiendo.

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de todo. Ella había perdido a su bebe y no sabía de que hablábamos, me sentí culpable. Belle aún no sabía nada de lo que le paso en el pasado. Pero se dio cuenta de sus lágrimas y se asusto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Al? —Le pregunto preocupada. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente.

—Nada…—Susurró, volviendo a escribir.

Belle negó con la cabeza. —Algo pasa, y me lo dirás. O qué, ¿no me tienes confianza?

—Te tengo mucha confianza, Belle…—Empezó ella.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

Una mirada entre Alyssa y yo fue suficiente para que ella suspirara y dejara el portátil de lado, para ver a Belle seriamente.

—Mi historia no es una historia de cuentos de hadas, es dura y amarga. Sin final feliz…

—Por el momento—Susurré, ella me miro sonriendo triste.

— ¿Por qué, qué ha pasado en tu vida, Aly? —Belle pregunto interesada. Alyssa suspiro profundamente antes de empezar.

—Mira, es… Difícil de cierta forma, pero espero que más de una lo comprenda…—Sus ojos volaron a los míos rápidamente, diciéndome algo con ellos sin yo poder entenderle—. Yo nací en la pintoresca isla de Wright Inglaterra, un viernes 7 de septiembre de 1983. Mis padres me esperaban con ansias, era la primera hija en llegar después de 5 años de estar en tratamiento para poder engendrar.

La voz de mi amiga era suave, le contaba su historia como me la había contado a mí. Si Alyssa no fuera una perfecta doctora, podría ser una muy buena escritora, o contadora de cuentos… Era perfecta creando esa ilusión. Belle se sorprendió al principio, pero se inclino hacia ella interesada. Alyssa continuó:

—En el momento en que mi padre me vio, supo que sería la niña de sus ojos y que en mi aura se apreciaba que sería una mujer exitosa, o al menos eso me decía él—Rio levemente y suspiro, prosiguiendo con su historia—, porque a pesar de ser un reconocido comerciante, mi padre también sabía leer el aura de las personas, por eso su negocio creció en la pequeña isla, aunque nada lo preparo para saber que yo sería su única hija y por lo tanto la heredera de todo el dinero, negocios y sobre todo tan característico don, del que nadie era conocedor, salvo Henry, tal vez…

Los ojos azules hermosos de mi amiga se tiñeron de tristeza y me sentí mal por ella. Mi pobre Alyssa. Suspire, mirándola triste.

— ¿Quién es Henry? —Pregunto Belle, mirando confundida a Alyssa, ella sonrió levemente en respuesta.

—Pronto lo sabrás…—Continuo con la misma voz suave—, mi madre, Marilyn, por otro lado, vio reflejados los ojos de su abuela, aquella que logro cosas maravillosas para las mujeres de su época, y como no si fue la primer mujer que estudio las características de los bebes, y por ella se dio su nombre a esa valiosa calificación… Mi madre decía que con una sola mirada demostraba todo ese poder y gama de sentimientos, iguales a Virgina, m querida abuelita. Mis primeros dos meses, los viví en una incubadora ya que mi madre estuvo a punto de perderme dos veces, y para evitar un riesgo mayor, decidieron que a las treinta semanas de gestación se daría por terminado el embarazo y tendría que pasar a la incubadora para ayudar a la maduración de miss pulmones; esa fue mi primera batalla, por decirlo así, mis padres decían que la supere por mi tenacidad y el amor de ellos, desde entonces descubrieron que llegaría a ser una mujer fuerte e inteligente.

Alyssa prosiguió sin nosotras decir nada, volver a oír su historia me era fascinante. Belle le miraba asombrada, cuando me entere que ella nació mucho antes, no lo creí, Alyssa se veía una mujer tan fuerte. Tan tenaz… Pero como su madre había dicho, su tenacidad era admirable.

—Los primeros años de mi vida fueron vivir rodeada de gente bondadosa que me quería y consentía mucho, debo admitirlo, me hicieron una niña mimado, al menos un poco—Una débil risa surgió de sus labios, peor murió al momento en que suspiro, recostándose en la silla de cuero—, debo admitir que a mis escasos 2 años ya me había ganado el corazón de los diferentes socios y proveedores que trabajaban con mis padres, y de las esposas de estos que además eran amigas de mi madre, al menos de la mayoría, aunque debo admitir que eran señoras de la alta sociedad, demasiado esnobs…. De mis tíos supo poco, el único hermano de mi padre había fallecido meses antes de que yo naciera, y el hermano de mamá había decidido viajar a los Estados Unidos en busca de su sueño americano, por lo que no tenía contacto con él. Aunque realmente no me eran muy necesarios. Mis padres tenían buenos amigos, que eran como mis tíos…

"—A los 5 años de edad, mis padres decidieron mudarse a Londres, compraron una casita a tres calles del palacio de Buckingham, con la esperanza de tener una vida mejor y con todos los servicios que en su isla natal no tenían, mi padre quería expandir su tienda la cual en un principio era pequeña, pero con el paso del tiempo fue desarrollándose hasta convertirse en una de las más importantes del país, lastimosamente, él no vio su sueño cumplirse, por una trágica muerte ocurrida en el accidente automovilístico en el que no solo perdí a mi padre…

Un silencio se hizo presente, Belle no sabía muy bien a que se refería Alyssa, pero yo sí… Sabía lo que vendría a continuación y mi cabeza empezaba a volar en los recuerdos, sumergiéndome en recuerdos de cuando conocí a Edward por vez primera, cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos y me perdí en ellos, como tontamente pensé que era un niño de papi sin siquiera haberle dicho un mísero "hola", y como me sentí de culpable cuando le di la mano y me sonrió. Él era diferente… Y era mi todo.

—Con la entrada al kínder Garden y con todos los niños que ahí se encontraban—Prosiguió Alyssa en voz baja, sin mirarnos—, empecé a desarrollar una parte de mi personalidad que muchos no creerían que poseía, la timidez, poco quedo de esa niña sonriente y traviesa, que siempre reía por cualquier cosa…. En esa primera escuela llena de muchos niños, conocí a mi primer mejor amigo y que con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia seria el amor de mi vida, el encantador, caballeroso y para nada tímido Henry Locte—Sonrío con ironía como recordando sueños pasados, como yo…—, un vivaracho y regordete niño de cabello negro rizado y grandes ojos negros con espesas pestañas, las cuales contrastaban con su blanca piel y sonrojadas mejillas, cualidades que le daban una increíble belleza mística, poco común entre los niños de su edad. Me era atractivo, sí. Para mi edad, pensaba que era el niño más bonito que nunca había visto.

Un gran suspiro tembloroso salió de ella, mirando a la lejanía con pesar, como pensando, recordando cosas. Un recuerdo en particular se coló en mi mente. Cuando me volví a encontrar con Edward, esa tarde en Nueva York, lo que hablamos en la cafetería y ese beso al final… Ese beso que desato todo…

—Recuerdo que Henry me dijo, que cuando me vio, percibió esa chispa de inteligencia, fortaleza y bondad, que supe esconder bien detrás de la timidez, compañera del alma, esa chispa era precisamente lo que lo atraía hacia mí, y que poco a poco evolucionaria a ese maravilloso sentimiento llamado amor. Recuerdo que me dijo que el brillo travieso de mis ojos le llamo la atención, que eso fue lo que lo engancho a mí. Mis risas y mis aventuras con él… Fue mi mejor amigo durante siete años, desde ese primer día en el kínder a los cinco, hasta la fiesta de graduación de la primaria a los doce. Durante este tiempo todos envidiaban nuestra relación, ya que ninguno podía estar separado del otro, hacíamos pijamadas en la casa de cada uno y en los cumpleaños hacíamos un pequeño viaje a la isla para recordar viejos tiempos y formar nuevas memorias, sin duda una amistad como esa era difícil de encontrar—Sus ojos hablaron por ella, se notaba ese gran amor que aún le tenía, como después de tanto tiempo, ella no lo olvidaba, no olvidaba ese amor…—, él me protegía como a nadie y yo le tenía total devoción y confianza, tanta que haría lo que él dijera sin poner objeciones, al igual que él, los adultos empezaban a ver los primeros indicios de un amor que duraría para toda la vida, un amor casi idéntico al que nuestros padres se profesaban, pero este era más intenso y aun estaba recubierto de la inocencia que le infiere la infancia. Éramos solo unos niños sintiendo los primeros indicios del amor…

"—Las celebraciones navideñas año con año eran iguales y diferentes a la vez, pues ambas familias acordaban pasar un año las fiestas en casa de unos y el siguiente en la de los otros, pero sin olvidarse de sorprendernos en cada una de ellas, pero hubo una navidad en especial a los doce años, cuando éramos consientes de los cambios físicos que estaban sufriendo, Henry decía que veía mis pequeñas curvas como algo maravilloso que le gustaría descubrir, y a pesar de que en ese momento yo era más alta que él, seguía viéndome hermosa, claro eran sus palabras—Rio con una sonrisa pícara, cambiada rápidamente por la de melancolía—, mientras que yo empezaba a notar que los niños me gustaban y en especial él por su forma de ser conmigo y con los demás, pero lo que más me gustaba eran sus ojos que decían mil y un secretos, que yo aun no descubría.

"—La siguiente navidad, justo cuando acabábamos de cumplir trece años, fue la mejor de todas—Sus ojos brillaron y supe a que Navidad se refería—, me dio mi primer beso… Con el cual descubrí que mis sentimientos a por él empezaban a cambiar, y aunque había un muérdago encima de nuestras cabezas, y era la tradición, lo disfrutamos al menos yo sí, por años lo recordé como el mejor de todos.

Alyssa no paraba para las preguntas de Belle, ella estaba ida, como esperando un momento, un algo, mirándome cada tanto decidida.

"—A los 15 años, empezamos el noviazgo y la primera vez que me dijo "te amo", fue en mis cumpleaños número 16, Henry preparo un picnic a la orilla de la playa, era la misma playa donde de niños jugábamos y el año anterior fue testigo de nuestras declaraciones, esta vez sin la interrupción de los padres, logramos planear el viaje dejándonos ir por primera vez solos, mis padres y los señores Locte estaban más que felices por nosotros, pues nunca más estaríamos solos, y no tenían que preocuparse si algo les llegaba a pasar. Ellos ya sabían nuestro destino, creo que siempre lo supieron—Una mirada lejana acompaño a Alyssa mientras continuaba con su historia.

—A los 17 años y tras la muerte del señor Locte, ambos acordamos que terminando el bachillerato, entraríamos a estudiar medicina en Oxford, los logramos tras graduarnos con las mejores calificaciones de la generación, eso nos valió una beca completa para estudiar ahí. Ambos cursamos el primer año de la carrera con excelentes notas, pero no sabía que ese sería el último año que cursaríamos juntos.

"—A los 19 años, decidimos hacer el amor por primera vez, aunque durante años anteriores habíamos empezado a experimentar, tocándonos y descubriendo lo que nos gustaba y lo que daba más placer, la idea fue mía—Ella se sonrojo considerablemente en esa parte—, sorprendí a Henry en la misma playa donde tantos acontecimientos habíamos compartido, en su cumpleaños preparé una cena romántica y a la luz de la luna en una cama con dosel y con las estrellas de fondo y un tranquilo mar, nos entregamos a la pasión y al amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro—Sus ojos brillaron más, recordando con amor ese suceso, se quedo callada un momento, solamente volviendo a sentir ese momento mágico. La entendía.

Ese momento mágico de la primera vez siempre era inolvidable, una chica nunca lo podría olvidar.

—Un mes después—Continuo Alyssa, suspirando—, la señora Locte enfermo de gravedad y tenía que viajar a Houston para realizarse varios estudios y finalmente recibir el tratamiento adecuado para su dolencia, este fue un bache para nosotros, gracias a que por obra del destino teníamos que separarnos, ya que Henry acompañaría a su madre para cuidarla y no regresaría en mucho tiempo, con esto dejo atrás Londres, la escuela de medicina y una triste enamorada, aunque prometimos seguir en contacto, el destino decidió que no supiéramos más el uno del otro.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto por primera vez Belle, mirando a Alyssa incrédula. Ella negó con la cabeza, sin saber la verdad, la respuesta.

—No lo sé… El destino caprichoso, supongo… Aunque al mes de la partida de Henry, comencé a tener síntomas característicos de un embarazo, la noticia me tomo por sorpresa pero a la vez me lleno de ilusión, emociones que mis padres compartieron conmigo, ese rayito de luz me iba a traer un poco de la felicidad que me fue quitada con la partida de Henry—Ella suspiro feliz, antes de que la gran sonrisa dulce que había aparecido en su rostro desapareciera y sonrisa triste la remplazara—. Empezaba el tercer mes cuando en un viaje de visita con el ginecólogo y en compañía de mi padre, tuvimos un accidente automovilístico causado por el piso mojado por la lluvia y un chofer demasiado tomado que se paso un alto… En ese accidente, no solo perdí a mi padre, sino también perdí ese rayito de luz que tanto esperaba, y con él se fue la posibilidad de tener más hijos en un futuro.

Los sollozos de Alyssa eran ahogados en silencio. Ella aún le dolía hablar de ello, le golpeaba el estomago y se sentía mal. No solo había perdido a su padre, sino también a su hijo y con él la oportunidad de tener más bebes. Yo no me imaginaba mi vida sin Renesmee, no podía imaginar el dolor de Alyssa. Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella siguió con voz ahogada.

—Me sometieron a un tratamiento exhaustivo contra la depresión que tenía ya durante meses, esa depresión me mataba poco a poco… Sabía que no podría conceder una vida nunca más, fue así que el primero de enero del año nuevo decidí que mi especialización sería en pediatría, de esa manera ayudaría a todos los niños que necesitaran de mí y sanaría de poco a poco la gran herida que dejo la pérdida de mi hijo, y les entregaría a esos pequeños, todo el amor que tenía que dar. Fue difícil., no lo niego… Durante los 5 años siguientes, solamente me dedique a sacar adelante la carrera, primero la escuela de medicina en la que fui primera en mi generación, y después la especialidad en la que fui la segunda. Durante este tiempo, mi mente se enfoco en los estudios dejando un poco de lado mi vida personal, pero no del todo pues mi madre trataba de sacarla del caparazón donde me metí, llevándome al cine, a conciertos y a cenar, yo encantada iba, pues era la única persona que quedaba de mi familia y a la que más amaba, además de que la dura situación por la que paso me unió más a ella. Fuimos mejores como madre e hija.

"—Las tiendas de mi padre eran administradas por mi mamá y unos cuantos socios que tenían, que además eran sus mejores amigos, cuando tenía tiempo libre, yo le ayudaba con la contabilidad o atendiendo a los clientes personalmente, porque si algo caracterizaba a las Austin después de la pérdida del pilar de su familia, era la humildad. Mi padre nos había enseñado a ser fuertes, tenaces…

Llego un momento donde ella se callo lentamente, y se quedo así durante mucho tiempo, mirando a la nada soñadoramente. Luego sus ojos volaron a mí, sonriéndome con dulzura.

—Durante una intoxicación sucedida en un kínder—Comenzó de nuevo—, fue cuando conocí a Bella, ella tenía 5 meses de embarazo y estaba nuevecita en la ciudad, además de estar parcialmente sola, pues James y Victoria tenían sus propia bebe y se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Empezamos con una plática sobre los cuidados de los niños, y de ahí empezamos a salir a tomar café o comer pasteles de chocolate—Sonreí ante ese recuerdo, ella siempre me acompaño en todo momento, unos días después había conocido a Belle—, una tarde lluviosa, Bella me conto su historia, el porqué estaba en Londres, embarazada y sin el papá de su bebe—Alyssa paro de repente, mirándome directamente—. Algo de esta historia hizo acordarme a Henry y preguntarme qué habría sido de su vida, si seguía vivo, si estaba casado o me había esperado como yo. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia, aún lo amaba, y si es que lo encontrara por casualidad, sin duda le daría una segunda oportunidad después de escuchar su historia.

Su mirada me hizo verla con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía lo que me estaba diciendo. Esta plática no era solo para que Belle supiera de su historia…

—Durante esas pláticas, llegamos al acuerdo de que sería la pediatra de Renesmee y que le gustaría que yo estuviera ahí para ayudar a traer al mundo a su pequeña, desde el momento en que vi a Nessie, se creó un lazo que nada podría romper, ni las intrigas ni los malos actos que a veces los adultos sin corazón hacen. Ella era mi pequeña amiga, mi pequeña sobrina. En ella veía a mi hija o hijo que nunca pudo nacer. Durante los 4 años siguientes vi crecer a Nessie, y conseguís dos hermanas de corazón perfectas, que nunca podía dejar ir.

Belle sonrió con alegría, sintiéndose fuerte. Algo me decía que ella hablaría de Edward y yo, y por alguna razón, yo necesitaba escucharlo.

—Por consejo de Bella, empecé a salir con un compañero de trabajo, Benjamín, pero Henry todavía era alguien importante en mi vida, así que decidimos ser solamente amigos—Su mirada dudosa me hizo saber que venía lo que necesitaba escuchar, Belle se dio cuenta de que Alyssa ya había acabado parte de su historia. El intercambio de miradas me hizo ponerme alerta.

—Ni se te ocurra hablarme de Edward—Gruñí, muy a mi pesar, porque quería escuchar de ello. Ella me miro triste.

—Belle me ha dicho que han hablado, pero quiero que escuches algo de mucha importancia…—Empezó ella, sin dejar de mirarme, le desafíe con la mirada—. Edward entro a trabajar en Enero, unos pocos meses antes de que Belle se accidentara. Él era doctor general, aunque casi siempre nos veíamos en la sala de emergencia, o Pediatría, un día, él trajo a una pequeña niña de ojos azules y hermoso cabello rubio. Edward y yo habíamos empezado a tratarnos y llegamos a ser buenos amigos. Ese día él tenía cirugía y me pidió cuidar de Sarah, acepte encantada. Sarah me recordaba tanto a Nessie… La pequeña me dijo que su papá siempre estaba triste, buscando a una tal Bella.

Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza. Me pare y me fui a la ventana, sin verlas. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Ellas se pusieron de acuerdo para traerme aquí y hablar de Edward!

—Sarah sabía quien eras, así como Nessie sabía quien era Edward. A veces, los deseos de los hijos son deseos de uno propio…—Susurró Alyssa.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto? —Gemí.

—Porque te amamos, Bella…—Murmuro Belle.

—Bells, vi el sufrimiento de Edward cuando Nessie desapareció, veo el anhelo en los ojos de él cada vez que nos vemos. Sé que se equivoco, ¿pero no puedes darle tan siquiera una oportunidad, al menos? Todos la merecemos.

— ¿Tú se la daría a Henry, a pesar de que él haya hecho su vida y te haya olvidado en parte? —Pregunte altanera.

—Claro que sí…

Alyssa se veía tan segura de sí misma.

— ¿Por qué lo harías? Te olvido, se olvido de esa promesa.

—Porque a veces el destino es cruel y nos hace jugarretas, pero si sabes que vale la pena, luchas por él, no te das por vencido. Aunque pasen años, meses o días… Aunque sabes que te lastimo en lo más hondo, que te decepciono, que te abandono de cierta manera, sabes que sigue valiendo la pena. Porque eso es el amor…—Se quedó un momento callada, como recordando algo—. San Pablo dice que el amor no se deja llevar por la ira, si no que olvida las ofensas y perdona, el amor disculpa todo, todo lo cree, todo lo espera y todo soporta… El amor sabe perdonar, y soportar sin límites.

La mire burlona. Ese no era _mi_ amor. Edward ya no podía ser mi amor, yo no podía olvidar, saber que él me abandono, que jugo con Tanya y conmigo y que al final se quedo con ella… Como siempre supe que pasaría. Ian siempre había estado ahí para mí, como Jake lo fue en su momento, no importaba que Ian se viera raro en estos días, yo sabía que lo amaba, que nos amábamos…

—No lo creo, Alyssa…—Mire a Belle y Alyssa por un momento, antes de volver a hablar, fríamente—. Solo voy a decir esto una vez y nada más. Me voy a casar con Ian, lo que paso o pudo pasar con Edward, queda en el pasado. Donde nunca se moverá. Nunca lo perdonare ni olvidare. Pero quiero empezar con Ian y mi hija. Si están de acuerdo o no, no es mi problema, solo quiero saber si puedo contar con ustedes en la preparación de mi boda, o debo encontrar a otras damas de honor.

Las dos se quedaron calladas un momento, mirándose y mirándome entre sí, era todo lo que podía aguantar. No soportaba que metieran a Sarah y Renesmee también en esto. Las decisiones de los adultos no deberían afectar a los niños.

Belle fue la primera en hablar, ligeramente temblorosa.

—Sabes que te apoyo, en todo…

Le sonreí lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza, espere a Alyssa. Después de unos eternos segundos, ella también suspiro y asintió.

—Te apoyare. Solamente porque eres mi amiga.

—Gracias.

—Pero—Me interrumpió—, también como amiga te dijo que haces mal en guardarle rencor a Edward. Los dos tienen culpa, tanto él como tú. Y no me parece justo que solo lo culpes a él. Si es tu decisión casarte con Ian, adelante. Te apoyo. Sí te das cuenta a tiempo de todo, me sentiré orgullosa de ti. Y es lo último que diré.

Mire a Alyssa fijamente, Belle se encogió ante nuestras miradas, intensas, descifrando la verdad de nuestros pensamientos. Chupe mis dientes antes de asentir lentamente.

—Muy bien…

.

.

.

Los días siguientes fueron… Tensos.

La relación entre Alyssa y yo fue más tensa, solo se veía relajada cuando estaba con Renesmee. Ian también estaba muy tenso, como queriendo decirme algo y al último momento se arrepentía. Edward solo me veía como tramando algo, y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Belle y Nessie. Lo único no tenso era mi relación con Belle, habíamos vuelto a las bromas, las risas y las tensiones del primer embarazo.

Belle les había dicho una semana después de haber ido con Alyssa, cito a su hermano, su padre, Alec e incluso a Edward. Me senté al lado de Edward, frente a Edward, que estaba parado, observándome con ojos analíticos. Le di una mirada extraña y él solo sonrió, mirando a Belle.

Belle se paro frente a todos y lo dijo de sopetón. Al principio, solo Edward la miro feliz… Y con un deje de tristeza, Ian a mi lado estaba en shock, su padre solo la miro sorprendido y Alec la miraba con los ojos tan grandes que pensé que se le iban a salir.

Estaba a punto de ir a darle una cachetada a Ian, cuando Alec grito fuertemente y abrazo a Belle, dándole vueltas en el aire, los dos se veían felices, emocionados… Justo como me hubiera gustado que Edward actuara. Él miro a la pareja con anhelo. Después de eso, Ian y su padre la felicitaron amenazaron a Alec, pero él estaba muy feliz en ese momento.

—No se preocupe, señor Evenson—Dijo Alec, con la voz llena de orgullo—. La cuidare, tanto a ella como a esa pequeña vida. Siempre.

Belle levanto su mirada emocionada hacía mí y Edward y sonrió con tristeza, como leyéndonos el pensamientos. Una mirada entre Ian y yo, me hizo sonreír, pero una mirada entre Edward y yo me hizo sentir… Anhelo.

.

.

.

¿Quién dice que planificar una boda es fácil? Quien lo dijo, seguramente estaba loca. O nunca lo había hecho antes.

Se tenían que ver todos los mínimos detalles, orquesta, salón, DJ, la comida que se servirá, que se servirá y a que hora, los tragos, el vino, champagne y todo eso, los bocadillos, que música se escucharía, y por si no fuera poco, el vestido de la novia, de las damas, las pruebas, el del novio, encontrar un buen estilista, y tener la cita a la hora perfecta, las pruebas de peinado y maquillaje. Los documentos que teníamos que llevar a la Iglesia, las platicas pre-matrimonio. La escuela de Renesmee, aparte, los cambios de humor de Belle, en otro momento. El que Edward solo me mirara como esperando algo. Que mi padre y mi próximo suegro se pelearan por equipos de futbol- ¡Háganme el favor!-, y que los novios ya no tengan intimidad física.

Solo faltaba una semana para la boda y me estaba volviendo loca, las pruebas del vestido, más las pruebas de la comida y vino, más la de maquillaje y las pláticas benditas, me estaban haciendo ver todo rojo, como en la película Kill Bill, escuchaba en mi mente esa cancioncilla y lo veía todo rojo, en mi mente mandaba todo a la mierda y me iba a acostar con mi hija todo el día, pero en la vida real, aceptaba todo de buena gana porque… Era mi boda.

Los meses se habían pasado volando. Fue como si de un día al otro solo faltara una semana. El vestido estaba perfecto, me encantaba sinceramente, las de damas también, Belle había engordado un poco en estos dos meses y su pancita se veía como un perfecto melón. Alyssa ya no estaba tan tensa conmigo y habíamos vuelto a sonreírnos y jugar.

Ian y yo…

Bueno, estábamos nerviosos por la boda y casi no nos veíamos, una revista había llamado a Ian para que él fuera el fotógrafo de la nueva temporada Verano-Otoño 2012, y estaba en el estudio casi todo el día, sumándole los trabajos aparte que hacía, solo nos veíamos una hora y no como yo quería.

Por otro lado, Edward había insistido dos veces más en hablar conmigo, hasta que le tuve que gritar que me dejara en paz. Él solo me veía con cuidado, como esperando un mágico momento, nótese el sarcasmo.

Estaba a punto de dejar empezar a dar patadas voladoras si no me dejaban dormir más tiempo en mi dulce y cómoda cama. Alice le había dado por entrar muy temprano a mi departamento y ponerme a hacer ejercicio, "para estar bien ejercitada y buena en el vestido y boda", según ella, pero yo sabia que lo hacía para verme toda ojerosa.

Belle estaba un poco muy sensible últimamente y comía todo el tiempo, su dieta era una mierda y para no hacerla sentir mal, le acompañaba en ella, solo que ya en el trabajo, yo comía comida de verdad. James y Victoria estaban encantados con mi próxima boda, al igual que Leah, Rose y Lauren. Las últimas tres estaban preparando una despedida de soltera a Las Vegas. Rose y Lauren me veían en secreto y empezaban a susurrar, creando malévolos planes donde alcohol y tequila iban juntos.

Dado que no querían que me viera como la mierda el día de mi boda, lo harían una semana antes, un día antes de la cena de ensayo. Alice me obligo a irme vestida con un vestido negro de encaje, tipo strapples, pegado al cuerpo, sin mangas, y arriba de la rodilla, con unos malditos zapatos negros igual de encaje… Hermosos. De siete centímetros. Todas mis amigas me esperaban en la sala, Rose y Alice con vestidos muy… Reveladores Rose azul y Alice rojo, Belle con un tierno vestido de maternidad blanco con encaje negro. Leah con un vestido parecido al mio, pero suelto de la cintura para abajo y color violeta. Victoria iba más decente, con leggins negros pegados al cuerpo de cuero y una camisa desgarrada de los Beatles, más botas de tacón de cuero. Alyssa llevaba un vestido palabra de honor amarillo, hermoso en su tono de piel. Todas llevaban tacones de más de siete.

— ¡Vestidas para matar! —Grito Alice antes de salir del departamento, Renesmee se quedaría con Edward esta noche. Todas gritaron y bajaron bailando a la gran limo que nos esperaba. Cosa de Alice, por supuesto.

Pase la mejor noche de mi vida, entre risas, secretos, regalos mucho muy reveladores y cantidades inigualables de alcohol, al igual que de jugo o refresco para Belle, baile, supongo que el alcohol ayudaba mucho en mi equilibrio y vergüenza, ya que recuerdo haber bailado en la mesa con un stripper. Dios, a la mañana siguiente mi cabeza retumbaba. Recordaba algunas cosas buenas, y después de la milésima paloma, se empiezan a olvidar algunas cosas. Casi a las cinco de la mañana, después de otro baile con strippers, y unos caballitos más, nos fuimos del club eufóricas.

.

.

.

Belle toco a las once de la madrugada a mi cuarto, trayendo con ella una bandeja con el desayuno y unas aspirinas.

—Bueno, próxima señora Evenson, levántese, la estilista no tarda en llegar, recuerda que hoy es la cena de ensayo y tienes que estar presentablemente hermosa. Metete a bañar y despéjate—Me ordeno suavemente, dándome un zumo de naranja y una aspirina, me la tome y rápidamente el golpeteo constante en mi cabeza empezó a bajar.

—Belle, ¿estuvimos en la misma fiesta anoche? —Le pregunte incrédula, empezando a comer las tostadas con mermelada.

—Claro que sí, fui testigo del beso francés perfecto que le diste al segundo stripper. Que beso, mujer, con razón Edward e Ian están locos por ti.

La tostada cayó en el palto con un sonoro ruido, mis ojos rápidamente se abrieron con horror, viendo a Belle.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Susurre aterrorizada.

—Y sumándole el beso más agarrón a Lauren en su culo, ¡Woah! ¡Para nunca olvidar, Bella! ¡Y el beso con el desconocido ese buenote! ¡Yo quiero una despedida así, Bells!

— ¡No es verdad! —Intente defenderme, pero no recordaba las cosas muy bien y no estaba segura de si era o no verdad, empecé a temblar de miedo, pero la gran carcajada de Belle me hizo fulminarla con la mirada.

Ella estaba retorcida en mi cama, riéndose a mi costa, me quite una almohada de atrás y la golpee, ella se quejo y me acorde que estaba embarazada, pero se siguió riendo, levanto la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo, quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

— ¡Lo siento! —Hipo, aun riendo—. ¡Era inevitable no hacerlo! Dios, hubieras visto tu cara cuando dije lo del beso y agarrón al culo de Lauren. ¡Para fotografía! Y cuando dije lo del desconocido buenote…—Volvió a estallar en otro ataque de risas.

—Jajaja—Reí sarcásticamente—. Dios, si no fuera porque estas embarazada, ya te hubiera golpeado.

Ella tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de recomponerse completamente. Me miro divertida.

—Vístete, el estilista no tardara en llegar y tenemos que estar a las ocho en el hotel para la cena de ensayo—Dijo antes de levantarse de la cama, suspire y seguí comiendo, justo cuando estaba tomando zumo, ella se detuvo en la puerta y me miro seriamente—. Por cierto, lo del desconocido es cierto, técnicamente te dijo hola y tú te aventaste a él, besándolo salvajemente.

El delicioso zumo de naranja salió de mi boca en cuanto Belle dijo eso, tosí un poco, ahogándome y la mire asustada, ella me regreso una sonrisa de disculpa y se fue de la habitación.

Nota mental: Nunca más beber con Rose, Lauren, Alice, Leah, Victoria y Alyssa.

.

.

.

El Hotel Hilton era enorme y muy lujoso, al igual que sus salones de fiestas. Solamente la familia y algunos amigos cercanos estaban aquí en la cena, todos hablaban y reían, mis amigas estaban un poco pálidas y calladas, pero aún seguían, o eso creía, en la cena. Ian se veía nervioso y feliz.

Mi vestido era un hermoso vestido de noche, largo, de color rosa suave, sin mangas tipo strapples, con el borde del escote y una parte para abajo, con un pequeño listón de diamantes, lo demás era liso, y pegado hasta las caderas, de ahí para abajo, era un poco con vuelo. El traje negro de Ian le combinaba perfectamente y me encantaba como se veía en traje. Aunque la maldita ropa interior de este vestido me mataba.

Alice me había obligado a usar un jodido corsé negro de encaje, mas unas mallas, que se supone deberían sr para las bodas, negras igual, con encaje arriba. Era sexy pero incomodo, y ni siquiera sabía porque me lo había puesto. Ian y yo no teníamos intimidad desde hace dos meses…

Eran las ocho y media cuando llamaron a sentarnos a comer. Alice, a pesar de su horrible resaca, ella se veía como un maldito conejo saltarín, poniendo los horarios de cada cosa, perfectamente arreglados. Renesmee jugaba con Suri, la hija de Victoria y James, ajena a cualquier cosa de los adultos. Todos estábamos sentados, preparados para probar la magnifica cena, cuando una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos negros y profundos ojos verdes entro en el salón, tímidamente.

Belle se paró al instante e Ian se puso tenso. Yo me quede en shock. ¿Qué hacía Bree Tanner en mi cena de ensayo?

—Lamento mi demora—Se disculpo, cuando Belle la sentó a un lado de ella, frente a Ian y yo. Mire a mi amiga confundida y ella solo me sonrió en disculpa—. No sabía en que salón era. Creo que me perdí.

Mire por última vez a Belle y luego le sonreí a ella.

—No te preocupes, apenas vamos empezando…

Decir que la noche fue agradable, era mentir. Estuvo tensa, al menos por parte de Ian. Aunque todo se cumplió como Alice había dicho, se quedo esa extrañan sensación de que algo estaba mal. Lo único bueno fue que la cena estaba deliciosa y todos estuvo cas perfecto, Bree intentaba no mirar a nosotros, pero cuando me pare de a ver a mi hija como estaba, note la mirada de Bree e Ian, y aunque me pareció conocida, con un estremecimiento la ignore.

Cuando la gente se volvió a parar para hablar entre sí, Ian se llevo a su hermana con él a hablar. Tres copas de vino tinto casi seguido estaban haciendo su efecto, tuve que ir al baño casi corriendo y ligeramente borracha. Cuando estaba saliendo del baño, unas voces familiares me sorprendieron.

— ¡No tenias ningún derecho en hablarle, Gabrielle! —Susurro en voz alta Ian, me acerque cuidadosamente a donde estaban, escondiéndome en una esquina.

Belle se veía enojada, pero no tanto como Ian. Nunca lo había visto así.

— ¡Tú me dijiste, al igual que Bella, que podía invitar a quien quisiera!

— ¡Amigos, hermana!

—Bree es mi amiga—Gruñó Belle—, antes de lo de ustedes explotara, ella y yo éramos como hermanas. Y aunque amo a Bella, quise invitar a Bree, algo me llamo a hacerlo. Lamento si estuvo mal, pero no me arrepiento.

—Por Dios, Gabrielle. ¿Te has imaginado como se debe sentir Bella en estos momentos? —Casi grito Ian, indignado.

Ella se quedo callada un momento.

—Sí, me hago una idea… Pero, ¿sabes? —Ella se quedo un momento callada—, me imagino como se ira a sentir saberse casada de un hombre que aún ama a otra mujer…

Él se quedo callado completamente. Como no sabiendo que decir. Belle bufo.

— ¡No soy tonta, Ian! —Susurro con voz demandante—, sé que te has visto con Bree en varias ocasiones, me alegra que a pesar de todo, sean _amigos_, pero lo veo en tú mirada, en la de ella… Aún hay amor. Y no sé porque no quieren admitirlo y no lastimar a Bella.

Ian no dijo nada y el miedo me empezó a correr. Estaba a punto de irme, cuando Belle suspiro.

—Queda una semana. Sean sinceros el uno con el otro y no arruines tu vida ni la de Bella… Y Renesmee.

Después de eso, se fue de regreso al salón. Algo me obligo a irme de ahí, antes de que Ian me viera. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al casarme con él? Es decir, ¿Belle tenia razón?

¿Y sí Ian aún amaba a Bree? ¿En que se basaría mi matrimonio con él? ¿Cómo sería? Mire a Bree de regreso al salón, ella se veía incomoda, ansiosa y… Y triste, condenadamente triste. Una opresión en mi pecho me empezó a no dejar respirar. ¿Y si estaba haciendo mal?

Pero unos brazos suaves se envolvieron en mi cintura e Ian me beso mi cabeza, volteándome y besándome suavemente en la boca.

— ¿Preparada para ser una Evenson en una semana? —Me pregunto dulcemente.

Y el amor en sus ojos, ese brillo hermoso, esa sonrisa perfecta, me dieron fuerzas. Pero ese _algo_ estaba ahí de nuevo… Lo ignore y sonreí dulcemente.

—Muy lista…

.

.

.

Al regreso esa noche al apartamento, estaba definitivamente fuera de liga, me había tomados dos copas más de vino y estaba un poco… Feliz. Ian y Alec nos habían dejado en el departamento e Ian se había despedido con un beso insistente, desesperado. Le regrese el beso con la misma pasión, después me dio otro beso ya más suave y me dio las buenas noches. Belle fue directo a su habitación. Y yo a la mía, no estaba muy borracha solo un poco mareada.

Al entrar a mi cuarto, la oscuridad me dio la bienvenida, la noche perfecta se había convertido en una noche con rayos y centellas, nuevamente, llovería como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en Londres. Casi a oscuras me quite mi vestido y los zapatos, antes de que el vino volviera a hacer su aparición y fuera al baño.

Momentos después, salía canturreando del baño. Me puse mi bata de satín blanco, la misma que use en la boda de Edward, esa que él me había regalado, y yo no era capaz de dejar.

_Masoquista. _Me gruño mi mente. Bufe y me senté en mi tocador, quitándome el perfecto y suave maquillaje que me habían puesto, y deshaciéndome del peinado del moño en lo alto de la cabeza, dejando caer en cascada mi pelo rizado.

Tal vez me tuve que fijar en los raros pasos que se escuchaban en el pasillo, tal vez tuve que tomar en cuenta la pequeña mochila que estaba a un lado de mi puerta, tal vez no debí haber bebido tanto y no haber entorpecido mis sentidos.

Tal vez…

Un fuerte rayo ilumino mi cuarto, al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de golpe, mostrando a un Edward sonriendo pícaro.

— ¡Mierda! —Grite, tapándome con la bata. Me pare de golpe de la pequeña silla y mire incrédula a Edward—, ¿qué haces aquí?

Mi voz se oía sorprendida y ligeramente confusa. Okey, muy confusa. Él me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

— ¡Oh! Nada malo, solo vengo a secuestrarte—Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Oh…—Me tomo unos segundos más procesar esa información—. Espera, ¿qué?

Él sonrío ampliamente y se acercó en dos zancadas a mí, tapándome la boca rápidamente con un pañuelo, nunca lo vi moverse tan rápido, y cargarme en su hombro.

Grite dé la impresión, pero se ahogo en el trapo, luego fui sentada bruscamente en mi cama y mis pies y manos fueron atadas, todo fue tan rápido y repentino que no reaccione, y aumentándole el alcohol en mi sistema…

— ¡Suéltame! —Logre decir. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No hasta que hablemos. Vamos a hablar, quieras o no, te lo dije.

Volví a ser aventada al hombro de Edward y de cabeza vi como se daba la vuelta y salía de mi cuarto, tomando una mochila pequeña al lado de ella.

—Vámonos—Le oír murmurar. Me moví y patalee, pero el estar atada más un poco borracha, definitivamente no ayudaba.

Solo veía como dejábamos atrás mi departamento, bajábamos las escaleras y salíamos a la calle, el aire frio de la noche saludo a mi culo en el aire. El suave ruido de un motor en marcha era lo único que se escuchaba en la suave quietud, más los truenos, anunciando la pronta tormenta.

Me sentí aventada a un coche, desplazándome en él, Edward se sentó frente al volante y cerró la puerta, arrancando suavemente.

Intente gritar, pero no podía. Gruñí cuando él me vio burlonamente.

— ¡Eres un loco! —Logre decir sobre el pañuelo.

— ¿Qué? —Me pregunto confundido, volvió a arrancar y el rugido suave del motor me hizo volver a gritar.

— ¡Déjame ir, carajo!

Él sonrió divertido, y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, cariño—Se disculpo, sonriendo torcidamente—, pero no hablo idioma secuestrado.

Y con eso, más mi fulminante mirada y mi patético intento de golpearlo o soltarme al menos, arranco una vez más y se alejó rápidamente de mi departamento, justo cuando la lluvia desataba su furia y Edward manejaba a Dios sabe donde tenía pensando su macabra y psicopa mente, lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, mierdaa! Jajajaja…*se esconde tras su lap antes de recibir cualquier cosa* Les dije que ahora YO, Marie, ib a tomar el control de cap! Muajajajaja!<br>Emma: *desde su cueva, encerrada* Ayudaaa! Ayudaaa!**

**Cállate! *mira inocente a sus lectoras*Se esperaban esto? Jajaja, fue sacado en un momento de BUM! Jajaja, awww, bueeno. Como algunas debes de saber, el lunes fui ingresada al hospital, tranquilas, todo bien, solamente la maldita azúcar u.u. bueno, como sea, ese día yo iba a publicar, pero por obvias razones ya no pude. El domingo tenía el cap listo y Bum! Por estar jugando con los primos se apagó mi lap y con ella el capi! :( Peeroo! Acá ta! :D tarde, pero seguro!**

**Bien, debo admitir que estoy gratamente sorprendida por los RR y recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia! :) Ya llegamos a los 262 RR! :D GRACIIAS!  
>Emma: Mil millonésimas de gracias, genteee! <strong>

***se rie feliz* Sip! Mil gracias! **

**RODILLA! No hay caballo, pero ahí Mustang negro! Jajajaja… Graciias por la ls sugerencia! :D**

**Marisol, Eliana, espero no las haya decepcionado con este cap. & me logren perdonar (?). **

**Marisol: amo tus comentarios, de verdad, son Woa! Me encantaría tener una super respuesta como los tuyos, pero solo puedo decir, que… Cuando sabes que vale la pena, luchas por él :) **

**Eliana: Amodoro tus RR tambien! Son genialosos en serio qe sii! Al igual que Marisol, me gustaría tener una respuesta toda larga & genial, pero solo puedo decir que espero que después de leer el EPov, le tengan más compasión…**

**Emma: no lo hagan! *muerde su jaula, se lastima un diente* Auch! GGRR, Team Ian!**

***rueda los ojos* Team Edward! Ahh! Bueno! **

**Andrea Cullen: Mujer… En serio, tus RR son… o.O mierda! Genial! Jajaja, dan en el clavo, nena! & gracias por pensar eso! :D  
>Guest: De nada! Jejeje, gracias por el RR ;)<strong>

**Alejandra: Bueno, nena… Edward no esta de acuerdo con ceder, como has visto, jajaja, un beso guapa!**

**Belen: Tranquila, mujer! *sonríe* Tienes razón, ella también tiene parte de la culpa, y bueno, aunque amo a Ian *Emma abre la boca* Cállate, *baja la cabeza*, no creo qe él merezca sufrir, como dijo Belle.**

**Sol Cullen: Graciias, nena & bueno… Todo va tomando forma, lamento lo del último cap, en mi defensa, era necesario, ahora, Ian fue parte fundamental en la vida de Nessie, pero ella sabe muy bien quien es su padre. ;)**

**COKICULLEN: Aqi ta el cap! :D Jajaja, gracias guapa!**

**Andri: Pronto se sabrá la versión de Edward, jejeje, go, lida go! :D jajaja, besos hermosaa!**

**Luisa XP: El karma es muy perra, jajaja, me duele qe sufra, pero era necesario & creo qe ya ha tenido suficiente sufrimiento, al igual que Bella u.u.**

**Ethel: Muchas gracias! & si, lamentablemente todo se paga u.u.**

**Ahora, me MOLESTA de sobremanera hacer esto, pero no lo voy a pasar por alto, MoXita PrEcioSa: Un favor, linda, termina primero la primaria & luego venme a criticar mi ORTOGRAFIA. La que da pena, eres tú, & no te voy a llamar como tú lo hiciste porque yo si soy una dama.**

**Emma: *gruñe* Marie si, pero yo no. Pu…**

**Emma! Sshh! Es horario familiar!**

**Emma: *gruñe nuevamente* Jodido horario…**

***rueda los ojos nuevamente* Espero poder contestar a las demás chicas qe tiene activado el PM prontito! Jejeje… Por cierto, chicas, yo lo dije en el segundo cap, no obligo a nadie a leer, sus criticas anónimas me dolieron en su momento, pero ahora entendí que no soy monedita de plata para agradar a toda la gente. Supongo que debo de estar haciendo algo bien, ya que 262 RR me lo confirman. No voy a ahondar en el tema, no vale la pena.**

***suspira profundamente* Muchas me preguntan cuando actualizare ¿Importa La Edad? Bueno, tengo planeado terminar este fic & concentrarme en ese & otros dos, pero por partes, poco a poco. En canto acabe este, terminare ILE & empezare dos más. Tengo mucho que aprender de ti & La fuerza de destino volverán a subirse y se actualizaran dos o tres veces al mes, tal vez dos solamente. Pero, tal vez de ¿Importa La Edad? Les tengo una sorpresa pronto! :D**

**Ahh! El lunes tuve una platica interesante en el hospii con un señor muy buena onda, que me hizo comprender este fic más & también su final :) también tengo pensando hacer su historia de él, hermosa por cierto!**

**Puff, ahh sii! Ehm, en el próximo cap regresaremos varios caps, al principio, pero esta vez contada por Edward, serán creo que dos o tres capiis, antes de regresar a este, todavía no me decido si contada por Edward o por Bella. Bueno, chicas, con este cap, me queda decirles que entramos en la recta final. Unos cincos caps más y Masoquismo dice adiós. La historia de Alyssa es colaboración de mi hermana Mimi, mil gracias hermana! :D Te amodoro!**

**Bueno, yo me despido, tengo que empezar un nuevo cap & las ideas no dejan de llegar. Nos vemos pronto & gracias por todo hermosas! :D**

**Emma: Queremos RR! :D Jajaja, las amamos! ;)**

**Bye! :D**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- Travesura realizada -<strong>******


	10. Novena Parte, EPOV

****- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Holaaa! Bueno, lamento la demora, pero la escuela tiene la culpa *mirada del mal* Ante que nada, este cap ya estaba ideado en mi mente! :D Ehm, agradecerla a mi hermosa Heather por todo! &amp; a mi Amee! Por cierto, lean Juego de Amgos, de Ame, en mis favoritos esta! :D<br>****

****Ehm... Una cosa especial... FELIZ CUMPLE, HERMANA MIMII! :D Te dedico el cap, graciias por todo todito & espero te agrade el cap! :D Ahora sí, no las entretengo más. DISFRUTEN! :D  
><strong>**

****Recomendación Musical: Aunque no sea conmigo- Enrique Bunbury, Duele ser infiel-Pedro Capé, Sere Nere- Tiziano Ferro, Echo-Walker. :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>NOVENA PARTE.<strong>

**EDWARD POV.**

**_Cinco años antes…_**

**_El día de la boda._**

Dicen que cuando te vas a casar sientes una emoción indescriptible. Feliz, nervioso, emocionado…

Lo único que era capaz de sentir eran nervios, dolor y frustración.

Suspire, poniéndome la camisa blanca. Los recuerdos me llegaban una y otra vez, sin ser capaz de olvidarlos, de ignorarlos. Todo se arremolinaba en mi mente. Recuerdos hermosos, dolorosos…

Mi reflejo en el espejo me mostraba a un hombre cansado y nervioso. Mi cabello era un jodido desastre, más que de costumbre. Mis ansias no me dejaban, y la puta música no ayudaba, ni siquiera sabía porque no podía dejarla ir. O al menos quitarla.

¿Cómo es posible que una sola canción te hiciera vez cuanta verdad había?

Hoy me casaba. Pero no con la mujer que amaba, me casaba con mi mejor amiga, porque no podía dejarla sola, mucho más ahora que esperábamos un bebe. Muchos dirán que soy un hijo de puta por lo que hice.

Y lo soy, lo admito.

Desde hace dos años que lo sé. Quería terminar lo de Tanya desde hace dos años, pero un algo me detenía. Sabía que lastimaba a Bella, y eso me dolía.

¿Cómo empezó todo esto en primer lugar?

Supongo que empezó cuando teníamos doce años, y la conocía por primera vez…

Mi familia vivía desde hace cinco años en Seattle, mi mejor amigo, Jasper, y yo nos habíamos estado comunicando ese verano, mi familia y yo estábamos en Ensenada disfrutando del verano, cuando regresamos a Seattle, y entramos a clases, fue donde las conocí.

Fue la primera que vi a Bella. Sus ojos chocolates me impidieron ver a otro lado, pero ella no me miraba, miraba sus manos, jugando con ellas. La voz de Tanya fue la que me saco de ese trance en el que me quedé, sus ojos azules me sonrieron y le sonreí.

Cuando mis ojos volvieron a la niña de grandes ojos chocolates y cabellos marrones en perfectos rizos, ella me miraba recelosa. Le di la mano a Tanya y le sonreí dulcemente, ella era muy linda. Cuando mi mano tomo la de Bella, jure sentir unas cosquillas recorrerme todo el cuerpo.

Sus ojos no dejaron los míos por unos segundos intensos, inmensos. Entonces lo supe, pero no lo quise admitir.

Ese fue nuestro inició como amigos, aunque muy dentro de mí sentía algo más por ella. Pero la belleza de Tanya me cautivo, y el pasar tanto tiempo con ella, notándola como mujer y no como una amiga más, como Bella, me hizo hacerla mi novia. Llego un momento donde sí la ame.

Pero mi amistad con Bella empezó a palidecer, ella empezó a salir con Jacob todo el tiempo, por unos buenos meses creí que ella y yo ya no seríamos nunca más amigos, pero entonces él se fue a la Universidad, a mi me faltaban un año más, estaba a la par de Bella y Tanya…

Aunque tenía dos años más que ellas, en la infancia tuve… un problema, que me retraso un año en mi educación. Así que estaba con ellas y mi hermana Alice.

La canción continuó, hasta acabar, siguiendo con otra. Bufe y mire mal a mi I-pod. ¿En serio, hasta él estaba en contra mío?

Por la jodida canción, así lo creía.

Mi primera vez fue con Tanya, pero ahora sabía que tuvo que ser con Bella, al día siguiente de esa noche hermosa- porque de alguna manera lo fue en su momento, y aún lo era-, mis celos se apoderaron la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba con ellos, con Jacob y Bella. Así que decidí alejarme de ellos y concentrarme en Tanya.

El año se fue volando, y Jacob con él, al año siguiente, mientras estábamos con la tensión de las universidades, me acerque más a Bella, de alguna manera intente… Ni siquiera aun entiendo que intente hacer. Después de terminar la secundaria, e irnos a la universidad, perdí contacto con ella, hasta que cuatro años más tarde la volví a ver en Nueva York, la había reconocido porque no había cambiado nada, se veía más hermosa, más madura y sexy como el demonio. Sentí una sensación de felicidad, me sentí… vivo.

Mi relación con Tanya seguía, pero ella se asoció con sus hermanas cuando termino su carrera de diseño gráfico, viajaba mucho con Laurent, el esposo de Irina. Laurent y yo éramos buenos amigos, nunca pensé que haría algo como lo que le hizo a su esposa.

Hablar con Bella ese día fue refrescante, nos pusimos al día y al salir de la cafetería, mis ojos viajaron a sus labios, y de repente la vi caer, la agarre de la cintura y la acerque a mí, y cuando menos lo pensé, la estaba besando.

Pero cuando intente decirle algo, ella pidió disculpar, asustada y corrió lejos de mí. Recordarlo aún me hacía sentir frustrado, más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que estaba en el hotel, con Tanya hablando por teléfono, yo había venido a Nueva York por un intercambio de la escuela, sería solo un semestre y estaba a punto de acabar mi carrera y mi especialización. Llevaba todo el semestre aquí, desde hace una semana había terminado el semestre satisfactoriamente, me falta un semestre más para recibir mi título.

Nunca había visto a Bella en ese semestre, me había quedado en Nueva York dos semanas más para disfrutar lo que no había visto.

Nunca me imagine que ella estaría aquí. Pero verla fue lo que necesite.

Al regresar la semana siguiente a Seattle, porque Renné se había puesto mal, me enteré que Bella y Jake habían terminado. Lamentablemente, Renné no sobrevivió, Tanya estaba desecha, pero ella me dijo que me quedara con Bella, ella me necesitaba más.

Escucharla decir que estaba sola, frente al cadáver de su mamá, me hizo partirme el alma, entré y la abracé, diciéndole que nunca estaría sola. Y así fue.

El entierro fue difícil, pero nunca la deje. Estuve con ella todo el tiempo, apoyándola. Fue entonces que empecé a salir con ella. Dividí mi semestre entre ella y nuestras salidas. Volvimos a ser amigos, como antes.

Cuando recibí mi título, ella estaba ahí. Y me sentí más orgulloso de ella, que de mi novia. Me tarde dos años saberlo, y aun así, nunca deje a Tanya. Pero las cosas entre nosotros se estaban… olvidando, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Ella no se molesto en ningún momento por mis salidas con Bella, era como si no le importara. Creí que era porque pensaba que salíamos en plan de amigos, es decir, Bella era su prima, pero también su hermana adoptiva, así que supongo que era como si saliera con… mi prima.

Nunca sospeche de porque se mostraba tan calmada cada vez que salía con Bella. Cuando lo descubrí, de alguna manera me sentí… aliviado.

La canción se acabó y empezó una nueva, cerré los ojos ante la canción tan conocida para mí, Dios… ¿Por qué escuchaba este tipo de canciones en el día de mi boda? No tenía ni las más puta idea y eso me exasperaba.

Con un bufido resignado me seguí vistiendo. Mis ojos volaron al hombre frente a mí, resignado ahora y melancólico. Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura.

Bueno, espero que a mí me haga olvidar. Cerré los ojos un momento, sintiendo la canción, el coro, el mensaje.

Joder, solo pedía que Bella fuera feliz. Que de alguna manera me recordara… sin dolor…

—Esto te pasa por ser un jodido cabrón y no haber dicho la verdad—me recrimine en voz alta. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada más.

_¡Si tanto hubieras amado a Tanya, nunca la hubieras traicionado, y si amaras a Bella como dices amarla, no le estarías haciendo esto!_, las palabras de Kate me rebotaron en la mente. Ella era la única que sabía toda la verdad, desde el punto de Tanya, mío y de Bella.

Nuevamente, el pensamiento de huir e irme con Bella regresaron a mí, pero la enfermedad de Tanya, más nuestra hija que esperábamos me hizo detenerme. Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. Por mucho que me dolieran.

_Masoquista. Eso es lo que eres, Edward Cullen. Masoquista y cabrón. Perfecta combinación._

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron dejar mis pensamientos, Jasper entró en mi habitación con semblante serio. Me sonrió débilmente por unos momentos.

—Entonces…—comenzó como si nada, viendo el desastre en que se convirtió mi habitación, y luego volviéndome a ver—, ¿estas listo?

_No._

—Sí—contesté tratando de convencerme a mí mismo. Mi amigo asintió, suspirando.

—Edward…

—No tendremos esta conversación de nuevo, Jasper—lo interrumpió, llevábamos cuatro meses en esa platica nunca terminada… o iniciada, al menos de mi parte—. Me voy a casar. Le cumpliré a Tanya…

— ¿A costa del dolor de Bella?

Apreté la mandíbula y cerré los ojos, muchos dirán '¡_pero sí es hipócrita!_', yo simplemente me quedó callado, porque no hay excusas para lo que hice.

Pedirle a Bella ser mi amante fue el primer error. Mentirle a Tanya cuando me pregunto si la relación de nosotros tenía futuro, era mi segundo error. Mentirle a Bella al no decirle la verdad de mis sentimientos, y de no haberle dicho porque me casaba con Tanya fue mi tercer error. Pero aún no estoy fuera.

Acostarme con Tanya, borracho, pensando patéticamente que era Bella, un mese después de nuestro compromiso, y dejarla embarazada, fue mi cuarto error. Y estaba seguro que aún me faltaban muchos más.

Pero, ¿cómo fui capaz de hacer a Bella mi amante, aun sabiendo que la amaba y que mi relación con Tanya ya no tenía futuro?

Fácil. La comodidad de estar con Tanya era reconfortante. No tenía claros mis sentimientos a por Bella, desde adolescentes me empecé a fijar en ella de diferente manera, pero Tanya siempre estaba ahí, de alguna manera hipnotizándome.

Jasper me miro fijo, viéndome con lástima él también.

—Son las consecuencias de mis actos—dije al final—, lo que más me duele es llevarme a Bella entré las patas. Ella no se merece esto…

—No, tienes razón. Bella no se merece todo lo que le has hecho no solo en los últimos meses, si en los dos últimos años…

Baje la mirada, terminando de arreglar. Cuando estuve presentable, me deje caer en la cama, dejando mis codos en la rodilla y tapándome la cara con las manos, escondiendo mi vergüenza.

—Tienes razón, Jasper…

—Solo tengo una pregunta que me carcome el alma, hermano…—Jasper se sentó a mi lado y miro al frente, mis manos se fueron a mi cabello, agarrándolo fuertemente—, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te acostaste con Tanya y engañaste a Bella, no diciéndole que la amas y por qué te estas casando con Tanya en lugar de Bella?

Fruncí el ceño. Sin saber que responder.

— ¿Por qué me acosté con Tanya? No lo sé, estaba demasiado borracho como para comprender cual era el verde y cual el azul… ¿Por qué engañe a Bella, no diciéndole lo que sentía? Porque esto sería más difícil para ella. Quiero decir, si ya de por sí va a ser difícil que me vea casarme con su prima, ¿cómo se hubiera sentido si sabe que la amo? Y la última, ¿por qué me caso con Tanya en lugar de Bella? —en esa me tarde más en responder, Jasper me veía seriamente, viendo mi clara desesperación, frustración—, por cumplirle a Tanya y… darle su última ilusión.

Mi amigo asintió, viendo a la nada por un largo rato. Jasper era el único que sabía de la enfermedad de Tanya, porque fue él quien me ayudo a llevarla al hospital el día que se desmayo y vomitó sangre.

Ese día, yo había tenido guardia y me toco quedarme hasta tarde, ese fue el día después de haber pasado la noche con Bella, cuando llegue a mi departamento esa noche, Tanya estaba lavando trastes lentamente, me acerque a ella, queriendo volver a tocar el tema de anoche, pero noté que temblaba, cuando la volteé, estaba blanca, le pregunte que le pasaba y no me respondió, simplemente se volteó de nuevo y vomitó en el basurero de la cocina, después se desmayo. Jasper fue el primero en que pensé para llevármela. Urgencias la atendió rápido y estuvo dos semanas internada, sin que su familia supiera nada. Esas dos semanas no vi a Bella ni día ni noche, le dije que me había ido a una conferencia, cosa que si me creyó. Le hicieron análisis a Tanya y esperamos.

Dos semanas después, nos entregaron el resultado de los estudios y el doctor nos comunico que Tanya tenía leucemia, inoperable. Le dijo que solo tenía unos meses. El dolor de Tanya fue… indescriptible. No hablo cuando el doctor le dijo la noticia, simplemente, minutos después dio las gracias y se paró, la seguí en silencio, el camino al departamento fue en completo silencio, sin poderse o saberse como romper.

Al llegar al departamento, fue cuando se rompió, ella se soltó a llorar desgarradoramente y eso fue suficiente para mí, la abracé ante mí y lloramos juntos. Tal vez ya no sentía lo mismo por Tanya, pero ella aún era importante en mi vida. Era lo que en un tiempo Bella fue, mi mejor amiga.

Esa noche se nos hizo eterna, ella solo balbuceaba de qué haría ahora, de sus planes futuros, como mujer y profesional. No vería a sus sobrinos crecer. No tendría hijos…

Pero lo que más me dejo helado fue que ella sabía de lo mío con Bella.

—Al menos algo me alegra entre toda esta mierda—dijo Tanya lentamente. La mire confundido, ¿qué podría haber de alegre en esto?

— ¿Qué es? —pregunte lentamente.

—Que tú…—me miro con una sonrisa triste, con los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas—, estarás con alguien que de verdad amas… Sé que Bella te cuidará, y tú a ella… Los dos se merecen desde hace años…

Le mire sorprendido, sabiendo que me quedé pálido. Intente hablar, pero no supe que decir. Ella se rio levemente, riendo por primera vez en esa noche horrible.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuando…?—intente decir, pero no tenía palabras.

—Desde que teníamos 23 y mi mamá murió, vi como la mirabas, como la abrazabas, como después de ese día, no te separas de ella y la hacías feliz. En realidad—se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensativa, yo aún no podía cerrar mi boca—, creo que lo he sabido desde siempre…

—Tanya… Yo…

¿Qué decir en ese momento?

Ella me sonrió delicadamente y me tomo de la mano.

—No debes decir nada. En realidad, tengo que confesarte algo…

La mire, esperando a que hablara. Su cara se sonrojo de vergüenza y miro hacía abajo.

—Yo también te fallé, Edward… Te fui infiel… No una, sino varias veces con… Con Laurent.

Esa información me heló la sangre y me alivio, por muy mal que sonará. Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos y viendo el suelo en intervalos. Nos quedamos así durante minutos, horas… Hasta que suspire.

—Como que somos masoquista, ¿no? —pregunte con sarcasmo. Ella rio, burlándose.

—Sí, lo somos…

—Perdóname, Tanya…

Ella me miró a los ojos, y sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que perdonar. ¿Tú me puedes perdonar?

La atraje hacía mí, abrazándola. Ella descanso en mi pecho, pero no románticamente, sino como cuando estas con un amigo.

—Tú sabes la respuesta. Los dos nos equivocamos, Tanya…

—Así es…

Después de esa noche, al día siguiente fui a ver a Bella, Tanya me hizo jurarle que no diría nunca nada a nadie sobre su enfermedad, hasta que ella estuviera lista, solamente Jasper lo sabía. Pueden decirme hipócrita o cabrón, pero yo necesitaba a Bella. Con ella me sentía vivo, feliz, tranquilo. Y verla ese día, con una hermosa sonrisa, me hizo darme cuenta de que la amaba y demasiado. Hacer el amor con ella, era eso, hacer el amor.

Llevaba varias semanas queriéndole decirle en voz alta, esas dos significativas palabras, pero no podía hacerlo, algo me detenía, y solo las decía entre sueños, pensamientos... Había pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos de lo de Tanya, y ella había ido según a un viaje, pero en realidad se fue al hospital a hacerse el tratamiento, que duraba una semana.

En noviembre, le segunda semana, todo cambio para mal, desgraciadamente. La enfermedad de Tanya me estaba matando lentamente a mí también, sus ilusiones estaban en mi mente, sin poder dejarme y haciéndome sentir un hijo de puta cuando estaba con Bella.

Y entonces, una noche en mi cama, solo, decidí hacer algo bueno por Tanya. Su mayor ilusión era casarse, el amor que alguna vez nos tuvimos seguía ahí, tal vez de diferente manera, pero era amor.

Le podría dar esa felicidad, esa ilusión en sus últimos meses, no podía ser capaz de ver a Bella a los ojos, ni verla y sentirme un maldito, cosa que era. Sabía lo que pasaría si llevaba a cabo mi plan con Tanya, pero ver en sus ojos como ese brillo se iba apagando, fue lo que necesite. Pero cada vez que veía a Bella, las ganas de decirle "te amo" eran cada día más grandes, pero las tuve que reprimir…

A la siguiente semana, fui a ver a Bella, pero justo ese día, Tanya se iba de nuevo a su tratamiento, ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, después de que terminamos, la acosté en mi pecho y la acariciaba, sintiendo su piel, cuando de repente escuche su dulce "te amo", quise gritar, y exclamar de alivio, pero a mi mente volvió Tanya, habíamos quedado de vernos en su departamento para llevarla al hospital.

La mejor palabra que salió después de esa confesión de Bella fue un "mierda" y escapar de ella. Llegue a tiempo con Tanya, pero sabía que había dejado a Bella destrozada. Entonces tome la decisión que cuando Tanya regresara, yo le pediría matrimonio. Si seguía con Bella, la lastimaría más y en algún momento, rompería mi promesa con Tanya.

Esa semana no pude ver a Bella, el trabajo era muy extenso y pedí ayuda a Alice a buscar el anillo perfecto. Lo encontramos ese mismo día que deje a Tanya en el hospital, pero mi trabajo me dejaba exhausto y a veces me daban turno doble. Cuando Tanya regreso, Alice y yo habíamos quedado en hacer una cena y ahí pedirle matrimonio, pensé que sería cruel hacerle eso a Bella, pero Alice no sabía nada y decidió hacerlo así.

Quedé con Bella de ir a por ella, explicándole lo de mi trabajo, estaba tan ansioso de ella que ni siquiera nos protegimos, fue rápido y directo, como verdaderos amantes. Al llegar al restaurante, todos nos esperaban, cuando dije eso, de broma, creyendo que nadie más que Lauren y Rose lo entenderían, y Bella obvio, pero Tanya me miro burlona y se rio de mí.

Entonces, reflexione en lo que dije y me sentí de la mierda. La comida fue divertida y agradable, llegado un momento fui al baño y me encontré con Tanya saliendo del de mujeres. Le pregunte como se sentía y nos quedamos hablando de lo que le dijo el doctor, al parecer iba mejorando, pero aún había un gran camino por recorrer. Nos habíamos ido a sentar a unas de las bancas de la azotea, al paramos un aire intenso le hizo volar el vestido, el cabello y a mi igual. Fue divertido y vergonzoso a la vez. Regresamos riendo a la mesa, cuando escuche el nombre Renesmee, miré a Bella divertido y confundido. Ella estaba roja.

Cuando Emmett dijo la hija de Bella, me congelé, a mi mente vino la imagen de una bebe con los ojos de ella y su cabello, combinado con el mío. Mi perfecta hija, con Bella. Pero cuando dijo la hija imaginaria, todo se corto. Más sin embargo, lo que dijo Tanya, en forma de broma, me hizo reír. Ella y yo ya no éramos novios, pero sí lo éramos ante los demás. Otro gran error, debimos aclarar eso mucho antes.

Le seguí en el juego y la patada de Alice en mi espinilla me hizo recordar el anillo… Aun sonriendo por la imagen mental de una hija con Bella, le pedí a Tanya que fuera mi esposa, teniendo en mente a otra mujer. Me sentí un hijo de perra, pero al ver sus ojos iluminarse, supe que al menos ella sería feliz.

Pero al levantar la miada y ver a Bella desgarrándose de a poco, me hizo sentirme morir también.

El resto de la velada fue más sencilla, Bella no tuvo otro remedio que decir que sí para ser la dama de honor de Tanya, y aunque pensé que eso era cruel, me di cuenta de que Tanya así lo había imaginado, su hermana con ella ese día tan especial. Pero los dos solo pensamos en nosotros, no pensamos en el dolor de Bella, yo solo pensé en la ilusión que le daría a Tanya y ella en aprovechar esa ilusión… Al terminar, Bella se fue con Rose y Lauren, sabía que estaba rota ya. Y me sentí enfermo.

Deje a Tanya en su departamento y hablamos un poco, ella me dijo que no era necesario que de verdad nos casáramos, pero le dije que lo quería hacer. Le di un tierno beso en la frente y me fui a mi departamento. Al llegar, fue donde me derrumbe.

A la mañana siguiente, trate de hablar con Bella, tratar de hacerle entender mi decisión. Pero ella me repeló, me ignoro completamente, no me hablaba, no me veía. Fue como si me hubiera borrado de su vida. Y eso me dolía, de alguna manera sabía que me lo merecía.

Supe entonces que la había perdido. Los meses que pasaron para la boda, ella me ignoro por completo, pero dos meses después sin verla, hablarla o tocarla, yo ya estaba mal… Estaba desesperado.

Era como ser un náufrago en medio del mar. Verla pero no poder tocarla, amarla, decirle toda la verdad, confesarme… Pero también sabía que así estaba mejor. Ella ya se sentía demasiado rota, sin saber la verdad de mis sentimientos.

¿Cómo se sentiría si supiera porque me casaba con Tanya? ¿Sí la amaba?

No, así era mejor, que me odiara… Por mucho que me doliera.

Un mes después de no verla, me emborrache, enojado conmigo mismo por toda la mierda que había tirado, fui a la casa de Tanya y ella me abrió muy sorprendida, ni siquiera podía saber si su cabello era rubio o castaño, solo sé que me abalancé sobre ella y la besé. Un beso llevó a otro, y eso otro, nos llevo a ella y a mí a tener sexo. Pero joder, no fue como con Bella.

Con Bella era… Amor, cariño, fuego, pasión… Con Tanya fue… por un tiempo fue lo mejor, pero ahora era como hacerlo con… ni siquiera supe como describirlo.

A la mañana siguiente, mi cabeza me estaba explotando y estaba desnudo en la cama de Tanya. _Las has cagado, wey_, fue lo primero que pensé, dos minutos después ella entró con el desayuno en una bandeja y me lo sirvió, me dio unas pastillas y me sonrió. Ni siquiera sabía que decir.

Fue ella la que me salvó, la que me dijo que debería emborracharme en mi casa y no salir después… Y que también lo que había pasado la otra noche, era solo eso, una noche en el olvido. Pero sorpresa, sorpresa, dos meses después, Tanya tenía dos meses de embarazo.

Con más razón debía casarme con ella…

—No puedes escapar de la verdad por mucho tiempo, Edward…—dijo Jasper después de un momento de silencio, en el que solo me dedique a ver el piso y el pasado.

Asentí con la cabeza, pero no dije nada. En cambio, mis manos jalaron más mi cabello y yo, cerré los ojos, la desesperación que empecé a sentir me hizo casi llorar.

Y entonces, empezó esa canción, todo el aliento se fue de mí ser, cerré los ojos ante el coro… _Mierda, no ahora_. Me paré de la cama y me paré frente a la cómoda donde estaba mi I-pod y de un manotazo, derribe el I-pod, justo cuando iba el estribillo.

— ¡Mierda! —grite con todas mis fuerzas. Me deje caer de nuevo en la cama y vi como el I-pod decía "sus últimas palabras", de repente sentí una ola de tranquilidad al no oír más la música—. Dios, me siento mejor…

Jasper me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirándome incrédulo.

—Aléjate de mí…—fue lo único que dijo. Y eso fue también todo lo que necesite para echarme a reír como un puto histérico.

Mi estómago me dolía de tanta risa. Mi ataque de risa acabo conmigo acostado en mi cama, lágrimas en los ojos y mis manos abrazando mi estómago. Mi amigo solo me veía entre divertido, sorprendido y confundido.

—Joder, que eres un loco—dijo sonriendo débilmente, suspire y me limpié las lágrimas, me senté en la cama y mire mi I-pod destrozada, ¿con tanta fuerza lo avente? Creo que sí.

—Me siento mejor—dije en voz baja, él negó con la cabeza y fue a sentarse a mi lado.

—Sabes que aún tienes tiempo, ¿no? —me volvió a repetir, pero esta vez decidí hacerme el tonto.

— ¿Para qué?

—Edward, lo sabes… Sabes que aún puedes decirle tus sentimientos a Bella, puede decirle a Tanya que lo lamentas y…

— ¿Y dejar a mi hija o hijo solos? —lo interrumpí, Jasper se quedó callado de repente.

—Nunca los dejarías, pero, ¿para qué te casas con Tanya si no la amas?

—Porque, ya te lo he dicho—replique molesto—, la embaracé… Y no la puedo dejar, además de que su enfermedad…

—También la matará, sino es ese bebe, es la enfermedad.

Las palabras de Jasper me golpearon duro. Cerré los ojos nuevamente y mi estomago se revolvió. Jasper tenía razón. Su embarazo era de alto riesgo, el doctor nos había dicho que su embarazo era muy peligroso, debía mantenerse calmada y no tener emociones fuertes. Nada adecuado para una boda.

Su enfermedad la mataría en algunos meses, si no era este embarazo, sería su enfermedad. Yo quería darle en sus últimos días, una felicidad, comprada o fingida, pero que se fuera feliz, con su sueño de una familia, su boda, su fiesta y su viaje a Italia.

Ahí sería nuestra luna de miel, aunque sé que solo recorreríamos Italia, no sería una verdadera luna de miel.

—Jasper…—intente hablar, pero no pude. No supe que decir—. No puedo dejarla sola. Simplemente no puedo…

Él se quedó mirando a la nada un momento, hasta que asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

—Es tarde, no llegaremos a tiempo.

Con un suspiro más, me levante y nos fuimos de mi departamento, dejando que los recuerdos no me dejaran en ningún momento.

Las risas de Bella, sus expresiones, gestos, caras, locuras, cursilerías, todo se me venía a la mente. Sus gemidos, gritos, su todo, ella.

Pero Tanya también estaba en mi mente. Sus sonrisas, sus miradas, su apoyo, su barriga empezando a crecer, disimuladamente, sus palabras de apoyo, cuando me regañaba.

Había pasado momentos inolvidables con las dos. A las dos las amaba, pero de diferente manera, amaba a Bella como una vez ame a Tanya y amaba a Tanya como una vez ame a Bella. Era irónica la manera en que los papeles cambiaron. En que los sentimientos dejaron de confundirme y me mostraron la verdad, demasiado tarde, pero lo hicieron…

El camino a la iglesia fue lento, y rápido a la vez. Entre los recuerdos todo se fue a la mierda. Llegué a mi destino y entramos a la capilla, donde me llevaron a un cuartito, donde me termine de arreglar el jodido moño, no quería arreglarse y no sabía de estas cosas.

Jasper me miraba divertido. Pero un recuerdo en particular vino a mi mente, que me hizo sentirme muy triste, y se notó en mi mirada.

Había sido hace cinco meses, antes de enterarme de todo, que todo se vinera abajo, Bella y yo habíamos estado haciendo el amor por horas, hasta que casi amanecía caer rendidos en brazos de Morfeo. Ella descansaba en mi pecho y yo disfrutaba de su calor

Y entonces dije las palabras, cuando ella estaba dormida.

—Te amo—susurré, besándole sus labios, suavemente. La amaba. Sí, la amaba… me había tardado dos o más años en darme cuenta, pero ahora que lo sabía no podía dejarla ir…

Le prometí vernos dentro de tres días, porque al día siguiente tenía guardia, ella me sonrió dulcemente y la besé en la frente, susurrando en silencio esas dos palabras de nuevo. Pero entonces todo se vino abajo, después de esa noche, no la vi hasta después de tres semanas, que fue cuando ya había pasado lo de Tanya y nos tenía tan mal a los dos.

—Jasper—dije en voz alta, saliendo se mis recuerdos. Mi amigo me vio expectante. Sabía que lo que pediría podía ser tanto aceptado como no. Pero me tenía que arriesgar, ya no podía vivir más así—, ve si Bella ya llego, y dile que necesito hablar con ella.

Mi amigo me miro a los ojos directamente. Minutos después, asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Me volví al espejo y me mire. Esa desesperación estaba ahí, junto con los nervios. Suspire y me volví a intentar acomodar el maldito moño, en eso estaba, luchando contra el moño sin lograr nada, cuando la puerta se abrió y escuche el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

La risa de Bella.

Al voltearme, ella me miraba con una sonrisa cálida. Suspire y ella también, fue a mi encuentro y se paró frente mío, arreglándome el moño. No la podía dejar de ver, sus ojos, sin ese brillo tan característico que era en ella. Sonreí tristemente, mientras en mi mente recordaba una canción, que nos iba perfecta en este momento.

¿Cómo todo era tan fácil en la infancia, cuando éramos niños? Todo se complico tanto…

Cuando ella me miro, sonreí en agradecimiento, de alguna manera siempre terminaba ayudándome.

—Gracias—susurre—. Por todo…

Esperaba entendiera mi mensaje. _Por amarme, por hacer esto aun sabiendo cuanto dolía, por haberme dado tu alma y tu corazón. Siento no haberlos sabido cuidar._

—Edward—ella tomo aire, mirándome el moño, _mírame, por favor… Hazme entender que esto que estoy haciendo es lo correcto…_—, quiero que seas feliz…—Me miro a los ojos, vi en ellos todo. Tristeza, dolor…—. Tanya es tu felicidad, y espero que sean muy felices juntos siempre.

Quise cerrar los ojos. Mi Bella. Me estaba regresando a la realidad. Amaba a Bella, pero me estaba casando con Tanya, y Bella no sabía nada de mis sentimientos…

—Perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir, Belly-Beans—me disculpe sinceramente. Ese era su apodo que desde niña le puse, porque era como un frijolito cuanto tenía frío.

Ella cerró los ojos, como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Golpe que yo le estaba dando. Pero era inevitable llamarla así, ese era _mi_ apodo, con el que de niño le llamaba, era algo muy nuestro…

—Siempre te ame—ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrió, mirándome con resignación y dolor—. Pero creo que tú no y nunca te olvidaré—ese fue un golpe bajo para mí, sentí como el aliento se me escapaba, _díselo, cobarde_—. Me diste lo mejor de mi vida.

_Lo mejor de mi vida…_ Tú también, Bella. Me diste mi vida. No pude evitar mirarla a los ojos y ver su alma destrozada. Entonces, la necesidad de decirle la verdad me asalto, que estuve a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero ella me interrumpió besándome intensamente. Con amor, fuerza y delicadeza, no quería segur haciéndole daño. El deseo seguía ahí, junto con el amor. Era un beso de los más dulces ya pasionales.

Se separó lentamente de mí y descansamos nuestras frentes, como hacíamos después de hacer el amor. Mis brazos vagaban por su espalda y brazos. Sintiéndola, quería tomarla en brazos y escapar. Pero entonces me vio a los ojos, como buscando algo, y luego me abrazo, quería sentir su tibieza por última vez. La abracé con todo mí ser. Pero ella se separó y me anunció que era el momento.

Ella salió del salón y me dejo solo. Suspire fuertemente y me preparé, el recorrido al altar fue corto y a la vez largo, ver a las damas de honor entrar hizo que mi mente pensará en una novia diferente. Sonreí tristemente al imaginármela venir hacía mí, del brazo de su padre. Verla caminar hacía mí, hizo que se imagen se quedara en mi mente, haciéndome sonreír tontamente, cuando vi a Tanya caminar hacía mí, no pude evitar notar que estaba hermosa y eso me agradaba.

Al menos ella sería feliz, tendría su final feliz, final que hace años ya no le pude dar, pero que ahora podía hacerlo. Podía ver a Bella, viendo el piso y queriéndose hacer más y más pequeña. Me concentré en Tanya, en su sonrisa feliz. Y yo también sonreí.

Cuando el padre nos pregunto sí aceptábamos, dude por unos milisegundos, hasta que dije en voz baja acepto. A partir de ahí, me sentí como en un sueño. Un sueño del que no sabía como había llegado.

Cuando el padre nos declaró marido y mujer, cerré los ojos por un segundo, y los abrí para encontrarme con la sonrisa comprensiva de Tanya, la agarré delicadamente entre mis brazos y la besé. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Nos felicitaron mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, buscaba a Bella, pero no la encontraba y entonces el miedo me empezó a carcomer. Subimos al coche que nos llevaría al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Le pedí a Rose y a las demás que fueran a por Bella. Algo debieron ver en mis ojos, porque aceptaron sin refunfuñar después de verme por un largo rato a los ojos. Durante el recorrido, no hablamos Tanya y yo. Algo nos hacía sentirnos cómodos con ese silencio.

Llegamos al salón y ya había gente ahí, nos volvieron a felicitar, y nos presentaron como el señor y la señora Cullen. Fue inevitable pensar que la señora Cullen debió haber ido Bella.

Paso una hora para que las chicas llegaran… Sin Bella. Tanya no pudo ignorar mi miedo y me llevó a un lugar aparte del salón, me tomo de la mano y me sonrió.

—Ve a buscarla—dijo ella, la mire confundido.

—Pero… Nos acabamos de casar, Tanya…

—Edward, estás sufriendo, me has dado la felicidad más grande. Pero no quiero yo darte el dolor más grande así como a Bella. Me hiciste sentir lo que se siente casarse, vestirse de blanco, me vas a dar un hijo—se llevo una mano al vientre, envuelto en las telas del hermoso vestido de seda blanca—, pero no por eso necesitas estar a mi lado. Sí, nos acabamos de casar. Pero tu verdadero amor es Bella.

—Lo eché a perder…—baje la cabeza. Ella asintió, mirándome con una sonrisa triste.

—Pero ella también. Los tres tenemos la culpa. Tú por no hablar claro, ella por ser muy orgullosa y no querer escucharte y yo por ser egoísta y pensar solo en mí.

Mis ojos se quedaron en los azules de ella. Estaba tristes, cuando se suponía deberían estar felices en su día más especial…

—No fuiste egoísta, Tanya, lo fui yo. Por pensar en mí, y no en ustedes.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiro.

—Los tres tenemos la culpa. Lo sabes, no trates de echarte la culpa solo tú. Los tres la tenemos, pero puedes ir a rescatar a Bella. Decirle la verdad.

— ¿Y la boda?

—Ya tuve mi boda soñada. Mi vestido. Los invitados… Solo me faltaron mis padres…

Sus ojos se volvieron más tristes. No quería dejarla. No podía.

—Ve—volvió a decir al ver mi inseguridad—, aunque sea tráela a la fiesta, y aquí hablaran a solas. Lo prometo.

Mire a Tanya por última vez. Se veía... decidida, triste, resignada.

—Se supone deberías estar feliz…—Susurre.

—Y lo estoy—se le cortó la voz—, pero lo estaré cuando ustedes sean felices. Y ella esté aquí.

Asentí con la cabeza suspirando, cerré los ojos un momento y al abrirlos, le di un beso a Tanya en la mente y me volví para irme a buscarla a su departamento. Sería solo para traerla y que Tanya este feliz. Ya después hablaría con ella, aunque la tuviera que secuestrar o amarrar.

Llegar a su departamento y no encontrarme con nada más que sus muebles, el closet sin ropa, sin nada y sin Bella, me hizo sentirme aterrado. Camine a la sala y encontré un sobre con mi nombre. Era la letra de Bella. Con temblores por todo el cuerpo, la abrí, dejando que mis ojos viajaran por esa carta una y otra vez…

Querido Edward:

Todo lo que pasamos fue sencillamente maravilloso, nunca podría olvidarte.

Desde niña me enamore de ti, pero me aleje por mi prima, ahora pienso que hubiera pasado si hubiera luchado por ti… Creo que tal vez, tú y yo habríamos estado juntos.

Pero tal vez ese no era nuestro destino. Solo puedo decirte una cosa.

Te amo y siempre lo haré, como te lo dije hoy. Por favor, no me vayas a buscar, déjame intentar olvidarte. Lo necesito.

Espero que seas muy feliz con Tanya, les deseo lo mejor y espero algún día volver a vernos, sin nada de dolor.

Cuídate mucho, por siempre tuya.

Bella.

Al terminar de leer esa carta, solo pude volver a leerla y releerla, sin entender completamente el concepto de estas palabras. La desesperación me hizo quedarme paralizado, antes de sacar mi celular y marcarle. Espere sin aliento alguno, cuatro, cinco, timbrazos para que ella me contestara.

— ¿Dónde estás? —fue lo primero que pude decir, con la desesperación a mil.

— ¿Leíste la carta? —pregunto tímida. Claro que sí, y no quiero que te vayas, necesitas escucharme…

—Sí—dije queriendo llorar—, por favor, Bella… ¿Dónde estás? Nos preocupamos cuando no te vimos en la iglesia, y más cuando no llegabas a la fiesta, entonces vine a buscarte, pero Lauren, Rose y Alice vinieron antes, cuando regresaron sin ti fue cuando decidí ir a verte. Para encontrarme con que no estas y que te vas…

Ni siquiera yo me entendí que fue lo que le dije, solo sé que estaba llorando, estaba desesperado… Y mi esposa e hija me esperaban en otro lugar, mientras que la mujer que amaba me estaba dejando…

—Edward, por favor… Es necesario esto. Lo necesitamos—su voz también se escuchaba mal. Ella también estaba mal…

—No te vayas… Te necesito—Confesé, estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad entera. Si solo me escuchara dos minutos…

—Te acabas de casar… Ya tienes una nueva familia, y yo ya no cuadro en ella. Como decía la carta, te deseo lo mejor del mundo, pero por favor, déjame hacer esto. Lo necesito para seguir viviendo.

Por favor, no. Yo te necesito a mi lado para poder vivir…

— ¿Por qué me dejas, Bella? —y ahí fue donde mis lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

—Porque soy una masoquista, pero ya no puedo seguir así, me lastimo a mí misma… Te amo… Hasta pronto, Edward, mi amor…—Ella también lloro. Respirando con dificultad.

—Bella, no…—pero la conexión se corto, dejándome con mis palabras en la boca, y el corazón echo un desastre.

Pensé en todos. En Tanya, en Bella, en como les cause daño, usándolas, en ese bebe que esperábamos Tanya y yo, que necesitaba de mí, que no lo podía dejar… En que Bella me había dejado, que la había perdido para siempre.

Entonces, recordé una promesa que me hizo hacer: _Si alguna vez nos tenemos que separar, prométeme que no me buscaras. _

Y sus palabras. "… _te deseo lo mejor del mundo, pero por favor, déjame hacer esto."_

El grito que escapó de mis labios se escucho por todo Seattle. Grite, patalee, llore… Mi vida se había ido. Ella se había ido…

.

.

.

Entrar en la fiesta de tu boda, sintiéndote como la mierda, era más mierda. Pero por Tanya, por verla feliz, oculte mis sentimientos, ella no se tomo muy bien el que su prima se haya ido. El resto de la noche la intenté pasar feliz, al menos mostrándome feliz por Tanya, por y para ella.

Que cínico. Ahora que estaba con los días contados, me daba cuenta que tanto daño le había echó y quería recompensarlo de alguna manera. Esa fiesta fue inolvidable, tanto como me permitió el abandono de Bella dejarme sentir. Después de esa noche, una nueva vida empezó, no solo como Tanya y yo como esposos, si no que su embarazo se empezó a notar. Las chicas no me decían nada de Bella y lo respetaba.

Ella quería que no la buscara, aunque me dolía en el alma, tenía que dejarla ir.

Lo días dieron paso a semanas, y estos a meses, hasta que cumplimos cuatro meses de casados y Tanya ocho de embarazo, su panza ya se notaba y estaba hermosa. Pero me era inevitable dejar de pensar en Bella, en cómo estaría, que estaría haciendo, dónde estará…

Las cosas entra Tanya y yo estaban bien. Su embarazo fue muy cuidado por mí, cuidando a mi hija. Las "peleas" por los nombres se convirtieron en algo habitual. Hasta que los dos decidimos como se llamará la bebe. Sarah Kirea Cullen Swan-Denali.

En Julio, ocurrió lo que nunca pensé me podría pasar. Era un mes lluvioso, muy lluvioso, Tanya fue a su tienda con su hermana para traer algunas cositas, cuando regresaba a Seattle, para ir a descansar, ella tuvo un accidente de coche, su hermana Kate estaba aún en la tienda de ellas. Yo estaba en urgencias cuando Tanya llegó, sangrando y casi sin pulso.

No me permitieron entrar a ver a mi esposa, hasta que Morgan, una compañera doctora salió de quirófano y me vio feliz. Habían sido tres horas inmensamente largos. No sabía como estaba Tanya, por lo que pude escuchar estaba mejor, el accidente no fue tan grave pero no sabía como estaban…

—Felicidades, Cullen…—fue lo único que dijo. Me sonrió antes de suspirar—, eres papá de una hermosa niña... Tu esposa sigue en quirófano, la están terminando de operar. Puedes pasar en unos momentos. Una enfermera te vendrá a avisar.

Asentí con la cabeza, aun en shock, Morgan se dio la vuelta, sonriéndome una vez más. Media hora después, entre a un cuarto blanco, con solo una camilla de hospital, el suero y todas esas cosas, en la cama estaba Tanya, se veía mal, cansada sin fuerzas, pero en sus brazos un pequeño bultito rosa descansaba dulcemente, Tanya lo veía sonriendo débilmente.

—Doctor Cullen—Morgan susurró a mi lado, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta que hablo—, su esposa esta mal… No creemos que pase la noche. La bebe esta bien, gracias a Dios…

— ¿Tan fuerte fue el accidente? —murmure, Tanya no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, solo veía a nuestra hija llorando feliz.

Morgan suspiro, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si condenara a alguien.

—Su enfermedad no ayuda mucho… Es mejor, que…—se detuvo un momento, vio a Tanya y a la bebe y luego me volvió a mirar—, que te despidas de ella. No hay muchas posibilidades que sobreviva.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta nuevamente. Tanya volteó hacía nosotros y me miro con esa sonrisa débil, en sus ojos se veía ese brillo que poco a poco se iba apagando, me acerqué con cuidado y me senté. Tanya se veía agotadísima.

—Hola—susurré. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y me entregó a la bebe en los brazos.

—Señor Cullen, le presento a su hija. Sarah Kirea—escuchar ese nombre, al igual que el "hija" me hizo sentirme completo. Tome a Sarah entre mis brazos, viendo a Tanya cansada, respirando con dificultad. Las mejillas de Sarah eran preciosas, tan sonrojadas, era hermosa. Una bebe blanca como la nieve, con un cabello rubio en unos rizos disparejos, preciosa. Mis propias lágrimas me impidieron verla, hasta que cerré los ojos varias veces, haciéndolas desaparecer.

—Tanya…

—Edward, por favor, prométeme que cuidaras de Sarah siempre—me interrumpió, haciéndome sentir peor, los dos lo sabíamos y de alguna manera, ella ya estaba lista—, también promete que la buscaras… Que buscaras a Bella, le entregaras una carta, que está en mi mesa de noche. Prométeme que serás feliz, con Bella, con mi hija, todos juntos… Como siempre debió ser…—Le costaba hablar, y lo hacía en susurros. ¿Por qué me pedía esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

Mis ojos la recorrieron, estaba pálida, cansada, sus ojos se le cerraban. Estaba esperando mi respuesta. En ese momento, Sarah abrió sus ojos, mostrándome dos hermosos pozos azules verdosos. Sus ojitos, me dieron el valor de responderle a Tanya.

—Lo prometo—susurré, ella sonrió, suspirando por última vez, miro a nuestra hija en mis brazos y sonrió feliz, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran, su respiración se calmara poco a poco y diera su último aliento.

Cerré los ojos cuando la bebe empezó a llorar y los monitores empezaron a sonar. Morgan intento revivirla, pero ya no se podía. Mis ojos bajaron a la pequeña gusanita que estaba entre mis brazos. Lloraba sin poderse contener y eso me partía el alma. la abracé a mí y lloramos juntos.

El día que nació mi hija, murió mi esposa. Dejándome una pequeña niña hermosa. La arrulle, los doctores me sacaron de ahí y me deje caer en el piso frente a la puerta de Tanya, lloré por horas, calmando a mi hija ente besos y arrumacos. Al cerrar los ojos, la realidad me golpeó.

Tenía una hija.

Y no sabía lo que el destino me esperaba. Solo sabía que tenía que confiar en mí, y cuidar a mi hija.

Ahora solo éramos ella y yo. Mi pequeña Sarah, mi hija.

Y fue ahí, donde el sueño se volvió una pesadilla. Y supe que tenía otra promesa que cumplir, sin saber como hacerlo, sin romper la otra…

* * *

><p><p>

**Cap acabado! :) Ojala les haya gustado, awww, lo termine ayer a las tres de la mañana, me estaba durmiendo! Jajaja, amm, bueeno, gracias a todos pos sus RR & perdonen la demora, pero Edward me dio muchos problemas… *mirada del mal* Además de que me están pasando cosas muy raras en mi vida y en mi escuela. Estuve casi un mes bloqueada. Este cap lo escribí en una semana u.u**

**Jejeje, bueeno… tengo un anuncio que hacer. Con este cap, ahora sí entramos en la etapa final. Dos o un cap más de Ed, & dos más de Bella, más el epílogo y Masoquismo dice adiós… :( Pero, tengo otras ideas en mente, jajaja, culpen a… A mi cabeza loca! :)**

**Ahora, esta nota será un testamento, porque… Tengo una cosa que hacer… MUY importante. Como dije al principio del cap, esta versión de Edward, YA estaba grabada en mi mente, & el final ya lo tengo. No pienso cambiarlo. No quiero que piensen que Edward esta dando escusas, él sabe qe es un cabrón… :) Jajaja, ahora… la otra cosa importante…**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANA MIMI!**

**Te deseo un feliz, feliz cumpleaños! :D este cap es dedicado a tii! Graciias por todo mi hermana amadaa!**

**Edward te manda felicitaciones & me dice que te diga que en la noche te va a ver! ;) jajaja. Aww, ahora sí…**

**No sé cuando pueda publicar, ya entré a la escuela & solo puedo decir. Se viene un bebe, mis exámenes finales & joder, que las materias son GGGRR! u.u Prometo no tardar tanto! :)**

**Las nuevas historias poco a poco irán pasando! Ahora sii, me largo, que me voy al cine & a dormir a casa de uno de mis tíos… A Luz Cullen Mase, nena, ni siquiera sé como le hago yo para hacer de todo, jajaj, & gracias! Chica-beta-lectora-escritora-normal es lo más hermoso que me han dicho! :D**

**Marisol & Eliana, las amo niñas, gracias por todo & por seguir aquí. Emma les manda saludos & pide la disculpen, anda enferma! :(**

**Okey, me despido ahora sí. Besos & nos vemos-espero- pronto! :D**

**Marie Emma.!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- Travesura realizada -<strong>******


	11. Décima Parte EPOV

****- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bonitas, de verdad que lamento el retraso... Muchas cosas... Bueno, equis... Son casi 30 &amp; algo páguinas, So, disfruten el cap, lloren si es necesario &amp; nos vemos abajo :) Tómenselo con calma.<br>****

****POR CIERTO. El grupo se abrió, en él pueden... no sé, hacer lo que ustedes qieran, ya sea hablar de este fic o de otros míos, o amenazarme o cosas asi :) En mi perfíl el link. Ahora síí, disfruten! :D  
><strong>**

****Recomendación Musical: Tardes Negras- Tiziano Ferro. Esta Ausencia- Davi Bisbal, Masoquista De Amor- DUAL, Hear Me Out- Frou Frou, La Chispa Adecuada- Héroes Del Silencio. & la qe qieran! :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>DÉCIMA PARTE.<strong>

_Cuatro años después…_

¿Quién dice que ser padre es fácil? Sobre todo padre soltero, con una carrera emprendedora, ser la "ama" de casa, y cuidar a una pequeña monstruita de cuatro años de edad, que empieza en la terrible etapa del "¿y por qué esto?, ¿por qué aquello?".

Sarah era idéntica a su madre, de cabellos rubios rojizos, su hermosa cara y los ojos azul verdoso. Era una pequeña angelito, siempre sonriendo, riendo y bailando ballet. Mi hermana Alice le había estado enseñando ballet durante nueve meses, Sarah Kirea era la niña más hermosa y feliz que nunca había conocido.

Y la amaba. Desde el primer momento en que vi sus ojos, y la tomé entre mis brazos, supe que la amaría más que a mi vida. Y así era. Esa pequeña niña me tenía entre sus pequeñas manos, todo lo que ella quería, yo se lo concedía.

Debía admitir que estos cuatro años sin Tanya, pero sobre todo sin Bella, habían sido una mierda. Necesitaba a Tanya cuando Sarah la pedía, pero siempre necesitaba a Bella. Más que el oxígeno. Pero por mi hija intentaba siempre sonreír, seguir adelante.

Mi familia y los Denali se enteraron de todo lo mío con Bella cuando fue el entierro de Tanya. La mirada decepcionada de mis padres me seguía doliendo, pero más me dolía que mi hija llorara, buscando a su madre. Sabía que Sarah sabía lo que estaba pasando ese día. Que estábamos enterrando a su madre. Las palabras duras que me gritaron todos las sentí, pero no me dolieron. Las de mi madre y mi padre fueron las que me pegaron más.

Kate solo me miraba con tristeza, como diciéndome "te lo dije", ella era la única que lo sabía, así como sabía lo de Laurent y Tanya. Nunca vi a Laurent tan muerto, sin vida, sin nada en él como ese día en que enterramos a Tanya.

Una vez en casa, mi madre me miraba con decepción, mientras mi padre me daba un sermón sobre los valores que me habían inculcado, que lo que le hice a Bella y Tanya no era digno de mí. No podía hablar, inclusive defenderme, estaba ocupado viendo como mi hija hacía extrañas muecas mientras dormía. Sarah solo tenía dos días de nacida, era una cosita.

Estaba prendado de ella. Enamorado.

—Edward, ¿acaso me estás escuchando?—preguntó mi padre al ver que yo seguía con mi mirada en mi hija. Negué con la cabeza, viéndolo finalmente.

—Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Y me arrepiento de ello —dije sinceramente. Mi madre solo me veía, mi padre miraba a otro lado—. Lastimé, no solo a Tanya, sino a Bella que es lo más importante para mí. Estoy enamorado de Bella, sí —en ese punto, mi padre me miró confundido—, pero ella se fue antes de que pudiera hablar. Quise hablar con ella en privado meses antes de la boda, explicarle mis motivos. Pero ella me ignoró. Y se fue de mi vida.

—Edward…—mi madre se arrodillo a mi lado—, no entiendo porque rayos lo hiciste, pero comprendo tu amor a por ella. Desde niños la amas, te diste cuenta tarde. Pero al fin te diste cuenta.

La mire incrédulo, sin saber que hacer o decir. Ella sonrió lentamente.

—Estoy decepcionada de lo que hiciste, no lo niego. Pero estoy enojada con ella por haberse ido sin decirnos nada, sin pedir ayuda… Bella es lo suficientemente orgullosa y cabezota como para dar a veces decisiones malas.

— ¿Y si no fue una decisión mala, mamá?—pregunté con miedo—. Ella tenía toda la razón en dejarme. Le hice daño. Demasiado.

—Pero sabes de tus errores —volvió a hablar mi papá—, estás consciente de ellos, y de lo que tus propias decisiones han causado. Te educamos para eso, para saber cuando estás mal. Bella se fue y también Tanya, ahora solo estás tú para cuidar de Sarah. Pero quiero que lo hagas dándole los mismos valores que nosotros te dimos.

—Y que te encargues que los utilice sabiamente de grande —añadió mi madre, haciendo que una punzada de dolor me atravesará.

Era un capullo, lo sabía. Fui un hijo de puta por hacerle esos a las dos. Me arrepentía, pero si Bella me había pedido que no la buscara, y Tanya que la buscara y formara parte de su vida, junto con mi hija, ¿qué hacer sin lastimar a nadie más? ¿Sin decepcionar a la otra?

Viví siete meses con ese pensamiento, solo concentrándome en mi carrera y en mi hija, había tomado la decisión de buscar a Bella y decirle la verdad. Pero entonces Sarah empezó a balbucear palabras más entendibles, a dar sus primeras gateadas y hacer sus gracias, como sus caritas, sus risas y travesurillas.

Tomé la decisión de centrarme en mi hija, tratar de sanar todo, de darle tiempo al tiempo y solo esperar. Si el destino quería que nos volviéramos a encontrar, la encontraría. No podía obligar nada a nadie.

Cuando Sarah cumplió un año, sus tíos, tías y abuelos le hicieron una fiesta, ella vestida de princesa Belle, por algún motivo le encantaba ella. Meses después de su año, empezó a dar raros síntomas, apareciendo manchas en su cuerpo, como moretones, aunque era chiquita, sabía que ella era muy hiperactiva y de un tiempo acá había dejado de serlo. Dormía mucho, ni siquiera de bebé lo hacía, y comía poco.

Me preocupe por ella y con protestas de mi hermana menor, diciendo que solo eran imaginaciones mías, la lleve a al doctor, con un colega mío pediatra. Le hicieron estudios y cuando una semana después salían los resultados, simplemente no podía creer lo que leía.

A la edad de 1 año 5 meses, mi hija había sido detectada con leucemia. Al parecer, heredada de su madre. Durante un año fue una mierda. Cuidándola, pensando que en cualquier momento ella moriría. Buscamos donantes para ella, tratamientos que me aseguraran ella viviría. Pero no había nada.

Le dimos el tratamiento suave para niños, mi hija no notaba nada, y en realidad ella se veía normal. Como si no pasara nada. Tres años después, disfrutando de su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos y sus triunfos, mi hija era una hermosa niña.

Su enfermedad, aunque seguía ahí, al fin habíamos dado con un donante. Yo. En realidad, era estúpido, porque nos habíamos tardado tres años en buscar al adecuado cuando estaba frente a nosotros todo el tiempo.

Aún no sabía nada de Bella, pero con el dolor en mi pecho, y todos los intentos fallidos de buscarla, decidí dejarla ir. Tal vez nuestro destino no era estar juntos.

Mi hija crecía feliz y tranquila. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de su pequeña nieta. Diciendo que ella sería toda una hermosa Cullen. En Diciembre, me dieron una noticia mis superiores en el hospital, que nunca creí que podría pasarme. Con un ascenso, me mandaban a vivir a Londres, al hospital general de Londres. Al principio me sorprendió, pero me agradó.

A la semana de haber aceptado, Sarah y yo estábamos haciendo las maletas y toda la mudanza para Londres. Ella estaba triste porque no vería a sus abuelos y tíos, pero todos prometieron mandarle saludos por Skype. En enero, estaríamos en Londres, ya instalados en el departamento que mamá me había ayudado a decorar y escoger.

Era año nuevo, y sería el último que celebraríamos con mi familia, Sarah era mimada por todos, abrazada y comida a besos. Era la bebe de la familia, la pequeña princesa. Y eso me encantada. Mi pequeña era una hermosura, y me tenía prendado desde el día que nació.

Faltaban quince minutos para las doce de la noche y Sarah había desaparecido de la sala, mi mamá me mandó a buscarla. Encontré a mi hija en los jardines, tapada con su abrigo rosa que le regalo Alice, y una cobija. Reconocí esa cobija. Era la cobija con la que Tanya la había envuelto el día en que ella nació. Siempre le conté la verdad a mi hija sobre su madre. Sarah lo había tomado con mucha madurez la muerte de su mami, decía que ella la cuidaba desde el cielo.

Pero sabía que mi hija necesitaba de su madre.

Agarre otra cobija más gruesa que encontré en un sillón, y me envolví con mi abrigo negro y la cobija, estaba muy frío afuera y la nieve había dejado de caer hace unos momentos. Sarah estaba en sentada bajo otra cobija, viendo la noche y la luna.

Era la noche más hermosa que había visto. Pero, como siempre, esa noche me recordaba a otra noche diferente. En esa misma ciudad, en otro lado, con una mujer hermosa…

Los sollozos de mi hija me sacaron de mis recuerdos y me senté a su lado cuidadosamente, la atraje a mi regazo y nos cobije con la cobija gruesa. Ella se acurrucó y dejó descansar su cabecita en mi cuello.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí solita llorando, princesa?—le pregunté dulcemente.

—No queía peocupar a nadie…—susurró, para sus tres años, Sarah ya hablaba muy bien. La R aún no la podía pronunciar tan fácilmente y una que otra palabra también.

—Como que no preocupar, señorita. Si cuando desapareciste, nos preocupaste. ¿Qué pasa, amor?

—Extaño a mamá —susurró. Mi corazón se rompió un poco. Mi hija se abrazó a mí y lloró.

—Yo también amor. Hay veces en que no sé qué hacer, y sé que tu mami hubiera resuelto más rápido que yo. Pero… Así es la vida, hija… Además —añadí suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Sarah, sintiendo como sus sollozos bajaban—, tu mami dio la vida por ti. Ella te cuida desde ahí —señalé el cielo, las estrellas brillantes y la luna en su esplendor. _Luna llena_—, ella está siempre al pendiente de ti, y es tu angelita.

—Lo sé, papi —suspiró mi bebe—, peo hay veces en que la queo conmigo. En que quieo un abazo de ella. Un beso.

—Pues yo te doy miles por ella —con un pequeño gritito de parte de ella, la recosté con cuidado en la cobija donde estábamos sentados y la comencé a besar suavemente en todos lados, ella se reía por las cosquillas que le hacía y al final, mi hija se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente.

—Te quieo, papi —susurró en mi oído, antes de darme un beso.

—Yo también, princesa —la volví a abrazar, sentándonos, y le bese su cabello, escuché los gritos de mi familia haciendo la cuenta regresiva—. Princesa, quiero decirte algo —ella me miró fijamente—, nuestra vida en Londres será diferente, porque te harán una operación importante, pero sobre todo porque empezaremos desde cero ahí, sin conocer a nadie. ¿Me ayudarás en esta nueva aventura?—hable rápidamente, esperando que mi hija comprendiera, no sabía porque, pero sentía que algo en Londres nos cambiaría la vida por completo.

—Sí, papi —me contestó Sarah justo cuando gritaban "¡Uno!", seguido del "¡Feliz Años Nuevo!", sonreí y escuché los fuegos artificiales. Sarah me veía sonriendo, siempre le gustaba esta parte del Año Nuevo, las campanadas, los fuegos artificiales, la música, todo…

—Feliz año nuevo, princesa —susurré, besándole su nariz de botón.

—Feliz año nuevo, papi —ella saltó a darme un abrazo fuertemente—, ¡hay que felicitar a la abuela y al abuelo y a los tíos, papi!

En cuanto dijo eso, se escapó de mi regazó para ir corriendo de vuelta a la casa, sonreí cuando escuché a mi familia gritar y abrazarla, sus risas y gritos de alegría. Miré el cielo con una sonrisa, que iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Me tragué las lágrimas que querían salir y me paré.

—Feliz años nuevo, Bella… Donde quieras que estés, espero estés bien y te la pases muy bien, amor… Te amo…—susurré al viento. Solo de esta manera podía decirle _te amo_, al viento, a la nada…

Recogí las cobijas y volví a entrar a la casa, uniéndome a los abrazos y felicitaciones de mi familia. Era la última vez que celebraríamos así, cuando yo me fuera a Londres, muchas cosas cambiarían.

Pero yo no pensé que en Londres, mi vida volvería a mí.

.

.

.

Mudarse a Londres no fue tan difícil.

Sarah durmió casi todo el viaje a nuestro nuevo hogar. Ni siquiera notó cuando el avión aterrizó o la cargue para movernos por la aduana, documentarnos y tomar un taxi hacia nuestro nuevo departamento. Yo había ido con mis hermanos una semana antes, para traernos las cosas, tanto las maletas con ropa, como dar los últimos toques al departamento y poner comida que nos durará hasta que Sarah estuviera aquí.

En cuanto llegamos al departamento, la acosté en su cama y le puse el pijama, ella apenas y lo notó. Le di un beso en la frente y me dirigí a la cocina. Solo tomé un vaso con agua y me fui a dormir, deje las maletas en la sala. Ya mañana las arreglaría.

Esa noche dormí más cansado por el viaje que porque realmente tuviera sueño. Algo me decía que lo que buscaba desde hace mucho estaba aquí, en Londres…

Durante unas semanas, nos fue difícil acostumbrarnos al horario, sobre todo mi hija. Ella entraba este año al kínder garden, estaría en la guardería mientras yo trabajaba. Debía admitir que me daba miedo dejarla sola mucho tiempo, pero ella era muy buena para hacer amigos y le encantaba conocer gente. En ese aspecto, era muy sociable.

El hospital general de Londres era grande, hermoso y más moderno de lo que creí, mis colegas eran buenas gentes, los residentes estaban más alterados que los doctores, llevaba medio mes ahí, cuando me tocó hacer una cirugía muy compleja con una doctora, Alyssa Austin.

Alyssa era una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños claros, ojos azules como el mar cristalino y de tez crema, era la jefa de pediatría del hospital.

La cirugía fue más rápida gracias a la plática entre ella y yo, era muy agradable y divertida. Ese día, la invité a comer y estuvimos hablando por dos horas, conociéndonos más, llegado un momento, le conté parte de mi vida, exceptuando lo de Bella.

Ella se interesó mucho por Sarah y me dijo que podíamos intentar usar la quimio dos meses y que Sarah descansara seis… Era un nuevo procedimiento que ella había intentado con otros casos parecidos, y los resultados eran positivos, así que tenía esperanzas.

A la semana siguiente, lo intentamos. Sarah tuvo muchos ascos, mareos y dormía mucho más, pero era normal, según Alyssa. Lo intentamos por los dos meses, en finales de febrero, decidimos darle el descanso. Sarah estaba más pálida y delgada, y eso me preocupaba. Pero Alyssa volvía a tranquilizarme diciéndome que era normal.

—Debes dejar de preocuparte. Eres doctor, Edward, deberías saber que esto pasaría —me decía más seguido de lo que yo esperaba.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme… Es mi hija de quien hablamos, Al.

—Bueno, sí… —se mordió el labio, pensativa. Sabía que quería decirme algo, nunca le había contado que pasó con Tanya, y ella nunca me había preguntado.

Pero sabía que quería saberlo…

Fue una semana después donde mi vida volvió a su rumbo. Me había tocado guardia esa noche y Alyssa se quedó con mi hija para cuidarla. Yo estaba en la recepción, viendo unos historiales, solo la señora Cope y Aro, un colega que se había convertido en un buen amigo, sabían de Bella.

Llegado un momento, hablaría con Alyssa de ella.

Estaba bromeando con la señora Cope sobre una película, cuando le llegó el aviso de que una chica grave estaba llegando a urgencias. Cuando colgó, me miró divertida.

—Le tocará atenderla, doc C —me reí ante su apodo.

— ¿Es nuevo?—le pregunté, mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

—Ajá, ahora corra, que no tarda en llegar —hizo gestos con sus manos, haciéndome reír. Le hice un saludó militar y corrí a urgencias.

Me puse la bata adecuada y cuando llegaba a la entrada, los paramédicos entraban, jalando una camilla, con una chica de cabellos rubios platinados, unos cuantos manchados de sangre. La chica estaba inconsciente. Mientras corríamos hacia quirófano, me explicaban quien era ella.

—Gabrielle Evenson, 25 años de edad, hemorragia interna en el lado del costado derecho, pie derecho fracturado y una contusión en la cabeza. Sigue inconsciente, desde hace 20 minutos. Según la policía, es intencional, los frenos fueron cortados… Y es todo lo que nos han dicho. No podemos decir nada más.

Asentí observando a la chica, dejé que las enfermeras arreglaran a la chica mientras yo me lavaba mis manos, Aro llegó justo cuando me terminaba de secar.

—Noche pesada, ¿ah?—preguntó mientras se lavaba rápidamente. Asentí riéndome, entré a quirófano, seguido de Aro, las enfermeras nos prepararon y empezamos a operar, lo más urgente era la hemorragia interna.

Durante una hora estuvimos operando a Gabrielle. Aro y yo hablábamos un poco de todo, habíamos descubierto que charlando era más ligera la cirugía. Estaba empezando acerrar la herida y Aro preparando el pie, cuando una enfermera entró para avisarnos que había gente preguntando por la chica.

Con un suspiró, miré a Aro.

—Voy yo, termina con la chica.

Cuando él asintió, yo me volví a lavar las manos, no me quité la bata ni el gorro, no tenía ganas. Caminé despacio a la sala de espera, estaba muy cansado y no había dormido desde hace dos semanas, en la sala de espera había muy poca gente. Suspiré y hablé en voz baja, mirando a todos lados.

— ¿Familiares de Gabrielle Evenson?

Una mujer de cabellos castaños corrió a mí, parándose frente a mí. Todo mi mundo se derrumbó cuando me di cuenta que era Bella la mujer que estaba frente a mí.

—Soy yo. Soy su hermana —pero esas palabras me hicieron recapacitar.

Estaba cansado, semanas sin dormir, con la presión de mi hija… Era una ilusión, imperceptiblemente negué con la cabeza. Decidí olvidarme de eso, de Bella y ser el doctor que era.

—Ella esta grave. No le mentiré. El golpe fue fuerte, tiene una hemorragia interna, que estamos tratando de cortar, recibió varios golpes, el que más nos preocupa, es el de la cabeza. No sabemos con certeza que tan fuerte es…

Los ojos chocolates de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, sentí pena por ella. Sabía lo que era tener a una hermana grave.

— ¿Sobrevivirá?—preguntó en un susurró quebrado. La miré con tristeza.

—Todavía no lo sabemos, señorita Evenson —pude ver confusión en sus ojos y me alarmé—, estamos haciendo nuestro mayor esfuerzo…—necesitaba alejarme de ella y pensar—. La mantendremos informada.

Estaba dándome vuelta para irme, cuando su pequeña mano me tocó y esa sensación de electricidad me volvió a recorrer. Mi cuerpo lo supo antes que mi mente…

—Espere…—me dejó de tocar al darse cuenta de la electricidad—, el accidente… ¿Fue?

Ella no pudo terminar la frase y yo suspiré al dame cuenta de lo que quería saber. ¿Le digo o no le digo? Mire a mí alrededor para verificar que nadie miraba.

—La policía nos dijo que puede que haya sido intencional. Es todo lo que le puedo decir. Con permiso.

Fue todo lo que pude decir. Me fui técnicamente corriendo. Pero no muy lejos, quedé escondido de la mirada chocolate de ella. Vi cuando un hombre llegó y preguntó por Gabrielle. La mujer de ojos chocolates discutió con el hombre, resultando ser el hermano de Gabrielle.

La mujer dio una gran acusación sobre la familia y cuando menos lo creí, mi pesadilla volvió. Una mujer rubia, acompañada de un hombre de cabellos negros corrió a donde estaban los otros dos, la mujer rubia dijo el nombre de la mujer que amaba, demostrándome que no era un sueño… Era la realidad.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de nosotros, Isabella Swan?

Salí de mi escondite y miré a la mujer confundido y sorprendido, mi mano voló a mi cubre bocas, quitándomelo. Pero corrí de ahí, no podía comprenderlo.

¿Bella estaba en Londres? ¿Estuvo aquí todo este tiempo?

Cuando entré en el quirófano, solo pude decirle a Aro una frase.

—Ella está aquí…

Él entendió el mensaje.

—Hemos terminado con la chica, tardaste mucho… Todo está bien —no me había dado cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba en el quirófano—. Mira, cuídala y yo me encargaré de los familiares.

Asentí con la cabeza. Me quité la bata de cirugía y el gorro, y volví a ponerme mi bata blanca. Caminé lentamente a la habitación donde estaba Gabrielle Evenson. La chica estaba conectada a varios cables, me daba pena su situación. Era muy hermosa, era cierto…

Estuve checando sus signos, y cuidando que estaba bien. Me quedé sentado frente a ella, preguntándome cómo conocía a Bella… ¿Cómo era posible que Bella estuviera aquí? ¿Desde cuándo?

Suspiré y me paré, la chica dormiría como roca, por los sedantes… Salí del cuarto y fui a mi despacho. Unos momentos después, llegó una enfermera y me aviso que Aro me buscaba. Con un suspiró, salí y me encaminé al despachó de mi jefe. Toqué y esperé.

—Adelante —ordenó Aro, levemente. Entré y sonreí débilmente. Él me indico que me sentará, cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Solo diré dos cosas…—me avisó mientras me sentaba—, una, solo te ayudé porque estabas en shock… Dos, es muy bella tú Bella.

Reí ante lo último. Mi Bella…

—Ay, Aro —suspiré—, ojala fuera mí Bella. Arruiné todo entre nosotros. La volví mi amante, la escondí y eso fue lo peor.

—Bien, lo arruinaste, pero no fuiste el único que se metió en eso… Ella también sabía muy bien en lo que se metía…

—Sí, pero…

—Pero nada —me interrumpió—. Aquí nadie es bueno o malo. Los dos sabían la verdad. Los dos son culpables. Punto.

—Pero, yo…—intenté hablar, pero Aro me interrumpió.

—Dije punto, Cullen —nos quedamos callados un largo rato, simplemente viéndonos. Aro era mi amigo pero también mi jefe.

—Correcto, señor —dije al final.

Aro me miró un momento más y asintió, miró las carpetas que tenía en su escritorio y me entregó una.

—Te doy el caso de la señorita Evenson.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque tú la atendiste primero. Tú te responsabilizaras, por ahora están sus familiares con ella, mañana… O más bien al rato —corrigió al ver su reloj, 6. 00 a.m. marcaba el reloj de la pared—, en unas horas despertará y quiero que la revises.

Asentí nuevamente. Hablé un rato más con él y después me despedí, tenía pacientes que atender y llamar a Alyssa para ver cómo estaba Sarah. Una enfermera me interceptó en el camino hacia mi despacho.

—Doctor Cullen, lo buscan en pediatría. Minina de dos años con fiebre y Alyssa tiene descanso hoy y mañana.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza y fui hacia Pediatría. Me mantuve con la pequeña dos horas, hasta que se le bajó la fiebre, tuve que atender dos pacientes más y a la hora de dar mis rondas, necesitaba café.

Caminé hacía la sala de descanso, necesitado de café, al doblar una esquina me encontré con Bella recargada en una pared viendo a la nada, respingue de sorpresa y mi ruido la hizo voltear, lo más rápido que pude, me di la vuelta y me escondí. No quería que me viera, no aún.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido para poder enfrentarla, tenía que calmarme y sopesar todo bien, en frío.

Cuando escuché un suspiro, unos pasos y como cerraban una puerta, yo mismo suspiré y seguí con mi camino. Anoté mentalmente no estar en los pasillos hasta estar seguro de que ella ya no estaba en el hospital.

En la sala, con café en la mano y sentado en el sillón, llamé a Alyssa.

— ¿Bueno?—la dulce voz de mi amiga se oía somnolienta.

— ¿Son las nueve de la mañana y tú aún estás dormida?—pregunté juguetón. Ella rio dulcemente.

—Idiota —susurró.

—Esperó mi hija no esté cerca para que haya escuchado eso, no quiero una niña grosera.

—Sarah está en el baño, y no estaba dormida —aguantó un suspiró, me reí—, bueno, no del todo. Tu bebe me despertó a las seis de la mañana para ver a Phineas y Ferb. ¿Qué clase de idiota pone a las seis de la mañana una serie para niños?

—Los que manejan el canal Disney —dejé toda diversión de lado y me puse serio—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Perfecta —se rio—, todo está bien, Edward, el tratamiento va bien —su voz era tranquilizadora.

— ¡Alyssa! —una pequeña voz llegó a mí, me reí y le pedí a mi amiga que me pasará a mi hija—. ¡Papá!

—Hola, mi amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has portado con Alyssa?

—Bien. Jugamos a las muñecas un ato y tamben al té, vimos a Pineas y Peb y ahoita etamo comiendo. Papá, ¿a que hoas vas a llega? Te extaño.

Mi niña siempre hablaba de todo y nada a la vez, me encantaba oírla feliz, pero la tristeza de su última pregunta y esas dos palabras, me hicieron extrañarla también.

—Recuerda que hoy llegó en la noche y vamos ir al parque. Hoy la nieve ya no está, ya no hace tanto frío y podremos jugar.

Habíamos encontrado un parque muy lindo a treinta minutos-según mi forma de manejar, ya que estaba al otro lado de la cuidad- de nuestro departamento, a Sarah le gustaba mucho.

— ¡Yei!—exclamó divertida—. Tonces, vamo al paque cuando llegues, papá. Te quieo.

—Yo también, princesa, pásame a Alyssa.

—Papá te haba —escuché la voz de mi hija lejana y luego la de mi amiga.

— ¿A las ocho?—preguntó, divertida.

—Sí —no sabía si decirle lo de Bella. Bueno, en realidad no podía. Ella no sabía nada…—. Vale, entonces te dejo. Tengo todavía trabajo que hacer.

—Okey. Cuídate, Ed.

Colgué con un suspiró, perdido en mis pensamiento, tomé el café. El resto del día estuve ocupado con pacientes y dos operaciones. En la tarde, ya estaba exhausto. Al no tener ya nada que hacer, fui con la señora Cope, para que me avisara en que momento Bella se iba y yo podía ir a ver a Gabrielle Evenson.

—Edward —me saludó con una sonrisa.

—Señora Cope —me recargué en el mostrador, sonriéndole coqueto—, vengo a pedirle un favor.

—Oh, cariño, nada de favores sexuales, estoy felizmente casada desde hace 30 años.

Nos reímos fuertemente. Annie Cope fue mi primer amiga cuando llegué a este hospital, después Alyssa, junto con Aro. Quería a Annie, ella siempre pensaba en Sarah y cuando la traía conmigo, ella se encargaba de mi hija.

—Que lastima, soy un muy buen amante —bromeé. Ella rio, pero a mi mente volvió Bella. _Que inteligencia la tuya, Cullen._

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

— ¿Recuerdas a la señorita que vino en la madrugada y hablé con ella?

—La de cabello castaño. Bella —me sorprendió que supiera cómo se llamaba. Y que la recordara, le había hablado de ella hace unas semanas…

— ¿Cómo…? —no pude saber cómo seguir.

—Tu historia es difícil de olvidar, Edward… Y Aro me vino a decir hace unas horas.

Volví a reír ante lo último. Asentí con la cabeza y suspiré.

—Tengo que cuidar a la señorita que vino Bella a ver. Pero, no la puedo ver ahora.

Annie asintió y miró detrás de mí un momento.

— ¿Puedes avisarme cuando se vaya y yo poder ir a ver a mi paciente?—seguí. Annie asintió y me jaló de mí corbata.

—De acuerdo —susurró cerca de mi rostro, me sentí muy cercano a ella y me intenté alejar, pero ella no me dejó—. Doctor, es mejor que quiera ponerse esto —me enseñó un cubre bocas—, si quiere seguir de incognito con Bella.

Me tensé, pero me puse el cubre bocas, la señora Cope me soltó y yo solo me levanté un poco, hasta quedar como antes. Sentí su presencia, su voz, junto con otra más grave, me volteé levemente y la vi caminando con el hombre que vi en la noche. Él tenía una mano en su cintura y los dos se veían cansados. Bella me miró por un segundo y pensé que me reconoció, pero entonces negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

—Eso estuvo cerca…—murmuró Annie. Yo asentí con la cabeza, quitándome el cubre bocas.

—Sigue hermosa como siempre —suspiré. Annie sonrió y me miró.

—Sigues enamorado, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero creo que ella ya no…—mi mente empezó a preguntarse quien era ese hombre.

—Lo sigue.

Volteé a ver a Annie, ella estaba segura, con una sonrisa de suficiencia mirando hacia donde Bella se fue. Sintió mi mirada y me miró sin dejar de sonreír. Le pregunté con la mirada pero ella se rió.

—Edward, Edward, Edward —suspiró—. Yo sé más que usted. En su mirada, se ve tristeza, pero se ve ese brillo de amor.

Bufé, eran tonteras.

—Annie…—empecé.

—Attesa—me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué?

—Attesa, espera. Solo espera, Edward. Todo tiene su tiempo…

.

.

.

Fue como a las seis de la tarde que pude ir a ver a mi paciente. Las visitas ya se habían ido, y tenía luz verde. La chica estaba durmiendo, había supervisado que una enfermera la checará cada hora, pero yo tenía que ver sus heridas, los puntos y tomar sus signos. Un chequeo general.

Empecé con su pulso y revise el historial que la enfermera hizo, al empezar a tomar su pulso, ella se despertó. Me miró confundida por un momento.

—Buenas noches, señorita Evenson —saludé con voz suave. Ella pareció notar algo o recodar algo, ya que me miró más calmada.

—Hola —susurró—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy el Doctor Edward Cullen, la atenderé mientras esté aquí.

— ¿Edward Cullen?—musitó, volviéndose a ver confundida.

—Así es…—Ella me miró mientras me acercaba para checar su herida de la frente.

Su silencio se me hizo raro, pero seguí curándola. Como el protocolo marcaba, le empecé a explicar su accidente, sus heridas y curación. Ella solo me miraba.

—Su accidente fue grande, pero gracias a Dios no tan grave, con el cuidado adecuado…

_¡ZAS!_

Un golpe en mi mandíbula me hizo detenerme y dar un paso atrás. _Pero, ¿qué mierda…?_

Gabrielle Evenson me había dado un puñetazo en mí mandíbula. La chica se veía furiosa, luego pasó a sorprendida y luego a adolorida.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me has golpeado?!—grite, sobándome mi mandíbula. Gabrielle me miró ahora avergonzada.

—Lo siento, yo…—no sabía que decir, se mordió los labios y se puso roja, de repente grito y empezó a hablar—. ¡Se la debías a mi hermana, maldito desgraciado, la lastimaste, ella tuvo que irse y apenas se pudo componer!

Me quedé sencillamente callado, ella respiraba rápidamente, mirándome enojado, de nuevo…

— ¿Tu hermana?—fue lo primero que pude decir.

—Isabella Swan, MI hermana.

Mi sorpresa fue mayor. Nos quedamos callados un largo rato, yo intentando comprender sus palabras y ella pensando, poco a poco se veía menos enojada. Sin decir palabras, la continué revisándola. Ella no volvió a hablar, ni a mirarme.

Le terminé de explicar su situación y después me dispuse a retirar, viendo todo en orden.

—Lo siento —susurró. Yo la miré.

—No. Lo siento yo. Fui un imbécil al hacerle ese a Bella y es lo que más lamentó. No solo a ella lastimarla, sino a Tanya y a mi hija— ¿De dónde salió lo necesario para hablar como lo hice?, no tengo idea…

— ¿Cómo sabes de Renesmee?—preguntó ella confundida.

— ¿Renesmee?—repetí, ¿quién diablos era ella?

—De tu hija con Bella.

¿Tenía una hija con Bella?

— ¿Qué?—sonó como si me ahogara.

Gabrielle se quedó callada para después suspirar y empezar a relatar su vida, cómo conoció a Bella y quién era Renesmee. Al terminar, no lo podía creer, sencillamente me era incomprensible que Bella hubiera huido estando embarazada, haya tenido a mi hija aquí y nunca me lo hubieran dicho nadie quienes lo sabían.

—Déjame entender…—empecé después de que ella terminó y nos quedamos técnicamente una eternidad callados—. Bella se va de Seattle y en el avión se entera que está embarazada, meses después, te conoce, la ayudas en lo que resta del embarazo, mi familia lo sabe, pero nunca me dijeron nada… Años después, tú vives con ella y Renesmee va a cumplir cuatro años… ¿Se me pasa algo?

El último comentario fue un poco… mucho… sarcástico. Ella me miró seria y luego suspiró.

—Así es… Tienes, por lo visto, dos hijas de la misma edad de diferentes mujeres…—se me quedó viendo un momento—. Eso suena muy cabrón.

—Creo que quedado claro que soy un cabrón —rezongué mientras me sobaba mi mandíbula.

Ella rió ante eso y luego me miró arrepentida.

—Siento eso. Pero fue… ¿Reflejo? Okey, no…Fue venganza…

— ¿Venganza?

—Sí, tú lastimaste a mi amiga, yo te lastimo a ti…

La miré incrédulo, ¿en verdad dijo eso? Ella sonrió dulcemente y se echó a reír con esfuerzo, la seguí segundos después, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Y ese fue el inicio de nuestra amistad.

.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron rápida y lentamente. Estaba confundido en ciertas cosas, pero empezaba a comprender algunas. Las miradas de mis amigos, de mi hermana, inclusive de mis padres, los cuchicheos y reclamos sordos.

Tenía una hija con Bella, sin yo saberlo.

Mi relación con Belle empezó a crecer, le di su rehabilitación y conocí a Alec, su novio ellos me ayudaron a comprender más cosas de mi hija y Bella. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al enterarme que Alyssa sabía de ellas. Sabía mi historia con Bella, de mi hija, sabía lo que yo pensaba no tenía ni idea.

Me enojé con ella, pero de alguna manera comprendí porque lo hizo. Pero eso fue una cosa que nos unió más.

A los tres meses de conocer a Belle, ella conoció a Sarah, y yo a mi hija… En el mismo día.

Tenía día libre y lo había pasado con Sarah, la había llevado a comer hamburguesas, le regalé una muñeca y la llevé al parque. Mi hija se veía más saludable, más feliz. El tratamiento estaba funcionando para bien, y eso nos tenía emocionados. Yo estaba más tranquilo porque mi hija se veía cada día más saludable.

Estábamos en los columpios, ella reía al sentir el aire en su rostro y yo también sonreía. Unas risas conocidas me hicieron voltear y ver a Belle con Alec, tomados de la mano. Sonreí al verlos.

— ¡Belle, Alec! —grité. Ellos voltearon y me sonrieron, Belle me saludó como niña pequeña y corrió a donde estábamos.

—Edward —exclamó, lanzándose a mis brazos, me reí y le di un beso en su cabeza. Ésta chica se había ganado mi cariño.

—Edward —Alec llegó con nosotros y Belle se separó para saludar a Alec.

— ¿Cómo están, chicos? —pregunté, sonriendo. Ellos se tomaron de las manos.

—Oh, muy bien, en realidad…—empezó a hablar Belle.

— ¿Papá? —una pequeña voz me hizo darme cuenta de mi hija. Sarah estaba detrás de mí, a unos pasos, viéndome confundida y a los extraños.

—Ven, amor —abrí mis brazos y ella corrió a mí, como siempre.

— ¿Quiénes son? —señaló a Belle y Alec, que la veían conmovidos.

—Hola, Sarah —habló Belle—. Soy amiga de tu papá. Me llamó Belle y él es mi novio, Alec.

Sarah los miró con sus ojos azules fijos. Los estaba analizando, lo sabía. Eso hacía con los extraños. La sonrisa sincera nunca dejó los labios de la pareja frente a mí. Después de unos segundos, Sarah sonrió y luchó para salir de mis brazos, con cuidado la dejé en el suelo y ella corrió a saludar a Belle y Alec. Belle se agachó y la cargó.

—Hola —saludó mi bebé, dándole un fuerte beso a Belle, ella rió y Alec también la cargó, Sarah repitió lo mismo.

—Qué bonita eres, señorita Sarah —dijo Alec. Sarah rió y lo vio dulcemente.

—Gacias.

—Oh, Edward, es preciosa…—exclamó Belle, cargando nuevamente a mi hija.

—Lo es…—estuve de acuerdo.

Belle iba a decir otra cosa cuando otra pequeña voz me sorprendió.

— ¡Tía Belle, tío Alec! —una pequeña niña llegó corriendo a la pareja, Sarah brincó del susto y saltó de los brazos de Belle, sorprendiéndola, corriendo a mí. La cargue distraído mientras veía a una hermosa niña.

Sus cabellos entre caoba, cobrizo y un toque de rojizo, me eran muy familiares. Su tez de porcelana era preciosa, con grandes ojos avellana con un toque de verde. Mi corazón la reconoció antes que yo.

La niña llegó a Belle y ella la cargó.

—Me caí —se quejó la pequeña, mostrando su rodilla con una raspada. Sarah la veía intrigada.

—Oh, bebé…—Belle le sobó y le dio un beso a la herida. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un momento. Algo en sus ojos me llamó la atención. Determinación—. Renesmee, quiero que conozcas a alguien…

Mi corazón se paró por un momento. Renesmee miró a mi hija y le sonrió, Sarah le regresó el saludo, luego me miró a mí y mi mundo se detuvo.

Me vio a los ojos por lo que me pareció una eternidad, luego me sonrió, instintivamente también lo hice. Belle bajó a Renesmee y yo a Sarah.

Las dos niñas se acercaron y vieron un momento.

—Hola —saludó Sarah, sonriente.

—Hola —Renesmee le sonrió y me miró de nuevo.

—Soy Saah.

—Enesmee. Peo me dicen Nessie.

Las dos pequeñas no podían pronunciar la erre, pero se veían adorables conversando. De repente, lo recordé. _Ellas son tus hijas. Son hermanas, medias hermanas, pero hermanas. Tienen tu misma sangre…_

Me perdí viendo a mis… a mis hijas. Las dos se rieron de algo y Sarah la invitó a los columpios. Renesmee asintió y miró a Belle.

—Sí, pero —añadió, viéndome —, quiero que conozcas a alguien más…

Negué con la cabeza, pero ellos tenían una idea diferente.

—Sarah, ¿vienes conmigo a la tienda, a por chocolate? —cuestionó Alec, mi hija asintió rápidamente y con la mirada me pidió permiso.

Con un suspiró asentí. Los vi alejarse y me concentré en Renesmee y Belle. Belle estaba de cuclillas, frente a Renesmee. Poco a poco me puse igual y me sentí muy nervioso.

—Nessie —Belle le habló, poniendo sus brazos en los hombros de mi hija y volteándola a mí—, él es Edward Cullen.

—Hola —murmuró Renesmee, viéndome más… profundo. Ladeo levemente la cabeza.

—Nessie, él… Él es tu padre.

Su confesión de Belle no pareció afectarle, solo me miró más y se acercó a mí, hasta estar entre mis piernas- una con la rodilla clavada en el suelo, otra con mi codo clavándose en mi muslo-, puso una mano en mi cara y cerré los ojos ante su contacto.

—Mi papá —susurró. Abrí los ojos y la vi sonriendo—. Ees eal. Pensé que tadaías más en llegá…

Sin aviso, se abalanzó a abrazarme, me aferré a ella con fuerza, dejando lágrimas caer.

—Te extañé, papá…

Esas simples palabras me hicieron llorar más. Ella me reconocía. Ella sabía quién era. Ella era mi hija.

—Yo también, bebé, yo también…—y lo que decía no era mentira. La había extrañado, porque de alguna manera, siempre supe de ella…

Siempre hubo una parte de mí, que sabía de ella…

.

.

.

Desde ese día, Sarah y yo veíamos a Nessie diario. A veces en la tarde, a veces en la noche, las niñas hablaban como periquitas y siempre estaban tomadas de la mano o abrazadas. Su frágil amistad se empezó a fortificar con el paso de los días, semanas… Hasta convertirse en dos meses.

Las niñas siempre supieron desde el primer día que eran hermanas, cuando se los dije, o confirmé más bien, sólo rieron, como mostrándome lo obvio.

Yo tenía mucho cuidado en no toparme con Bella, aún no estaba listo. No podía…

El día en que Renesmee desapareció, Sarah se puso mal y Bella casi me ve.

Renesmee y Sarah estaban jugando, mientras yo hablaba con Alec y Belle, ese día una mujer que no había visto antes estaba con ellos, ella cuidaba a las niñas. El tratamiento de Sarah había sido cancelado porque ella empezaba a mostrar síntomas extraños. Le estaba informando a Belle y Alec sobre la situación de Sarah.

—Es frustrante —confesé—, ella empezaba a demostrar mejoría, no entiendo esto…

—Oh, Edward —suspiró Belle, debes tener fe en que ella se pondrá bien.

—La quiero tener, Belle, pero no sé… Soy doctor y conozco los riesgos. No la quiero perder.

Belle me miró triste y luego su mirada se posó en algo detrás de mí, tensándose.

—Es Bella…—murmuró antes de ir caminando hacia atrás de mí, me tensé, pero con una mirada a Alec, me empecé a mover.

—Sarah, nos tenemos que ir —le ordené, ella me miró y luego asintió. Se despidió de Renesmee y corrió conmigo.

Me acerqué a Renesmee, con Sarah tomado de la mano, y le bese su frente fuerte, abrazándola. Odiaba esta parte, odiaba despedirme de mi hija.

—Te quiero, mi amor —susurré, volviéndola a besar, ella se abrazó a mí con fuerza y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te quiero, papi.

Me despedí de Alec y corrí con Sarah al coche, Bella no me vio, pero estuvo a punto. Sarah iba muy callada camino al departamento, incluso de durmió, cosa que nunca hace. La tuve que cargar a su cama y acostarla, pero ella se aferró a mí y no me dejó ir.

Me quedé con ella acostado, y me dormí sin darme cuenta. Fueron unos pequeños gemidos los que me despertaron, me senté asustado, viendo a todos lados. Sarah se retorcía levemente en la cama, gimiendo de dolor. Alarmado, la toque y noté que ardía en calentura.

Sudaba y se empezaba a poner roja, dando jadeos.

—Oh, Dios —exclamé, corrí a su closet por una cobija y la envolví en ella, corriendo de vuelta a la puerta, mis llaves seguían en mi bolsillo del pantalón, al igual que el celular. Corrí como loco a mi coche y no sé cómo le hice para no matarnos mientras manejaba al hospital.

Entré gritando por ayuda. La doctora en guardia me reconoció y llamó a unas enfermeras, puse a mi hija en una camilla, solo vi como se la llevaron, dándole oxígeno. Una enfermera no me dejó pasar y me obligaron a pasar las dos horas en la sala de espera.

Estaba desesperado, ya no sabía que más hacer, esperar no era opción. Era demasiada angustia. Demasiados nervios. Necesitaba saber de mi hija, que diablos le estaba pasando.

Alyssa había llegado veinte minutos después. Le hablaron por el busca, al tener una complicación que no me quisieron decir. Estúpidas reglas de familiares, ahora los entendía. Era difícil estar de este lado.

—Doctor Cullen —habló una enfermera. Me acerqué a ella corriendo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hija? —fue lo primero que pregunté. La enfermera me sonrió.

—La doctora Alyssa lo espera en su consultorio, le dirá que pasó con su hija. Aún no la puede ver porque la niña sigue en observación.

— ¿Observación? ¿Por qué?

—Vaya con la doctora Austin —me ordenó la enfermera, asentí y caminé, técnicamente corrí, hacia el consultorio de mi amiga.

Toqué dos veces rápidamente y esperé cinco segundos, antes de abrir la puerta. Alyssa me miraba seriamente, sentada en enfrente de su escritorio.

—Edward…—empezó muy seria. Me senté frente a ella, con miedo—, Sarah tuvo una reacción alérgica. El tratamiento no funcionó.

El aire en mis pulmones desapareció y me sentí desfallecer. La miré en shock

—No es posible.

—Lo siento, Ed. Yo no pensé que eso podría pasar, no a ella. Estaba demasiado segura de que el tratamiento funcionaría bien.

Negué con la cabeza, no podía hablar, estaba viendo las posibilidades de mi hija, necesitaría la operación. Pero la necesitaría ya.

—Tiene que ser operación, ¿no? —le pregunté lentamente.

—Sabes que sí. Al menos prepararla durante dos meses. Y a ti también. Los dos deben estar bien preparados para que la operación sea para bien.

Deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, realmente sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, estaba demasiado consternado.

—Pensé que el tratamiento sería suficiente, que mi hija se curaría —susurré—. Necesito verla. Necesito ver a mi hija.

Alyssa negó con la cabeza, pero mis ojos le suplicaron. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Mi amiga suspiró en resignación.

—De acuerdo… Ven.

.

.

.

Ver a Sarah repleta de tubos, con dificultad de respirar y pálida, era una pesadilla, ver a mi hija así, sin poder hacer nada. Sin poder salvarla, agarrarla, abrazarla… Era mi propia pesadilla. Nada más la podía ver a por el vidrio, de lejos. Alyssa no me dejaba entrar, decía que necesitaba estar en 24 horas al menos bajo observación.

—Mañana la podrás tocar, Edward. Tiene que estar hoy en observación.

— ¿Tan terrible fue la alergia?

—Le tuvimos que poner un tubo para que pudiera respirar…—escuchar esas palabras fueron peor.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, concentrándome en mi bebé. Sarah tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sabía que no dormía. Ella odiaba estar aquí en el hospital, nunca le agradó. Tuve la imperiosa necesidad de querer correr a ella, pero no podía. Conocía el procedimiento, el protocolo y sabía que Alyssa no me dejaría.

—Venga —Alyssa me jaló, para alejarme de ahí, mientras una enfermera entraba y le tomaba los signos a Sarah—. Mañana la veras a primera hora. Hoy no.

—Dios, ¿por qué pasó esto?

—El tratamiento no funcionó, Edward. El organismo de Sarah no lo aceptó, sabes que ahí ya no podemos hacer nada. Depende de Sarah.

Suspiré y me dejé llevar de vuelta al consultorio. Esta sería una noche larga…

.

.

.

No fui consciente de en qué momento me dormí, o cómo llegue al cuarto de descanso de los residentes. Sólo recuerdo que hablaba con Alyssa y después, ya nada. Supongo que mi amiga me envió aquí, o hizo que alguien me trajera aquí.

Suspirando, me senté y refregué mi rostro con mis manos, desperezándome. Miré mi reloj de mano y eran las 9. 30. Ya me deberían dejar entrar a ver a Sarah.

Alyssa no estaba en su consultorio. Ni en la cafetería, así que supuse que estaba o con un paciente o con Sarah, no iba a buscarla por todo el hospital. Fui directo a mi hija, encontrándola dormida, con Alyssa revisándole los signos y viéndola con amor. Mi amiga me daba mucha ternura. Sabía su historia con Henry. De su bebé no nacido, su amor que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba.

Alyssa anhelaba ser madre, yo lo había visto. Amaba a Renesmee, y a Sarah, a las dos niñas las veía con adoración. En una ocasión, Sarah me preguntó por qué Alyssa no tenía hijos, fue difícil que una niña de cuatro años comprendiera que por cosas del destino, no podía.

Mi hija anhelaba también una madre. Por mucho que me amara, y fuera su padre, el papel de madre siempre era demasiado importante. Pensé que al venir a Londres, Sarah olvidaría eso, pero al escuchar a Nessie hablar de su mamá, mi hija quería una.

Nunca imaginé a Bella como mamá. Nunca la había visto, pero sería muy dulce. Muy tierna. Desde hace unas semanas, Belle estaba rara respecto a Bella. No me decía mucho más lo esencial. Qué estaba bien, no pasaba nada, pero yo sabía algo pasaba. Y no sabía porque, presentía que el hermano de Belle tenía mucho que ver.

Bella era libre de rehacer su vida, pero al menos quería hablar con ella una última vez, cumplir mi promesa con Tanya, la de Bella no la había roto, nos habíamos encontrado por casualidades del destino caprichoso, haciéndome amigo de la hermana de Bella, de haberme permitido conocer a mi hija.

Renesmee, junto con Sarah eran mi todo. Bella siempre alguien importante en mi vida, pero sabía que le había hecho mucho daño; y, sabiéndome un cabrón, la necesitaba a mi lado. Pero también necesitaba a mi hija. Hoy verá a Renesmee y le diría a Belle que ya era hora de ver a Bella, de volvernos a ver, de hablar…

Alyssa notó mi presencia y me hizo señas, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Me acerqué a la puerta y ella sonrió, dejándome entrar.

—Hubo buena respuesta. Sarah ya está bien, pero la dejaremos un día más, para estar seguros, ya puedes quedarte con ella todo el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias, Alyssa —sonreí, acercándome a mi hija. Sarah dormía profundamente.

—No hay de que… La operación…—vaciló—, bueno, lo recomendable es esperarse al menos unos seis meses, pero… Nos esperaremos entre un mes y dos… Les daremos tratamiento adecuado para que te vayas acostumbrando y para que el organismo de Sarah acepte la operación.

Asentí lentamente, sin dejar de ver a Sarah, tenía muy presente que si nada de eso funcionaba, mi hija podría morir. Estaría desahuciada, y siendo tan joven, una bebe…

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta e intenté no llorar, Alyssa me dejó mi espacio con mi hija y no dejó que nadie entrara, más que ella para checarla constantemente. Aro vino en la tarde, preocupado al saber que Sarah estaba en el hospital.

Me preguntó que cómo estaba y le respondí esporádicamente, sin darme cuenta de nada. Era como si mi mente estuviera en el dolor que mi hija debería estar sufriendo ahora. Lo que podría sufrir de grande, en si la iba a tener por mucho tiempo…

Aro me dio la semana, en realidad, el tiempo necesario para que Sarah se recuperará, pero sin dejar todo a un lado. Al menos vendría a guardia dos o tres veces. Tenía obligaciones y también responsabilidades, y no podía abusar de Aro.

En la tarde, Sarah despertó. Se veía más relajada al verme, hasta comió sin hacerle el puchero que siempre le hacía a Alyssa cuando iba a comer con nosotros. Mi hija se veía ahora más relajada, pero había algo en sus ojos. Estaba inquieta y me preguntaba por Renesmee cada tanto. Realmente no sabía porque estaba así. Pero al decirle que Nessie estaría con Belle en clase de ballet, mi hija se tranquilizó un poco.

Fue en la noche, casi a la madrugada cuando Alyssa estaba con nosotros, viendo a Sarah dormir, que las inquietudes de mi hija tuvieron fundamento.

El celular de Alyssa empezó a sonar, interrumpiéndonos de nuestra platica sobre la operación y el tratamiento, al ver el nombre en la pantalla, la cara de Alyssa se volvió seria.

— ¿Bueno? —preguntó en voz monocorde. Esperó unos segundos y logré escuchar a Belle, chillando y llorando. Me alarmé—. Espera, ¿qué? Más despacio, Belle…—más silencio, más inquietud. Alyssa se quedó un momento en shock para después ver a la nada iracunda—. ¿Y por qué diablos no me avisaron en seguida? —susurró encabronada—. Joder, debieron hacerlo… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿O a Edward?

— ¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, sin poderme aguantar más.

—Sí, está conmigo —me ignoró Alyssa y escuchó lo que Belle decía—. ¡Claro que le diré! ¡Es su hija!

—Alyssa, ¿qué pasa? —hablé más fuerte. Mi amiga me vio un momento y después siguió hablando.

—Me vale. Tarde o temprano se tendrán que ver. ¡Belle, no seas idiota! —gritó, haciéndome saltar y a Sarah también, se quedó callada, viendo a Sarah, al ver que se volvía a acomodar para dormir, suspiró—. Escucha, estoy en el hospital. Sarah se puso mal y Edward la trajo anoche. Ha estado en observación desde anoche.

Más silencio. Me estaba volviendo loco, y Alyssa solo me veía preocupada. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, éstos estaban llorosos. Entonces ahí sí que me asusté.

—Okey, la dejaré con una enfermera, o con Aro. Edward y yo vamos para allá. Sí, llevaré un sedante… Adiós —colgó, mordiéndose el labio.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero ella me hizo señas y me sacó del cuarto de mi hija. Le di un beso a Sarah y seguí a Alyssa. Ella llamó a una enfermera y le dio órdenes de cuidar a Sarah más que a su vida. La pobre enfermera se asustó, pero asintió. Alyssa me hizo señas y empezó a caminar a su consultorio, sin decirme nada. Su silencio sólo me asustaba más. Preparó su maletín junto con un sedante. Después, salió del consultorio y empezó a caminar hacía el estacionamiento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Alyssa? —preguntó, parándola. Ella me miró con ojos abnegados e lágrimas y respiró hondo.

—Secuestraron a Renesmee ayer en la tarde, después de que te fuiste del parque —soltó de repente.

Realmente no sé que esperaba oír, pero está claro que eso no. Yo esperaba que Nessie se hubiera caído o lastimado o algo así, pero no que la hubieran secuestrado.

— ¿Qué?

—Ven, te explicó caminó a casa de Bella. Ella está muy afectada y muy en shock, no ha dormido desde ayer y está demasiado sensible. Te necesita, Edward.

No entiendo como llegué al coche de ella, ni siquiera cuando empecé a llorar o si lloré, o cuando llegamos a casa de Bella y Alyssa me dijo que me esperará unos momentos, en lo que él sedante le hacía efecto.

No la escuché y salí del coche, siguiéndola. Ella me dejó hacerlo. Creo que estaba muy en shock, perdido, sin poder entender las palabras de Alyssa. El hecho de que mi hija estuviera secuestrada, pero…. ¿Quién la había secuestrado?

Belle nos abrió la puerta, sólo estaban Belle, Alec y Bella. Ella sentada en el sillón, sin ver a la nada. Belle no dijo nada sobre mi presencia aquí, sólo me abrazó y lloró, Alec me veía con pena. Abracé a Belle y entré en la casa, Alyssa abrazaba a Bella y le inyectó algo mientras ella lloraba. A los segundos, Bella se empezó a relajar y se dejó ir.

Belle me soltó y sin pensarlo, mis pies caminaron hacía Bella. Alyssa la acostó en el sillón y corrió a Belle, a llorar juntas.

Me acerqué lentamente a Bella, su hermoso rostro estaba pálido y manchado de lágrimas. Sus ojos hinchados, su cabellos hecho un desastre. Tenía una foto de Renesmee entre sus brazos, me dejé caer frente a ella y al tocar sus manos, viendo la foto de mi hija y ella, lloré. Mi frente descanso en el estomago de Bella, llorando.

Fue con ella, fue cuando vi tan mal a Bella, aferrada a una foto de nuestra hija, que entonces entendí que Renesmee no estaba con ella, que en verdad estaba secuestrada.

Alyssa, Belle y Alec me dejaron llorar con ella, estar con ella. Perdí la noción de cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, arrodillado, pidiéndole perdón a Bella y a Renesmee. Esto era mi culpa. Nunca debía huir del parque, debí haberme quedado y que Bella me viera, que habláramos. En primer lugar, nunca debí de volver a Bella mi amante. Mis errores del pasado eran míos. Mis hijas no tenían nada de culpa. Sarah no debería tener leucemia, y Nessie no debió haber crecido lejos de Seattle, de mí, de la familia de Bella. Y Bella… Ella nunca debió haber huido. Nunca.

—Edward —susurró Alyssa, tocándome el hombro—. Llévala a la cama. Quédate con ella. Nosotros te diremos cuando te vayas. Quédate con ella —volvió a repetir. Asentí con la cabeza y con esfuerzo me levanté.

Tomar a Bella en brazos fue más fácil. Ella estaba my ligera, la sentía muy pequeña, como hace cinco años. Ella abrió los ojos cuando la recosté en la cama y se aferró a mi cuello.

—Edward…—susurró.

—Perdóname, Bella —tuve que decirle ahora que estaba medio consciente. Tenía que pedirle disculpas—. Perdóname por no haberlas cuidado, por no haberte dicho la verdad a tiempo…—un nudo en la garganta me impidió hablar. Tenía que desahogarme, la necesitaba—. Por arruinarlo todo.

_Por haberte mentido, mi amor…_

—Edward, mi hija —lloró—. Nuestra hija…—eso fue todo para llorar juntos. Sus lágrimas caían despacio, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la frente, ella empezó a hipar, y sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. La droga volvía a hacer efecto—. No me dejes, Edward, no otra vez…

La miré a los ojos, que se cerraban. Me acerqué a su oído y susurre:

—Nunca lo volveré a hacer, Bella… Lo prometo…—entonces ella cerró los ojos, la bese suavemente en los labios—. Prometo no dejarte, amor, aunque muera en el intento, lograré que me perdones. Lograré que mi hija regresé con nosotros. Que seamos una familia. No puedo vivir sin ti y no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Te perdí una vez, no lo soportaría de nuevo…

Saberla dormida me dio el valor para decir todo eso. Pero era una promesa, debía intentarlo. Nos lo debíamos.

.

.

.

No me di cuenta que me había quedado dormido.

Fue Alyssa la que me despertó, diciendo que me tenía que ir, porque había llegado gente al departamento. Le di un último beso a Bella y me fui, Belle me dijo que me fuera por el cuarto de Nessie. Entrar al cuarto de mi hija me hizo sentir imponente. Me detuve un momento en su cama, viendo un león de peluche, su piyama y demás cosas. Lloré al tocar ese león. Lo recordaba, se lo había regalado a Bella cuando tenía trece años. Había sido un regalo de cumpleaños. Mi primer regalo para ella.

Dejar el departamento fue doloroso. Llegar con Sarah y verla triste porque no me había visto al llegar, me hizo sentir mal. Pero explicarle que Nessie estaba desaparecida, fue terrible. Sarah se puso muy mal, lloraba y decía que no era cierto. Me dolió muchísimo ver a mi hija así, ella amaba a Renesmee, porque de alguna manera, sabía que eran hermanas…

.

.

.

Yo no podía estar como Belle, Bella, Alec y demás, yendo al departamento de Belle y estar al pendiente de noticias sobre Renesmee. Belle me había contactado con los oficiales que llevaban el caso de Renesmee, los dos fueron buenas gentes y estuvieron muy interesados al ver a Sarah pedir por su hermana. Desde ese día, Belle y Alec me mantenían informado.

Alyssa había empezado el tratamiento dos días después de que viera a Bella. Sarah se mantenía la mayor parte del día en su cuarto, dormida o leyendo, o sencillamente preguntando por Nessie. Habían sido muchas las veces que quise ir a con Bella, pero el hospital y mi hija me absorbían, el tratamiento me tenía agotado pero tenía que hacer de todo para mantenerme activo. En las noches me permitía llorar.

Mis padres me habían educado bien, mi forma de haber llevado mis valores fue sólo mi culpa. No me daba pena llorar, porque estaba sufriendo por mis hijas. Por Bella.

Cuando una noticia, por pequeña que fuera de Renesmee, pasaba, Belle me hablaba inmediatamente. Ella se la pasaba casi siempre todo el día con Sarah, haciéndose compañía y ayudándome con el tratamiento de ella. Sarah se veía reticente a no querer tomar más nada, pero al ver que yo también tomaba el tratamiento, y que Belle la persuadiera, mi hija se lo tomaba a regañadientes.

Los días pasaban eternos y rápidos, me era un martirio, no poder hacer nada. No saber nada. Al menos Bella sabía que pasaba con Renesmee, quien se la había llevado, pero yo… Yo estaba ciego. No sabía quién se pudo llevar a mi bebé. No sabía los motivos, y eso me desesperaba más, porque era como si no supera nada.

Septiembre se fue demasiado deprisa. Demasiado. Cuando menos me di cuenta, mis papás estaban conmigo, cuidando a Sarah. Sólo mis papás y las Denali sabían que estábamos aquí. Mis hermanos seguían pensando que me habían transferido a otro lugar, desde hace meses que no hablaba con ellos. La última vez, fue en Año Nuevo, y ni siquiera les pude decir a donde me iba.

Sólo mis papás sabían que estaba en Londres, casi siempre venían a ver a Sarah, e inclusive una vez, me ayudaron con el tratamiento. Mi madre se veía muy acongojada, pero yo era el único donador. Yo podía salvarle la vida a Sarah.

Fue a principios de Octubre cuando Alyssa nos operó. Sarah estaba muy nerviosa y tenía miedo, pero verme a su lado, la calmaba. Según Alyssa, fue un éxito la operación. Yo estaba preocupado por demasiadas cosas. Realmente esperaba que la operación funcionara, que Renesmee apareciera pronto. Dios, eso era lo que más me preocupaba.

Sarah se veía más completa, más relajada, más tranquila. Dios, no veía día que mi hija se viera mejor cada día, pero ese brillo de tristeza no se iba. Necesitaba de su hermana para ser feliz.

Era 15 de Octubre, yo estaba de guardia, Carlisle y Esme estaban con Sarah. Su operación había estado respondiendo bien y eso era algo muy bueno. Una preocupación menos. Mi herida me dolía y es que los puntos aún no cerraban completamente.

Según Alyssa, consecuencias de los nervios y estrés.

Estaba hablando con un paciente sobre la operación que se le había hecho a su esposo, cuando una enfermera llegó corriendo conmigo y me dijo que Alyssa me buscaba. Despedí al paciente, que se veía más seguro.

Alyssa estaba en recepción cuando llegué, se veía preocupada y había mucho movimiento. Había escuchado a las sirenas llegar y sabía que habría que operar de emergencia, tal vez era grave el asunto, porque ella nunca me llama, excepto en estos casos. Pero no me esperaba escuchar lo que me dijo.

No esperaba escuchar y ver a mi hija, a Renesmee, acostada en una camilla, conectada al suero y muy lastimada. Con operación de urgencia, ni siquiera pensé al firmar y correr con ella para prepararnos y operar a Renesmee. Ni siquiera caía en el veinte cuando avisaron, antes de operar que Bella estaba aquí, o cuando fuimos Alyssa y yo a decirle qué haríamos.

Fui consciente de todo, cuando llamaron a Alyssa de vuelta a quirófano y yo llegué con Bella y le grite. Ella hablaba de mierda sobre que no le decían nada de Renesmee. De sus derechos. Y me pareció, de repente, irónico. Porque me cansé de ser sólo yo quien fuera el cabrón, que tenía la culpa. Ella obligo a Renesmee a crecer sin un padre, ella nunca me hubiera dicho nada, nunca me hubiera enterado de mi hija. Y entonces, todo ese estrés de meses sin saber de Renesmee, de sentirme como un inútil con mis dos hijas, explotó todo en mí.

Le grite, y le reclamé, Bella se desmayó al verme y la agarré antes que cayera, los puntos me empezaban a punzar y sabía que si hacía más esfuerzo, se romperían.

Pero no me pude contener, cuando despertó, todo fue tan confuso. Los gritos, los reclamos… El beso que le di y su cachetada, luego verla a un lado de ese tipo…

Del hermano de Belle, abrazándola como yo deseaba…

Ver a mis hermanos, abrazarlos y sentirlos. Alec me intentaba calmar y parecía estar preocupado por mis puntos, punzaban demasiado y me dolían como la fregada. Solo había pasado una semana desde la operación.

Lo que siguió después, aún no lo logro comprender. Sólo sé que le grite a Ian, el hermano de Belle, Bella me gritó y yo respondí, que Ian dijo algo del karma perra al decirle lo de Sarah y fue cuando ya no pude, no sé quien golpeo a quien, si él a mí o yo a él.

Solo fui consciente cuando el primer punto se rompió. Y Alyssa salió para decirnos que Renesmee estaba fuera de peligro y que en poco la podría ver. Mis padres me hablaron porque Sarah estaba demasiado inquieta, la quise ir a ver, pero no podía. Hablé con Sarah casi una hora, diciéndole que Renesmee estaba a salvo, fue más de media hora lo que duraron los chillidos de Sarah, sintiéndose feliz de vuelta. Colgué, haciéndole prometer que se comportaría y que vería a Renesmee pronto.

Cuando Alyssa nos dejó entrar a ver a Renesmee, sólo a Bella y a mí, mi alma regresó. Mi hija estaba acostada, dormida, conectada a cables, pero viva. Bella y yo la cuidamos durante toda la noche, unos momentos yo, mientras ella dormía y viceversa. En la mañana, cuando Bella fue por café, me quedé viendo a mi hija, hasta que ella despertó.

Lloré cuando me dijo "papi", cuando me pidió que la abrazara, mi niña estaba de vuelta con nosotros. Eso era lo único que me importaba, Bella entró momentos después, dejando el café de lado y concentrándose en nuestra hija. Renesmee se veía feliz de ver a su familia. Y las palabras de Bella resonaron en mi cabeza.

—Ian es su padre…

Me habían dolido… Pero, viendo a MI hija, aquí, con nosotros, viendo cómo nos hablaba, nos decía "mami" y "papi", supe que me importaba poco. Renesmee era mi hija, y ella lo sabía. Yo lo sabía. E inclusive Bella lo sabía. Eso era lo único importante.

.

.

.

Después de ese día, todo fue más fácil. Sarah estaba feliz de ver a su hermana, cuando las niñas se vieron de nuevo, Sarah lloró y abrazó a Renesmee, ella le dijo a Sarah que no llorara y se abrazaron fuertemente, haciéndome sentir mil cosas, al igual que a Bella, lo pude ver en sus ojos.

Nessie estaba como Sarah, odiaba su tratamiento y odiaba no poder caminar bien. Durante todo Noviembre estuvo en cama, y ya en diciembre se movía más. Mi pequeña niña estaba feliz con mi otra pequeña niña. Mi hermana Alice traía a todos los días a Sarah desde que salía del kínder y yo iba a por ella luego que salía de mi trabajo, quedándome un rato viendo a mi hija.

Navidad la pasamos con Bella y Nessie. Fue mi primera Navidad con mis dos hijas, y Bella…

Aunque mi relación con ella era… Tensa. Ella siempre estaba con Ian, y tenía una suerte tan buena, que siempre me los encontraba besándose o abrazándose. Y eso era… Por dentro, me sentía morir y explotar, y por fuera, intentaba verme normal, como si no me afectara aunque me estuviera muriendo.

Sarah empezó una relación con Bella, mi hija y ella hablaban mucho, y Sarah le contaba su día, cuando íbamos a verlas después de la escuela. Gracias a Dios, el organismo de Sarah había aceptado la médula ósea y se recuperaba rápidamente, era impresionante. Alyssa decía que era gracias a que estuviera tan contenta. Estar con Renesmee siempre hacia sonreír a mi hija.

Y Renesmee era igual. Las dos se veían tan cómodas, tan felices juntas. Y de alguna manera sabían que eran hermanas. Lo sabía porque un día me preguntaron porque las dos me decían papá y tenían diferente mamá.

Belle estaba con nosotros, en el cuarto de Nessie, los cuatro estábamos sentados, las niñas en la cama, Belle y yo en el suelo, hablando de los departamento de Londres, mi familia se vendría a vivir aquí y eso me tenía demasiado emocionado. Las niñas estaban parloteando alegremente un momento y al otro se habían quedado calladas.

—Papá —habló Renesmee, haciéndome sonreír y verlas, las dos se veían muy serias—, ¿po qué si Saah y yo tenemos un mismo papá y no una misma mamá somos hemanas?

Me quedé muy sorprendida por la pregunta. Al igual que Belle, los dos nos vimos un momento, sin saber que decir.

—Bueno…—empecé pero me callé, sin saber que decir.

—Es que su padre fue muy travieso hace unos años —bromeó Belle, riéndose. La miré de soslayo, codeándola suavemente, mis hijas me miraron más confundidas y me levanté, sentándome con ellas en la cama.

Las niñas se sentaron cada una en mis piernas y me miraron expectativas.

—Yo…— ¿Cómo explicarle a tus hijas que fuiste un cabrón que jugó con dos personas, que amaste de diferente forma pero que de ese amor salieron hermosas cositas? —. No tienen la misma madre… Pero tienen el mismo padre. Eso las convierte en medias hermanas. Pero ustedes son hermanas porque así lo quieren. Porque así lo sienten…

—Nessie es mi hemana —dijo Sarah muy segura.

—Y Saah la mía —Nessie sonrió a Sarah, y ésta le regresó la sonrisa.

—Entonces, ahí lo tienen… Son hermanas porque quieren, porque así lo sienten. No importa que tengan diferentes madres, me tienen a mí que soy su padre y es todo lo que debe de importar.

Mis hijas asintieron y me abrazaron. Tal vez cuando crecieran, les diría la verdad. Pero ahora eran muy inocentes. Y era verdad lo que decía, las dos eran hermana de corazón.

A la media hora, las niñas, incluida Belle, me mandaron de mesero a por leche. Y como esas niñas me mueven a su antojo, fui. Encontrándome con lo peor que pude ver.

Si sentir que explotaba cada vez que veía a Bella e Ian besarse era poco, cuando vi a Ian arrodillado y a Bella sorprendida, diciendo las palabras que a mí me hubieran encantado decir y escuchar… Me mató completamente.

Cuando Bella asintió y abrazó a Ian, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Fue inevitable ocultar el dolor. No supe como salí de allí, me despedí de mi Nessie y Belle y huí de ese departamento. Sarah me veía confundida pero no hablaba. Sólo me observaba. Le sonreía suavemente, pero ella no sonreía.

Al llegar al departamento, se fue directo a su cama y de alguna manera, mi hija me dejó mi espacio. Dejándome analizar todo lo que había visto. Me dolía, pero lo sentía normal. Era normal que tarde o temprano esto pasara, Ian y Bella se veían que iba en serio. Demasiado, ahora lo entendía.

Entonces supe que la perdería. Pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla, al menos no hasta luchar por ella. Bella era terca como una mula, pero de alguna manera la haría escucharme y lucharía por nosotros.

.

.

.

Los meses que siguieron fueron una mierda. Entre ver a Bella con la planeación de la boda, a Nessie confundida por los cambios que notaba y Sarah diciendo si Bella era su mamá, me tenían al borde.

Todos los días intentaba hablar con Bella, pero ella me rehuía. Y lo dejaba, porque esperaba el momento para que habláramos, aunque fuera a la fuerza…

Habían pasado dos meses desde que vi esa escena, y en las que Bella estaba con los preparativos de la boda. Mis hijas no sabían nada aún, pero ya notaban ciertos cambios. La noche en que Bella habló con Renesmee, se soltó una tormenta de las peores. Estaba hablando con las niñas, contándoles un cuento para dormir, como hacía desde hace unas semanas atrás, cuando Bella entró al cuarto. No la noté hasta que cuando hice suspirar a las niñas, como unas enamoradas, cosa que me alarmó demasiado, y ella rió. Me llenó de alivio escuchar su risa, desde hace años que no la escuchaba y era hermoso escucharla. Sonreí a ella y para mi sorpresa, ella también me sonrió. Pidió hablar con Renesmee, y Sarah se había quedado bien dormida. Decidí que era mejor que nos fuéramos, pero Bella y Renesmee nos pararon. Nos invitaron a dormir, y acepté, más por el acercamiento que Bella tuvo conmigo, y ese toqué que me hizo volver a sentir vivo. Simplemente arreglé a Sarah, poniéndole una piyama de Nessie y me dejaron tomar una ducha, fue agradable sacarme parte de mi estrés en esa ducha. Y al salir, fui a ver a mis hijas ya acostadas en la cama, les di un beso de buenas noches y Bella también. Me sentí en casa, viendo a las niñas en una sola cama, profundamente dormidas y Bella y yo dándoles las buenas noches, como una familia.

Con Belle también dando las buenas noches. Intenté hablar con Bella pero ella estaba muy enojada y me gritó que era mejor dejar el pasado atrás, pero debíamos hablar. Teníamos que hacerlo. Juré que hablaríamos. Costará lo que costará.

.

.

.

Formar el plan secuestremos a Bella para que podamos hablar claramente sin que ella empieza de niñita y no me quiera escuchar, no fue fácil. Me tomó un mes idearlo. Pero había decidió hacer ese plan, cuando al día siguiente de que Bella no quisiera hablar conmigo, pasamos un rato en familia.

Como una verdadera familia.

Las niñas me habían despertado temprano y junto con Belle preparamos pancakes, cuando Bella despertó desayunamos como una familia feliz. Los papás, las bebes y la hermana mayor.

Pero no lo éramos y Bella me lo dejó muy en claro al preguntar por Ian, Belle la miró feo y le dijo que no estaría en todo el día.

El verdadero problema empezó cuando Sarah y yo nos preparábamos para irnos. Nessie pidió que nos quedáramos a vivir con ella y aunque era algo que o deseaba más que nada, no podía ilusionarme. Bella le intentó explicar, pero Nessie, siendo igual de cabezota a su madre, la ignoró y corrió a su cuarto, seguida de Sarah.

Yo fui a hablar con ellas, haciéndolas, o intentándolo al menos, entender, que aunque Ian se casará con Bella, yo siempre sería su padre. Las niñas parecían muy confundidas y tristes.

—Es que yo queía que tú te casaas con mamá, solo con ella…—se lamentó mi bebe.

—Yo queía una mamá como Bella —susurró Sarah, haciéndome sentir culpable. Las abracé y besé suavemente. Fue en ese momento que decidí hacer el plan.

No fue fácil, nada fácil. No sabía cómo hacer o qué hacer, más bien. Durante semanas lo empecé a idear. Faltaban dos meses para la boda. Alyssa, Belle y las demás chicas serían parte del cortejo. Mi idea iluminadora fue hablar con Alyssa y Belle. Pero Belle nos había dado la estupenda noticia de que sería madre hace un mes. Primero hablaría con Alyssa y luego hablaría con Belle.

Alyssa se veía aliviada y feliz. Emocionada, sobre todo. Necesitaba hablar con Bella, al menos con que me escuchara un día. Con un día tendría.

—Y, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? —preguntó Alyssa, viéndose ansiosa.

—Lo primero… No tengo idea.

Su cara decayó, viéndome como un torpe. Creó que en realidad eso era.

—Eres un torpe…—síp. Lo era…—. De acuerdo… Hablar civilizadamente no es opción.

—No —gemí al recordar todas las veces que me dijo _nunca hablaremos, olvídalo y déjalo en el pasado_. Tal vez debería hacerlo. Pero nos lo debía.

—Qué te parece…—se quedó pensando un momento, hasta que bufó—. No podemos hacerlo contra su voluntad porque sería secuestro y se puede poner nena por eso —rodo los ojos, pero me dio la clave—, así que podemos… Encerrarla en su departamento y sacar a Belle y Nessie, y que hables con ella, haciendo que Ian no entre al departamento… O…

—O —la interrumpí, sonriendo enormemente—, podemos secuestrarla. Amistosamente, claro.

Alyssa se rió, pero al verme tan serio, dejó lo divertido de lado.

— ¿En verdad?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? No sería secuestro de, dame dinero o la mato. Sería de, habla conmigo o no te dejo ir a tu boda.

Alyssa estalló en carcajadas, haciéndome reírme también. Haría eso. La secuestraría, y hablaríamos.

—Puede resultar, la secuestraré… Una semana antes de la boda —me quedé pensativo, intentando recordar—, ¿cuándo es la cena de ensayo?

—Una semana antes de la boda, después de su despedida de soltera —contestó Alyssa, viéndome curiosa.

—Ese día la secuestraré… El día, noche —me corregí—, de la cena de ensayo. Hablaremos y ya dependerá de ella si se casará después de escucharme.

—Bueno, me parece jodidamente increíble eso…—Se rio feliz. Fue inevitable no reírme también. Era una cosa de locos, pero que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

—Necesitare ayuda extra —dije en voz baja, viéndola insinuante. Ella me miró con una sonrisa obvia.

—Cuenta conmigo, luego le diré a ella…—sabía a quién se refería, necesitaríamos a Belle…—. ¿Cómo está la cicatriz? —su pregunta me confundió un momento. Entonces recordé mi cicatriz. La herida se abrió dos semanas después de que mi hija apareció, Alyssa me mandó una semana encama, sin moverme ni nada hasta que la herida no fuera tan grave.

—Está bien…—susurré, aunque había salvado a mi hija, esa cicatriz conllevaba más y Alyssa lo sabía.

—Okey…—se quedó callada un momento y cuando se mordía el labio de esa manera, era que algo me tenía que decir, con la mirada la ande a hablar—. Edward, sabes que te quiero. Te has convertido en un muy buen amigo en estos meses y me siento identificada con tu historia con Bella. Pero Bella es como mi hermana, vi nacer a Renesmee y he estado con ellas desde hace cinco años —sonrió levemente, como que en disculpa—. Te pido, por favor, que si ves que las lastimas, te alejes, como hace cinco años. Sé que es egoísta, pero a veces —y esa ya no era Alyssa mi amiga, era Alyssa la doctora—, tiendes a querer solucionar todo. Y eso está entre bien y mal, porque ella también se debe dar cuenta de sus errores. No podrás querer rescatar todo, algún día todo se te ira de las manos y volverá a suceder lo de hace cinco años.

Bufé, nunca se podría repetir lo de hace cinco años. Era… No, simplemente no podía.

—Bella y tú tienen un gran camino que recorrer. Lo que deben comprender, los dos, es que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… Y el beneficio de la duda. Tendrán que hablar pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí…— ¿Qué mas decir? Solo podía decir eso, tenía que huir, tomarme un tiempo y pensar en todo, no sólo en el secuestro sino en qué le iba a decir estando ya solos—. Yo… me tengo que ir, Alyssa. Sarah me espera para desayunar y mis papás también. Te quiero y gracias por todo…

—Igualmente, recuerda lo que hablamos y nos vemos después…

Me despedí de mi amiga y desayuné con mi familia, al ver a Sarah, pensé que ella y Renesmee serían una gran ayuda.

.

.

.

El plan estaba listo. El coche también. Hablar con las niñas para que entendieran que no se asustaran por no vernos durante cuatro días a Bella y a mí, todo bien. Preparar su pequeña maleta. Rezar porque Belle le haya dado el suficiente vino para que se _mareara_, y estuviera feliz. Me sería más fácil así.

Belle aceptó en ayudarnos, muy emocionada por esto. Ella nos ayudaría a que Ian no pregunté tanto por ella.

El coche estaba en su marcha, preparado, la cabaña también, Carlisle y Esme me la habían prestado para esos días, estaba a diez horas –menos de cinco horas por mi forma de manejar- de Londres. Podía hacer esto, hacer que leyera la carta, que no escapará. Estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. No podría escapar.

Podríamos hablar. Sí, se escuchaba fácil. Pero muy, muy, muy en el fondo sabía que no lo sería… Bella era una cabezota, no me escucharía hasta que se hartara. O me sentara encima de ella y la obligara a escuchara a fuerza. Literalmente, claro.

La noche del secuestro, Bella se notaba… Rara. No caminaba normalmente y Belle le tuvo que ayudar a bajar del coche, había esperado técnicamente toda la noche para que regresaran de la cena de ensayo, Belle había cambiado algo en Bella, pero ella nunca me dijo qué cosa.

Ahora tenía miedo. Quiero decir, no sabía lo que Belle pudo haberle hecho a Bella, o algo así.

Estuve pendiente cuando vi a Belle hacer una seña, indicándome que era hora de entrar en acción, esperé a que todos subieran al departamento, y unos cinco minutos más, después dejé levemente mi coche abierto y subí corriendo las escaleras. El departamento estaba entreabierto.

Sonreí, y entré. Definitivamente, le tendría que regalar algo a Belle. Renesmee y Sarah se quedarían con Alyssa para no darle tanto trabajo a Belle. Todo estaba en silencio. La noche estaba oscura, y con rayos. Llovería. Y eso me hizo sonreír más, porque Bella odiaba los truenos, no se quedaría sola… O eso esperaba al menos.

Entré al cuarto de Bella justo cuando un rayo me iluminó por completo. No podía sacar la sonrisa de mi cara.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó Bella, tapándose su cuerpo con su bata, parándose asustada de la banca— , ¿qué haces aquí?

Estaba sorprendida. Muy sorprendida, se veía confundida, no sólo por el vino. Agradecí a Belle al ver a Bella medio borracha. Me acerqué a ella, sonriendo aún.

— ¡Oh! Nada malo, solo vengo a secuestrarte —preciso y conciso. Ella me vio confundida, como sin entender nada aún. Y eso me dio más risa.

—Oh…—se tomó unos segundos antes de voltear a verme con ojos muy abiertos—. Espera, ¿qué?

Me acerqué más a ella, tapándole la boca con un pañuelo que tenía ya preparado, me tuve que mover rápidamente para que ella no me sorprendiera, pero viendo su estado, sería difícil. La até de pies y manos. Fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, en realidad…

— ¡Suéltame! —creó que había dicho. Pero negué con la cabeza, ni loco la dejaría ir.

—No hasta que hablemos. Vamos a hablar, quieras o no, te lo dije.

Suficiente charla, más acción. La aventé como si fuera un costal a mi hombro y me alejé sonriente de ahí, tomé la mochila que Belle preparó y solo tuve una pregunta en mi mente, ¿lo qué pude ver debajo de la bata de Bella, Belle lo cambió?

—Vámonos —murmuré, más para mí mismo, impresionado. Pataleó como niña pequeña, pero… Borracha perdía.

Todo el camino al coche pataleo y me intentó golpear. Me sentí un poco mal cuando la sentí indefensa, pero… Tenía que hacer esto, y debía admitir que esto era divertido. Vela enojarse, tratar de pelear, estando borracha y más frágil… Me daba risa. La aventé cuidadosamente al interior del coche. Ella me miraba enojada, frustrada. Gritaba, pero su voz se ahogaba en el pañuelo, sonreí burlón a ella, ganándome un gruñido claro.

— ¡Eres un loco! —otra vez, creí escuchar.

— ¿Qué? —encendí el motor y nos preparé, ella me miraba desesperada y enfadada.

— ¡Déjame ir, carajo!

Debía admitir que escucharla apenas hablar, enojada y con su nariz arrugada, era demasiado divertido. Pero estaba perdiendo tiempo, así que la miré, de alguna manera tenía que callarla y si no lo decía ahora, me quedaría con las ganas.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero no hablo idioma secuestrado.

Vi su mirada fulminante, pero encendí por completo el motor y me fui de ahí. La cabaña estaría cerca, tal vez se dormiría y me sería más fácil entrar con ella en la cabaña, sin que viera donde estábamos. La creía capaz de irse, pero… Ojala lloviera estos cuatro días.

Solo cuatro días. Solo tengo eso. Cuatro días, rezaba que Bella me dejara explicarle, que leyera la carta de Tanya y poder hablar, ya lo que pasará después de esos cuatro días… Dependería de ella, pero sabiendo toda la verdad.

Rezaba que me escuchará y no me mandará a la mierda. Rezaba para, muy interiormente, poder cumplir mí promesa con Tanya, poder pedirle perdón a Bella… Necesitaba su perdón… La necesitaba a ella. Y ella también me necesitaba, lo sabía.

Tenía que hacerla escucharme, costara lo que costara.

* * *

><p><strong>*Marie se esconde rápidamente tras su laptop, mientras simula hacer la tarea de Biología* Holaa? Sí, sé que ha sido mucho tiempo. Casi dos meses… PERO en mi defensa, me lastimé hace un mes mi hombro, una luxación, estuve en reposo dos semanas enteras &amp; acabo de volver de mi rehabilitación u.u. Fue feo lo que me pasó…<strong>

**Edward no ayudaba, e inicie una historia nueva, que tengo más capiis ya escritos. Peeroo, yaa, ya estoy bien… Bueno, no tanto… *hace mueca* En unos días termino mi tercer parcial & con el mi semestre, entrando en vacaciones. Pero se me viene semana difícil. Tengo que entregar proyecto, tareas, trabajos, & estudiar para mi examen departamental, así que estará la cosa… De. Locos.**

**No sé si entré al Face, o aquí, en realidad…**

**Peero, bueno, ya veré que hago :D De verdad, perdónenme la tardanza. Espero les haya gustado el cap, & bueeno… El siguiente cap lo retomamos desde el punto de vista de Bella, durante esos cuatro días… Sólo puedo decir 1313 en el próximo cap :D & después, uno más, o dos, tal vez… & el final. Más el final alternativo. Un outtake & adiós Masoquismo.**

**Debo darles las gracias a todos, nunca imaginé tener tantos RR en este fic. Me siento orgullosa *sonríe enormemente, le gritan desde la sala* Ups, se acabó mi tiempo… Estoy "haciendo" tarea de Biologia… *en realidad sí la estoy haciendo, pero también estoy subiendo el capii***

**Me voy, hermosas… Espero vernos pronto &… Las amodoro *corazón* Prometo contestar todos los RR pronto, denme tiempo… & de Lágrimas de un Ángel, hummm, creo qe habrá cap hasta dentro de una semana, tal vez…**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto, chaparritas!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- Travesura realizada -<strong>******


	12. Onceava Parte

****- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo largo, intenso, rápido... &amp; el final...<br>****

****Disfrútenlo. & nos vemos abajo :)  
><strong>**

****Recomendación Musical: The Reason- Hoobastank, Ang I Love Her- The Beattles, Stand In The Rain- Superchick, Me salvas- David Bustamante, Dulcinea- David Bonada *canción del final, escúchenla si lo desean leyendo esa parte que esta marcada (*)*. & las qe les parezca adecuada :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>ONCEAVA PARTE.<strong>

**POV Bella.**

No estoy segura cuándo fue donde me dormí. Solo recuerdo que estaba enojada con Edward, no lo miraba, miraba a la ventana, el paisaje estaba borroso y mojado. Era deprimente. Era frustrante.

El coche era calientito, y yo estaba muy cansada, aparte que el jodido vino, no sólo me entorpeció los sentidos, sino que también me durmió. Técnicamente. El vino ayudo mucho a que me durmiera a… Lo que sea que fue del caminó. Edward no habló, sólo puso música y manejó. Perdido en sus pensamientos.

Soñé con, por raro que parezca, Disney. Princesas, príncipes. Dragones, hadas y duendes. Hermosos paisajes y unas cabañas. No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué soñé con eso. Sentí cuando el coche se paró suavemente, cuando la puerta se abrió y el viento frío me hizo estremecer, también cuando mi puerta se abrió y Edward me desató y me cargó.

Sentí cuando abrió una puerta con dificultad y después de unos segundos, me recostó en una cama, cobijándome y dándome el calor que había perdido. Sentí todo eso, pero estaba tan cansada, que no hice nada. Simplemente seguí durmiendo.

En mi sueño, fue inevitable que Edward no entrara en él, salvándome, rescatándome, ¿de qué?, no lo sé… Pero, Sarah y Renesmee también estaban en mi sueño. Era… Éramos… Como una familia.

.

.

.

Unos ruiditos extraños me despertaron a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos, todo estaba levemente iluminado. Me sobresalté un poco porque el lugar donde estaba no era ni mi casa, ni mi cama, ni ningún lugar donde conociera.

Me senté en la cama mullida matrimonial, viendo a todos lados. Era un hermoso cuarto rustico, de madera las paredes y pisos, grande y precioso. Como esos cuartos donde Austen, Brönte, etc., describían el hogar de sus protagonistas. En realidad, había una chimenea enfrente de la cama, y una repisa arriba de ella, con marcos para fotos a los lados, y una pantalla plana colgada en la pared…

_Esto… ¿Esto es una cabaña? Está muy… Moderna…_, pensé confundida.

Había tres puertas. Una enfrente de la cama, entreabierta. Me paré y con pasos cuidadosos llegué a la puerta, abriéndola lentamente. Era el baño.

Con pisos de mármol blanco, grande y espacioso. Muy iluminado. Con una gran bañera alargada, perfecta para… dos personas. Negué con la cabeza y entré al cuarto a hacer mis necesidades. Al verme al espejo, me espanté.

No me había quitado el maquillaje por completo y tenía el rímel corrido. Mi cabello parecía ser el nido de un pájaro. Era un desastre.

—Oh, Dios —murmuré, me lave la cara y mojé el cabello. Al menos aplacarlo un poco, ¿no?

Al salir del baño, en la cama estaba una pequeña mochila. Me acerqué a ella, viendo a todos lados, la puerta estaba cerrada. Y los ruidos seguían. Me di cuenta que era música. Bufé, sólo a Edward se le ocurría poner música en este tipo de situaciones.

En la mochila había ropa. No tenía confianza de vestirme aquí, así que regrese al baño y me encerré. Me cambié de ropa, quitándome esa maldita lencería y poniéndome un pantalón tipo yoga, y camisa blanca que me quedaba un poco grande. Mi ropa de descanso.

Agarré un cepillo que encontré en el pequeño gabinete del baño y me hice una coleta. Bueno, me veía más presentable. Pero joder, que hacía frío. Mucho. Tiritando, salí del baño. La otra puerta, a un lado izquierdo de la cama, estaba también entreabierta, así que deje la mochila en la cama y fui ahí. Era un gran ropero con vestidor incluido. Un suéter blanco llamó mi atención. No sé si fue más mi frío o qué, pero lo agarré y me lo puse. Se me hacía conocido, en realidad.

El vestidor estaba medianamente lleno de ropa. De hombre y mujer. Ropa que se me hacía muy conocida.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¿Bella? —escuché la voz de Edward. La rabia regresó a mí, ¿el muy cabrón me había secuestrado?

Corrí a la puerta y la abrí de golpe, dándole una cachetada. Él me miró sorprendido, pero luego pareció como si entendiera el por qué de ese golpe.

— ¿Me puedes explicar por qué carajo me has secuestrado? —grité enojada, gruñí y quise golpearlo de nuevo, pero él me agarró de las manos y me las sujetó.

—Te puedes calmar —pidió amablemente.

—NO.

Él suspiró, y me jaló hacía el pasillo, me resistí y entre jaleos y empujones, me sentó en una sala.

— ¿Qué mierda, Edward? —le grité nuevamente enojada. Sus manos en mis hombros me obligaban a quedarme sentada, clavada en mi asiento. Después de unos segundos, dejé de luchar y me cruce de brazos, enojándome. Enfurruñada.

—Gracias —dijo él. Sentándose frente a mí, no lo miré, estaba muy enojada como para verlo. Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza un momento—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No —gruñí, pero mi estómago gruñó, echándome de cabeza.

— ¿No? —me preguntó divertido. Lo miré, fulminante y él carraspeó—. Ven.

Se levantó y me extendió una mano, dudé un momento, pero al sentir otro gruñido de mi estómago, suspiré y me rendí, dándole mi mano. Fue ahí, donde la primera barrera se rompió.

.

.

.

Debía admitir que tenía mucha hambre. Supongo que eso era el efecto secundario del vino, Edward había preparado tortas de papa. Siempre había sido un buen cocinero, de eso siempre estuve segura.

Debo admitir que comer con Edward a solas de nuevo, en ese pequeño espacio que era la cocina, me regresó a tiempos pasados. A cuando él y yo comíamos en mi departamento o en el de él, riendo y disfrutando de un buen rato, los dos juntos.

Aunque ahora estábamos en silencio, podía escuchar el eco de nuestras risas, como si hubiera sido ayer que estábamos comiendo juntos, en lugar de hace cinco años.

—Bella —susurró Edward, lo ignoré y seguí comiendo, volvió a suspirar. Realmente nunca lo escuché suspirar tantas veces seguidas.

—Bella —lo intentó de nuevo, dejando caer mi cuchara, lo miré irritada.

— ¿Qué? —gruñí. Él me miró impasible.

—Deja de gruñirme, que no eres un perro.

Arqueé las cejas sorprendida. Él sólo sonrió y siguió comiendo. Fruncí la boca y la nariz, haciéndole saber que estaba MUY enojada.

—Y no me frunzas la nariz, sé que te dio risa.

Fruncí más mis labios, pero ésta vez para no reírme y baje la mirada a mi plato. _Idiota._

— ¿Ves? —levanté mi mirada, Edward me sonreía levemente. Suspiré y le regresé la sonrisa. _Una barrera más destrozada…_

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté susurrando.

Él se sentó recto en su silla, y se pasó una mano por su cabello. Dejó salir el aire de un golpe.

—Porque si no lo hacía ahora, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que estábamos haciendo lo correcto? O al menos tú —se quedó callado un largo rato—. Entiendo que estés enojada, decepcionada. Yo estoy encabronado conmigo mismo. También entiendo que no quieras saber nada de mí o de lo que pasó en el pasado. Pero, Bella —se acercó a mí, viéndome intensamente—, no puedes continuar, sin poder perdonar. Te haces daño, nos hacemos daño. Y sobre todo, dañamos a Renesmee.

— ¡No metas a Renesmee en esto! —siseé, una cosa éramos nosotros, y otra muy diferente mi hija.

—Ella es mi hija, Bella. Yo tuve derecho para verla…

—Así como para mantenerme bajo la sombra de un secreto durante dos años, ¿no?

—Creo que tú sabías perfectamente en lo que te metías cuando te lo dije —sus ojos eran fríos, inexpresivos.

Respiré fuertemente, porque tenía razón… Lo admitía, me metí en esto sabiendo lo que perdería, pero era más difícil… Fue muy duro ver como Edward le propuso matrimonio a Tanya, como ella me pidió ser su dama de honor, verlo casarse…

Y ahora verlo con Sarah y Nessie, y pensar que es un gran padre, que pudimos haber sido una gran familia. Pero ahora yo estaba con Ian. Me iba a casar con él…

—Lo sabía…—Dije finalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero, es muy difícil mantenerse a la sombra, fue difícil ser la otra… Fue un golpe demasiado duro verte casarte con ella.

Edward bajo la cabeza un momento. Bufé, quisiera o no, era el momento… Momento de decirnos la verdad.

—Lo sé, y lo lamento…

—Qué fácil es pedir lo siento, cuándo el daño ya está bien hecho, ¿no? —ironicé.

—Al menos yo sé pedir perdón —me contestó él, mirándome fijamente.

—No de la manera correcta, a veces…

Él me miró, sin expresión alguna, luego negó con la cabeza y rió irónicamente, ese sonido me hizo estremecer.

—Me sorprende que lo digas tú, quien no acepta una disculpa sincera, quien quiere olvidar, pero recordar haciéndote daño y a los demás… Sobre todo a nuestra…

—Mete nuevamente a Renesmee en esto, y te parto la madre —gruñí, interrumpiéndolo. Él me miró un momento, nuevamente y volvió reír.

—No sé porque, pero no puedo olvidar tu rostro cuando le pedí a Tanya ser mi esposa —escuchar eso fue peor que nada…

—Auch —susurré, él sólo miró su plato. Volví a tomar mi cuchara, tomando dos bocados.

—No entiendo —rió sin humor alguno—, si te estábamos lastimando, porque diablos no nos dijiste… Hubiera hecho algo… O si al menos te hubieras mostrado con un sentimiento alguno…

— ¡Estaba triste, Edward! —grite. Pero, ¿quién diablos se creía? ¿Por qué me hacía esto? Solté la cuchara, dejándola caer en el plato, haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

—Pero, tú sonreíste… Estaba feliz, de alguna manera…—me reprochó Edward. Fue inevitable no mirarlo en shock, me agarré de la mesa de la cocina para no golpearlo.

El hambre se me había ido.

Bajé la cabeza mirando mi plato, cuando de repente la levanté, mirándolo fijamente.

—Claro que iba a sonreír, a mostrar mi perfecta y famosa sonrisa, y mostrarme feliz de la vida —le sonreí irónicamente, luego mi sonrisa desapareció—, pero… Si me hubieras visto a mis ojos, a mis profundos ojos chocolates, como les dices… Hubieras visto que…—reí incrédula—. Me destruiste…—baje la cabeza, con las lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. Volví a levantar mi cabeza, sin importarme si me veía llorar. Edward me veía arrepentido, con dolor—. Cariño, me destruiste… Tú y ella… Me destruyeron.

Y sin más, me levanté de mi silla, corriendo a la habitación de nuevo.

.

.

.

No supe la cantidad de tiempo que pase nuevamente en el cuarto, llorando. Siempre lo había pensado, lo había dicho a otra gente, pero decírselo a él fue… Fue un golpe.

Edward no intentó meterse al cuarto, me dio mi espacio. Supongo que él también lo necesitaba. Le había dicho algo muy duro, pero muy cierto. Y él me había dicho mis verdades.

No sabía porque, no podía dejar de llorar, era como estar de nuevo en Seattle, hace cinco años. Revivir el dolor, la desesperación, la soledad…

Mis recuerdos no dejaban de llegar, cada caricia con él, cada beso, cada abrazo. Pero también cada tristeza, cada soledad, mi desesperación y miedo, dolor. Estar entre las sombras, con miedo a que Edward me dejará o alguien nos descubriera. Que Tanya nos descubriera y me odiara.

Edward no había dejado de oír música, la podía escuchar –como un murmullo–, me tranquilizaba pero inquietaba. El que Edward escuchara música, era signo de o pensar, u olvidar o no pensar, bloquear sus pensamientos.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, sin saber en qué momento me dormí. Estaba tan cansada, de luchar, de pensar… De odiar…

.

.

.

— ¿Bella? —una voz dulce sonaba lejos pero al mismo tiempo lejos.

Unos toques iban en conjunto con la voz.

—Bella, abre por favor —volvió a decir la voz. La reconocí. Era Edward.

—Bella, abre ya, por favor…—abrí los ojos con pesadez. Miré a todos lados, buscando la puerta. Unos toques me hicieron levantarme exasperada y abrir la puerta a ciegas.

— ¿Qué? —rezongué.

En cuanto me vio, suspiró aliviado. Me sonrió vacilante, pero no le respondí la sonrisa. Él carraspeó y miro a otro lado un segundo, cuando me volvió a mirar, no tenía expresión alguna.

—Te desperté —no preguntó. Asentí de todas maneras, fregando mis ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Venirte a despertar, llevas un día y medio así…—con su cabeza me señaló. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y confundida.

— ¿Qué? —susurré.

—Desde ayer en la tarde estás así. Por un momento, me preocupé.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que huya?

Hasta ese momento, me iluminé. Podía huir, regresar a Londres y ya… Pero la risa de Edward me decepcionó.

—No podrías. Está una tormenta del demonio. Desde hace tres días, una tormenta tropical se poso en Europa, Londres está lloviendo más de lo normal —dijo con tanta naturalidad, como si no fuera nada—. Además de que estamos en medio del bosque. Y te dormiste en menos de la mitad del camino, sin saber nada... —añadió, muy pagado de él mismo.

Lo miré fulminándolo con la mirada. Estaba enojada, de nuevo.

— ¿Pensaste en nuestras hijas cuando hiciste esta estupidez? —volví a gritarle.

—Sí —canturreó—, Alyssa y Belle las están cuidando, ellas creen que estamos de viaje. Cosa que es parte verdad.

— ¿De vacaciones? ¡¿De vacaciones?!

—Okey, okey…—levantó las manos, recargándose en el marco de la puerta—. Vacaciones en contra de tu voluntad, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mucho mejor—siseé. _Idiota…_

Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza. Luego suspiró y se volvió a parar bien.

—Entonces… ¿quieres desayunar?

Lo pensé un momento. Realmente no tenía hambre, estaba cansada, tenía sueño.

—No, seguiré durmiendo…

— ¿Estarás así todo los días que estemos aquí? —arqueó un ceja, viéndome divertido.

— ¿Cuántos putos días crees que estaremos aquí? —estaba incrédula. Sorprendida. Confundida. Iracunda.

—Cuatro, a lo mucho.

— ¿Qué? —grité, realmente enojada—. ¡Maldita sea, en cuatro días me caso! ¡Más bien tres!

¿Sí faltaban tres? Eso creía…

—Bueno, sólo dos… Y medio.

Estaba iracunda por la maldita tranquilidad de Edward, como si me estuviera diciendo de algo tonto, algo que no era importante. Pero para salir de aquí dependía de Edward. Sólo él me podía sacar de aquí. _¿En qué momento pasó esto?_

—Eres un idiota —murmuré. Él sólo rió.

—Realmente no más que tú.

Volví a abrir mis ojos sorprendida y le aventé una cachetada, pero él me alcanzó mi mano y me jaló, aventándome a sus brazos. Los suyos quedaron enredados en mi cintura, y los míos en su pecho. Me costó un momento entender que pasaba, su olor me golpeó tan de repente, que me quedé anonadada. Confundida.

Su rostro cerca del mío, sus labios, su aliento. Me costó separarme de él, y cuando lo hice, estaba roja, temblando y en shock. Él lo notó y carraspeó.

—Perdón—murmuró.

— ¿Por qué? —susurré, no encontraba mi voz.

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué me tienes aquí, qué me quieres demostrar?

Él me miró sinceramente, dulce.

—Porque tengo promesas que cumplir, recuerdos que perdonar… Tú y yo, Bella. Siempre hemos sido tú y yo…

Después se dio media vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

Me volví a quedar dos horas en ese cuarto, sin saber porque Edward pensó eso. Qué me quiso decir con eso. Estaba sentada en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas, tipo indio, con una mano en la barbilla y otra en cruzada en mis piernas.

Miraba la pared, intentado ver el color de la madera, el verdadero, intentado pensar cuántos años tendrá ésta casa, no pensar en las palabras de Edward, en lo que me pasó con Edward cuando estuve entre sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos, sin querer, empecé a recordar todo los momentos con Edward, buenos y malos.

Los abrí al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Edward entró en la habitación y me miró, cerró la puerta y se sentó frente mío. No me moví, ni él durante cinco minutos, sólo viéndonos a los ojos, sin hablar. Al bajar la mirada, entre sus manos tenía un sobre blanco.

—Me casé con Tanya porque se lo debía —empezó a hablar.

—No quiero saber —murmuré, pero él me calló con la mirada.

—Debes…—sólo dijo eso, suspiró, como si estuviera muy cansado—. Ella, como sabes, tenía leucemia. Su sueño era casarse de blanco, yo se lo debía, porque durante años no sólo la lastimé a ti, sino a ella también. ¿Has pensando en el dolor que le causamos?

Me quedé sin aliento. Realmente, no. O sea, sí había pensado en ella y en que me sentía culpable, pero nunca en cómo se sintió ella, en cómo pasó todo, su enfermedad, el enterarse de que su novio, el amor de toda su vida, la engañaba con su prima-hermana.

—Realmente no…

—Pues yo sí. Y me sentía como un cabrón, más de lo que soy. Mal con ella por todo lo que la lastimé, mal por ti porque también te lastimé… Al menos, darle a Tanya un sueño, una manera de enmendar mis pecados, mis errores.

Miré mis manos. Si lo seguía viendo, me pondría a llorar.

—Cuando ella murió, me dijo que te diera esto…—levanté mi mirada, Edward me extendió su mano, entregándome el sobre, lo tomé vacilante.

Miré el sobre por un largo tiempo, sin saber que podía contener. Por un momento, me dio miedo.

—No pretendo justificarme, Bella—susurró Edward—, sólo pedir perdón, si bien te cause mucho mal, también sé aceptarlos, aceptar que estuve actuando mal y aunque no lo remedie contigo a tiempo, pedirte perdón…

Él no esperó respuesta, se levantó de la cama y se fue del cuarto.

Me quedé como veinte minuto viendo el sobre. _Para Bella_. La letra hermosa de mi prima siempre me gusto. Me daba miedo abrirlo, no quería. Pero mi instinto me llevó a dejar el miedo atrás y abrirlo.

En el sobre había cuatro fotos y una carta.

La primera foto era una de nosotros, como niñas. Ella de vestido blanco, con el cabello largo suelto, sonriendo y abrazándome. Yo, con el cabello corto, vestido amarillo y abrazando a Tanya, sonriendo a la cámara. Era nuestro cumpleaños número nueve.

Detrás de ella, rezaba: _Mi hermana Bella y yo. Cumpleaños 9. _

Sonreí, sintiendo mis lágrimas. La otra foto era igual que la primera, pero nosotras más grandes, y con un traje de gradación. Ahora yo tenía el cabello largo y ella corto. _Bells y yo, graduación Forks, Instituto._

Ahí, unas lágrimas salieron, sonreí.

La tercera me dejó confundida. Una foto mía y de Edward de niños, yo llevaba un trajecito de falda y saquito caqui, y él uno de pantalón y saco negro, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Estábamos abrazados, haciendo caras. Detrás de nosotros, había gente sonriendo, y una novia y un novio donde iba cada uno.

_Edward y Bella. Boda de Cali, prima de mamá Renné. _

Esa foto ya no la recordaba… Teníamos once años.

La última foto fue un donde sólo Edward y yo la habíamos visto. Estábamos acostados en la cama, tapados con una sabana, él abrazándome por la cintura, su cabeza a mi lado, yo agarrando la cámara, sonriendo y los dos haciendo caras, despeinados y yo sin maquillaje.

_Mis hermanos… Tarde de comprender, pero realmente la verdad. _

Me dejó confundía lo que Tanya escribió, durante unos segundos estuve llorando. ¿Tanto daño le hicimos?

Dejé las fotos de lado. La carta estaba frente mío, pero no me atrevía a abrirla. El miedo no me dejaba.

—Suficiente, Isabella—me dije a mí misma—, no seas cobarde. Es sólo una carta, hazlo…

Con manos temblorosas, abrí la carta, con el corazón desbocado en el pecho y en la garganta, la sangre me hervía, haciendo tronar los oídos y marearme un poco, respiré profundamente y me controlé. Con una respiración más honda, empecé a leer:

_Querida Bella:_

_Sé que es raro hablarnos de esta forma, tú y yo nunca escribimos cartitas ni nada de esas tonteras, pero es la única manera de comunicarme contigo ahora. No sé dónde estás, dónde te metiste, cómo estás…_

_Entiendo que el verme casarme con Edward fue demasiado. Sé que estuvo mal pedirte que fueras mi dama de honor. Pero quería, de alguna manera, ignorar el hecho de que amabas a Edward, de que yo te estaba haciendo un gran mal._

_Mi egoísmo en ese momento fue tan grande, que te lastimé, YO, en tamaños incomprensibles, me siento mal, frustrada, mal. _

_De tenerte a mi lado, sabiendo completamente la verdad, jamás me hubiera casado con Edward. De haber sabido antes que lo ambas, me hubiera alejado. Hermana, yo también tengo una confesión que hacerte._

_Yo también fui al amante de Laurent durante tres años, pero, a diferencia de Edward, Laurent sólo me quería para tener sexo. Era para todo lo que servía. Edward te ama, lo sé en la manera en que te ve. A veces, se sacrifica demasiado por demás gente, sin pensar en él… O en la persona que ama. O pensando, de alguna manera, en ella._

_Él te ama, hermana. Lo sé. _

_ Sé que fui una egoísta, demasiado. Sé que te hice daño. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, cambiaría completamente todo, pero no puedo… Lo hecho, echo esta. El dolor que sientes, o sentiste, nunca te lo podré quitar, la decepción, desesperación tampoco. _

_Estoy muriendo. No quiero que me sientas lástima, ésa nunca fue mi intención. Si la hubiera sido, yo te habría dicho desde un principio –antes de que me pidiera matrimonio– la verdad, que me moría y quería a Edward conmigo, como mi esposo. _

_Edward fue el que se sacrificó para que me casara con él. No sabía qué hacer, sabía que te amaba, pero también yo lo amaba, tal vez no tan fuerte como antes, pero lo seguía amando. Casarme con él fue mi sueño desde que éramos novios. _

_En ese momento, sólo pensé en mí y en mi futuro, pensé que sólo serían unos meses de casados y después él estaría libre de mí. Mi plan era, que al día siguiente del compromiso, ir a decirte la verdad, hablar contigo, contarte todo y que tú me dijeras la verdad. _

_Nunca pensaste en lo que me hacía, ¿verdad? Aún estando con Edward, tú fuiste su amante. No te reclamo porque entonces sería demasiado hipócrita, porque yo también fui amante. Estuve consciente del daño que le hice a mi hermana Irina. Terminé con Laurent por tres razones, me había hartado de sólo verlo para tener sexo, lo empezaba a querer demasiado, y le había dicho la verdad a Irina._

_Ella, al enterarse de la verdad, me grito, me golpeó y me dijo cosas horribles. Kate no lo sabe. Ella sigue creyendo que Irina no sabe nada, Edward igual. Creo que serás la única y la primera en saberlo. Laurent, de alguna manera, quería terminar con Irina, pero yo no quería. Tal vez sí me quería. No lo sé, nunca lo sabré._

_Edward siempre había estado ahí para mí, como mi amigo, mi novio, el hombre de mi vida. Él siempre ha sido dulce y cariñoso, tú lo sabes. Desde niño lo conocemos. Hemos crecido juntos, amado juntos, engañándonos juntos._

_Cuando Edward volvió en la noche, al día siguiente de cuando me pidió matrimonio, lloró como niño. Tú no querías escucharlo, y supuse que menos a mí. Me dio miedo que no aceptaras hablar conmigo. _

_Y luego empezaron las preparaciones de la boda, mis tratamientos, me sentía cansada, profundamente cansada. Nunca cruzamos palabra más que para hablar detalles, cosas de la boda, solamente. No encontraba momento en hablar de nosotras y Edward. Y luego vino mi embarazó._

_El día en que concebimos a mi hija, Edward estaba demasiado borracho, tanto que me confundió contigo. Y, aquí entre nos, se beso con la pared, pero él no lo sabe. Fue una noche donde… Dejé que mi deseo me ganará, nunca pensé que traería consecuencias. Cuando me casé, tenía dos meses. Ansiaba decírtelo, porque ante todo éramos hermanas, pero no podía por el daño que te haría, suficiente tenías con verme casarme con él._

_Pero, ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en cómo se sintió él? Se sacrificó por mí, por su hija. Tu sufriste, sí, pero… ¿Y él? No quiero justificarlo, estuvo mal que te hiciera su amante –sí, sé toda la historia– pero tú sabías las condiciones. Sabías que él estaba conmigo, pudiste decirle no, pero no lo hiciste, aún no lo logro comprender, pero lo entiendo. Es lo mismo conmigo y Laurent. _

_Bella, te fuiste de aquí sin siquiera despedirte. Te fuiste y no sé nada de ti. No sé siquiera si estas vivas, si estás leyendo esto me alegro profundamente. Espero me perdones, siempre me arrepentiré de haberte hecho ese gran daño, pero no puedo arrepentirme de mi hija. Ella ha sido lo mejor de mi vida. Aunque ni siquiera la haya visto, pero sentirla dentro de mí, es mágico…_

_Hermana, espero puedas perdonarme, a él, pero sobre todo a ti misma, tal vez por eso no quisiste saber nada de nosotras. De ustedes. No te perdonaste que fueras la amante de Edward, no te perdonaste que me hicieras ese daño, más sin embargo, más daño te hice yo._

_Te tengo envidia, Bella. Porque tú tienes una familia, tienes a tu padre, tenías a tu mamá, que aunque nos adoptaron, no fue igual. El cariño de los padres nunca se podría comparar o desplazarse a otras personas._

_Yo crecí sin mis padres, tenía a Charlie y Renné, pero ellos te tenían a ti, estaban encantados con su princesa, Kate, Irina y yo sólo fuimos como las primar que se quedaban a vivir con ustedes._

_Tenías fuertes amistades, con Rose, Lauren, Alice, Ángela… Tenías a Jasper, Emmett, Jacob, y a Edward, dispuestos a dar la vida por ti, siempre fuiste una persona dulce, comprensiva, que pensaba en los demás primero que en sí misma. Siempre te he admirado, tu coraje, tu fuerza…_

_Pero, la Bella que se fue como cobarde para no sufrir, la que no me enfrento y peleó por lo suyo, porque Edward era… Es, más bien, tuyo y lo sabes, y el día de mi boda, cuando más distraídos estaríamos, te fuiste sin siquiera adiós decir. A tu padre, a tus hermanas, amigos, etc. _

_¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi prima-hermana?_

_Te diré algo que me dijo Irina: Tú sabías en lo que te metías, al estar con él, no sólo destruiste la confianza entre nosotras, si no mi relación con él, mi confianza con él. Yo tal vez ya n lo ame, como amé antes a Edward, pero sí lo amo. Ya no lo veo como el hombre de mi vida, pero si cómo alguien con pude compartir muchas cosas, muchos sentimientos. _

_Pero él te ama a ti, tú eres el amor de su vida. Destruiste la confianza que le tenía, y el respeto que te tenía, siempre dándotelas de santa, que nunca podrías soportar que Jake te engañará… Tú me hiciste lo que tanto decías nunca hacer. Y es reclamo, sí, porque esto no te lo pude decir a la cara… Yo tal vez me casé con Edward por egoísmo, pero ¿y tú? Huyendo de esa manera, odiándolo, ¿por qué lo odias?_

_¿Te engañó alguna vez? No, siempre te hablo de frente. _

_¿Fui yo completamente egoísta y una perra al casarme con Edward? Bueno, tú arruinaste mi amor, mi confianza, mi relación con él. Me mentiste por dos años, te escondiste, pero sobre todo, te rebajaste. No luchaste, algo que yo siempre te admire, no te diste a respetar… Tú no eres esa, Bella._

_Sé que moriré, como te lo he dicho antes. Quiero que Edward te busque y se perdonen, los dos. Tú y él están predestinados, desde un principio. _

_Yo no debí meterme entre ustedes. Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. _

_Sé, conociéndote como lo hago, que serás una terca y no lo escucharás, no lo veras, caray, ni siquiera querrás volver a verlo. Pero si por algo estás leyendo esta carta, es porque logró convencerte de hablar. O te obligo a hacerlo _

_Te quiero pedir algo. No te dejes llevar por tu dolor, sólo por el tuyo, en todo lo que "él te hizo", ten un momento de reflexión y ponte a pesar en todo lo que tú también causaste. Tú y él no son muy diferentes. Son muy iguales, los dos se sacrifican primero por los demás, y a veces por ustedes. _

_Es todo lo que te puedo decir, hermana… y también que te amo, a pesar de todo, de todos los daños hechos, te amo. Te he extrañado y me gustaría conocieras a Sarah, suele ser un ángel, pero en la noche se pone a patalear mucho. _

_Espero estés bien, hermana… Algo que leí anoche, muy cierto: Nuestras viejas heridas nos enseñan algo... Nos recuerdan dónde hemos estado y qué hemos superado. _

_Esto que pasó, es una herida, puedes cerrarla y comenzar de nuevo. Puedes perdonar y lo sabes, los dos merecen ser felices._

_Te quiero, cuídate siempre y ten por seguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver…_

_Tanya._

Mis lágrimas apenas me dejaron terminar de leer la carta de Tanya, no podía dejar de llorar. Me dolía intensamente todo lo que había pasado, lo que ella me había dicho, porque era verdad en cierta parte. Yo arruine la relación d ella y Edward. Pero también arruiné la de nosotras.

Fui cobarde al no dar la cara, al huir de donde estaba recibiendo mucho dolor. No fui yo misma, y últimamente no lo estaba siendo. No estaba siendo yo misma con Ian.

Bree vino a mi mente. Esos ojos tristes de la cena de ensayo, me recordaron a mí misma. Ella también se equivocó, pero, ¿qué humano no lo hace?

Jadeé ante mi lógica. Edward también es humano, yo lo soy. Los dos nos equivocábamos, pero yo no quería admitirlo, yo era feliz así como estaba, haciéndome daño con Tanya y el pasado, no era capaz de olvidar, de perdonar, pero sobre todo de perdonarme a mí misma.

—Oh, Dios —susurré, dejándome caer en la cama, llorando como niña pequeña. Ese dolor en mi pecho fue como ese día en la iglesia. Real, desesperado, pero muy cierto.

Creo, que por fin había entendido…

.

.

.

No tenía ganas de salir a comer, a nada… Había pasado un día así, llevábamos tres días aquí, la boda sería en dos más, pero ya no estaba tan segura, estando lejos de todos, inclusive de Edward, pensando solamente yo y yo misma, todo se me estaba yendo de las manos…

Me recosté nuevamente en la cama, cerrando los ojos y durmiéndome llorando. Estaba muy cansada, casada de todo. Inclusive de mí misma, de luchar contra mí.

.

.

.

—Bella…—unos toques en mi puerta me hicieron despertar poco a poco. Edward tocaba con un poco de desesperación. Volteé y miré la hora. Una de la mañana.

Estaba a punto de volver a dormirme, cuando recordé que llevaba un día así, Edward estaría desesperado, sabiendo lo que me pasaba. Suspiré, parándome, la carta de Tanya cayó a mis pies, la miré un momento, antes de levantarla y dejarla en la cama, ignorándola.

Abrí la puerta cuando Edward estaba a punto de volver a tocar.

—Sigues viva —dijo con alivio, lo miré confundida—. Llevas un día así, tenía miedo de que te hubieras hecho algo o… qué se yo. Estamos en medio del bosque, de la nada, con una tormenta sobre nosotros. Temí por tu vida…

Sonreí levemente, las palabras de Tanya resonaban en mi cabeza. Era el momento. Era el momento perfecto.

—Edward… Tenemos que hablar.

Su mirada me lo dijo todo.

—Ven…—me señaló el camino hacia la sala. Lo seguí con la cabeza gacha, pensando cómo afrontar esto.

_Ni huiras nuevamente, Isabella. Si no te gusta lo que Edward te dirá, ni modo. Le debes esto. Te lo debes._

Suspiré, dejándome caer en el sofá grande, no tenía hambre, estaba demasiado cansado. Edward se sentó a un lado mío, viendo el fuego de la chimenea. Lo miré durante un rato, viendo las llamas consumirse. Era un silencio cómodo, no como los anteriores. Este silencio tenía algo diferente.

—Sé, Bella —empezó Edward, sin dejar de mirar el fuego—, que tal vez ya es muy tarde, pero te quiero pedir perdón —sus ojos volaron a los míos, viéndome con verdadero arrepentimiento—. Perdón por todo el daño que te cause y que aún lo sigo haciendo, perdón por no haberte dado tu lugar, por haberte pedido eso… Sólo. Perdón.

Le sonreí dulcemente, él me miró confundido. _Dile la verdad, Bella… Tú lo pediste. Siempre la supiste, pero fuiste condenadamente ciega y egoísta que no pensaste más que en ti, es tú momento, hazlo. Hazlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

—No sé si pueda perdonarte en este momento, Edward. Sigo dolida, sigo lastimada por ti, pero sigo dolida por mí misma, porque no solo te falle a ti, me fallé a mí y a Tanya. Lastimé a Tanya —mi mirada se quedó en el fuego—. Hasta ahora pienso en ella, en cómo debí destruir lo que ustedes tenían, cómo no la respeté a ella, cómo para decirte que no y darme mi lugar. Cómo no me respete a mí misma. Cómo no luche y me dejé hacer…

—No tienes toda la culpa…

—Y tú tampoco —suspiré, recargando mis codos en mis rodillas—. Los dos, los tres, tuvimos culpa. Por egoístas, por amor o deseo. Ahora entiendo, Edward, que nadie aquí es bueno o malo. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que siga sintiendo un rencor hacia ti. Un dolor. Una decepción.

—Bella, sé que me equivoque. Que cometí muchos errores, y tal vez siga cometiéndolos, pero estoy seguro que te amo. Siempre lo estuve… Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con todo mi corazón, de la mejor forma que sepa. Siempre te quise, siempre te ame. Y te amaré.

Fue inevitable no perderme en sus ojos verdes, intensos, reales, sinceros. Tal vez me dirán _tonta_ o _dejada_, pero realmente… Nadie es perfecto.

— Yo también te amé—susurré, ignorando el dolor de mi pecho por ese pasado, continué—, pero ahora estoy con Ian. Me casaré con él…

— ¿Y Renesmee?

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Es mi hija —tragó saliva fuertemente. Ese fue un gran daño que yo le cause, a él y a ella—. Quiero conocerla más, quiero mimarla, recompensarle esos años en que no estuvimos juntos. Quiero darle una familia, Bella…

Miré lejos de él. _No me pidas eso, por favor…_

—Tú no se la puedes dar. Ian y yo…

— ¡Y con un carajo que sí puedo! —gritó, levantándose—. ¡Es mi hija, tengo el derecho! —se le rompió la voz, sus lágrimas querían salir—. ¡Al menos dame eso, dame a mi hija! Aunque sea por unos días o meses. Pero permíteme estar con ella.

—Siempre podrás verla, Edward. Pero, nada cambiará mi decisión sobre casarme con Ian.

En ese momento se quedó en blanco. Sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Se volvió a sentar a mi lado, mirándome intensamente.

— ¿Lo amas? —preguntó sin vacilar.

—Sí —respondí con un poco de duda.

—No de la manera como amaste a Jacob, Bella… ¿Lo amas como a mí o al menos de esa forma? Dejando de lado el hecho de que te apoyo cuando yo no podía, ¿lo amas como me amaste algún día a mí?

Me desarmé ante esa pregunta, pero… ¿Realmente amaba a Ian? Quiero decir, merecía volver a ser feliz. ¿Pero era necesariamente con Ian? Me hice un examen mental, descifrando mis sentimientos a por él. Lo amaba, sí, pero…

Pero como amé en su momento a Jacob.

—Nunca a nadie amaré como te amé a ti —fue lo único que respondí. Edward asintió con la cabeza, viendo el fuego. Se levantó y se paró frente a la chimenea, lo seguí, parándome detrás de él, queriendo tocarlo, él se volteó de repente, también queriéndome tocar.

—Así que solo tengo está noche... Nuestra última noche...—susurró Edward.

Me perdí en sus ojos esmeralda, viéndome intensamente. Pensé en los cuatro días aquí, atrapada... En todo lo que nos habíamos dicho. ¿Era la última en verdad?

— ¿Solo tengo está noche, Bella?

No sabía que decir, mi mirada estaba fija en él, sabía que podía ver mi confusión. ¿Qué decir?

Al no responder nada, se acercó más a mí, quedando frente a frente, el fuego de la chimenea nos envolvía, nos protegía... Y nos dejó en nuestra burbuja.

Dejé que todos mis pensamientos, recuerdos y confusiones se fueran. Deje de pensar en Ian, Belle, Tanya, Nessie, en todos y solo me concentré en este momento.

—Isabella —me llamó suavemente, pegándose a mí, y agarrando mi barbilla para verlo—, respóndeme, ¿es mi última noche?

Mi mente gritaba NO, mi cuerpo, mis sentidos... Pero de mi boca salió otra respuesta.

—Sí —susurré.

Edward tomó aire fuertemente, y lo dejó salir igual, golpeándome con su aliento. Se quedó un largo rato callado, y entonces, volvió a hablar:

—Entonces, la quiero aprovechar...

Sus labios chocaron con los míos y nos besamos con fuerza, dolor y pasión...

Hace años que no lo había besado de nuevo, excepto por esa vez en el hospital cuando encontramos a Nessie, había extrañado su boca, su aliento, su sabor.

Ian no era Edward. Y por esa misma razón no podía amarlo como amaba a Edward.

Mis brazos se colgaron de su cuello, abrazándolo a mí, besándonos más profundamente, él me agarró de la cintura, pegándome completamente a él. Teníamos que respirar, pero era más nuestra necesidad que nos seguimos besando, saboreándonos.

Fue cuando jadeábamos que nos separamos, me beso el cuello, los ojos, la nariz, todo mi rostro. Cómo adorándome. Mis lágrimas quisieron salirse, lo había extrañado tanto… Poco a poco, nos fue acostando en el suelo de madera, no noté cuando fue que agarró una manta y la puso sobre el suelo. Sentir su peso de vuelta era un alivio, un tormento.

Mis manos impacientes le empezaron a quitar su ropa, su suéter, su camisa… Y él también se deshizo de mi camiseta y chamarra. Poco a poco nos quedamos solamente en ropa interior, volviéndonos a descubrir nuestros cuerpos, nuestras almas.

Edward me miraba jadeante, sus ojos verdes oscuros por el deseo.

—Eres hermosa…—susurró, besándome mi cuello, quitándome mi sujetador.

Quise decirle que lo había extrañado, pero no podía. Las sensaciones que volvía a sentir, besándome mis pechos y pezones, volviéndome a sentir como hace cinco años, era maravillosa, mágica. El sexo con Ian siempre había sido bueno, pero faltaba algo…

Le faltaba esto, le faltaba la pasión que sentía con Edward. El amor…

Fue tanta mi desesperación de tenerlo dentro mío, que técnicamente le arranqué sus bóxers, él rió, quitándome más suavemente las bragas, bufe de exasperación, estaba a punto de hablar, cuando me calló, dándome un beso feroz.

Se acomodó entre mis piernas y enredé las mías en su cintura, poco a poco fue entrando, sentí mil emociones, mil sensaciones. Él sólo cerró los ojos y gimió, dejando caer su cabeza en mi cuello, le acaricie el cabello, volviéndome a sentir en casa.

—Se siente tan bien —susurré, besándole la cabeza. Él asintió, empezando suavemente a moverse.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, lo que ansiaba. Estar conectada con Edward de esta manera, era nuestra manera de decirnos lo que no podíamos. Estar así, conectados de manera tan íntima, me permitía abrir mi corazón, mi alma a él.

—Te he extrañado, Edward —susurré en su oído, abrazándolo a mí, él jadeó de sorpresa y me miró.

—No sabes cuánto he esperado para escuchar eso nuevamente, Bella.

No aguanté más y lo atraje a mí para besarlo, suave, dulcemente. Sus estocadas se fueron haciendo más fuertes, más salvajes. Mis caderas chocaban con las de él, sintiéndonos hasta el último centímetro. Me sentía viva de nuevo, amada, deseada.

Cerré los ojos cuando esa sensación de éxtasis empezó a formarse en mi bajo vientre y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, como corrientes eléctricas. Grite su nombre cuando me vine fuertemente. Edward me tomó de la cintura con una mano y la otra me la puso debajo de la rodilla, haciendo más fuerte, más profunda la entrada. Tampoco él duro mucho. Pero fue tan excitante. Tan dulce. Tan… Nosotros.

Edward grito mi nombre, y lo sentí en mí. Cerré los ojos nuevamente, había anhelado eso. Se dejó caer encima de mí, jadeando y dando suaves dulces en mis hombros y clavícula.

Estuvimos así unos momentos, hasta que rodó y me acostó en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué siempre es tan difícil que estemos juntos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de andar con Tanya, hubiera andado contigo?

Suspiré, acomodándome en su pecho.

—No lo sé. Ninguna de las dos. Tal vez el universo nos odia o algo así… Y tal vez, estaríamos así. Con las niñas. Juntos…

Suspiró de nuevo, besándome otra vez. Me miró un momento, antes de volver a ver el fuego. Odiaba eso, odiaba que no me dijera nada. Pero yo era como él, tal vez él también odiaba eso.

—Entonces…—carraspeó—. ¿Esto es el final?

Puse mi barbilla sobre su pecho, esperando que me mirara, cuando lo hizo, me arrastré hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo lentamente, disfrutándolo. Ese beso significa todo y nada a la vez. Esta vez, me volvió a amar lentamente. Tomándose su tiempo, volviéndome a explorar, a explorarnos.

Llegado un momento de la noche, me cargó, dejando el frío suelo, y yendo a la cama calientita. Volvimos a amarnos ahí. Era nuestra última noche, quería aprovecharla. Quería amarlo por última vez.

Llegada la mañana, él y yo nos volveríamos a separar. Me dolía el pecho de hacerlo, pero teníamos qué… Ian no se merecía esto.

.

.

.

Mirarlo dormir mientras el amanecer anunciaba su llegada, era un placer que nunca olvidaría. Su rostro calmado, dulce, en paz. Con una sonrisa que, estaba segura, yo también tenía. Bostecé largamente, sin dejar de verlo, él arrugó la nariz, eso hacía cuando se empezaba a despertar.

_Era hora…_

—Edward —me arrastre a su oído y le susurré—. Te amo… Siempre lo haré…. Y te perdono.

Él abrió los ojos, mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos. Esta había sido nuestra última noche. Lo sabíamos.

Lo había perdonado. Así como había perdonado a Tanya, y me había perdonado a mí, que era lo más importante. Leer la carta de Tanya de nuevo, me dio la valentía, saber que me había perdonado, que desde algún lugar del mundo, ella me perdonaba y yo a ella. Siempre la perdoné y a él, pero necesitaba esto. Mis momentos a solas, sin nadie. Llorar lo que no lloré, gritar, decirle todo lo que no podía o sabía decir. Fue mi momento de paz. Me tuve que alejar de todos, inclusive de él, entendiéndome finalmente.

Edward no fue el malo en todo esto. Los tres tuvimos culpa. Los tres somos culpables. Nadie fue bueno ni malo aquí. Fue mi error sólo concentrarme en mi dolor, en mi humillación, que no noté el dolor de Edward- aunque haya sido un cabrón-, el dolor de Tanya. Lo que arruiné. Cómo me arruiné a mí misma, pero… Por extraño que parezca, él también se arruinó. Y los dos nos reparamos, juntos.

Edward suspiró, dándome un beso en la frente.

— ¿Es hora? —fue todo lo que pregunto. Yo sólo asentí.

Él se paró lentamente, viéndome siempre a los ojos.

— ¿Te puedo decir algo? —asentí con la cabeza, llorando—. Ahora que todo acabo, lo único que me queda es cómo vas a recordarme, y necesito que ese recuerdo sea fuerte y hermoso... Si yo sé que me recordaras así, podre dejarte ir sin tanto dolor.

Fue imposible no llorar. Asentí con la cabeza, y me lancé a él. Los dos lloramos como no pudimos llorar en cinco años, lloramos el dolor, el coraje, el odio, el amor… No quería soltarlo, no podía. Pero la boda era en cinco horas. Y yo tenía que irme, no podía hacerle eso a Ian.

—Edward —susurré entre lágrimas—. Debes llevarme de vuelta a Londres…

—Lo sé, Bella…—se separó lentamente de mí, suspirando. Me sonrió y le regresé la sonrisa. Me beso suavemente—. Vístete. Regresaré por ti en media hora…

Y con pesadez, con dolor, se levantó de la cama y se fue. Me quedé llorando aún un rato más. Me vestí con torpeza, casi sin querer hacerlo. No quería hacer esto. Pero Ian, Ian no merecía esto.

Él merecía ser feliz.

Aunque yo también.

.

.

.

El viaje de regreso fue igual de rápido que el de ida. Sólo que en este, no nos separamos de las manos. Quería aprovechar los últimos momentos con él. Llegamos a mi departamento cuatro horas antes de la boda.

El coche de Alyssa estaba estacionado frente al edificio.

—Ellas te ayudaron, ¿verdad? —pregunté mientras se estacionaba.

—Sí. Fue mi idea, pero ellas prepararon los tragos y la maletita. Son buenas amigas, no te enojes con ellas —me suplicó, viéndome a los ojos.

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza. Realmente lo eran. Mi sonrisa se borró cuando me di cuenta que ya no podía retrasarlo más.

—Las niñas estarán arriba, ¿no? —él asintió—. ¿Iras por Sarah?

—Ella se quedó aquí, con Belle, Alyssa y Nessie. Las niñas creen que fuimos a un viaje de trabajo y que se quedaron en una tipo pijamada.

Me reí ante la defensa de Edward. Me imaginaba cómo estaba Belle. Embarazada, con antojos y dos niñitas de cuatro años hiperactivas… Ese era su castigo, faltaba Alyssa.

—Bella…—me volteé a verlo, preguntándole con la mirada. Me agarró de sorpresa que me agarrara de la nuca y me diera un beso salvaje. No pude más que regresarle el beso. No quería pensar que era el último, realmente.

Me sentía demasiado confundida, ahora tenía miedo de lo que haría. Amaba a Edward, ya me lo había dicho a mí misma, pero no sabía si querer estar con él, tenía miedo. Y estaba comprometida con Ian, y también lo amaba. Era algo demasiado intenso para digerir a unas cuantas horas de la boda.

El beso se fue haciendo más lento hasta simplemente mover los labios sincronizadamente, saboreándonos. Poco a poco, me separé de él. Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, descansando su frente en la mía.

—Es hora…—volvió a susurrar, antes de separarse de mí y abrir la puerta.

Asentí con la cabeza y también salí del coche. El aire frío me hizo despejar la cabeza un poco, primero era ver a mi hija, abrazarla. Después, pensar bien lo de Edward e Ian… A unas horas de la boda. Cuatro, para ser exacta.

.

.

.

Subimos en silencio hasta mi departamento, el de Ian estaba cerrado y no se veía nada. Suponía que no estaría en el edificio, si no en otro lugar.

Ni siquiera traía llaves, así que tuvimos que tocar, cinco segundos después se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y dos golpes, más un _¡auch!_, que supuse sería de las chicas. La puerta se abrió y Alyssa se asomó, jadeante y sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Bella, Edward! —exclamó, abriendo del todo la puerta y entrando, dándonos un abrazo.

—Hola, Ally —sonrió Edward, un segundo solamente—. ¿Dónde está Sarah?

— ¿Te irás de inmediato? —pregunté con cierta tristeza en la voz. Él asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

—Ella estará impaciente por verme y tengo que…—suspiró pesadamente, viéndome derrotado—. No puedo, Bella. No puedo verte casarte con Ian después de lo que pasó anoche.

Alyssa abrió los ojos cómicamente y abrió la boca igual. La ignoré.

—Pero Nessie…

—La veré mañana—me interrumpió—. ¿Están en el cuarto de Renesmee?

Alyssa asintió, Edward caminó hacia ahí y yo me quedé paralizada.

— ¿Qué paso anoche con Edward? —susurró Alyssa, cuando Edward entró al cuarto de Nessie y se escucharon los gritos de ellas.

—Creo que ya lo sabes…—fue lo único que dije, antes de echar a caminar también.

—Bella —Alyssa me agarró de la mano, parándome—. Antes que nada, la estilista llega en hora y media. Aún estas a tiempo, ¿sabes?

Miré a mi amiga un momento. Quería llorar, no sabía qué hacer, estaba tensa, confundida. Negué con la cabeza y casi corrí al cuarto de mi hija. Cuando entré, las niñas estaban abrazadas a Edward, sonrientes, Edward sonreía débilmente, pero sus lo ojos decían todo.

—Hola, niñas —murmuré, ellas se separaron de Edward y corrieron a mí. Las abracé fuertemente. Las había extrañado mucho.

—Mamá, ¿cómo te fue en las vacaciones? —preguntó Nessie.

—No fueron vacaciones, hija. Tenía que pensar y perdonar algunas cosas…—miré a Edward, él no me podía ver.

— ¿Y lo logaste? —me preguntó Sarah, viéndome ansiosa. Sonreí, acariciándole el cabello.

—Sí, pequeña. Lo logré.

Sarah iba a decir algo más, pero Alyssa tocó a la puerta, dejando entrever su cabeza.

—Bella… El vestido llegó hace veinte minutos. La estilista llegará en cualquier momento…

—Sarah, vámonos —anunció Edward de repente, me gire a mirarlo, asustada.

—Pero, papá…—empezó a replicar Renesmee.

—Mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, ¿de acuerdo, mi vida? —ella asintió, no tan satisfecha con eso—. Es la boda de tu mamá…—noté como se le cortaba la voz, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos se nublaron de lágrimas.

— ¿No vas a i? —Renesmee abrió los ojos asustada. Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, hija…—me miró directamente, mientras agarraba la mano de Sarah—. Nos vemos después, Bella…

Sus ojos decían tantas cosas, pero él estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Huyendo del dolor. Como hace cinco años… _Ese fue tu error._

—Edward…

Él le dio un beso a Renesmee y pasó por mi lado, dándole otro beso a Alyssa. Ella notó nuestras miradas, y arrebató a Sarah de la mano de Edward.

—La llevó al coche —sólo dijo antes de llevarse a Sarah, se paró y miró a Renesmee—. Ven, Nessie. Vamos a despedirlos.

— ¡Sí! —Renesmee salió corriendo con ellas, yéndose contentas. La inocencia de los niños era mágica.

Caminé a lado de Edward hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, él se volteó y me miró, con determinación.

—No te cases.

—Edward…

—Por favor, Bella… No lo hagas—me agarró de los hombros suavemente—, no lo amas. Me amas a mí. Permíteme remedirme y hacerte feliz.

Realmente no sabía que decir, tenía miedo. Estaba confundida, alterada… Me alejé un paso de él, negando con la cabeza, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

—No puedo, Edward —susurré, sollozando—. No puedo hacerle esto a Ian, él no se lo merece. Me ha ayudado mucho, y lo amo a él también.

—Pero no como a mí.

Cerré los ojos. No, no podía… No debía… Me siguió los pasos, hasta casi llegar a la isla de la cocina. Me agarré a ella y lo miré negando.

—Fue… Increíble lo de anoche, pero ya es el día. El pasado quedó donde debía quedar.

—Bella —gimió, negué con fervor con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Edward.

Él me miró, buscando algo, pero no podía. _Por favor, vete, vete ya…_ Tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire, antes de asentir con lentitud.

—Adiós, Bella…

Se dio la vuelta y caminó a la puerta. Se detuvo antes de abrirla para irse, se volvió a verme, y yo, sin saber porque, o que pasó, corrí a él, aventándome a sus brazos, besándolo nuevamente. No sé cuanto duramos en el beso, pero sólo sé que di todo en él.

Se separó de mí bruscamente, saliendo por fin del departamento. Fue entonces que me rompí.

.

.

.

Lloré como niña pequeña sin saber cómo detenerme, Alyssa me encontró en mi cuarto, preparándome para meterme a bañar.

—Bella, si no quieres, no te cases… Aún puedes ser feliz con Edward.

Negué con la cabeza, limpiándome la cara.

—Ian es mi prometido. Me casaré con él, no pudo hacer nada más…

Ella me miró desaprobatoriamente, pero suspiró.

—Belle no tarda en llegar, fue a la estética.

Asentí con la cabeza, ella se fue y yo me metí a la ducha. Me pasé una hora en ella, sólo tratando de pensar. De saber qué hacer. Alguien venía a mi mente, cuando pensaba en Ian, no fue hasta que llegue a mi cuarto y me empecé a poner la ropa que estaba en la cama, que me acorde.

Bree Tanner.

Ella era como yo, de alguna manera. Bree amaba a Ian, y ella me vería casarme con él. Ian también aún la amaba. Y yo amaba a Edward. ¿Qué hacer? Oh, Dios, definitivamente, esto era una gran mierda.

Decidí no pensar más, si no realmente me confundiría más y esto sería peor.

.

.

.

Belle llegó media hora después. Junto con la estilista, yo ya había dejado de llorar y me había puesto mi ropa interior y una bata, como hace cinco años. Estaba teniendo un _deja vú_, y eso me ponía ansiosa.

La estilista era una chica dulce y amable, de no más de 20 años, me enseñó a hacerme trenzas solas o diferentes peinados para Renesmee. Mi peinado me lo hizo sencillo, una corona de trenza que iniciaba en la parte izquierda de mi cabeza, desde el cuero cabelludo, hasta detrás de mi cabeza, en la parte derecha, en un moño sencillo, con algunos cabellos sueltos, rizados. Mi maquillaje, muy suave, resaltándome los ojos y la boca, mis mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, mi confusión siempre hacía eso.

—Permítame decirle, señorita —me dijo la estilista sonriendo, poniéndome unas orquídeas blancas pequeñas en el cabello y una un poco más grande en mi moño—, que usted será una novia hermosa. Le deseo felicidad, señorita Swan.

Le sonreí, incapaz de decir algo. Ella terminó de arreglar mi peinado y maquillaje y admiro su obra.

—Perfecta —dijo por última vez. Alyssa sonreía sinceramente, pero con deje de melancolía. Mi amiga conduje a la estilista a la puerta y pagó, yo me miré al espejo de la sala, donde ella me había arreglado, y cuando escuché la puerta cerrarse, yo me levanté del sillón y caminé a mi cuarto, mi amiga no me siguió.

No lloraría. Lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo y mi decisión estaba tomada. Nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión… ¿O sí?

.

.

.

Llevaba cinco minutos viéndome al espejo, y el vestido que descansaba en mi cama, preparada para que me lo pusiera, volví a bajar la cabeza, intentado respirar.

_Ya tomaste la decisión, Isabella. No puedes echarte atrás. Hazlo._

Respiré hondo y me separé de mi tocador, preparada para ponerme el vestido. Belle había llegado hace tres minutos, mínimo y la escuchaba hablar con Alyssa sobre sus males de embarazo, las nauseas aún la seguían, Renesmee bailoteaba a lado de ellas, la escuchaba cantar la canción de la princesa Aurora.

El toque de la puerta fue lo que me detuvo, ¿quién podía ser?

Todos estarían ya en la iglesia, y Edward… él estaría en su departamento, con Sarah, esperando el momento…

Era bajo lo que pensaba hacer, pero era _mi_ decisión.

Caminé para quitarme la bata y ponerme el vestido, cuando una conmoción me detuvo. El abrir de la puerta, un grito de sorpresa y un forcejeo.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! —esa era Belle, sonaba molesta, asustada, en shock—. ¡¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?! ¡Lárgate antes de que llame a la policía!

—No me hables en ese tono, Gabrielle.

Reconocí la voz. Anastasia Evenson.

Una rabia y odio aparecieron en mí, sin siquiera saber desde cuándo estaban ahí, salí rápidamente de mi habitación y me dirigí a la sala.

Belle estaba detrás de Alyssa, y Renesmee en brazos de ella. Anastasia estaba a unos metros de distancia de ellas, la puerta cerrada. La maldita perra vestía elegantemente, como si fuera a una fiesta, parada elegantemente, como toda una dama de sociedad.

—Lárgate de mi casa, Anastasia Evenson —mi voz sonó más fuerte de lo que pensé. Ella me miró sorprendida y sonrió. Me dieron ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa a golpes.

Me puse frente a Alyssa y Nessie, protegiéndolas con mi cuerpo.

—Buenos días, Isabella —saludó con voz monocorde—. ¿Preparada para tu boda, querida?

—No me hagas usar la fuerza, Anastasia, lárgate o te saco a patas de mi casa y llamo a la policía.

— ¿Por qué deberías hacerlo? Sólo he venido a hablar contigo…

—Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo—gruñí, viéndola amenazadoramente.

—Isabella, ¿por qué esa hostilidad contra mí? Seré tu suegra. Mi hijo tu esposo —la muy maldita sonrió más anchamente, estaba dispuesta a caminar para rodear el sofá y sentarse, cuando volví a hablar.

—Sé te olvida que secuestraste a _mi_ hija y casi la matas.

No fue pregunta. Era una acusación, y ella lo sabía. Su sonrisa despareció y se mostró nerviosa, fue imposible sonreír para mis adentros. _Perra._

—Eso fue… Un error —susurró, Alyssa me tuvo que agarrar del brazo para que no le saltara a golpearla.

— ¿Un error, madre? —jadeó Belle, viéndola impresionada, después se echó a reír—. De verdad, madre, estás muy mal.

—No me hables así, Gabrielle. Respétame, soy tu madre.

—El respeto se gana, señora —escupí la palabra—, no se pide ni fuerza. No importa el parentesco que sea.

Ella sólo me miró sin ninguna emoción, evaluándome. Le aguante la mirada hasta que ella misma miro a otro lado, suspiró, y dejó caer los hombros, derrotada. Eso me dejó confundida. ¿Qué diablos…?

—Quiero hablar en privado contigo, Isabella. Necesito —añadió cuando abrí la boca para hablar— saber si en verdad quieres esto. Si en verdad te casarás con mi hijo.

Me quede pasmada ante esa revelación y mi cuerpo se puso frío. ¿Qué ella quería, qué? Negué con la cabeza, intentando disipar mi confusión, pero no sirvió de nada. Algo dentro de mí quería saber que pasaba con Anastasia, qué era lo que me quería decir. Y yo necesitaba hablar con ella, arreglar asuntos pendientes.

—Belle, Alyssa, llévense a Renesmee a su cuarto y quédense con ella, pase lo que pase no salgan hasta que yo les diga —ordené suavemente, sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Ella me sonrió suavemente.

—Pero, Bella…—empezó a reclamar Alyssa.

—Vamos, Alyssa —la interrumpió Belle, sentía sus ojos sobre mí, también evaluándome. Ella también quería que yo tuviera esa charla con su madre. Y de alguna manera, yo también.

Escuché a Alyssa refunfuñar unos segundos, pero con un suspiro y un gruñido dio vuelta y escuché momentos después la vuelta cerrarse, mi hija se había quedado muy callada. Ella era como Edward, sabía cuando quedarse callada y escuchar… Digna hija de su padre.

—Antes que nada, Anastasia —empecé, después de unos momentos de silencio—. Quiero que sepas algo, si no he llamado a la policía o al menos haberte golpeado hasta dejarte inconsciente por el secuestro a mi hija, es por Belle. Sea como sea, ella te ama. Eres su madre, y no puedo darle ese tipo de escenas. Ni a mi hija. Lo que nos diferencia, Evenson, es que yo sí tengo clase.

Anastasia formó una línea recta con sus labios, mostrando su enojo y repulsión, pero algo la hacía mantenerse callada. Después de unos tensos momentos, ella dejó salir el aire en un siseó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo lamento…

Jadeé ante esa palabra… ¿Anastasia Evenson pidiendo perdón? Esto era una pesadilla… ¿o un sueño?

Me quedé un momento pensando. Ella no era el tipo de persona que en pedía perdón, sólo ordenaba y ya. Me mordí el interior de mi mejilla unos momentos, hasta que caminé al salón y ella me siguió me senté en un sofá chico y ella en el grande. La mesa de café nos separaba.

El silencio nos embargo durante un largo rato, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, esto era confuso, ¿por qué ella me pedía perdón, por qué ahora?

—Lamento haber hecho lo que hice —susurró Anastasia—. Debo admitir que tuve problemas psicológicos… Los sigo teniendo, pero por mis hijos, me interné en un psiquiátrico. Evan me llevó ahí hace meses… Sí—se apresuró a añadir, al ver mi reacción—, Evan me encontró en Enero y él fue quien me llevó a Suecia, a un psiquiátrico.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero ella levantó la mano, haciéndome callar.

—Por favor, permíteme hablar. Se supone que no debería verte, pero tengo que hacerlo…—su mirada era ansiosa, intranquila—. Isabella, eres idéntica a Heidi, la mujer que me quitó el amor de mi marido, inclusive de mi hijo, es parte mi culpa, debo admitir —rió sin humor—, pero en ese momento no pensé, nunca. Siempre la vi a ella como la culpable de todo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que también es mi culpa.

"Me alejé de mis hijos, de mi esposo, me concentré en mi carrera. En mí misma. Fue hasta que perdí a Belle, que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Perdí a mi esposo, gané su odio. Al igual que a mi hijo. Y la única que me amaba, la única que me respetaba y valoraba, la terminé de perder…

Se quedó callada, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. No entendía por qué diablos me decía esto. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ganaba?

—También te culpé a ti. Te culpé, diciéndome que eras tú la que hacía a mi hija odiarme, que le lavabas el cerebro. No me di cuenta lo que hacía, lo que manchaba y mataba. Fue hasta que vi a Renesmee en el hospital, rodeada de esos tubos, tú con el padre de la niña, los dos dormidos, cuidando de ella, que me di cuenta de todo…

— ¿Estuvo en el hospital después de que encontramos a mi hija? —grite. El odio volvió a mí, saber que mi pequeña estuvo en peligro por culpa de ella…

—No te alteres, Isabella —me pidió, sonriendo levemente—, pero sí, estuve en el hospital ese día. Y me arrepentí tanto de lo que hice, ver a esa dulce niña rodeada de todos esos cables, tú con ojeras, y el padre de la niña, abrazada a ella y a ti, tomándote de la mano… Dañé a una inocente.

—A demasiada gente, señora —murmuré, ella suspiro hondamente, en busca de aire.

—Me arrepiento de ello. El secuestro de Heidi y Maggie nunca pensé que desataría todo eso. Yo nunca ordené que las mataran, sólo que las llevaran a un diferente lado, fuera del país…

La miré de repente, interesada en lo que me decía, ella me miraba fijamente, con desesperación.

—Realmente nunca ordené que las mataran… Lamento eso también, haber matado a tu tía y prima…

—Esto es una mierda, señora…

Ella no me contestó, sólo miró sus zapatos, no sabía que hacía con ella aquí, debería mandarla callar y que se fuera de mi casa, y yo prepararme para… Para mi boda…

— ¿Amas a mi hijo, Isabella? —su pregunta fue tan inesperada, que me hizo respingar.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Amas a Ian, Bella?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que ella me decía Bella, sus ojos eran de preocupación materna. Sea como sea, siendo ella lo que era, Ian y Belle eran sus hijos, los amaba… El amor de madre era inevitable, grande… El lazo más fuerte del amor.

No contesté, no sabía porque, pero no podía hacerlo. Ella me sonrió, levemente irónica.

—Yo me casé cuando había acabado mi carrera, entre los 24 y 23. Mi esposo no me ama, nunca lo hizo. Pero yo me obsesioné con él, diciéndome a mí misma que era amor, un amor pasional. Una noche, lo emborraché y me acosté con él, embarazándome a propósito. Ian me trajo muchas felicidades, nuevos sentimientos. Pero Evan seguía igual, su hijo era su todo. Pensé que un segundo hijo funcionaría, así que lo hice tener sexo conmigo y pronto estaba embarazada de Belle. Por una parte, fue hermoso tener a mi hijita, pero por otra, Evan se enamoró de Belle, la veía y cuidaba como yo quería que lo hiciera conmigo. Amaba a Belle y eso me daba celos. La llegue a odian. ¡Odiar a mi propia hija!

Anastasia jadeó de horror, como si por primera vez se diera cuenta de lo que hizo en verdad. Negó con la cabeza, asustada de sí misma.

—Aunque lo dudes, Isabella. Amo a mis hijos. Amo a mi esposo. Y me preocupo por ellos. Sé que mi hijo me desprecia, me odia. Y me lo he ganado a pulso, ese odio, ese rencor. Pero ahora, viéndote como te veo, y lo que vi hace unas horas atrás, tengo que preguntarte, Isabella, ¿amas a mi hijo?

_¿Qué vio?_ Fue mi primera pregunta. _¿Cómo me ve? ¿Tan mal me veo? ¿Se ve mi confusión, mi terror?_

—Amas al padre de tu hija, lo sé, no hace falta adivinarlo. Desde esa noche en que los vi en el hospital, lo supe. El beso que él te dio hace horas atrás, antes de que se fuera desechó, me lo confirmó. Ahora, te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿amas a mi hijo?

La miré con terror. Sea como sea, ella era la madre de Ian, le debía una explicación y necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos.

—No lo sé, Anastasia—dije sinceramente—. Amo a Ian, pero…

—Amas más al padre de tu hija —terminó ella por mí.

—A Edward —susurré, bajando la cabeza.

Ella sólo se quedó callada, pensando. Suspiré, confesármelo en voz alta fue… Fue desgarrador. Desesperante.

—No te cases.

La voz de Anastasia era suave, apenas audible. Levanté la cabeza y la miré.

— ¿Qué? —musité, frunciendo el ceño, confundida.

—No te cases con mi hijo, no lo lastimes de esa forma… No lo lastimes como hice yo con Evan.

.

.

.

Anastasia Evenson se fue después de eso. Simplemente, me dijo eso y se fue, sonriéndome.

_—Toma la mejor decisión para todos, pero sobre todo para ti, para tu hija… No hagas sufrir a mi hijo…_

Sus palabras revoloteaban entre mi mente, confundiéndome.

Belle y Alyssa sólo me miraron sin decirme nada. Me ayudaron a ponerme mi vestido blanco y prepararme para salir del departamento. Desde niña, cuando soñaba con mi boda, siempre sentía una profunda felicidad, sintiéndome soñadora.

Pero en estos momentos, me sentía triste, no feliz, mi felicidad había desaparecido hace cuatro días, cuando volví a entrar al pasado, cerrar heridas y descubrir sentimientos.

Nessie revoloteaba entre nosotras, luciendo su vestido de princesa, azul claro. Estaba emocionada, quería ya pasar conmigo en el altar. Sonreía sólo por ella, mi mente era un caos, no era mi día perfecto como siempre lo pensé.

—Es hora —susurró Belle, viéndome ansiosa. La visita de su madre le había hecho ponerse nerviosa. Agarré su mano y me vi por última vez en el espejo.

Mi vestido era sin mangas, escote en forma de corazón, con una cinta negra de satín en la cintura, un pequeño dije de estrellas de cristal. Completamente pegado hasta las rodillas que empezaba a tener un poco de vuelo. Una tela blanca de encaje de formas cubría el satín blanco. Una pequeña cola salía de atrás del vestido. Sencillo, hermoso. Perfecto.

Pero no lo sentía mío. Por algún motivo, no sentía este vestido el perfecto para casarme, en su momento lo ame, me encanto y me enamoró, pero ahora…

Alyssa agarró parte de su vestido para caminar más deprisa y jalo el velo de mi cama, para ponérmelo, arreglando mi peinado como le enseñó la estilista.

El vestido de Alyssa y Belle, y las demás damas de honor, eran lilas suaves, de escote en corazón, pegados a la cintura y con vuelo hasta los pies, la parte de los senos estaba enfundada en una seda, un tono más fuerte que lo demás del vestido, con pedrería enmarcando el escote de corazón.

Escondía la panza de Belle, ahora se le veía como un pequeño melón en crecimiento. Me recordaba tanto a cuando yo estaba embarazada de Nessie. Por un momento, mientras esperábamos a que Alec y Jake llegaran con el coche, me puse a pensar en que habría pasado si yo no me hubiera ido, si hubiera escuchado a Edward en esos meses antes de la boda.

¿Habría hecho que la pararan? ¿Habría permitido que él se casara sabiendo la verdad? No. Al menos yo no. Si Tanya y yo hubiéramos hablado, si yo no hubiera evadido a mi hermana, ella me habría dicho la verdad y yo… ¿Yo qué hubiera hecho? Reí ante mi pensamiento.

Lo primero, ir a golpear a Edward. Duro. Por haberme engañado y ocultado la verdad. Segundo, hablar con él, bien, aclarar lo que debí haber dicho hace años. Tanya me hubiera jalado de las orejas si no hubiera hecho nada. Como estoy segura me lar jalaría ahora por lo que estaba haciendo.

_Si no estás segura, si amas a Ian como amas a Edward, y estás completamente segura de tus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber hablado con la madre de Ian, no te cases con él. Porque entonces… Entonces serás como yo. Serás como Anastasia._

El pensamiento no era mío, me había llegado de la nada, como si hubiera escuchado a Tanya, a mi lado y me estuviera regañando. Jadeé al darme cuenta de la verdad.

—Bella…—pero la voz de Alyssa me hizo volverme, rompiendo mi línea de pensamientos—. Es hora, amiga…

Se veía derrotada, feliz, melancólica. Demasiadas emociones en una persona, creo que estaba peor yo. Con un suspiro empecé a caminar a la sala, Alec y Jake estaban ahí, al lado de Belle y Leah. Se veían entre nerviosas y ansiosos. Traté de sonreírle con emoción, pero no podía, estaba demasiado ansiosa, mis ganas de llorar me tenían al límite. Mis nervios estaban por colapsar, ¡esto no me podía estar pasando ahora! No después de todo lo que pase, lo que sufrí, lo que descubrí. No después de haber encontrado de nuevo el amor…

¿O haberlo re-encontrado?

_Eres una tonta, sigues con este juego cuando tú misma sabes que ya no puedes casarte con Ian, ¿qué esperas? ¿Humillarlo frente a todos, al decir no? ¿Por qué no mejor correr ahora?_

No. No iba a correr, a huir nuevamente.

_¿Y entonces? ¿Casarte con él, volverte como Anastasia, encadenarlo a un amor, que es más amor de amigos, de hermanos¡_

¡Maldita voz interior! ¿Por qué mierdas apareces ahora, cuando menos te necesito? Cinco años desaparecida, para venirme a joder ahora. Para venir a hacerme pensar, analizar…

— ¿Estás lista? —miré a Jake, él me conocía mejor que nadie. Mi mejor amigo, mi confidente. Se veía preocupado, ¿se habrá enterado de mi secuestro? Su cara no mostraba enojo, sino más bien decepción.

—Claro —sonreí.

Me alargó la mano y la tomé, dándonos apoyo mutuo. Habíamos sido mejores amigos, novios y compañeros, era mi hermano. Lo que Edward en su momento fue, años atrás. Salimos del edifico, el viento frío, aunque ya era Marzo, me golpeó el rostro. Pero eso no ayudo en nada, no pude aclararme.

Gruñí, subiendo al auto negro. Jake subió después. Mi papá estaría en la iglesia, preparado para entregarme al altar. Tragué saliva y cerré los ojos, intenté pensar, decidir qué hacer. Me parecía increíble que a pesar que estaba de camino a la Iglesia, no sabía bien qué hacer.

_Pare el auto_, quería decir. Gritar. _De media vuelta, al otro lado de la ciudad._

Me sabía la dirección de Edward, de memoria. Sabía que él estaría ahí, con Sarah, esperando el momento justo para que la niña se durmiera y él podría romperse libremente, temblé. Jacob me miró suspicaz, pero no lo miré.

No me di cuenta cuando llegamos, sino hasta que Jake abrió la puerta y salió. La mano de mi padre entró a mi campo de visión, me la quedé mirando un largo rato, sabiendo si tomarla o no. El rostro de Charlie apareció frente a mí, sonriéndome pacientemente. Él vio mi miedo, mi indecisión.

—Bella…—suspiró, sentándose a mi lado, con un gruñido. Odiaba los trajes de gala, reí levemente, pero la última nota sonó desesperada. Al borde del llanto—. ¿Qué pasa, Bells?

Bajé la mirada, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Se lo decía todo?

—Ya no… estoy tan segura de casarme, papá. Tengo miedo —confesé. Él rió, sorprendiéndome.

—Hablaste con Edward.

Volví a jadear, abriendo los ojos, sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo…?

—No soy tonto, Bella —me interrumpió—, puedo ver tu miedo, pero nunca pensé que tu indecisión fuera tan potente. Desde el momento en que no bajaste del auto, enseguida de Jake, me hizo pensar. Todos esos cabos sueltos… Estos cuatro días que estuviste fuera, según Alyssa y Belle, pensando analizando, en realidad estuviste con Edward, ¿no?

No tuve el valor para alzar la mirada al responder.

—Sí. Hablamos y… Y nos perdonamos.

Charlie volvió a reír y murmuró algo entre dientes.

—Mira, Isabella —él nunca me decía así, a menos que fuera algo de importancia—, la única que sabrá que hacer, eres tú, yo te puedo dar varios consejos, pero realmente sólo tú sabes que es lo mejor para ti… Y para Renesmee. ¿Casándote con Ian, las hará feliz? ¿Regresando con Edward, y darle a sus hijas una familia, las hará feliz? ¿Perdonarte y saber cuál es tu verdadera felicidad, sin importar el pasado o el futuro, si no el ahora, las hará feliz?

No respondí. Charlie me abrazó contra su pecho y nos quedamos esperando unos momentos.

—Hija, Ian te espera. Pero tu hija también. Tu futuro y tu felicidad. Sabes en manos de quien están.

Se bajó del coche y me volvió a dar la mano. Esta vez la tomé, pensar o no, hacer o no… Decidir o dejar al destino fluir…

Tomé la mano de mi padre y me preparé para lo que vendría.

.

.

.

Todos estaban dentro de la Iglesia, mis damas de honor me miraron sonrientes, pero algo en ellas me confundía. Todas me dieron un beso en la mejilla y empezaron a caminar hacia la Iglesia, Nessie se fue de la mano de Alyssa, saltando, pero de ansia, no de felicidad. Fruncía el ceño, entre ansiosa, nerviosa, esperando algo. Como la noche de Navidad, en que ya quería ver los regalos.

La marcha nupcial sonó antes de que me diera cuenta que caminaba del brazo de mi padre, perdida en mis pensamientos, viendo a todos lados, buscando algo. Temblaba, pero ahora por miedo, quería llorar. Lamentablemente no de emoción.

Al final del altar vislumbre a Ian, viéndome sonriente, ansioso. Se veía su manzana de Adán subir y bajar, tragando difícilmente. Miré a los lados nuevamente, y mi mirada se quedó en una persona. Una chica en la tercera fila, en la orilla. Ella miraba a Ian y me miraba a mí, se veía… Como yo. Como yo hace cinco años atrás, en la boda de Edward y Tanya.

Bree estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, ella me miró con esos ojos azules, demostrándome todo su dolor y… Resignación. Me mantuvo la mirada hasta que pase a lado de ella, que fue cuando la bajo, cerrando los ojos un momento.

_No seas como yo._ Las palabras de Anastasia flotaron en mi mente, cuando vi a Ian con el temor en sus ojos azules.

Baje la mirada, hasta que estuve frente a él y mi padre me entregó a Ian, no dijo nada. Sólo sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, se fue a sentar a lado de Sue, la marcha dejó de sonar e Ian y yo nos movimos a estar frente del padre, que nos veía con suspicacia. Nos sonrió y con un movimiento de mano, ordenó que se sentaran.

—Hermanos —su voz potente me hizo estremecer, respiré profundamente, intentando relajarme—, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a éste hombre y ésta mujer en sagrado matrimonio.

Esperó unos momentos, como analizando nuestras reacciones. Luego sonrió, como sabiendo algo que nosotros no sabíamos.

—Antes que nada, hijos, quiero que recuerden, que el matrimonio no es juego de niños. Es un juego de adultos, de dos personas que han decidido unir sus vidas _por amor_, una a la otra. Para aconsejarse, ayudarse, complementarse. El amor no es fácil, no es racional y a veces es incomprensible. El amor también lastima, a veces sin querer ni saberlo, pero también es lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber perdonar y continuar, para empezar de nuevo… Isabella Swan, Ian Evenson —los dos respingamos, como si el que nos llamara por nuestros nombres nos hubiera llamado la atención. Miré al padre con ojos muy abiertos, por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Ian tragar en seco—. Hijos míos, ¿vienen aquí por voluntad propia?

Asentí levemente, e Ian también. Mi indecisión aumentaba a ratos, necesitaba huir de ahí… Hablar con Ian.

—Entonces —su voz se elevó una octava, viéndonos seriamente—. ¿Estás dispuestos a unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio? —volvimos a sentir, esta vez ya no tan seguros. El padre nos miró severamente—. Muy bien, pues… Véanse de frente y agárrense de las manos—hicimos lo que el padre nos pedía, noté a Ian temblar, y yo también temblaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, confusión… El padre se puso frente a nosotros—. Ian Evenson, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separé, y —añadió fuertemente—, amarla como dices amarla?

Quise reír ante la pregunta del padre, me confundió por completo su pregunta, pero al recordar que el padre conocía a los Evenson desde hace años, algo hizo click en mí. Ian tardó en contestar, sus ojos me miraban ansiosos. Sin quererlo, sus ojos viajaron a donde Bree estaba y mi corazón lo entendió…

—Yo…—susurró. Mi mirada viajó de él a Bree, que veía a Ian desesperada. Los miré por unos momentos, realmente asustada, hasta que mi mirada captó unos cabellos cobrizos, al fondo de la sala, junto a unos dorados. Sarah y Edward nos veían acongojados. Me encogí sobre mí misma.

_No seas como Tanya, como Anastasia, tienes la oportunidad de unir a dos almas, de unirte con tu verdadero amor, ¿en verdad quieres hacer lo que ellas te hicieron? ¿Quieres convertirte en lo que algún día odiaste, en lo que te hizo infeliz?_

—Padre —interrumpí, mirando al padre, él me sonrió, Ian me miró confundido—, ¿puedo hablar con Ian un minuto a solas?

El padre sonrió ampliamente y me señaló una puerta.

—Adelante, hija…—agarré a Ian de la mano y caminé con él hacía la puertita.

Entramos, escuchando los murmullos de los demás, creciendo a grandes pasos. Ian cerró la puerta después de entrar, el cuartito era como un confesionario, con una gran cruz de plata en el fondo. Un reclinadero rojo frente a él. Me fui a recargar un momento en él, tratando de pensar.

—Una vez me dijiste —empecé—, que si algún día volvía a encontrar ese amor perdido, tú me entenderías…

—Bella…—Ian se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos, levantándome y viéndome a los ojos—. Sé que estos cuatro días que te desapareciste, no fueron de vacaciones relajantes, como me dijeron Alyssa y Belle. Sé que estuviste con Edward. Que hablaron y se perdonaron.

— ¿Cómo…? —intenté hablar.

—Lo sé por tus ojos. Y también… —bajó la cabeza un momento—. Porque yo hablé esos días con Bree y…

—También se perdonaron —completé. Ian asintió con la cabeza, viéndome a los ojos. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sin saber que decir.

— ¿Estás… seguro de casarte conmigo, aún sabiendo lo que sabes? ¿Aún sabiendo que puedes ser feliz con Bree?

Ian no me respondió, miró al piso, encontrándose consigo mismo, intentando entenderse.

Al igual que yo lo hice momentos atrás. Las palabras del padre, la mirada de Bree, recordándome a mí misma hace cinco años, el silencio de Ian, el ver a Edward y Sarah juntos, esperando, me hicieron decidir.

—Porque yo no —Ian me miró sorprendido—. Yo no estoy dispuesta a privarte, y privarme de esa felicidad. Sé que podríamos ser felices juntos, pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Nuestro amor es suficiente?

La mirada de Ian me confirmó lo que ya sabía. Sonreí.

—La amas, Ian. Amas a Bree… Yo te amo —le agarré su rostro entre mis manos—, pero no como amo a Edward. Y tú me amas, pero no como a Bree. ¿Por qué hacernos sufrir?

—Te prometí casarme contigo —susurró, pero negué con la cabeza.

—Esa promesa puedes olvidarla. No podemos casarnos simplemente por una promesa, que no se basa más que en el amor de hermanos. ¿A dónde nos llevará eso, entonces, en el futuro? Si con el tiempo, tú me llegarás a reclamar, o yo, que nos casamos por una promesa…

Su mirada azul miró el suelo unos momentos, antes de sonreír y abrazarme fuertemente, me alzó y yo grité, sorprendida.

—Gracias, Bella…—me bajó del suelo y me miró sonriente—. Realmente no sabía cómo parar esto. Yo…

—No hace falte que digamos más —lo interrumpí—. Vamos…

—Déjame decirlo yo. Anunciarles.

Salimos del cuartito, sonrientes los dos, los murmullos se callaron, y pude ver a Edward bajar los hombros derrotado, iba a moverse, pero Sarah lo paró. Llegamos con el padre y él nos sonrió, volvió a vernos como si supiera algo que nosotros no.

—Padre —Ian no me soltó la mano, hablo con voz fuerte—, Isabella y yo hablamos y…

Pude sentir el aire tenso en cuanto Ian hizo esa pausa, sin saber bien cómo decirlo. Sonreí después de toda la tensión que sentí. Era lo correcto.

—No podemos casarnos —dije yo, Ian me vio, sonriendo, de acuerdo con la palabra. El grito colectivo del ¿QUÉ?, más algunos jadeos me hicieron reír suavemente. El padre alzó las manos al cielo y rió.

—Al fin, Señor —me sorprendió lo que dijo el padre, y lo mostré en respingo de sorpresa. El me miró sonriente—. Hija, he visto muchos matrimonios como el de ustedes, por la fuerza o alguna otra razón. Años después, ellos vienen a mí, pidiendo la absolvencia del matrimonio. Realmente quiero a Ian y a los Evenson como hijos míos, y no me gustaría que ustedes fueran parte de esos matrimonios. Perdonar y comenzar de nuevo es la mejor cura.

Nos guiño un ojo y yo sólo pude reír, mi desesperación de antes había acabado. Me volví para ver a mi familia, mi padre me sonreía, aliviado y feliz. Algunos invitados se veían desconcertados, otros aliviados. Mis amigos se veían un poco en shock, pero empezaron a reír. Emmett empezó a pedir el dinero de una apuesta… _Idiota Cullen_.

**(*)**

Mi ojos vagaron hasta encontrarme con Bree, ella estaba pálida, confundida y en shock. Tomé la mano de Ian y me acerqué a ella, Bree no hizo nada para cambiar su postura. Sería muy Cupido, pero… Se los debía.

—Bree —ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, le tomé la mano y junte las de los dos, ellos miraron sus manos y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Sonreí—. Tienes otra oportunidad. No la desperdicies y… Sean felices.

Ian me sonrió en agradecimiento y con leí en sus labios _gracias._

—Gracias, Bella…—la dulce voz de Bree se cortó y las lágrimas salieron, se abrazo a Ian y él suspiró abrazándola—. Sé tú también feliz…

Asentí con la cabeza. Me volví en busca de mi hija, Renesmee corrió a mí, sonriendo divertida. La tomé de la mano y caminamos a la salida, los murmullos se extendían detrás de mí, pero poco me importó. Tenía que llegar a alguien…

Edward me miraba también en shock, Sarah veía a Renesmee, riendo las dos, mi hija se soltó de mí y corrió a su hermana, Sarah la abrazó y se quedaron a un lado de nosotras de espectadoras.

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Isabella Swan? —fue lo primero que susurró Edward. Yo sonreí.

—Lo correcto. Me pediste que siguiera a mi corazón. No sé si estoy haciendo bien, si esto tendrá futuro o qué, pero es lo que mi corazón dicta. No quería ser como Tanya, como Anastasia. Tengo una oportunidad más contigo, ésta vez no _pienso_ desaprovecharla…

Mi discurso salió desde lo hondo de mi corazón. Edward empezó a sonreír, luciendo más libre. Negó con la cabeza viendo a nuestras hijas, luego volvió su mirada a mí.

— ¿Haciendo las cosas bien ésta vez? —me preguntó.

—Haciendo las cosas bien ésta vez—afirmé, él rió. Y en frente de toda la gente que seguía murmurando, me abalancé sobre él y lo besé, escuchando gritos, tanto efusivos como confundidos y sorprendidos.

_Pero esta vez bien…_ susurró mi mente. Mientras lo besaba, con nuestras hijas riendo risueñas, mi familia jubilosa, y sabiendo a Ian con Bree, lo supe. Había valido la pena todo.

Absolutamente todo.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Oh. Por. Dios. **

**Les dije que éste era el capítulo final? No? Bueno, ese FIN lo dice todo :) El epílogo más uno o dos outtakes &… Masoquismo acabo. **

**Les dije que sería corto, que éste cap sería rápido, pero se me hizo adecuado. El final que se merece, antes que nada, & es importante que lo sepan, este final ya estaba escrito así, mucho antes de saber que lo seguiría, & empezar a escribir la segunda parte. **

**No estoy en mi casa, ni siquiera en mi ciudad. Pero estoy bien :) O eso creo…**

**Necesitaba un momento conmigo misma, un momento de reflexión, sobre Lágrimas de un Ángel, Masoquismo & mi vida. Una conversación conmigo misma intensa & una pasada con un señor mayor que, sin engañar ni dramatizar, Masoquismo es SU historia con su esposa (Q.E.P.D), & descubrí que el amor todo lo puede… Tal vez a muchas no les guste el final, pero… Éste es MI final perfecto, el adecuado. Lo que yo haría, sinceramente, si les gustó perfecto! & si no, también! Entenderé sus razones.**

**Bueno, no se me hace lógico hacer final alternativo, así que éste es el final, final & el epílogo… Lo traeré pronto :') Agradecimientos… En el epílogo, creo qye voy a llorar…**

**Ah, por cierto, soy Emma. Marie… Bueno, no la encuentro *frunce el ceño*. No se preocupen, la traeré pronto. Deben amarme, porque yo hice todo el cap :D Okey, me tengo que ir, estoy en un ciber donde el señor ya me está mirando feo… **

**Nos vemos, chicas :) En el epílogo, & en LDUA. Marie tenía visto que mañana empezaba Imprevisto, pero se atrasará una semana más, el fic navideño, constara de cinco caps e iniciara la semana que viene. Cuídense.**

**Emma… *frunce la boca, no le gusta***

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- Travesura realizada -<strong>******


	13. Epílogo

****- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bueno, como dice el título: el Epílogo *llora un poco* Bueeno, es cortito, pero adecuado. El final que el fic se merece :') Ojala les guste &amp;... nos vemos abajo, hermosas!<br>****

****Disfrútenlo. & nos vemos abajo :)  
><strong>**

****Recomendación Musical: Dulcinea- David Bonada, Turning Page- Sleep At Last, You & Me- LifeHouse, Abrázame muy fuerte- Juan Gabriel. & las qe les parezca adecuada :)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO.<strong>

**_Dos años después…_**

— ¡Bella, ya llegó la estilista!

Traté de apurarme en terminarme de bañar.

— ¡Dile que ya voy! —grité, enjaguándome mi cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Cerré los ojos nuevamente. No podía creer todo lo que había pasado en estos dos años.

Edward y yo lo habíamos intentado, desde el principio. Esta vez lo hicimos bien. Salimos varias veces, algunas con las niñas, otras solamente él y yo. Era agradable iniciar de nuevo desde el principio. Ian y Bree también lo estaba haciendo, algunas veces salimos los cuatro, conociéndonos.

Bree era una chica muy divertida y agradable. Ian cambió de opinión respecto a Edward, y Edward e Ian se convirtieron en buenos amigos, para sorpresa mía. Belle tuvo a su bebe en Octubre, adelantándose una semana la pequeña Carol. Inclusive Alyssa estaba saliendo con un joven doctor que ingresó al hospital.

Fue una casualidad del destino que ese doctor fuera Henry, el padre de su bebe, el amor de su vida. Yo no lo conocí sino hasta dos meses después, cuando Alyssa aceptó estar saliendo con él.

Edward y yo nos mudamos a vivir juntos un año después. Las niñas estaban muy emocionadas de que su padre estuviera aquí, y Sarah estaba feliz de tener una mamá. Mi pequeña Nessie era feliz teniendo al fin la familia que ella deseo.

Su padre, su madre y su hermana.

Y yo también lo era, el sueño que creí lejano, estaba en mis manos, había días en que me despertaba asustada, creyendo que todo era un sueño y nada era real. Estaba tan acostumbrada a estar sola, que despertar con Edward era una sorpresa cada día.

No teníamos una relación perfecta, pero cuando teníamos problemas, esta vez no salíamos de un cuarto hasta hablarlo. Aprendimos bien la lección y tratábamos de siempre ser comunicativos. La mayoría de los problemas de pareja era por la falta de comunicación… A veces había demasiada comunicación entre nosotros, pero me encantaba. Así estaba segura que podíamos hacerlo.

Me había pedido matrimonio cuando cumplimos los dos años de _novios_. Fue algo dulce, en realidad. Me llevó a cenar al que se convirtió en mi restaurante favorito, de tanto que íbamos ahí para cenar en nuestras salidas.

.

.

.

Ese día me había pedido que me arreglara, terminando su turno, me invitaría a cenar. Belle se había mudado con Alec dos meses después de mi boda no boda, pero ella se quedaría con Alyssa y las niñas, viendo películas.

—Noche de chicas —había dicho mi amiga, moviendo las caderas y enseñando el bote de helado de chocolate. Me reí mientras me terminaba de poner los aretes.

—Te ves muy bonita, mami —dijo Sarah, entrando a la cocina con su osito de peluche. Las niñas tenían siete años, pero mi pequeña Sarah aún usaba su peluche para dormir, así como Renesmee usaba su mantita de estrellas, con la que la envolvía cada noche cuando era una bebe.

—Gracias, mi amor —me agache a su altura y le di un suave beso en la frente. Sarah me había dicho, cuando les dijimos la noticia de que se mudaban aquí con nosotras, si me podía decir mamá y podía ser su mamá. La tomé en mis brazos y le dije que por supuesto, desde ese día, yo era madre de Sarah.

— ¡Mamá! —Renesmee entró corriendo en la cocina, abrazando a Sarah desde la espalda, Sarah trastabillo, pero recuperó el equilibrio, se rió viendo a Renesmee sobre el hombro—. ¡Tía Alyssa quiere ver Diario de una Pasión, pero nosotras no! ¡Queremos ver Barbie y Las tres Moqueteras!

—Mosqueteras, enana —la corrigió Alyssa, entrando después de ella—. Y, ¡vamos! Ya son grandecitas, tiene que aprender lo que significa el amor.

—Pero no con esa película, Alyssa —le dije yo, viéndola sonriente—. Tiene escenas para mayores de 18.

—Para cuando lleguemos a ese punto, las niñas estarán tan distraídas que ni cuenta se darán, Bells.

—No —concluí—. Vean una adecuada para niñas.

Miré a Belle, quien asintió riéndose. Alyssa puso mala cara y miro mal a las niñas.

—Soplonas —susurró. Sarah y Renesmee gritaron y persiguieron a Alyssa, ella también grito y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Me eche a reír con Belle. El timbre de la puerta sonó y escuché los pasos de las niñas corriendo a la puerta.

— ¡Papá! —escuché que gritaban. Sonreí, poniéndome nerviosa. Alise las arrugas invisibles de mi vestido azul y me alisé el cabello. Alyssa me lo había acomodado, de modo que las hondas se vieran sexys.

—Tranquila, Bella, ni que fuera a decirte algo malo Edward —dijo Belle, acercándose a mí, no pude escuchar la respuesta de Edward, pero sí las risas de mis hijas—. Además, varias veces han salido solos. No será nada malo.

—Siento que esta noche algo será diferente, Belle —admití.

Edward apareció en la puerta de la cocina, con las niñas en los brazos, sonriéndome dulcemente. Le regresé la sonrisa como tonta. Me di cuenta que llevaba un traje negro, ni llevaba los jeans y camiseta roja, con chaqueta negra con la que se fue en la mañana.

—Hey —me saludó.

—Hey.

Belle aplaudió dos veces y sonrió, saltando levemente. Les hizo una seña a las niñas y ellas saltaron de los brazos de su padre y corrieron con ella. Belle nos sonrió pícara.

—Bueno, tórtolos, váyanse a cenar que las peques se queden en buenas manos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a las niñas. Ellas la miraron fijamente y luego entre ellas.

—No veremos Diario de una Pasión —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Ah! —gritó decepcionada Alyssa desde la sala. Las niñas rieron y corrieron a nosotros, me agache para estar a su altura.

—Adiós, mamá —me dieron un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo, luego hicieron los mismo con su papá—. Adiós, papá… Pórtense bien.

Edward y yo nos quedamos pasmados un momento, mis hijas salieron corriendo y Belle y Alyssa soltaron la carcajada, me puse roja, mientras Edward sonreía tímidamente, tomándome de la mano.

—Dios, tenemos que tener más cuidado ahora —me susurró mientras tomaba mi bolso y salíamos del departamento, solté una risita nerviosa.

.

.

.

El restaurante estaba lleno de gente, las reservaciones que Edward había hecho nos salvaron de esperar horas a que una mesa se desocupara. Comimos entre risas, sin dejarnos de tomar la mano, pero veía que Edward estaba nervioso.

—Muy bien, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando nos sirvieron el postre.

—Nada, mi amor —dijo sorprendido, pero con un toque de nerviosismo.

—Edward…—advertí. Él suspiró y miró a todos lados, nervioso, hizo una seña y luego me volteó a ver sonriente.

Me quedé un momento congelada, intentando descifrar esa seña. Lo miré mal hasta que él me sonrió y me tomó de la mano. Sus ojos verdes se volvieron más cálidos de lo que ya eran y su sonrisa fácil me hizo impedir verlo feo, le regresé la sonrisa, mirándole con amor.

—Bella —empezó Edward—. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, desde las buenas y las malas, desde las desgracias e inclusive el odio. El rencor y de nuevo al amor. La jodí muchas veces y he pagado caro el precio, te perdí una vez y no estoy dispuesto a volver a perderte. No puedo decirte te he amado desde la primer vez que te vi, porque aunque sé que es verdad, no te ame más que como mi amiga. Tuvo que pasar muchas cosas, tuve que caer bajo y en ese proceso hacerte a ti también caer, para entenderlo. Te amo, Isabella. Amo a nuestras hijas, amo cada momento que paso contigo. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, ya eres parte de ella desde hace mucho. Belli-bells —jadeé ante su apodo, hacía años que ya no me decía así, mis ojos estaban abnegados de lágrimas por todo lo que me había dicho—, ¿quieres ser la mujer de mis próximos hijos, la mujer que comparta cada día que me falta por vivir conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, pero esta vez eran diferentes. Eran lágrimas de alegría, de felicidad. No podía hablar, estaba demasiado impresionada, lo único que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Edward, sin dejar su cálida mano.

—Aceptó —susurré, con la voz ahogada. Edward sacó de su bolsillo de saco una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo. Sacó un hermoso anillo de compromiso, de banda plateada y un pequeño zafiro azul cobre. Intenso y precioso, era sencillo, pero perfecto. Hermoso, un toque de verde esmeralda, como sus ojos, y uno más de chocolate intenso, como mis ojos, rodeaban el zafiro.

—Lo vi hace unas semanas atrás, y pensé que era perfecto —me explicó Edward, poniéndome el anillo con suavidad. Era cierto, me encantaba y era nuestro.

—Te amo —dije volviendo a ver a mi ahora prometido. Edward sonrió y se levantó, tomando de la cintura y parándome también. Al pararme, una suave canción empezó a sonar y la reconocí.

—Te amo —murmuré, volviendo a sentir las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, me besó suavemente, abrazándome.

.

.

.

Belle, Alyssa, Nessie y Sarah fueron las primeras en enterarse de nuestro compromiso. Mis hijas saltaron y se abrazaron, felices. Alyssa y Belle sólo corrieron a ver mi anillo y abrazarnos, también dando saltos. Me reí ante la emoción de mis chicas. Edward reía, sin soltarme la cintura.

Después de ese día, todo se volvió un caos. Se volvieron a hacer los preparativos de la boda, mi familia estaba feliz, e inclusive Ian estaba emocionado por la boda, él se casaría en un mes con Bree. Todo estaba yendo a su rumbo, todo estaba cayendo donde tenía que caer.

La boda de Ian fue dos meses antes que la mía, Bree se veía preciosa y muy feliz, inclusive lloró al decir los votos, al igual que Ian. Edward y yo estábamos tomados de la mano, estaba feliz por Ian y pensé qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos casados.

Estaba segura que al menos lo habríamos intentado, pero yo siempre me habría quedado con esa duda con Edward, él con la duda de Bree, y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que Tanya y Anastasia hicieron.

Mi presente era mí ahora, estar con Edward era mí ahora. A Ian siempre lo amaría como un amigo, él y Bree terminarían con su historia, esa historia que Anastasia quebró, empezarían inclusive una mejor.

Ian y Bree no podían dejar de sonreír, inclusive Anastasia fue a la boda, pidiendo perdón a Bree y a Ian, era su madre e Ian no podía odiarla, al final había actuado por amor. Edward e Ian pasaron la mayor parte de la fiesta riendo, Bree y yo estábamos hablando de bebes, ya que ella estaba embarazada de tres meses, y esta noche se lo diría a Ian.

Con cada día que pasara, yo estaba más nerviosa, esperando y rezando que todo saliera como lo había planeado. Mi vestido lo había mandado a hacer, Edward y yo acabábamos todos los días exhaustos, de tanto ir de aquí a allá, buscando el salón, la iglesia, haciendo los preparativos, ir a dejar la invitación de la boda. La cena de ensayo fue más fácil, todo era risas y palabras tiernas.

Esta vez no hubo secuestro.

Me eché a reír cuando recordé que Belle y Alyssa no dejaron entrar a Edward al departamento la noche pasada.

—Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, ¡y ustedes ya tuvieron suficiente mala suerte! ¡Largo de aquí, Cullen! —gritó Belle, haciéndome reír desde mi cuarto. Mis hijas rieron conmigo, abucheando también a su padre.

La noche la pasamos entre pláticas y películas, fue diferente a mi despedida de soltera con Ian. Fue más relajada, más divertida. Mis hijas se fueron a dormir relativamente temprano y mis amigas y yo seguimos recordando. Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos todos, como Edward y yo nos conocimos, y nos hicimos amigos. Hablar de Tanya ya no me era tan doloroso, su carta –y la plática con la señora Evenson– fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de todo.

Yo necesitaba el perdón de mi hermana de alguna manera, y ella me lo había dado sin siquiera saber completamente todo, sin saber que Edward y yo habíamos tenido una hija, pero ella me perdonó. Sea como sea, me perdonó y yo a ella.

Hablar de cuando fui la amante de Edward era más fácil, obviamente no tocamos ese tema mucho. Ellas me hicieron mi noche más corta y calmaron mis nervios. Pero a la mañana siguiente, yo era un nudo de nervios.

Estaba demasiado ansiosa, y emocionada. Eran emociones tan diferentes a cuando me iba a casar con Ian. Diferentes y más poderosas. Regresé a mi realidad al sentir el grito de Alyssa de apuración. Terminé de bañarme y sequé mi cuerpo lo más rápido que pude.

Enredé una toalla en mi cabello para que absorbiera la humedad, me dedique a ponerme la ropa interior que iría debajo del vestido y una bata de satín azul, que Edward me había regalado en Navidad. Nuestra primera Navidad.

Se me hacía curioso casarnos tres días antes de Navidad, pero era la fecha en que más nos atrajo la atención. Se sentía un aire diferente en estas fechas y me emocionaba pasar la primera navidad como la señora Cullen en mi luna de miel, mis hijas pasarían con sus tías Rose y Alice la semana que estaríamos Edward y yo fuera.

Salí de mi cuarto, dejando la toalla en el baño, y tratando de desenredarme el pelo. Al llegar a la sala, me quedé helada. Mi estilista era la misma chica que me había atendido hace dos años.

— ¡Hola, de nuevo! —me dijo sonriente.

—Hola —le dije, regresándole la sonrisa. Me ordenó donde sentarme y sin decir nada más, empezó a hacer su magia en mí. Esta vez me hizo una trenza en forma de corona a la mitad de la cabeza, con el desenlace en mi hombro derecho, mi cabello me había crecido hasta la cintura y no me lo había querido cortar, pero había usado cabellos de abajo, para que diera el efecto de red, después lo dejaba suelto en mi hombro derecho, en perfectos rizos, algunos más caían por mi rostro y el otro hombro.

Mi maquillaje fue igual de sencillo, resaltándome mis ojos brillantes y dándole más color a mis labios. Esta vez me sentía yo, la chica no me dijo nada, solamente me sonrió y suspiró.

—Espero que sea muy feliz, señora… Estoy segura que es el indicado.

Le sonreí, creyendo lo mismo. Ella se fue tres horas después. Al ponerme mi vestido, lo sentí tan mío. Mi emoción crecía cada vez más, como la espuma. Al verme en el espejo veía a una Bella sonriente, emocionada…

Enamorada.

Mi vestido lo había diseñado yo, junto con Tanya cuando teníamos siete años y nos dio la fiebre de bodas, sólo le arreglé algunas cositas y realmente me había gustado el resultado. De corte princesa, con el escote recto, unos lazos en forma de V me pasaban por el cello, agarrando el vestido, era pegado hasta la cintura, tipo corsé, desde las caderas daba un ligero vuelo, con el vestido en pliegues, que salían desde el final del lado izquierdo del corsé, tenía un gran adorno de cristales en esa parte y unos más chiquitos del mismo diseño en donde las cintas se unían. Una leve cola salía de atrás, mi velo era más largo esta vez. La seda blanca destacaba y me hacía parecer un _ángel de nieve_, según mis hijas.

Sabía que moriría de frió, por eso Alice, como la experta en moda que era, me había regalado un abrigo blanco que combinaba perfecto con el vestido. Mis amigas, Rose, Alice, Lauren, Leah, Alyssa y Belle, eran mis damas de honor, todas usaban un vestido largo con mangas cortas y un escote en V, con diseños al final del vestido y en el busto, de color azul zafiro, también en seda. Un abrigo negro, que Alice había escogido, las protegía del frío.

Mis hijas usaban tiernos vestidos de tipo princesas azul también, se veían preciosas y entusiasmadas. Ellas serían las niñas de las flores.

Mi padre saldría conmigo de mi apartamento esta vez, me vio con lágrimas en los ojos al verme lista.

—Te ves preciosa, hija. Enamorada —me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Reí sinceramente.

—Así me siento, papá, así me siento…—murmuré, tomando su brazo con seguridad.

.

.

.

El camino a la Iglesia fue más corto de lo que pensé. No esperaba la hora de ver a Edward y de unirme a él en matrimonio. Mi padre me veía con confianza esta vez. Con alegría contenida.

Al salir del coche, no sentí ese miedo de hace dos años, sino una emoción increíble. Mi padre me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacía la Iglesia, mis damas de honor pasaron primero, con sus respectivos galanes, Emmett, Jasper, Jake y Henry me felicitaron, no conocía mucho a Henry, pero me caía muy bien el muchacho.

—Mamá…—la voz de Renesmee me distrajo de ver a mis amigas ir por el pasillo.

— ¿Sí, hija? —le pregunté, mirándola con ternura, su boquita estaba torcida, viéndome pensativa.

— ¿A papá le dirás que sí aceptas, verdad? ¿Con él si te casaras?

Mi papá se echó a reír, mientras yo me ponía roja.

—Cariño, no te preocupes —le contestó mi papá—, estoy segura que tu mamá le dirá que sí acepta. Te lo aseguro.

Mi hija me miró sonriente mientras asentía hacia su abuelo. Sarah me miraba fijamente, sonriendo pícara. Al empezar una dulce melodía, las niñas empezaron a ir por el pasillo, tirando suavemente las flores. Me preparé para este momento. Un recuento sobre mi vida con él, sin él todo lo que pasamos juntos y separados dio vueltas en mi mente, como película. Supe que siempre estuve esperando este momento, que yo sabía que _en verdad_ pasaría.

— ¿Preparada? —preguntó papá. Yo asentí, tomando aire.

—Por él, siempre…—contesté. Mi padre sonrió y escuché mi señal, no sería la marcha nupcial, sería una diferente que cuando la escuchamos Edward y yo, concordamos que la queríamos.

Tomé aire un par de veces más y cerré los ojos, después los abrí y vi como mis hijas llegaban al altar y todos se paraban. Papá me dio un apretón en la mano y empezamos a caminar.

Ver la cara de todos mis seres queridos, amigos, compañeros, me hizo sentir más emocional. Pero al pasar mi mirada al final y verlo a él en altar… Me descompuso. Se veía precioso, más que de costumbre, me estaba sonriendo emocionado, sabía en que estaba pensando.

En hace ocho años, casi nueve, en cuando yo lo vi casarse, en cuando él pensó que a nosotros nos pasaría eso. Y llegó ese momento. Nuestro momento. Nuestro inició.

Papá me entregó a Edward, poniendo mi mano suavemente en su mano.

—Cuídala siempre, Edward —le dijo mi papá—. Y no la vuelvas a hacer sufrir, que si no te golpearé hasta dejarte sin conciencia.

—Papá —siseé.

—No se preocupe, señor —Edward sonrió más ampliamente, mirándome con amor—. Prometo con mi vida protegerla…

—Que así sea —Charlie dio la vuelta, yéndose a su lugar, mi prometido y yo caminamos lo que nos faltaba para llegar al altar y nos sentamos a la orden del padre.

Esta vez, todo fue directo. El padre nos habló de la nueva responsabilidad que tomábamos, y que de ahora en adelante seríamos dos, no sólo uno. Seríamos uno solo. Mis lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos, pero no las dejaba. Aún no. Al llegar el momento de los votos, tuve que cerrar los ojos un momento, porque sabía que ahora sí lloraría. El padre sonrió y pidió los anillos, bendiciéndolos, nos los dio.

—Isabella Swan —empezó Edward, sin dejar de verme a los ojos y poniéndome el anillo—, te amo. Quiero que sepas que he esperado por ti mil años, y esperaría muchos más. Nada me preparó para este momento, para amarte. Cada vez que te veo, cada sonrojo tuyo y tu forma de sonreír cada vez, cada vez que te tocó y cómo frunces el ceño al concentrarte demasiado, supe que viviría por ti siempre. Tu amor es mi vuelta de página y tu corazón me hace cada día más fuerte. Prometo cuidarte y respetarte, estar contigo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a derramarse. Me reí en varias ocasiones, pero nunca dejé de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Esos eran mis votos, chico —le dijo el padre, burlón. Todos rieron y yo también, quitándome las lágrimas de mis mejillas y ojos.

—Edward Cullen —fue mi turno, el padre nos miró atentamente, sonriendo cada vez más amplio, mi mano temblaba al ponerle el anillo—, desde el día en que te vi, te amé. Pero nunca fui lo suficientemente valiente para acercarme a ti, tuve miedo y por ese mismo miedo, y mi orgullo, te perdí. Pero te volví a encontrar, y supe que no podría dejarte ir de nuevo. El privilegio de ser tuya, nadie me lo volverá a quitar. Como sonríes al estar nervioso, tus acciones y tu ser, son lo que me enamora, por lo que vivo. Tu y mis hijas son lo más importante, y quiero que siempre lo recuerdes. Que cada beso es una nueva vida, y cada beso es un grito de alegría, ya nadie me podrá separar de ti. Empezaremos a contar esta nueva historia, juntos… Prometo cuidarte y respetarte, hasta el fin del mundo. Estar contigo en todo momento, salud o enfermedad, riqueza o pobreza. Hasta que la muerte me separe de ti. Te amo.

Mis lágrimas volvieron a salir de mis ojos, pero esta vez no me las quité, el padre suspiró sonoramente.

—Bueno, viendo que me han robado los votos…—bromeó, volviendo a reír todos—. Edward Cullen, ¿aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu esposa, para amarla, respetarla y protegerla, en todo momento, en todo lugar hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —dijo en voz alta y clara, nuestras manos no se habían separado desde los votos, me las apretó dulcemente, sin dejar de sonreírme.

—Isabella Swan, ¿aceptas a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y protegerlo, en todo momento, en todo lugar, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —intenté hacer mi voz fuerte, pero salió en un murmuró ahogado, aunque claro.

—Bien. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Los declaró marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Mi esposo me tomó de la cara suavemente y me beso. Un beso suave e intenso, dulce y apasionado. El mundo desapareció a mí alrededor y sólo me concentré en los labios de mí ahora esposo, en sus brazos, en nosotros…

Los aplausos estallaron, haciéndome saltar levemente. Edward se rió y volvió a besarme. Una felicidad me embargaba. Me sentía completa, me sentía feliz…

Al voltear a ver a mis amigos, a mis hijas, supe que todo había valido la pena…

.

.

.

**_Un año después. _**

**_24 de Diciembre, 23:50._**

— ¡Faltan diez minutos para Navidad! —gritaba Nessie, corriendo por toda la casa que habíamos comprado a principios de este año. Sarah y Nessie estaban en la chimenea, con sus primitos bebes y esperando para que Santa llegará. Los adultos estábamos en el comedor, hablando entre risas y esa sensación de unidad familiar.

Mi esposo me veía con amor y anhelo. No me soltaba la mano y no dejaba de reírse de lo que Alec le decía sobre algo de cambiar pañales.

—Es lo que pasa cuando tienes hijos —le dijo Edward. Me eché a reír, recordando que él fue padre soltero con Sarah.

Alice estaba pendiente de su pequeño Simón, de un año, que empezaba a caminar y a tomar todo lo que veía brillante. Rosalie tenía en brazos al pequeño Brandon, de nueve meses, Emmett no dejaba de hacerle mimos a su hijo, ganándose risas de éste y también de nosotros.

Belle estaba con Alyssa y Lauren, cuidando a sus gemelas, Collin y Aydé, con una Alyssa embarazada de cinco meses. Esme y Carlisle hablaban con mi padre y Sue sobre que harían en Año Nuevo y los planes de llevarse a los nietos a Disneyland en Marzo. Ian y Bree estaban sentado frente nuestro, con su hijo sentado en el regazo de Belle y comiendo pavo, haciendo caras por el sabor, se reían al ver la muecas del niño e Ian también platicaba con Alec y Edward sobre bebés. Bree hablaba con Rosalie y conmigo de todo un poco. Todos mis seres queridos estaban a mi lado.

La pequeña Ayla Sofía pateó en mi vientre y e hizo jadear.

—Wow, pequeña pateadora —me reí, sobando mi vientre de ocho meses—. Tranquila, nena…

— ¿Qué le pasa a la princesa? —murmuró Edward, inclinándose y besándome el vientre, la niña volvió a patear y Edward rió.

—Le encanta que hagas eso, y patea más fuerte al escuchar tu risa. Mis costillas y vejiga son testigos de eso.

Rosalie se echó a reír al escucharme.

—Recuerdas que en tu embarazo de Nessie, te daban muchas ganas de ir al baño, ¿no?

—Te equivocas, hermana —le dije burlona—. Mi Nessie fue una tierna y dulce niña tranquila que dormía la mayor parte del tiempo. Esta niña va a ser jugadora de futbol, o bailarina. Le _encanta_ patear.

—Con que no pateé a chicos —escuché a Edward susurrar.

—Eh, amigo, que Nessie y Sarah empezaran a interesarse por niños pronto…—se burló Ian—. Disfrútalas ahora y también a la pequeña que viene. Ni te darás cuenta de cuando tengan novio.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Edward—. ¡Nessie, Sarah!

Las niñas llegaron corriendo al oír a su padre gritar, asustadas.

— ¿Qué pasa, papi? —le preguntó Nessie.

—No tienen novio, ¿verdad? —les preguntó preocupado. Nos echamos a reír ante la cara de asco de las niñas.

— ¡Iugh, no! —gritó Sarah—. Tener novio significa besar a un niño. Y los niños son asquerosos.

—Huelen mal y no son buenos —se quejó Nessie por su parte, Edward sonrió más calmado.

—Sigan así hasta que tengan cuarenta años y yo este viejo.

— ¡Edward! —le regañé—. ¡No puedes mantener a las niñas sin novio hasta los 40, las volverás unas solteronas!

—Con veinte gatos —añadió, atrayéndome a él y besándome.

Las niñas volvieron a exclamar de asco y se fueron corriendo. Mi familia no dejaba de reírse ante la escenita de Edward.

— ¡Falta un minuto para las 12! —gritó de repente Alice, poniéndose toda eufórica. Volví a llamar a las niñas y les preparé su refresco para que brindaran, Edward las puso en cada rodilla, ya no eran tan pequeñas pero aún cabían.

—Diez segundos —anunció Rose, empezando con la cuenta regresiva, todos nos paramos y empezamos a contar con ella—. Nueve… Ocho… Siete… Seis… Cinco… Cuatro... Tres… dos… Uno…

— ¡Feliz Navidad! —gritamos todos, haciendo chocar nuestras copas, las niñas empezaron a dar vueltas por la mesa, brindando con todo. Edward me tomó de las caderas y me acercó a él, besándome apasionadamente.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor —susurró en mi oído. Lo abracé, recargándome en su pecho y viendo la escena de toda mi familia reunida.

—Feliz Navidad, mi vida —le susurré de vuelta, volviéndolo a besar.

Después de todo lo que pasé con Edward, con Ian y conmigo misma, aprendí tantas cosas… Aprendí a perdonar, a dar segundas oportunidades que verdaderamente valen la pena, estoy segura que Ian aprendió a volver a amar, a volver a perdonar, y hoy era muy feliz con Bree y su pequeño niño.

Edward y yo éramos felices juntos, con el pasado olvidado y perdonado. Con nuestras hijas juntas, con su padre y su madre, y una pequeña hermanita en camino. Aprendí que el verdadero amor NO se reduce a lo físico o a lo romántico; el verdadero amor es la aceptación de todo lo que el otro es, de lo que ha sido, de lo que será y de lo que ya nunca podrá ser... Que a veces no hay próxima vez, NO hay segundas oportunidades. A veces, es ahora o nunca... Y no me arrepiento de mi oportunidad…

Toda la gente comete errores, algunas más grandes que otros, pero el amor todo lo puede... A veces algunos son imperdonables... No, en realidad no, todos son perdonables, depende de la persona si quiere perdonar o no...

Diez años después de ese error, hoy lo supe perdonar y no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Viendo a mi familia, a mis hijas, a mi esposo a mi lado, a mis padres, hermanas, amigos... A Ian y Bree juntos, a Belle y Alec, con sus hijas, a Alyssa y Henry, con mi hermosa amiga embarazada de su primer bebé. Todos juntos y felices, tengo la realidad de mi sufrimiento. Todo sufrimiento tiene su recompensa...

Y la mía es ésta, el sueño que esperaba hace tiempo.

Al final, mi masoquismo valió la pena.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, ahora sí, es el fin de esta bella historia :3 Se me salen lágrimas traicioneras. Jejeje, teniendo en cuenta la época, se me hizo adecuada poner esa última escena :P <strong>

**Jejejeje, ahora sí, lindas… Es el FIN definitivo. El fin que Masoquismo se merece :3 Me siento triste por acabar, pero feliz. Este fic fue mi primer gran bebé, empezó como OS & terminó siendo un fic, encontré emociones nuevas, aprendí cosas de mí misma que no sabía tenía. Aprendí a recordar y a perdonar.**

**Este fic fue mi libertad. Lo escribí un mes después, al menos su segunda parte, cuando Carlo falleció. Me ayudó a salir de muchas cosas y me ayudó a perdonar a Carlo. Gracias a todas ustedes por haberse enamorado de mi fic, por haberse tomado la molestia de leerme, de dejarme un RR & de ser parte de esta historia, jamás lo habría logrado sin ustedes. **

**Les agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes por haberme leído, por haberme puesto entre sus favoritos, entre sus alertas. Por no haberme dejado, por todo… Todavía falta un Outtake, chicquitico, será el embarazo de Bella, de Nessie :3 Pero, es nada más como extra. Este el final, final… **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Karen**- Eve Runner – **NaChika Cullen** – Erva – **Fabi Cullen** – Maiisa – **Amparo-Witlock** – ViviORD'CS – **Nixi Evans** – Kjmima – **Andrea** – Milla Witlock – **Vero.O CPMS** – Maribel hernandez Cullen – **Alexita23** – Marisol – **isa** – Mariees – **perl rose swan** – Leah de Call – **janalez** – My angel – **samc** - ****I'm still mommy's little girl – **nannis** – camela – **Ninosky Black** – tanya Denali Cullen masen – **Marbe** – Foreverisonlythebeginning – **Cullen 573** – COKI CULLEN – **Sharon** – JazCullenSwan – **chonguitaaaa** – Flohrchuuz – **Andrea r** – ashleyswan – **lu537 **– Andri – **Sandy Potter** – MonseCullen – **Angel Dark1313 **– Perry – ** .Pxa** – Gretchen Cullen Masen - **Robsten Pattinson** – Ame D'Cullen Pattinson – **mily garrido** – TaniiaGG – **K. Crazy Cullen** – marie 101008 – **fenixdragon23** – karenov17 – **MarieElizabethCS** – PRISGPE – **Milagros Lopez** – VaNeSaErK – **eLe Twihard** – camela – **Ann Walker Howard** – Melissa 94 Cullen Black – **EdBell Cullen **– Ana McQueen de Pattinson – **aida** – krismery – **Thammy-Vera** – Danny – **Ligia Rodriguez **– Cath Robsteniana – **Heart Of Winter** – Tulipan 8 – **Elizabeth Swan Cullen** – Andri – **Diana** – Valentine F – **Mentxu Masen Cullen** – evecullen94 – **MonZe Pedroza** – Danny Cullen – **zimba** – Idoc Nitsuj – **brigitte** – AngieShields – **Saray Hale Cullen** – Yeniz304 – **Rommyev** - MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz – **KellyJA8** – Mariana – **Melissa Silva** – Bella Masen Mckrty – **BkPatzz **– Breyeli – **Sandra32321** – Aryam Shields Masen – **monikacullen009** – Monilizz – **DarkWardObsession** – SamyPatt – **Chiquitza** – Sara Heather Doll – ** ** – Aleen – **Jocelyn Salas** – Angelica – **jhanualita** – – **Anii Medina** – A todos los Guest – **Isa 1712** – Elizza – **marian24** – Marisol – **Guadi-fics** – felicitas – **Alejandra** – Eliena –**ninfaffad **– Ginegine – **ali-chan6** – ethel – **LuisaXP** – crazy55bella – **Sol Cullen** – belen – **Lurix** – Luz Masen Cullen – **xiinita** – Licci de Cullen – **heidy Figueroa** – CaroZapXD – **Mel-Isa Potter Granger** – Karina Castillo – **sofizz01** – Rocio – **Litha McGuiness** – carlita16 – **nesines** – blackhole16 – **ana** – LADRAMATICA – **

**& bueno, si me dejé a alguna, perdónenme! Esque son las 12 del día yo sigo aquí en pijama, se supone debo irme a almorzar, jejeje :S Okey, yaa, nos veremos en LDUA e Imprevisto. Seguiré por aquí, chicas & esperó me quieran acompañar en esas nuevas aventuras. **

**Se les quiere mucho, chiquiticas.**

**&… FELIZ NAVIDAD & PROPESRO AÑO NUEVO! Que se pasen estas fechas con sus seres amados & en armonía & amor. :D Por cierto… Si estás leyendo esto después del 21, FELICIDADES! Sobreviviste al fin del mundo! :D Si lo estás leyendo el 21, ERES UN CHINGON! ;) **

**Jajajaja, okey ya… Besos enormes!**

**Cambio&Fuera!**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- Travesura realizada -<strong>******


	14. OUTTAKE, Contigo

****- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas -****

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, bellas nenaaaaaas!<strong>

**Les traigo esta sorpresa, un Outtake, momentos perdidos del embarazo de Bella, nacimiento de Nessie & el sentimiento de Bella al ser mamá :D**

**DEDICADO a mi tía- que fue una segunda madre para mí-, qe en paz descanse & qe amo con toda mi alma…** Ojala les guste hermosas! :D

**Recomendación Musical:** Contigo-Maite Perroni, Te quiero mamá- OV7.

* * *

><p><p>

**OUTTAKE, CONTIGO.**

Llevaba un mes en Londres, acostumbrándome a la vida inglesa, los nuevos cambios y sobre todo, a mi embarazó. Llevaba días despertándome gracias a las nauseas, vómitos y dolores.

Victoria me veía burlona cuando llegaba a la editorial con una gran taza de té, demacrada y con ganas de quedarme para siempre en mi cama.

—Comete las galletas saladas que te digo —me decía siempre.

—Me las como, pero al parecer a esta pequeña le gusta mucho despertarme…—yo sabía que era niña. Lo presentía. Siempre veía mi tripa con cariño, acariciándomela con amor. Vicky me veía feliz. Decía que era muy tierna con mi bebé.

Y es que, a pesar de las circunstancia, y del padre, amaba a mi hija. Porque era mía. Y solo mía. Esperaba el momento de que mi tripa empezará a crecer y ver a mi hija, sentirla dentro de mí, pero más esperaba el momento en verla en mis brazos.

Una tarde de Abril, teniendo ya dos meses en Londres y acostumbrada del todo a la vida inglesa, James y Victoria celebraban cinco año de casados, así que ese día me encargué de su asuntos, mientras ellos iban a comer. Estaba concentrada en un manuscrito, leyéndolo muy interesada, cuando un golpe en la puerta del despacho me distrajo, después del tímido golpe, una cabeza dorada, de bello rostro y hermosos ojos aguamarina, se asomó por la puerta, buscando por todos lados y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sonrió.

—Hola—dijo suavemente, entrando del todo al despacho. Su acento ingles era muy marcado.

—Hola —regresé el saludo, sonriendo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

Asentí una vez y la chica se dejó caer en frente de mi escritorio, viéndome curiosa. Ella era hermosa y joven. Al menos no más de veinte y algo.

—Me llamo Gabrielle Evenson —se presentó de repente, sonriendo más ampliamente, le regresé la sonrisa.

—Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto —le extendí mi mano, pero ella me sorprendió brincando de su asiento y dándome un beso en cada mejilla.

—Hola, Isabella. ¿Eres nueva? Seguramente sí, mi tío James me había dicho de una americana amiga suya que estaba aquí desde hace dos meses. No pensé que las americanas fueran tan bonitas. ¿Estás casada o soltera? Yo estoy soltera, bieeen soltera —la chica empezó a hablar tan rápido que me perdí en su parloteo, solo me dedicaba a mirarla divertida, y cuando me hacía preguntas, abría la boca para después cerrarla y que ella siguiera con su vomito verbal.

Gabrielle me contó toda su vida. Sus padres eran muy famosos por acá, su padre un importante cinematógrafo y su mamá de las mejores publicistas del Reino Unido, tenía un hermano mayor, que estaba estudiando fotografía en París, ella estaba estudiando ballet y artes clásicas en el Royal Academy of Arts, de Londres. Era una buena bailarina de ballet, según su maestra.

Me divertía la chica, era parlanchina pero agradable, no de esas mujeres chismosas que hartaban que hablaran tanto, era agradable escuchar a Gabrielle. Y divertido por sus caras y expresiones, ademanes y exasperaciones. Pasamos como una hora o más hablando, la mayor parte ella, diciéndome de la historia importante de Londres y su arquitectura. Desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables. Gabrielle era un soplo de aire fresco. Era tan agradable hablar con ella, estar con ella. Cuando le conté pare de mi historia, ella solamente me sonrió y me abrazó.

—Esa bebé será hermosa y muy amada —me dijo, mientras tocaba mi pequeña tripa que se empezaba a ver más.

Cuando fue mi primer ultrasonido, tuve miedo. No sabía que esperar, que hacer. Cuatro meses no me había cuidado correctamente, tenía miedo de que mi bebé estuviera mal o algo así. Gabrielle me acompañó y sostuvo mi mano cuando pude ver por primera vez a mi bebé.

—Bueno, al parecer todo está en orden —me sonrió la ginecóloga, mientras veía en la pantalla un pequeño bulto negro y blanco—. Aquí están sus manitas…, y sus piecitos. También está su cabeza y su… ¡Oh!, felicidades, mamá…—me volteó a ver dulcemente—, es una niña.

Vi el aparato donde estaba mi bebé reflejada, y entonces lo escuché. Era suave, pero rápido. Era lo más hermoso que había escuchado, olvidé todo. Me olvidé de Edward, de lo que me había hecho, de lo que hice, de lo que perdí. Y me concentré en el latido de mi hija. Mis lágrimas aparecieron y una sonrisa también. Gabrielle estaba sonriendo y llorando también. En tan poco tiempo, ella se había convertido en una de mis mejores amigas.

—Hola, cariño —susurré al monitor. La doctora seguía sonriendo y empezó a anotar algunas cosas, pero yo sólo me podía concentrar en la imagen de mi bebe. Gabrielle anotó todo lo que dijo la doctora mientras yo me limpiaba el gel.

Después de eso, empecé bien mi dieta y me cuidé de verdad. Seguí las instrucciones de la doctora al pie de la letra e inclusive si no lo hiciera yo, Gabrielle y Victoria me cuidaban entre ellas.

—Parezco niña pequeña—le gruñí un día a Victoria mientras ella me sonreía socarrona, poniéndome enfrente un plato con fruta.

—Come—me dijo sencillamente. Suspiré pero empecé a comer. James se reía de mí, nunca me había gustado comer papaya, pero la doc me lo había puesto de dieta.

Belle siempre llegaba entre las dos y dos y media para irnos a comer o me traía a veces mi comida a mi despachito. Entre los tres me cuidaban y mimaban. Y yo estaba realmente agradecida, no sabía que hubiera hecho sin ellos.

Les dije la verdad a mis padre y los de Edward cuando Belle habló seriamente conmigo. Tuve miedo de decirles, pero me ayudé de la foto del ultrasonido de mi hija, mi padre y Sue primero se quedaron en shock, pero después se echaron a llorar, felices. Esme y Carlisle fueron diferentes.

Esme se alegró de que la fuera a hacer abuela, y también se lamentó al no tenerme cerca. Carlisle sólo se quedó en silencio, suspirando de vez en vez, estaba conmocionado pero también ilusionado. Fue él quien más me conmovió. Y lloré con él… Ese fue parte de los momentos en que odie haberme ido de Seattle, y alejar a mi hija de su familia, y a mí misma de esa gran ilusión…

Pero ya tenía a otra familia, que también me amaba y protegía…

.

.

.

Era muy torpe y no sabía bien qué hacer cuando estaba en mi departamento, sola. Me gustaba acostarme y sentir mi pancita. Mi bebe tenía ya siete meses y estaba enorme, ella había empezado a patear como loca.

—Eres una pequeña pateadora, ¿sabes? —le susurraba.

En mis momentos más íntimos u hormonales, pensaba en Edward, en cómo debería estar. Qué estaría haciendo, cómo trataría a Tanya. Mis amigas no me decían nada de él, casi siempre hablamos solo unos momentos y ese tiempo era para decirles como estaba y como iba mi embarazo, como mi pequeña iba creciendo y como me sentía. Ellas me contaba parte de sus vidas, los próximos eventos y como les iba en sus trabajos, era con Lauren la que con más hablaba.

—Y Laurent me pidió que me quedará dos turnos esta semana, no podía hacerlo. Es demasiado pesado y ya tengo suficientes problemas con Tom —Tom era un novio de mi amiga desde hace unos meses, él no me caía bien y Lauren lo sabía—. Suficiente de mí, ¿cómo esta mi sobrina hermosa? ¿Te ha dado muchas molestias?

—Es una pequeña pateadora. Le encanta golpearme de noche. Al parecer será un hada nocturna, porque le encanta despertarme.

Yo decía que mi bebe sería un hada, una hermosa hada. Mi hadita. La llamaría Renesmee. Y todos lo sabían pero nadie decía nada. Era obvio que mis amigas no le habían dicho nada a Edward y eso estaba bien, no quería ser la culpable de que algo pasara entre Tanya y él.

Pero era imposible no pensar en cómo hubiera sido mi vida con él, si no se hubiera casado con Tanya. Nos imaginaba en Seattle, en una pequeña casa, él trabajaría en el hospital general y yo sería maestra de Kinder dónde siempre. Edward llegaría siempre con unas flores para nosotras y nos haría la cena y desayuno.

Yo dormiría cómodamente a su lado, y él tranquilizaría las patadas de nuestra hija. Me acompañaría orgulloso a cada ultrasonido y compraríamos juntos la ropa de nuestra hija, arreglaríamos su cuarto y nos pelearíamos para decidir de qué color sería el techo. El estaría firme en decir que sería blanco, para darle tranquilidad, y yo azul, para darle alegría.

Estaría orgulloso cada vez que nuestros amigos nos preguntaran cuando nacería…

Pero él no estaba aquí, conmigo. Estaba al otro lado del mundo, con su esposa. Y seguramente ya ni me recordaría. Y eso estaba bien. Prometí olvidarlo, me prometí seguir con mi vida y eso hacía, con mi pequeña, con mis amigos de Londres…

.

.

.

Conocí a Alyssa Austin cuando tenía seis meses de embarazo. Ella estaba haciendo prácticas en el hospital dónde yo iba a mis citas. Ella me revisó ese día, ya que mi doctora había salido. Al principio desconfié de ella- me había vuelto un poco desconfiada desde que me fui de Seattle-, pero sus risas y su nerviosismo se me hizo muy dulce.

Las dos empezamos a hablar y pronto nos encontramos siendo amigas. La invité a tomar un café y de poco a poco empezamos a hacernos más cercanas, Belle aceptó a Alyssa de forma rápida. Al parecer, las dos eran un poco iguales y fueron más alegría para Bella. Alyssa era tipo mi doctora particular.

.

.

.

Cada día mi panza crecía más y era hermoso ver el milagro de la vida crecer en mí. Me paraba frente al espejo y me ponía de varios ángulos, disfrutando de la vista de mi prominente panza. Me ponía las manos por todos lados de la panza, sintiéndola mi bebé.

Gabrielle me llevaba a comprar ropa de bebé, de maternidad y preparar el cuarto de la niña. Era divertido ver cuán parecida era a Alice, respecto a ese sentido de la moda. Cada día llegaba con al menos dos o tres bolsas de dos o cuatro tiendas. Mi hija sería la niña con mejor ropa de todo Londres y demasiada, dudaba que se la fuera a poder probar toda antes de que creciera. Alyssa se aliaba con ella y juntas me compraban más cosas de las que necesitaba.

Pero debía admitir que yo también amaba comprar toda esa ropita a mi bebé. Me gustaba imaginármela cuando ya estuviera en mis brazos. Acunándola, protegiéndola, amándola. Sólo yo y mi hija.

Edward estaba solamente en mis sueños, ahora lejanos. Pero Belle, Alyssa, Vic y James eran parte ahora de mi vida, de mis sueños. Ellos siempre me ayudaban y yo estaba tan agradecida…

.

.

.

Me costaba dormir ahora, mi bebé no se acomodaba en mi panza y era un poco incómodo, la única manera de dormir bien era de lado, pero me cansaba muy rápido.

—Ay, pequeñita —me quejé, sobándome mi panza de nueve meses—, te agradecería mucho me dejaras dormir, amor. Mamá tiene que trabajar para que tengas una buena vida, mi amor.

Y como si ella me entendiera, me dejó de golpear la panza. Suspiré y me pude dormir unos ratos, pero ahora fueron mis sueños los que me dejaron despierta.

Soñaba con Edward más seguido que nunca, sus besos, sus abrazos. Sus promesas rotas.

_Él nunca prometió nada que no cumpliera, fuiste tú la que te hiciste esperanzas rotas_, susurró mi inconsciente. Le saqué la lengua y me volví del otro lado, intentando dormir. Pero obviamente ya no pude.

.

.

.

—Tienes unas ojeras terribles, Bella —me dijo Victoria al día siguiente en el trabajo. Gruñí por milésima vez y me dejé caer más en mi silla giratoria.

—No pude dormir ¡nada! —casi grite, dejando caer mi cabeza.

—La bebé.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio.

—La doctora dice que en cualquier día nacerá. Pero creo que le gusta demasiado estar aquí.

Victoria se echó a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Últimamente estaba muy irritable. No dormir lo que me correspondía, más la incomodidad que empezaba a sentir con mi panza. Pero a pesar de todo eso, me debatí a mí misma. Porque amaba tener a mi hija en mi interior, pero anhelaba el momento de tenerla en mis brazos.

Me sobaba con más regularidad mi panza, sintiendo las pataditas de mi hija en mi interior, y entonces eso me daba más tristeza y anhelo. Porque quería tenerla a mi lado, y quería que Edward sintiera todo lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Había veces en que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento. Pero lo atribuía a mis hormonas evolucionadas y lo dejaba ir, estaba cansad, harta y quería a mi bebé en mis brazos, pero no quería que saliera de mí. Tenía miedo…

Todos me habían preparado para cuándo llegará ese momento, había ido a pláticas y a clases de relajación para el parto. Estaba segura de que Alyssa, belle, James y Vic no me dejarían, pero nadie me advirtió todo lo que sentí…

.

.

.

Era 18 de Agosto por la tarde, yo estaba en mi trabajo, terminando de guardar mis cosas para irme a mi casa y dormir, o tratar de hacerlo. Llevaba unos días con incomodidad en mi parte baja del vientre. Estaba siempre como si me estuviera haciendo pis, sin hacer nada en realidad.

Estaba más irritable que nunca y me importaba poco cómo me veían cuando gruñía por la calle. Mis amigos cuidaban sus palabras para no irritarme más. A veces sentía que mi hija me aplastaba mi vejiga y eso también me molestaba.

Pero mi hija era mi hija y era imposible enojarme con ella por algo natural de mi cuerpo. Empezaba a ansiar tenerla en mis brazos lo más rápido posible, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido…

Todo empezó como una pequeña punzada en mi parte baja, como me pasaba cada vez que mi hija jugaba con mi vejiga, lo deje pasar. Estaba arreglando algunos papeles, dando la espalda a la puerta principal, y hablando con Victoria sobre los últimos pendientes y los últimos momentos de mi embarazo, se supone que en cuatro días iría de nuevo, pero ya para programar la fecha, que sería una semana después. O días… O ese mismo día.

La punzada fue pronto como un golpe, pero, de nuevo, lo atribuí a que a veces así me pasaba con mi hija dentro de mí. Me quejé suavemente y me sobe el vientre, luego seguí hablando con Vic, bajando la vista para acomodar mis papeles.

De repente sentí como un líquido caía por mis piernas y me asusté. _Mierda, ¿me hice pipí?_

— ¿Bella? —Victoria me habló asustada, la miré y ella veía mis pies, seguí su mirada, un poco incrédula y me asusté más al ver un charco de pis en mis pies.

—Ah, mierda…—dije sonrojada—. Creo que Renesmee está juga ¡auh! —me interrumpí a mí misma y técnicamente grité al sentir un dolor punzante en mi entrepierna.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó Vic, agarrándome del brazo.

—Ay, lo siento, Vic, ahora lo limpio —dije sin aliento, pero ella me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Bella, acabas de romper fuente. Estás de parto…

Y fue en ese momento en que me quedé sin saber del tiempo.

.

.

.

Las luces del hospital eran demasiado potentes para mí. Me dolía ver la luz fijamente, pero más me dolía mi bajo vientre. Las punzadas eran terribles y sentía a veces cómo me mareaba.

Las enfermeras me decían que respirara normalmente, pero las malditas contracciones eran fuertes y se tardaban mucho, cuando creía que ya no habría más, llegaba otra.

—Ah, Dios…—gruñí, cerrando los ojos y gimoteando ante otra contracción.

Llevaba al menos diez horas, o las que recuerdo haber contado, en el hospital. Victoria me había llevado rápidamente, al ver que me ponía pálida y empezaba a entrar en shock, James se unió a nosotras momentos después, trayendo a Belle con él.

Belle estaba saltando emocionada en su lugar con cada contracción mientras yo me partía de dolor. Miraba mal a mi amiga cada vez que se acababa la contracción y ella solamente se reía como una maldita loca.

Alyssa llegó en la madrugada, cuando estaba intentando dormir, rodeada de cables y demás cosas. Belle se había quedado conmigo mientras James y Victoria se iban a descansar, prometiendo llegar en la tarde, después del trabajo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó suavemente, sentándose en las piernas de Belle en el sillón. Bella puso su cabeza en el hombro de mi amiga y me vio con cansancio.

— ¿Cómo crees que estoy? —siseé. Últimamente mi humor subía y bajaba.

Belle y Alyssa se rieron. Cosa que me irritó. Estaba a punto de decirles una cosa sarcástica, pero no pude decir nada, porque una nueva contracción llegó más fuerte. Puse las manos en puño, aguantando el aliento. Alyssa se paró rápidamente y me ayudó a respirar. Belle me miraba ahora asustada.

Llevaba más de doce horas así. Se suponía que un trabajo de parto no duraba tanto, ¿o sí?

Ellas dos hicieron más llevadora mi noche, pero ninguna de las dos pudo dormir mucho. Estaba muy cansada y a punto de morder a alguien. Nunca pensé que dar a luz fuera tan doloroso, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que sentí cuando llegó mi bebé al mundo…

.

.

.

— ¿Quieres que te den la epidural? —me preguntó Vic. Llevaba cerca de 24 horas así. ¡Esto no era normal! Había escuchando de mujeres que tardaban cerca de 16 o más, nunca de un día entero.

—No —rezongué, Leah estaba con nosotras, viéndome divertida—. Nada de drogas, ¿recuerdas?

Leah era mi vecina y mi amiga, junto con Belle, Vic y james, hacían de mi vida más fácil y divertida. Ella estaba recostada en la pared, viéndome con una sonrisilla, hacía apuestas con Belle y James, mientras Alyssa y Vic me intentaban calmar.

—Bella, llevas así todo un día —replicó James, dejando las bromas de lado y viéndome desaprobatoriamente—. ¡No es normal!

—En realidad, sí lo es—murmuró Alyssa, viendo distraída los monitores a los que estaba conectada—. Cada mujer tiene un parto diferente, a veces duran poco, otras duran mucho. O demasiado mucho.

Volví a gruñir y justo cuando le iba a decir algo más, me llegó otra contracción. La doctora venía a verme seguido, metiéndome mano y examinándome. Ni siquiera llevaba dilatado lo suficiente para empezar a pujar. Esto era estresante.

—Maldita sea—susurré sin aliento, respirando con dificultad, mientras Belle me pasaba un trapo por la frente. Ya hasta trapito con agua fría nos habían obsequiado—. Esto es demasiado, sáquenmelo de una vez. Ya no aguanto.

James se echó a reír, junto con Leah y Vic.

—Cariño, esto no es nada —me dijo Vic, aún riendo—. Cuando estés pujando… ahí iniciara el dolor.

Creo que palidecí, porque ella se volvió a reír. No le creía, al menos no mucho, porque ahora sentía un dolor terrible, que era lo único que me importaba.

.

.

.

A las once y media de la noche del día 19 de Agosto, empezó mi dolor verdadero, como dijo Vic.

Estaba hablando "tranquilamente" con Alyssa, Belle y Leah cuando me empezaron las contracciones más seguidas, cada cinco minutos. Eran peores, porque era una después de otra. Gruñía y exclamaba con cada una, dilatando las aletas de la nariz y sudando demasiado. Alyssa llamó a la doctora y ella llegó a nosotras. Me volvió a revisar y sonrió emocionada.

—Bueno, Bella, ya tienes nueve centímetros de dilatación. ¡Estás lista para traer al mundo a esa pequeña!

Me quedé un poco asustada, pero pronto me vi rodeada de gente que me llevaba a la sala de partos, Alyssa iba a mi lado.

— ¿Belle? —la llamé asustada, volteando a todos lados para buscarla.

—Aquí—alzó su mano y la vi detrás de mí, sonreí involuntariamente.

—Por favor, no me dejen sola—les pedí a Alyssa y Belle. Leah se quedó rezagada, porque la doctora no le permitió entrar.

Tenía miedo. Nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Miraba asustada a todos lados, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta, pero la presencia de Belle y Alyssa me calmaba un poco. Nunca anhele más a Edward como en ese momento…

—Bella, cuando sientas una contracción, pujaras, ¿de acuerdo? —me dijo la doctora, ya entre mis piernas abiertas y con un tapabocas, completamente preparada. Una enfermera me había puesto un gorro quirúrgico, queme agarraba todo mi cabello. Alyssa estaba con la doctora, sería su asistente y Belle estaba a mi lado, agarrándome la mano.

—Okey —dije asintiendo frenéticamente con la cabeza, preparándome. Me habían conectado a otra máquina que indicaba mis contracciones.

Un pitido insistente empezó a sonar y el dolor vino con él.

— ¡Puja! —gritó la doctora, empecé a hacerlo, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo. Pero era un instinto básico, supongo.

El dolor era terrible, más que las contracciones y estaba adolorada, cansada y con demasiado miedo después de quince minutos pujando. Estaba completamente sudada y sentía mi cabello pegada a mi cabeza, debajo del gorro.

—Quítame el gorro, por favor—le pedí a Belle, ella me hizo caso, sin ser regañada.

—Bella, puja de nuevo —me dijo la doctora cuando empezó la contracción. Cansada como estaba, volví a pujar, gritando esta vez.

— ¡Ya no puedo! ¡Ya no puedo! —gimoteé, echando mi cuerpo para atrás. Belle me acaricio el brazo—. ¡Todo es tu culpa, Edward Cullen! ¡Maldito infeliz que no está aquí conmigo!

La doctora rió disimuladamente, mientras yo quería llorar. Un nuevo pitido y dolor le siguieron a las risas. La doctora me volvió a pedir que pujara, pero está vez lo hice muy débilmente.

—Ya no puedo, doc —le dije, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

—Claro que puedes, Isabella Swan —me regañó severamente, viéndome con el ceño fruncido—. Claro que puedes. Solo puja una vez más, cariño. Imagina que pronto estará entre tus brazos, la besaras, la verás. La sentirás. A ese pequeño ser de ti y de él, de su amor, cariño. Tú puedes.

Suspiré temblorosamente, con la mente de una niña de perfectos ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo en mi mente, me volví a sentir, con la ayuda de Belle y volví a pujar cuando se me indicó. Puje dos veces más antes de sentir algo desgarrarse en mi interior.

Entonces me arrepentí de no haber usado la epidural.

— ¡Vamos, Bella, puja! —me gritó la doctora emocionada, mientras pujaba interminablemente.

— ¡Se ve la cabeza, Bella! ¡Puedo ver su cabeza! —me avisó mi amiga, sentí las lágrimas querer salir y volví a pujar, con la fuerzas renovadas.

Quería a mi hija entre mis brazos, la quería…

—Vamos, Bella un poco más… Un poco más.

Con un grito, puje por última vez, antes de quedarme sin aliento y sentir que el dolor desaparecía. Me dejé caer en la camilla e intente respirar, cuando escuché el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

El llanto de un bebé se empezó a extender por toda habitación, dejando a todos en un momento de shock, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir en cuanto me di cuenta que era de mi hija. Que mi hija ya estaba en el mundo…

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, las enfermeras fueron con la doctora mientras ella me sonreía y me decía algo que no pude entender, sólo veía la pequeña cosa que tenía entre sus manos. Se la pasó a Alyssa con mucho cuidado y vi como ella la tomaba suavemente, sonriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

La tuve así unos momentos, antes de pasársela a las enfermeras. Yo no escuchaba nada, sólo un pitido y sólo podía ver a las enfermeras trabajar en mi hija. Belle saltaba emocionada a mi lado, con Alyssa a su lado, pero yo no podía ser capaz de escuchar nada.

La doctora seguía trabajando en mí y yo no era capaz de decir nada aún.

Cuando Alyssa se dio la vuelta y fue con las enfermeras, todo comenzó a escucharse de nuevo, primero sutilmente. Alyssa vino a mí con una gran sonrisa, mis ojos no se despegaban de la pequeña manta que llevaba entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado me la pasó y yo sólo pude levantar mis brazos y sentir su calor.

Y fue cuando pude volver a escuchar y ver todo a la velocidad de siempre…

—Es tú hija, Bella… Renesmee—escuché que me dio Alyssa, la miré un momento antes de bajar mí mirada a mi hija, entre mis brazos.

Instintivamente la atraje a mi pecho, dejándola descansar en él, abrazándola suavemente. Mis lágrimas no me dejaban ver bien y tuve que parpadear para verla bien. Su pequeña carita sonrojada era perfecta, con una pequeña nariz de botón, unas pequeñas cejas suaves, sus labios rosados y redondos levemente abiertos, sus ojitos cerraditos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Era muy pequeña y tan hermosa. Tenía ciertos rasgos de Edward y míos. Tenía una mata de rizos cafés rojizos en su cabecita. Una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios y sentí las lágrimas caer levemente por mis mejillas. Mi mano derecha se levanto de su cuerpecito para sentir su cara, acariciar suavemente sus mejillas con un dedo.

—Hola, bebé —susurré, llorando—. Bienvenida al mundo, mi amor…

Y entonces abrió sus ojitos. Eran unas pequeñas lagunas cafés almendradas. Una perfecta combinación de mis ojos… Y los de Edward. Ella me vio y me sonrió, pareciendo reconocerme.

Mi cabello estaba pegado a mi cabeza y frente por el sudor, estaba completamente roja y llorosa. Con mi hija entre mis brazos. Lloré más al saber que al fin tenía a mi bebé entre mis brazos, que al fin estaba conmigo.

Le di un suave beso en su frente y ella bostezo, haciéndome reír. Mordí mis labios al darme cuenta de la maravilla que Edward y yo habíamos creado. Y que él no estaba a mi lado para sentir esto conmigo, para vivir esto conmigo.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —me llegó la voz de una enfermera, no levanté la vista de mi hija, que empezaba a cerrar los ojos.

No necesite pensarlo dos veces.

—Renesmee Carlie Swan… Cullen.

Escuché el bolígrafo anotar en el papel, pero sólo me concentré en mi hija. Sabía que ella, mi pequeña pateadora, sería una gran persona. Una pequeña guerrera.

—Bueno, bienvenida al mundo y a Londres, Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen. Nacida el 20 de Agosto, exactamente a las doce de la noche… Chica con suerte—dijo la doctora, sonriéndome.

Sonreí. Era lo correcto… Ella era mi chica con suerte.

Levanté la vista para ver a mis amigas, Alyssa estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, y Belle estaba llorando, sin dejar de sonreír y hacer caritas a mí bebe. Volví a bajar la vista y lo supe. Yo no tenía vida, la dejé desde que abandoné a Edward, en Seattle. Pero al tenerla entre mis brazos, conmigo, sentir su calor, supe que había vuelto a nacer. Mi vida había vuelto a nacer con mi hija.

—Renesmee… Mi bebé—susurré, besándola nuevamente en la frente, ahora dejándome llorar todo, ella estaba a salvo conmigo, entre mis brazos…

Mis risas eran para ella, mi amor para ella, todo mi embarazo la esperé con ansias, una parte de mí no creía que ella fuera real, pero al tenerla así conmigo, lo confirmé.

Mi bebé siempre me tendría, y yo siempre la tendría. Supe que ahora todo iría mejor con ella aquí. Ella tendría mi amor para protegerla, amarla. Aunque no tuviera a su padre, me tendría a mí. Todo parecía volver a tener sentido, volvía a sentir mi corazón latir.

Acaricié suavemente su carita y ella agarró mi dedo con su manita. Ese simple gesto me confirmó todo. Ella siempre me tendría. Ella siempre estaría conmigo. Ella era mi luz en la oscuridad.

Mi pequeña ángel salvadora.

* * *

><p><p>

***Marie se limpia suavemente las lágrimas, sonriendo enormemente* Esta era la sorpresa, jejeje. Les había prometido Outtake, pero con Lágrimas de un Ángel & la escuela, no había podido terminarlo.**

**Este fue el embarazo de Bella, & el hermoso nacimiento de Nessie. Ella fue la salvadora en la vida de Bella. Aiiins, sentí hermoso escribir este Outtake, no sé… Tipo removió muchos sentimientos en mí.**

**Espero les haya gustado lindas &… Bueno. Con este Outtake, damos por terminado el fic Masoquismo.**

**Gracias a todas por haberme acompañado en este barco, mi primer gran barco… Gracias por los comentarios, por los mágicos momentos & por hacer de Masoquismo también su historia.**

**Ahora, & obligada por mi madre & hermana mayor, con mucha pena les debo decir que fui nominada a Mejor Fic Dramático en los Golden Awards 2013 *sonrojada* El link de las votaciones está en mi perfil. Sí quieren votar por el fic, adelante, se les agradecerá mucho demasiado. Pero también hay otros fics que valen mucho más la pena :D Voten por el qe qieran, hermosas. No es obligación votar por mí, voten por sus favoritos.**

**Bueno, dado ese anuncio obligado (?), les vuelvo a dar las gracias por todo… & aiinss, siento terrible dar por finalizado a mi bebote, ponerlo en Complete. Pero es una etapa más & nos vamos a seguir viendo en mis otros fics. Bueno, antes de que me ponga a llorar en serio horrible, me voy a bañar… que ya es medio tarde & aquí hace frío.**

**Nos vemos en LDUA, Imprevisto & Junto a Ti. Pronto próximas actualizaciones de estos fics.**

**Las amito!**

**Cambio & Fuera.**

**Marie Emma.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- Travesura realizada -<strong>******


End file.
